Un comienzo desde las sombras
by Georgi G
Summary: Cuando no queda más opción que huir, sólo se puede comenzar de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

Secuela de Mala Vida.

Adaptación de Ian, Construyendo verdades, sobre mentiras.

Capitulo 1

El camino era largo, hacia días que viajaban, Kurt miraba a través de la ventanilla del auto, el silencio había reinado durante el viaje, dormían en hoteles al pasar, y comían en gasolineras, Blaine compro un mapa, para guiarse, intentaba no pensar en nada, Kurt no hablaba mucho pero ya no lloraba, solo miraba triste el nuevo paisaje.

-No deberíamos volver...ya estamos bastante lejos.- dijo Kurt de la nada, mirándolo.

Blaine lo miro, no podían volver.

-No amor, Grecia no llamo.-

Kurt volvió a mirar por la ventanilla apoyando sus brazos en ella y luego su rostro.

-Y si murió?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No...no creo...- dijo dudando Blaine. -seguramente la policía está sobre ellos.-

Kurt volvió al silencio, mirando los arboles y las pocas casas que habían, cada vez habían menos poblados, y más campo.

-A donde vamos?.- pregunto Kurt por primera vez en todo el viaje.

Blaine se dio cuenta que Kurt había conectado con la realidad, en el viaje pocas veces sucedió.

-Ves ese mapa?.- dijo Blaine mostrándole un papel sobre el tablero del auto.

Kurt miro el papel y lo tomo, abriéndolo.

-Carolina del Norte?.- preguntó Kurt mirándolo.

-Sí, sabes, cuando quería irme de la banda, hace un par de meses, invertí todo mi dinero en una pequeña casa, quería alejarme de todo, así que fui a una inmobiliaria y la compre...fue por impulso pero ahora nos sirve.- explico con una media sonrisa Blaine.

-Pero donde esta eso?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo confundido.

-Ves eso azul?.- pregunto Blaine señalando el mapa.

-Si.- respondió Kurt observando el papel.

-Es el mar...conoces el mar?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No.- respondió Kurt mirándolo.

-Yo tampoco...así que ahora lo conoceremos juntos.-

Blaine miro nuevamente el camino, Kurt observaba el mapa.

-Está muy lejos.- comento Kurt.

-Es el único lugar donde no nos encontrarán, cuando todo se calme, regresamos a Chicago.- dijo Blaine, pero dentro de él no deseaba volver.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, estaba calmado, desde que salieron de la ciudad, parecía lejano a todo, lloraba en silencio aferrado a su novio y prácticamente no había notado las millas que hicieron cruzando los estados, por primera vez ambos salían de Chicago, pero Kurt no lo había notado, estaba ausente casi todo el tiempo, Blaine no lo presionaba, solo esperaba a que él encontrara el camino a la realidad nuevamente.

Siguieron camino aunque Blaine no tenía idea de cómo llegar, pregunto a varias personas y realmente se sentía perdido.

-Ya estás en Carolina del Norte, a donde quieres ir?.- pregunto la señora del hotel ante la pregunta de Blaine.

-A Caroline Village...-

Blaine noto la cara de la mujer, lo miraba con una ceja alzada, el nombre del lugar era demasiado común.

-Que condado?.- pregunto ella.

-Emmm...Carteret...-

-Ahhh!, allí va mejor.- dijo ella y tomo el mapa. -Estas aquí y debes llegar a aquí.-

-Mmmm...y que carretera tomo?.- pregunto mirando el papel.

-Esta. Es la única, esto...- dijo señalando el papel. -es el condado, de allí no se a donde tienes que ir...-

-Es en la playa, el pueblo está en la playa.- dijo Blaine.

-Entonces necesitas otro mapa, del condado, allí aparecerá el pueblo.-

Blaine suspiro pesado, Kurt estaba a su lado mirando en silencio, la mujer lo observaba de soslayo por momentos.

-Bien...le pagare la habitación ahora.- Blaine saco dinero de su billetera y le pago a la mujer.

Salieron de la oficina y entraron a la habitación que les correspondía, Kurt se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando todo, Blaine ya se había habituado a verlo así, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en esa situación pero no quería hacerlo sentir peor.

Comieron una pizza que compraron en el camino y se durmieron abrazados y en silencio, Kurt se aferraba a él toda la noche, y a veces lloraba dormido, sabía que estaba preocupado por Chad y él también lo estaba.

En la madrugada un sonido lo despertó, era una música extraña, miro hacia el mueble junto a la cama y noto el celular que Grecia le había entregado, sonando, se incorporó de un salto despertando a Kurt y tomo el aparato atendiendo la llamada.

-Hola!...hola!.- dijo con prisa Blaine.

\- Blaine?.-

-Grecia!, es Grecia!...- le dijo a Kurt quien lo miraba atento. –espera, pondré el altavoz.-

Blaine apretó el altavoz del celular para que Kurt pudiera hablar con Grecia.

-Grecia?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Kurt...como estas?, como están ustedes?.- se oyó del otro lado de la línea.

-Bien, como esta Chad?.- preguntó con miedo Kurt.

-Bien, lo operaron y le sacaron la bala, está bien, pero esposado a la cama.- dijo Grecia con un tono de molestia.

-Ira a la cárcel?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No...no lo creo, Jian esta dándole una mano, él que está en una celda es Aki...pero creo que saldrá pronto también, se complico todo cuando encontraron el arma de Chad junto al muerto...por ahora ustedes no están involucrados, ni Chad, ni Aki los mencionaron, ni a los otros, pero está el empresario ese, que le pago a los mafiosos para que los maten, ese es un problema, Chad testificara en su contra, eso tiene planeado con Jian, pero el sujeto no creo que se quede de brazos cruzados.- dijo Grecia.

-Y que hacemos nosotros?, podemos volver?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No...no regresen en peligroso...donde están?.-

-En Carolina del Norte.- respondió Blaine.

-Carolina del Norte?, eso está lejos...bueno...mejor, el sujeto éste no tiene idea de eso, quédense allí hasta que todo se calme, no me llamen a este número, es un teléfono público, yo los llamaré.-

-Bien.- respondió Blaine.

-Grecia?...te extraño.- dijo Kurt con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Se oyó un suspiro cargado de tristeza del otro lado de la línea.

-Yo también te extraño, cuídate...cuídense, no llamen la atención, y Blaine...- dijo Grecia.

-Si?.- pregunto este.

-Cuida de Kurt.- pidió Grecia.

-Eso hago. Dile a Chad...-

-Si lo sé, no se preocupen, yo los llamare de nuevo...adiós.-

-Adiós Grecia.- dijo Kurt antes que la llamada se cortara.

Blaine se quedo mirando el aparato y luego miro a su novio que estaba llorando, lo abrazo con cariño sabiendo lo difícil que ésto era para él.

-Chad está bien, y estoy seguro que no irá a la cárcel, es un perro viejo y siempre tiene un as bajo la manga...- dijo Blaine y miro a su novio secando las lágrimas de este con su mano. -él está bien.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, estaba más tranquilo, abrazo a Blaine y se volvieron a acostar.

Al día siguiente salieron rumbo a su destino, comieron algo en el camino y ambos estaban más tranquilos y relajados, Kurt estaba más animado, incluso condujo el auto hasta el atardecer, Blaine estaba empecinado y llegar al pueblo antes del anochecer cosa que era imposible, compro otro mapa y el pueblo donde él había comprado la casa era muy pequeño y estaba junto al mar.

-Ok, este es el camino.- dijo Blaine tomando un desvío de la carretera.

-Porque no seguimos mañana, dormimos aquí y mañana continuamos, tengo sueño.- dijo Kurt mirando a su novio.

-No, solo son...- Blaine miro el mapa. -faltan unos minutos para llegar, no puede estar muy lejos.-

Kurt se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, ya era de madrugada y Blaine iba a seguir manejando.

-Mira!, ahí esta!, ves las luces?.- dijo Blaine dando un salto en el asiento.

Kurt miro hacia adelante y logro ver las luces a lo lejos, Blaine llego hasta la entrada donde estaba el nombre del pueblo, efectivamente era el pueblo correcto, entonces ingreso por la única calle principal, pero esta daba a una rotonda, donde habían cinco calles más.

-Cuál es la calle?.- pregunto Kurt mirando el papel que tenía su novio con los datos de la casa.

-Sargento Lewis Wallace...espera daré una vuelta.- dijo Blaine.

Dio una vuelta hasta que encontró la calle, la numeración comenzaba en la rotonda que tenía una plaza en ella, así que subió por la calle hasta encontrar la casa que había comprado.

-Es esta.- dijo Kurt al ver la única casa al final de la calle como a cinco cuadras de la rotonda.

Blaine miraba la casa, era pequeña con un pequeño cerco rodeando la propiedad, parecía una casa de juguete, se notaba que era nueva, tenía dos ventanas grandes al frente y la puerta.

-Parece una casita de sueños.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Blaine lo miro, era la primera vez que Kurt sonreía desde su huida de Chicago.

-Bien, veamos si es.- dijo Blaine tomando el sobre con los papeles de la casa y las llaves.

Ambos bajaron con los bolsos, abrieron la puerta de la cerca y Blaine saco la llave del sobre, la puso en la cerradura y ésta abrió. Estaba todo oscuro, Kurt se quedo en la puerta, y Blaine entro buscando el interruptor de la luz a tientas, encendió la luz y el interior del la casa se vislumbro.

Tenía varios muebles tapados con sabanas, estaba fresco adentro y olía a nuevo, Blaine dio unos pasos dentro de lo que parecía una pequeña sala, mirando a su alrededor.

-Es linda tu casa.- dijo Kurt ingresando y mirando todo.

-Así parece.- respondió Blaine.

Dejaron los bolsos en el suelo y caminaron por la habitación, habían dos sillones cubiertos con sabanas, un mueble en una pared y otro en otra pared, junto a la sala y sin división estaba la cocina, con todos los muebles, incluyendo la estufa, Blaine siguió por un pasillo mientras Kurt miraba los muebles, camino hasta una habitación con una cama grande y luego al que era el baño, y abrió otra habitación que estaba vacía.

-No sabes que encontré?.- pregunto Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Que?.- preguntó Kurt mirándolo curioso.

-Una cama gigante!.- respondió Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt sonrió, y Blaine cerró la puerta principal con la llave y tomo a Kurt de la mano llevándolo a la habitación.

-Que te parece?.- pregunto señalando la cama con ambas manos.

-Es grande.- respondió Kurt con una media sonrisa.

Blaine abrió un mueble de la habitación y estaba vacío.

-Supongo que no hay ropa aquí...ya sé.- dijo Blaine y salió hacia la sala.

Kurt lo vio irse y se quedo en la puerta mirándolo, Blaine le quito las sabanas a los muebles y las llevo a la habitación.

-Ya esta.- dijo sonriendo.

Kurt río por lo bajo, Blaine estiro las sabanas sobre un colchón y se quito los zapatos.

-No tenias sueño?.- pregunto con una ceja alzada.

Kurt sonrió de lado y se quito los zapatos, ambos se acostaron en la cama nueva, Blaine abrazo a su novio y beso su frente.

-Esta es tu casa ahora.- dijo morándolo a los ojos.

-Si?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Sí, aquí viviremos, hasta...-

-Hasta que volvamos a Chicago.- dijo Kurt.

-Sí, eso...pero haremos una nueva vida aquí, tranquilos, nadie debe saber lo que hacemos en Chicago..- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y se abrazo a su novio.

Se recostaron y aunque Blaine se quedo mirando el techo de madera, Kurt se había dormido.

Deseaba tanto empezar una vida nueva con su amor, que esperaba nunca regresar a Chicago, pero sabía que Kurt no querría quedarse a vivir allí, él tenía la esperanza de algún día ser feliz en ese lugar lejano.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Despertar con Kurt abrazado a él era hermoso, no recordaba donde estaba, cuando abrió los ojos miro a su alrededor inquieto, la luz estaba encendida y las ventanas cerradas, no sabía qué hora era pero cuando miro la cama y las sabanas recordó que estaba en la casa que había comprado.

Kurt se removió cuando lo sintió moverse, abrió los ojos y obviamente también estaba desorientado.

-Como estas hermoso?, es extraño despertar aquí...creí que estaba en un hotel.- dijo Blaine acariciando el hombro de Kurt.

-Si, ya es de día?.- preguntó a su novio mientras se sentaba.

-Si, creo...- Blaine se levanto y abrió la ventana de madera, el sol le dio de frente y cerro la ventana nuevamente. -creo que hay sol.-

Kurt sonrió y se desperezo, Blaine no aguanto las ganas y se acerco para darle un beso en los labios, Kurt le sonrió y volvió a besarlo, Blaine no quería presionar pero estaba necesitado de su novio, y se sentó junto a él solo para besarlo, Kurt se acerco, pegando su cuerpo a su novio y acaricio su rostro y sus cabellos, Blaine cruzaba los dedos para que Kurt deseara hacer el amor o tendría que internarse en la ducha con agua fría, para su suerte Kurt estaba tan deseoso como él, y comenzó a quitarle la camisa, mientras se besaban con ansias, le quito los pantalones y el bóxer, luego empezó a quitarse su ropa mientras se miraban a los ojos con una media sonrisa plantada en ambos.

-Tienes preservativos?.- preguntó Kurt acercándose para besarlo.

-En la billetera, aunque no es de arcoíris.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt se alejo y busco la billetera de su novio y saco el preservativo.

-Hay que comprar más.- dijo Kurt volviendo a besar a su novio.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- respondió Blaine y lo tomo por la nuca recostándolo sobre él.

Hacía mucho que no hacían el amor, y se necesitaban, se movían haciendo fricción entre ellos, besándose y acariciándose. Kurt le colocó el preservativo y comenzó a penetrarse, el placer lo inundo, tiro su cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía y movía levemente sus caderas, miro a Blaine quien tenía su mirada fija en él, lleno de deseo y disfrutando, acariciaba sus piernas, movía su pelvis para hacer más intensa las sensaciones de ambos, Kurt empezó a moverse, llevándolos a ambos en una escalada de pasión hasta culminar en un gemido alto por parte de ambos.

Kurt se abrazo a su novio, descansando en su pecho, Blaine lo abrazo intentando recuperar sus fuerzas.

-Tengo hambre.- dijo Kurt con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo también...vamos a ver que hay en este pueblo, busquemos una pizzería.- respondió Blaine.

Ambos se levantaron y fueron al baño, este estaba equipado con todo lo necesario, estrenaron la ducha entre besos, y luego partieron en el auto rumbo al pueblo.

Blaine bajo por la misma calle donde estaba la casa, hasta llegar a la rotonda, era un lugar muy tranquilo para ser mitad de semana, no habían muchos negocios, de hecho solo vieron un mercado, asi que decidieron comprar algo allí.

Ni bien entraron la única cajera los miro extrañada, era una señora de unos cuarenta años que parecía estar estudiándolos, Blaine camino hasta las góndolas con Kurt detrás, mirando todo, solo habían vivieres, nada de comida preparada.

-Mmmmh!...que llevamos?...quieres tus galletas?.- pregunto Blaine a su novio.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza mirando los víveres, saco un pote de café, y una bolsa de azúcar, Blaine buscó un canasto y tomo un paquete de lasañas.

-Esto se come así?.- pregunto a su novio.

Kurt levanto sus hombros, no tenía idea, pero tomo una lata de arvejas y otra de morrones.

-Nos moriremos de hambre.- comento Blaine mirando las góndolas sin saber que llevar.

Kurt tomo un paquete de fideos y otro de arroz, y unas latas de salsa instantánea, él se daba una idea de que llevaban las comidas preparadas por que veía a Grecia cocinar, aunque no tenía idea de cómo se preparaban.

Fueron a la caja para pagar todo, la mirada de la cajera sobre ellos los ponía nerviosos.

-Buen día.- salido Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo la mujer.

Kurt solo miraba de soslayo a un lado de su novio.

-Tiene ...galletas de arroz?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Galletas de arroz?...- pregunto la mujer con una ceja alzada.

-Si...de arroz, como de este tamaño.- respondió Blaine mostrando con la mano el tamaño de la galleta.

-Ah, no serán croquetas?.- pregunto ella mirándolo.

Blaine no sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

-Matt!...- grito la mujer hacia el interior del local. -trae un paquete de croquetas!.-

Un joven castaño y delgado camino hacia ellos con un paquete de galletas.

-Si!, esas son.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Croquetas.- dijo la señora.

Blaine miró un poco molesto, Kurt solo miraba sin decir nada.

-Las gaseosas?.- pregunto Blaine mirando a la señora.

-Allí, en esa heladera.- respondió la mujer señalando una heladera con mostrador, en una esquina del local.

-Trae las que quieras.- dijo Blaine a su novio.

Kurt se dirigió hacia la heladera y busco las gaseosas de marcas más conocidas, pero no había mucha variedad, así que tomo un par de cada sabor.

-Hola!.- dijo una mujer que recién ingresaba, ella era rubia, de tez blanca, y con una panza que evidenciaba su avanzado embarazo.

-Hola.- saludo la cajera con el mismo tono con el que hablaba con Blaine.

Este solo la miro un poco incomodo, Kurt dejo las gaseosa mirando a la mujer embarazada.

-Son turistas?, hace mucho que no vienen turistas aquí.- dijo la mujer embarazada. -disculpen, me llamo Anna Lightwood, ustedes de donde son?.-

Blaine la miro molesto.

-De Chicago.- respondió secamente. -cuanto es?.- le preguntó a la cajera.

Esta comenzó a pasar la mercadería bajo el escáner.

-Chicago!, wow!, eso es lejos, y que hacen aquí?.- pregunto en tono animado la mujer embarazada.

-Viviremos aquí.- respondió él con una falsa sonrisa.

-Vaya!, de verdad?!, que emocionante!, y donde vivirán?, compraron una casa, o alquilan...espera!...compraron la casa de los Torner?.-

-No se quienes son los Torner señora, llegamos anoche...- Blaine miro a la cajera que parecía trabajar en cámara lenta y a su novio que estaba muy nervioso.

-Oh...ellos vivían en Sargento Lewis Wallace, a unas calles hacia arriba, cerca de los Moonroes.- dijo ella señalando hacia afuera del local.

-Si por esa calle vivimos.- respondió Blaine.

La cajera y la mujer embarazada lo miraron atónitas y luego se miraron entre ellas. Blaine realmente se sentía ofuscado, solo quería salir de allí, Kurt estaba nervioso y él también.

-Hay pizzería por aquí?.- le pregunto a la cajera.

-Pizzas?.- respondió ella.

-Pizzería.- dijo Blaine.

-No...- dijo la mujer embarazada riendo. -aquí no hay pizzería, cocinamos las pizzas nosotros, cada cual en su casa.-

-Mmmh!...cuanto es?.- pregunto nuevamente a la cajera.

-Ciento cincuenta dólares.- respondió ella.

Blaine le dio el dinero y comenzó a meter la mercadería junto a Kurt en las bolsas de papel que había sobre el mostrador.

-O sea que se quedaran aquí, espero les guste nuestro pueblo, es chiquito pero somos buenas personas, casi todos, los Chantons no.- dijo la mujer embarazada. -yo vivió a la misma altura que su casa pero en la calle anterior así que seremos vecinos, no hay mucha gente por esa zona, estaban los Levingstoon pero desde que Carol murió, Charles esta extraño y creo que se irá con su hijo a...-

-Me entregas el cambio o vuelvo mañana?.- pregunto Blaine a la cajera harto de oír a la mujer junto a él.

La cajera le entrego el dinero mirando a la mujer embarazada que guardo silencio.

-Espero verlos seguidos, habrá una fiesta este sábado aquí, en la plaza, están invitados...-

-Bien gracias...- dijo Blaine tomando las bolsas y saliendo junto a Kurt de la tienda.

-Olvide preguntarles como se llaman...que extraños son verdad?.- preguntó la mujer embarazada a la cajera.

Esta hizo un gesto con los hombros restándole importancia.

Blaine dejo las bolsas en el asiento de atrás de su auto y subió junto a Kurt.

-Pensé que no se callaría nunca, que raros son...- dijo Blaine suspirando.

-Estaba embarazada.- dijo Kurt.

-Si.-

-Crees que Samantha este así también?.- preguntó Kurt.

Blaine lo miro y suspiro pesado.

-No lo sé...amor...- dijo Blaine girándose para tomar el paquete de arroz. -para que queremos ésto?, no tenemos cacerolas.-

-Pero hay una cocina, yo la vi, podemos comprar cacerolas.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine lo observo y luego los comercios a su alrededor.

-Donde mierda hay un negocio para comprar eso?.-

-Allá hay una ferretería, ahí deben vender.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine observó el local, estaba del otro lado de la plaza, encendió el auto y se dirigió al local.

-Seguro tendré que responder más preguntas.- dijo molesto Blaine.

Kurt solo lo miraba sin decir nada, tampoco le gustaban las personas nuevas.

Dieron la vuelta a la rotonda, en ella había una plaza con juegos y algunos niños con sus padres estaban allí, todos con sus miradas clavadas en ellos. Se detuvieron en la ferretería, ambos bajaron del auto y entraron al local, un hombre de cabello blanco pero que lucía joven, estaba anotando algo en un cuaderno y así como la cajera, lo miro extrañado.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo el hombre.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo Blaine.

-En que puedo ayudarles?.- pregunto el hombre.

-Mmmm... estamos buscando cacerolas.- dijo Blaine.

-Cacerolas, si claro...de que tamaño buscas?.- pregunto el hombre dirigiéndose hacia una estantería.

Blaine miro a Kurt quien hizo un mohín.

-Mediana.- dijo Blaine. -como para dos personas.-

-No tenemos platos Blaine.- dijo Kurt a su novio.

-Cierto, y platos...también utensilios...cucharon, y todo lo que haya para cocinar?.- dijo Blaine.

El hombre los observo a ambos con una ceja alzada y comenzó a buscar lo que deseaban, Kurt vio en un rincón un coche para bebes de color verde claro, tenía unos juguetes dentro.

-Ustedes están de paso verdad?.- pregunto el hombre.

-No, compre una casa a unas calles de aquí, llegamos anoche.-

-Se mudaron aquí?, vaya!, y que casa compraron?...solo...ummm...donde vivían los Torner hay una casa nueva, la hicieron los de la inmobiliaria.-

-Debe ser esa, es nueva la casa.- respondió Blaine.

El hombre lo miro un poco contrariado, Blaine se empezaba a preguntar quienes eran los Torner.

\- Blaine, necesitaremos uno de esos.- dijo Kurt a un lado de su novio e indicando con un dedo el coche para bebés.

-Aun no nació Kurt.- dijo Blaine mirando el carro.

-Pero solo faltan unos meses.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

Blaine sabía que ese bebé le hacía mucha ilusión a su novio y ya había pasado por mucho, necesitaban días de tranquilidad ahora y si Kurt quería llenar la casa de juguetes, él lo acompañaría.

-Te gusta ese?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Es lindo y el color sirve para nene o nena.- dijo Kurt mirando el carro.

-Bien...- Blaine observo al hombre que los miraba curiosamente. -me llevo el carro también.-

-El de bebés?...está bien...les gustan estos platos o prefieren otros?.- pregunto el hombre mostrando unas cajas con platos.

-Te gustan?.- pregunto Blaine a su novio.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

-Dame esos...vasos y tasas también.-

-Bien...no quiero entrometerme pero, se mudaron sin nada?, tienen cocina?, porque yo tengo una estufa que puedo alquilarles.- dijo el hombre.

-No, gracias. Estufa tenemos, es que...veníamos a ver la casa pero terminamos quedándonos y no tenemos nada.-

-Oh, entiendo, bueno pues tengo todo lo que necesitan, solo me tomara unos minutos.- dijo el hombre buscando en los estantes no que le habían pedido. -les gustan estos vasos, los tengo en celestes también.-

Blaine miro a Kurt.

-Celestes.- dijo Kurt mirando al hombre.

-Bien...-

El hombre comenzó a preparar todo en una caja.

-Asique compraste esa casa, es un lindo lugar, esta alto y no se inunda.- dijo el hombre mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

-Inundarse?, por el mar?, ni siquiera lo vi.- dijo Blaine.

-No...- el hombre sonrió. -está lejos de la playa, pero en épocas de tormentas toda esta zona se inunda y allí es alto.-

-Mmmh!...- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt, lo único que le faltaba era que se le llenara la casa de agua.

-Y...ustedes de donde son?.- pregunto el hombre mientras hacia su trabajo.

-De Chicago.- respondió Blaine, ya se veía venir la pregunta.

-Chicago!, yo estuve en Chicago, hace años claro, recuerdo que hacía un frío que helaba los huesos.- comento el hombre.

-Sigue haciendo ese frío.- dijo Blaine mirando un reloj grande. -Te gusta ese?.- preguntó a Kurt.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

-Deme ese reloj.- pidió Blaine.

El hombre tomo el reloj y lo envolvió en diario.

-Me llamó Benjamín Wallace por cierto, ustedes?...- pregunto el hombre.

\- Blaine y él es Kurt.-

-Son amigos?, hermanos?...-

-No, somos novios.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

El hombre no dijo nada, solo los miro a ambos, y luego volvió a su trabajo.

-Espero les guste el pueblo, la mayoría nacimos aquí y gran parte nunca salió del pueblo, en mi caso, mi abuelo fue el fundador, bueno uno de los fundadores.- dijo con ánimo el hombre.

-La calle donde está la casa que compre es Wallace también.- dijo Blaine con curiosidad.

-Si, era mi abuelo.- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Ah!...- dijo Blaine.

-No somos muchos, solo doscientos ciudadanos, bueno ciento noventa y nueve, hace dos días falleció la señora Harrison, tenia noventa y siete años, era la mujer más longeva del condado.- comento el hombre.

-Es un pueblo pequeño.- dijo Blaine mirando a su novio quien observaba la mercadería de la ferretería.

-Chicago es grande, imagino que vinieron aquí porque la ciudad los hartó, la mayoría que se van de las grandes ciudades es porque se cansan.- dijo el hombre mirándolos.

-Si...- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt. -está muy violenta Chicago, ya no se puede vivir allí.-

-Si, me imagine...bien ya está todo, necesitan algo más?.- preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa amable.

Blaine miro a Kurt y este levanto sus hombros.

-No creo que eso es todo, cuanto es?.- pregunto Blaine sacando su billetera.

El hombre le entrego un ticket con el monto de la compra y Blaine le entrego el dinero, también noto que no tenía preservativos.

-Donde está la farmacia?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Aquí, al lado.- respondió el hombre.

Blaine tomo la caja que estaba pesada, el hombre dio vuelta el mostrador y le abrió la puerta mientras Kurt tomaba el carro de bebes, salieron del local y Kurt abrió la puerta de atrás del auto y Blaine dejo la caja dentro, ambos miraron el carro del bebé, no sabían cómo meterlo en el auto.

-Yo les ayudo.- dijo el hombre observando el desconcierto de ambos hombres.

El hombre les enseño como plegar el carro ante la mirada atenta de ambos jóvenes.

-Gracias.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt le sonrió al ferretero, y Blaine noto ésto, el hombre les sonrió y volvió a su local.

-Tengo que comprar preservativos.- dijo Blaine mirando la farmacia.

-Bien, veamos que hay.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa picara.

Se dirigieron a la farmacia donde una señora joven los miro extrañada.

-Buen día.- dijo Blaine.

-Buenas tardes.- respondió la señora.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el mostrador.

-En que puedo ayudarles?.- pregunto la señora.

Blaine se quedo mirándola, normalmente en Chicago solo tomaban los preservativos de las góndolas pero al parecer aquí no es así.

-Preservativos.- dijo sin más Blaine.

Podía sentir la mirada de mujer viajando entre él y Kurt quien estaba avergonzado.

-Alguno es especial?.- preguntó la mujer sacando caja de un lado del mostrador donde estaban los preservativos.

-Mmmm...estos.- dijo Blaine tomando tres cajas de los que ellos usaban.

La mujer los miro y se puso colorada.

-Algo más?.- preguntó la joven.

-No.- respondió Blaine.

-Analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza.- dijo Kurt a un lado de su novio mirando a la joven.

La joven saco una caja y le dejo una tira de analgésicos.

-Algo más?.- pregunto Blaine a Kurt y este negó con la cabeza. -Nada más.- le dijo a la joven.

Esta les entrego un ticket con el valor de lo que debían abonar y Blaine pago todo con prisa.

-Hasta luego.- dijo la jóven.

-Adiós.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt sonrió por lo bajo cuando salieron, Blaine lo miraba negando con la cabeza, entraron al auto y Blaine dejo los preservativos en la guantera.

-No son de arcoíris.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-No tenía.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa oculta.

-La cara de esa mujer...creo que aun está pensando quien los usara.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt lo miro sonriendo.

Blaine le dio marcha al auto y volvieron a la casa, ni bien llegaron sacaron todas las cosas de la caja, comenzaron a ver que había en la casa, enchufaron la heladera que estaba embalada aun, y metieron las gaseosas allí, estuvieron veinte minutos intentando encender la estufa, hasta que lo lograron, cocinaron algo rápido y comieron en la mesa nueva con los platos y utensilios nuevos.

-Me llama la atención que este tan bien equipada la casa, todo nuevo, no era tan costosa como para que este tan completa.-

-Bueno, está en un pueblo muy lejos.- dijo Kurt.

-El de la ferretería dijo que se inunda el pueblo, debe ser por eso.- dijo Blaine y luego se quedo pensativo. -Ven.-

Se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Kurt, salió de la casa mirando hacia la parte de atrás, Kurt se dejaba llevar pero no tenía idea de a dónde iban, había arena en la calle, todo era arena cálida, el sol estaba algo fuerte para la época, caminaron por la calle y Blaine parecía buscar algo, encontraron un camino, y Blaine comenzó a bajar por el, estaba cada vez mas empinado hacia abajo.

-A donde vamos Blaine...tengo arena en las medias.- dijo Kurt.

-Aquí.- dijo Blaine mirando hacia el manto celeste frente a ellos.

Kurt quedo encantado, mirando fijo el mar, el extenso mar que parecía fundirse con el cielo, seguían tomados de la mano, ambos embelesados por esa belleza.

-Vamos.- dijo Blaine caminando hacia la playa.

El agua llegaba hasta sus pies por oleadas pequeñas, Kurt toco el agua sonriendo.

-Esta fría, parece que estuviera vivo, se mueve.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine sonrió mirándolo, toco el agua y se llevo la mano a la boca.

-Sabe horrible.- dijo Blaine.- salado y con azufre.-

Kurt sonrió mirándolo y luego miro hacia el mar, Blaine lo quedo observando y recordó su sueño, cuando estaba en la playa y Kurt mirando el mar.

-Te dije que conoceríamos el mar juntos.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt sonrió y lo beso en los labios, Blaine lo abrazo por la cintura y Kurt poso sus manos sobre las de su novio, ambos quedaron mirando el mar, ese mar que sería testigo de su nueva historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Se despertó y observo a Blaine dormir, acarició su rostro sonriendo, habían pasado unos días en esa casa, se oía el sonido del mar todo el día y durante la noche, había hablado con Grecia y Chad estaba mejor, aun que con problemas con la justicia, al igual que Aki. Pero ellos estaban bien, Grecia le pidió que disfrutara del mar, no sabía cuánto tiempo debían estar allí pero sería un par de meses, así que se dedicaría a conocer ese lugar y disfrutar de la tranquilidad.

Blaine quería comprar un aire acondicionado, no era verano pero no soportaban el calor, también quería un tv, ya que no había cine, ni ferias, solo la plaza y los negocios, tuvieron que aprender a usar el lavarropas ya que no habían lavanderías en el pueblo, comieron lo que pudieron cocinar y Grecia tuvo que indicarles como cocinar, porque realmente no sabían hacer nada.

Le gustaba el lugar, era tranquilo, sereno, no había peligros de ningún tipo, y eso le gustaba, tenía la sospecha que Blaine quería quedarse allí permanente, pero no habían hablado nada sobre el bebé, él nacería en unos meses, en pleno verano, y por lo que hablo con Grecia no podían volver, Chad iba a atestiguar en contra del empresario, diría que él lo vio en la casa cuando salía de una fiesta, era el arreglo que llego con Jian y el juez, y eso llevaría mucho tiempo, una investigación a cargo de Jian se llevaría a cabo, donde se probaría que los hermanos Arbum fueron pagados para asesinar a Chad por el empresario, para callarlo, y él se defendió de la amenaza, Aki tenía un arma pero no la uso, y como de William, de Adam y de ellos no se sabía nada, probablemente Aki estaría fuera de la investigación.

Él se sentía tranquilo junto a Blaine, aunque estaban totalmente solos y extrañaba mucho a Grecia y a Chad, estar con Blaine era muy especial, él lo cuidaba mucho, estaba siempre pendiente de él, lo trataba de esa manera tan linda y única, jamás nadie lo trato así, tampoco había sentido lo que siente por Blaine.

Beso sus labios, un beso y luego otro, Blaine estaba dormido, él acaricio su nariz y sus labios, volvió a besarlo, depositando pequeños besos en su rostro hasta que Blaine lo presiono contra él y sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-Conejito.- dijo Blaine mirándolo aun con sueño.

-Buen día.- susurro Kurt y volvió besar sus labios.

-Me encanta despertar así.- Blaine lo presiono más contra él.

Kurt sonrió y acarició con un dedo el rostro de su novio.

-Tenemos que ir a comprar el aire acondicionado.-

-No creo que vendan aquí, seguro deberemos ir al otro pueblo.- dijo Blaine.

-A quien le preguntamos?.- pregunto Kurt , abrazado a su novio.

-Al de la ferretería...no es tan chismoso.- respondió Blaine y sonrió. -te diste cuenta que sus apellidos parecen salidos de una película inglesa, de esas de época, creo que aquí vivía gente de la época colonial.-

Kurt hizo un mohín, no tenía idea de que hablaba Blaine.

-Sabes?...nunca te preguntaste porque no te pregunte tu apellido?.- preguntó Blaine.

-A nadie le importa mi apellido, solo me llaman por mi nombre.- respondió Kurt.

-A mi me importa, pero ya lo sé, lo leí en uno de los libros que tenias en la pensión, ese que trajiste contigo, dice Hunnel.-

Kurt sonrió mirándolo a los ojos, él creía que a nadie le importaba saber su apellido, pero Blaine ya lo sabía.

-Hummel, así se dice, y si, está escrito en ese libro pero no por mí, es el libro de mi mamá, es lo único que tengo de ella.- explico Kurt.

Blaine lo miraba atento, él no sabía eso, no sabía que tenía un libro de su madre, que era lo único que tenia de ella.

-Mmmh!...no sabía eso.-

-Está bien.- dijo Kurt acariciando su rostro.

Blaine noto que Kurt estaba acostumbrado a que nadie lo notara, que nadie se interesara en él, ni siquiera que la gente lo llamara con su apellido, era totalmente invisible para el resto, dolorosamente invisible.

-Me gusta tu apellido, el mío es muy común, pero el tuyo es particular, es único, como tú.- dijo Blaine mirando a los ojos a su novio.

Kurt no dijo nada, para él no era así, pero le gustaba que Blaine pensara así de él.

Blaine suspiro intentando pasar los pensamientos tristes que venían a su mente.

-Vamos conejito, hay que comprar un tv también, éste pueblo está muerto, no hay un maldito cine, no sé cómo se entretienen, deben comer Lemon Pie todos juntos en la plaza.- comento Blaine.

Kurt sonrió y se pusieron de pie para alistarse y salir a buscar lo que necesitaban.

Blaine le pregunto al hombre de la ferretería y efectivamente debían ir al pueblo vecino para comprar lo que necesitaban. Fueron en el auto y eligieron un tv, y un aire acondicionado, de regalo les obsequiaron un dvd. De vuelta a su casa Blaine se sentía muy animado, aunque no sabía cómo instalar un aire acondicionado, estaba seguro que pasaría el verano más fresco de su vida.

-No se para que nos regalaron el dvd.- comentó Kurt mientras ayudaba a instalar el tv a su novio.

-Por qué?.- pregunto curioso Blaine.

-Porque no hay donde alquilar películas en el pueblo.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine lo quedo mirando, Kurt tenía mucha razón. Negó con la cabeza, definitivamente el dvd quedaría en la caja.

-Llamaras al hombre de la ferretería para que instale el aire acondicionado?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Si, al parecer es el único que sabe hacerlo.- respondió Blaine. -Porque no hacemos una cosa, vamos al pueblo, hablamos con él y de paso compramos comida.-

-Si.- respondió Kurt sonriendo.

Blaine le sonrió, le encantaba verlo así.

-Sabes que esta es tu casa, para los dos, como un nido de amor, suena cursi, pero me agrada la idea de un lugar para nosotros, un hogar.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos y con una media sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió de lado.

-Como un hogar con una familia, porque cuando nazca el bebé deberá quedarse con nosotros aquí, al menos hasta que volvamos a Chicago.-

Blaine se ensombreció por un instante, ni el bebé ni volver a Chicago estaban en sus planes.

-Si también.- dijo intentado disimular.

Kurt sonrió aun más, y Blaine también, esperaba que cambiara de idea sobre volver a Chicago, él no quería hacerlo, no quería regresar a esa vida, pero si Kurt estaba decidido a volver, él lo seguiría.

Fueron al pueblo nuevamente, a Blaine no le caía bien nadie, pero el de la ferretería parecía una buena persona, él hombre le había comentado que instalaba aires acondicionados, a si que no debían buscar un técnico en el otro pueblo.

Ingresaron a la ferretería y el hombre los recibió con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes.-

-Buenas tardes.- saludo Blaine, Kurt solo sonrió de lado mirándolo.

-Pudieron encontrar lo que buscaban?.- preguntó amablemente el hombre.

-Sí, pero en necesito a alguien que lo instale, y recordé que usted hace eso.- explico Blaine.

-Oh, sí claro, soy técnico en refrigeración, aires acondicionados, también soy plomero y gasista.- como el hombre con una sonrisa.

Tanto Blaine como Kurt lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Vaya, debe tener mucho trabajo.- comento Blaine.

-Algo así, cuando quieres que vaya a tu casa?.- pregunto el hombre.

-Mañana estaría bien.- respondió Blaine.

-Perfecto, que les parece a las dos de la tarde?.-

-Si está bien...una pregunta, sabe dónde puedo comprar mantas y esas cosas?.- pregunto Blaine, no tenían nada de eso en la casa, seguían cubriéndose con las sabanas de los muebles.

-Emmm...la única que vende esas cosas y ropa es Thelma, es esa que está en frente, al lado de la huerta de Carol.-

-Una huerta?.- pregunto Kurt.

Blaine lo miro.

-Si, es un negocio, pero le decimos la huerta porque ella antes, cuando éramos más jóvenes, tenía una huerta y regalaba lo que cultivaba, así que aquí todos la conocemos como Carol, la de la huerta.- explico el hombre.

Kurt miro hacia el exterior, donde estaba la huerta, Blaine lo observo unos instantes, sabía que a su novio le gustaba la idea de tener un jardín o una huerta.

Miro al hombre con una media sonrisa.

-Gracias, lo espero mañana.-

-Si claro, oh...una pregunta, supongo que como son nuevos aquí no saben sobre las tormentas, y son intensas aquí, el viento es implacable, y se corta la luz por varias horas, y a veces hasta días, y pues, esta noche habrá una, deberían estas precavidos, tienen linternas?, es lo más importante.- preguntó el hombre.

-No...no tenemos...- dijo Blaine mirando a su novio, quien lo observaba atento. -mejor deme un par, lo último que quiero es que se corte la luz, y faroles, tiene?.-

-Si, este es de led.- dijo el hombre mostrándole una caja con un pequeño farol.

-Bien, y linternas también...emmmm...una pregunta son seguidas esas tormentas?.- preguntó preocupado Blaine.

-En esta época si, luego están las tormentas tropicales, esas son feas.- comento el hombre.

-Por eso era barata la casa.- susurro Blaine.

El hombre lo miró pero no dijo nada. Kurt estaba observando el local de enfrente a través del ventanal.

Terminaron de comprar allí y Blaine decidió visitar el local de ropa, Kurt miraba el otro local con flores y masetas hasta la vereda.

Compraron mantas, sabanas y algo de ropa para esos días de calor, para Blaine era agobiante, Kurt no lo sentía así y para la gente del pueblo definitivamente aun hacía frío.

Dejaron las cosas en el auto y noto a Kurt mirando las plantas con curiosidad.

-Quieres ver?.- preguntó Blaine.

Kurt sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo.

Entraron al local y parecía una selva, había plantas de todas las clases existentes, y de gran abundancia, Kurt parecía haber entrado al paraíso, miraba todo con una sonrisa enorme.

-Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarles?.- pregunto una señora mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-Emmmm...pues...queríamos ver algunas plantas que se puedan plantar en un jardín.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt lo miro sin entender.

-Podemos comprar un par de plantas para que hagas un jardín o algo, a ti te gustan.- le dijo Blaine a su novio.

-De verdad?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, es tu casa, si quieres un jardín, hacemos uno.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt sonrió y se mordió el labio con emoción, Blaine solo quería ver feliz a su novio.

La señora los miraba en silencio con una sonrisa, esperando que ellos decidieran que querían, Blaine la observo sonriendo al igual que Kurt.

-Bien, que nos recomienda.- dijo Blaine.

...

Volvieron a la casa llenos de paquetes, también habían pasado a comprar comida y Blaine compro un libro de cocina natural que había en un stand de libros en el mercado, parecían comidas fáciles así que se pondrían a practicar junto a su novio.

Kurt por otro lado acomodaba las masetas con plantas que habían comprado, eran alrededor de quince y estaba muy feliz, la tarde había caído y Blaine encendió la luz que daba al patio trasero, salió y ayudo a su novio a acomodar las plantas pero temía que se quemaran con el sol.

-Conejito, se van a secar con el sol.- dijo Blaine mirando la fila de masetas debajo de la ventana de la cocina.-

-Y que hacemos?.- pregunto Kurt preocupado.

-Pues, podemos dejarlas adentro y mañana compro una lona o algo que las cubra, están muy expuestas.- respondió Blaine mirando el patio vacío y a la intemperie.

-Bien.- dijo Kurt asintiendo con la cabeza. -podríamos hacer como los escalones que tenia la señora del local?.-

Blaine le sonrió y lo tomo del rostro besando sus labios.

-Podemos hacer lo que quieras, esto es para ti, así que lo haremos como más te guste.-

-De verdad tendré un jardín?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo atento.

-Si, es tu casa, tu patio, tu jardín. Tú decides que hacer.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt le dio un beso en los labios muy feliz, Blaine sonrió y le ayudo a entrar las masetas a la cocina, luego se dedicaron a hacer la comida y programar el tv, para la noche tenían la cena en el sillón y ambos comían mirando un programa local.

Esa era la vida que Blaine quería para ambos, era lo que más deseaba. Formar una familia con Kurt. Su hogar propio con el amor de su vida.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Blaine observaba al hombre instalar el aire acondicionado, le hablaba sobre el lugar, y la lluvia que cayó esa noche, durante la noche se habían abierto las aguas de los cielos y por cuatro horas diluvio, Blaine se levanto para ver su auto que tenia estacionado dentro de la propiedad y aunque había un cerco de madera al rededor de la casa, el agua corría como río, mas por la calle, y Blaine tenía la sensación que su auto terminaría flotando.

-Se puso feo anoche.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt solo miraba sentado en la sala, decidieron poner el aire allí para que refrigerara la habitación también.

-Sí, el agua inundó la plaza, ese es el problema aquí.- el hombre señalo la calle deteniéndose en su trabajo. -todas las calles tienen caída hacia el centro del pueblo, y éste tiene caída hacia el mar, pero con las tormentas se llena la plaza de agua, e inunda las calles, hoy nos salvamos pero en las tormentas fuertes tengo que poner un reten en la puerta de la ferretería para que el agua no entre, hace dos años, el mar subió y entro un metro de agua en todos los locales, yo vivo del otro lado, a la entrada y en mi casa no he tenido problemas pero es impresionante como se inunda.-

-Sabía que había algo, la casa estaba a un precio muy bajo para lo que es, estaba amueblaba e impecable.- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt.

-Mmmmh...pues...sé que no me incumbe, pero somos pocos en el pueblo, y seremos vecinos, sé que en algún momento se enteraran...verán...- dijo el hombre pensativo. -aquí vivía una familia antes, eran amigos míos, del pueblo, cuando mi abuelo llego aquí eran cinco familias dispersas, es por eso es que no tienen vecinos...aquí vivían los Torner.-

-Sí, oímos ese apellido.- comento Blaine mirándolo atento al igual que su novio.

-Si, pues, ellos crecieron aquí al igual que todos nosotros, Ed Torner se caso con Mary, y tuvieron un hijo, Lohan...- el hombre suspiro pesado ante el recuerdo. -hace como diez años el joven falleció, en los riscos que están al norte, ni Ed, ni Mary lo superaron, pero Ed enloqueció, estaba extraño, aquí había otra casa, antigua, rodeada de arboles, era grande...una noche mi esposa Loraine me dijo que se veía fuego hacia este lado, me subí al auto y me encontré con el desastre...varios nos acercamos, pero no pudimos hacer nada, Ed...Ed había prendido fuego la casa, no quedo nada, ni los árboles...cuando llegaron los bomberos solo quedaron las cenizas, luego descubrimos, con terror, que había matado a Mary y él estaba vivo cuando incendio la casa...fue una tragedia para todos...sus familiares pusieron el terreno en venta pero cada vez que alguien venia a verlo para comprarlo, se topaban con algún metido que contaba la historia y nadie quería comprarla, hasta que la inmobiliaria hizo esta casa hace unos años, se ve que a la distancia pudieron venderla, de hecho, nadie aquí sabia que seguía en venta y que ya la habían comprado.-

Blaine trago duro, entre el asombro y el desconcierto, Kurt tenía los ojos como platos y evidentemente nervioso.

-Pero es muy bueno que una familia nueva comience su vida aquí, desde las cenizas, desde cero, es un buen presagio, ustedes tendrán un buen futuro, parece que fuera lo contrario, ya lo sé, pero creo que el destino los trajo aquí por algo, siempre hay un para que, no solo un porque.- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amable.

Blaine se quedo mirándolo, pensando en sus palabras, pensando en cómo salieron de Chicago y la vida que tuvieron desde niños ambos, y luego de jóvenes, tal vez la vida les éste dando ese giro y la oportunidad de comenzar desde las cenizas. Miro a Kurt que estaba nervioso.

-Mmmh...vaya historia, ahora entiendo porque estaban asombrados de que compráramos las casa, y que la mujer que me la vendió estuviera tan feliz.- comento Blaine. -pero es cierto, mi novio y yo buscamos una vida mejor, más tranquilos, Chicago ya no tenía mucho para nosotros...- dijo Blaine mirando a su novio. -incluso una familia.-

Kurt sonrió de lado, más animado.

-Emmm...por eso era el carro de bebé?.- pregunto curioso el hombre.

-Si, voy a ser papá pronto, seremos padres...- se corrigió Blaine mirando a Kurt.

-Pues es el lugar ideal para que crezca un niño, lejos de los peligros de las grandes ciudades.-

El hombre les sonrió amable y siguió con su trabajo.

Blaine le sonrió a su novio quien tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos y una sonrisa tierna.

Blaine deseaba eso, una vida nueva junto a Kurt y tal vez ese bebé que él no esperaba, podría ayudar para asentarlos allí.

El hombre siguió con su trabajo, hablando de todo un poco, era la primera persona que entraba a su casa, y precia muy agradable, no tenía esa mirada prejuiciosa sobre ellos, a pesar que es un hombre mayor y de pueblo, parecía aceptarlos.

-Bien, a ver cómo funciona.- dijo el hombre encendiendo el aparato.

Este comenzó a funcionar emanando una suave brisa tibia, y cuando cambio la numeración del visor, una brisa fría inundo la sala.

-Deben tener las ventas cerradas, y las puertas, no debe llegarle el calor de la cocina cuando está encendida...intenten tener bien cerradas los vidrios.- dijo el hombre mirándolos a ambos. -si cambian la numeración, también da calor.- y les mostró el control remoto indicándoles como se usaba.

Blaine presto mucha atención, Kurt miraba el control y el aparato, nunca habían usado algo así, tampoco nunca habían tenido en lugar propio para llamar hogar pero de apoco esa palabra resonaba cada mas entre ellos.

Blaine le pago al hombre y este se retiro, Kurt miro a su novio y se recostó en el sillón, Blaine se quito los zapatos y subió sobre el cuerpo de su amado.

-Ya tenemos aire.- dijo Blaine sonriendo y besando los labios de Kurt.

-Si, se siente bien.- respondió éste abrazándolo.

-Podemos quedarnos a dormir aquí?.- preguntó Blaine.

Kurt sonrió, y beso nuevamente a su novio.

Entre caricias y besos suaves terminaron haciendo el amor en el sillón. Kurt adoraba eso, adoraba sentirse a gusto en un lugar, Blaine le repetía una y otra vez que esa era su casa, y él deseaba tanto tener algo así, que en ocasiones fantaseaba con quedarse allí, y que sus días nunca terminaran.

Esa tarde salieron a caminar por la playa, habían comprado sandalias pero caminaron descalzos por la orilla del mar, sintiendo las cosquillas del agua acariciando sus pies, iban tomados de la mano, como solían hacerlo junto al río en Chicago, y como por esa zona nunca había gente, podían caminar tranquilos, llegaron a los riscos, a una zona empedrada y Blaine recordó la historia que le contó el ferretero.

-Kurt?...crees que podamos empezar de nuevo, una nueva vida, aquí?.- se animo a preguntar Blaine.

Su novio lo miro atento y sonrió de lado.

-Podemos intentarlo.- dijo Blaine mirándolo casi como una súplica.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Blaine lo beso, y sintió que poco a poco las cosas comenzaban a salir como él deseaba.

...

Blaine salía del mercado luego de comprar comida, Kurt estaba mirando las plantas del local de Carol, habían pasado varias semanas desde que llegaron y ya era habitual el cruce con algunos vecinos, pero un sujeto que llevaba un carro repleto de artesanías llamo su atención. Era un sujeto extraño, con rastas hasta la cintura, sonriendo como si fuera el mejor día de su vida, se detuvo junto a él y trabo el carro para que no se deslizara, Blaine noto los colgantes, anillos y demás baratijas que el muchacho llevaba allí.

-Hola extraño!.- saludo sonriente. -me llamo Zeus.-

-Hola...- dijo Blaine mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Te gustan las artesanías, yo tengo mucha variedad y de calidad.- comento el muchacho con una sonrisa.

-No, no uso nada de eso.- respondió Blaine, miro a Kurt quien seguía escultando plantas.

-Es tu amigo?, a él tal vez le gusten, parece una persona sensible.- dijo mirando a Kurt.

Blaine frunció el seño, que podía saber de Kurt éste sujeto.

-Es mi novio, no mi amigo.- dijo Blaine mirándolo serio.

-Oh!, de verdad?, y no han pensado en casarse, también soy ministro de paz, podría casarlos.- dijo con entusiasmo el jóven.

Blaine sonrió, ese muchacho parecía cualquier cosa menos un ministro.

-Si, claro...ministro...lo tendré en cuenta.-

-Bien, que tengas un buen día, y la mejor energía para ti y para tu novio.- dijo el joven sonriendo e ingreso al mercado.

Blaine se quedo mirando con una sonrisa, Kurt se acerco a él sin haber notado nada.

-Acabo de conocer al hijo de Bob Marley.- comento riendo Blaine a su novio.

Kurt lo miro con las cejas levantadas, no tenía idea de que hablaba, pero observo el carro repleto de baratijas.

Blaine le hizo señas a su novio para volver a su casa.

-Hay que comprar ropa para el bebé.- dijo Kurt de la nada.

-Que?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Ropa para el bebé, hay que vestirlo Blaine.-

Este lo miro un poco molesto, todo lo relacionado con el bebé no le agradaba, pero a Kurt le ilusionaba, así que asintió con la cabeza, dejo las bolsas dentro del auto y caminaron hasta la tienda de ropa.

Kurt eligió la ropa, y varias cosas para el bebé, de colores neutros porque no sabían el sexo del bebé, pero esa misma tarde Grecia los llamo por teléfono para avisarle que le enviaba varias cosas que habían llegado a la pensión a nombre de Blaine y este sabía bien que eran los estudios que se hacia Samantha, aun así no le dijo nada a Kurt y espero a que llegaran al día siguiente el sobre.

-Qué es?.- pregunto Kurt a ver el sobre color blanco.

-Mmmm... no sé.- respondió Blaine. -son los estudios de Samantha.-

Le mostró unos papeles y un dvd que estaba dentro.

-Que tendrá eso?.- preguntó Kurt mirando el dvd.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, no sabía que había dentro pero esperaba que no fuera un mensaje de Samantha.

Kurt fue hasta la habitación que estaba vacía, allí habían dejado las cosas para el bebé y la caja de reproductor de dvd que les habían regalado con la compra del tv y del aire acondicionado.

Llevo la caja a la sala y comenzó a sacar el aparato, Blaine sabía lo que quería hacer su novio y no lo detuvo, mientras leía los papeles que le habían llegado con varios resultados de los exámenes que se había hecho Samantha, pero para él estaba escrito en Chino.

Kurt instalo el reproductor e introdujo el dvd en el, ni bien entendió como usarlo, una imagen negra y con manchones grises aparecieron en la pantalla.

-Está roto?.- pregunto Blaine creyendo que el aparato estaba dañado.

-No...- dijo Kurt y subió el volumen del tv.

Un golpeteo como el aleteo de un ave se oyó en la habitación, Kurt miro con atención la imagen, distinguiendo las diferentes formas.

-Es tu bebé...- dijo emocionado Kurt señalando la pantalla. -ese es tu bebé.-

Blaine se quedo mirando fijo la pantalla, sin reacción alguna, el sonido efectivamente era el corazón del bebé, y esa forma más clara entre sombras negras era el bebé, ahora podía notar sus brazos y piernas, su cabeza, y hasta una mano en su boca.

Sentía una pesadez en su estómago, no sabía si eran nervios o qué, pero por alguna razón se sentía extraño, Kurt miraba la pantalla con su cabeza inclinada a un lado y con una sonrisa grande, él no sentía esa felicidad, más bien miedo, eso era lo que sentía. Miedo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Blaine paso unos días por demás extraños, incluso un poco alejado de Kurt quien no se cansaba de ver el video del bebé, lo había repetido unas treinta veces y él estaba incomodo con eso.

Intentaba no pensar, pero se sentía abrumado, cada vez que Kurt encendía el reproductor, él se iba a la cocina a hacer algo, la imagen del bebé lo estaba volviendo loco.

Una tarde, cuando Kurt estaba ocupado en sus plantas, saco el dvd, y lo coloco en un mueble para que su novio no lo reprodujera mas, al menos ignoraría lo inevitable hasta que esto sucediera.

Al principio los días pasaban lento, pero cuanto más deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera, mas rápido se iba.

Se habían encontrado varias veces con el ferretero, quien insistió en que lo llamarán Benjamín, y con la mujer embarazada, y a ella Blaine le huía despavoridamente, no quería ni cruzarla ya que comenzaba a hablar como loro y aunque Kurt la escuchaba atento, él no la soportaba, además estaba el hecho que tenía el mismo tiempo de embarazo que Samantha y eso le recordaba al bebé.

\- Blaine?.- llamó Kurt a un lado de su novio.

-Mmmmh?.- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

-La señora de la huerta me está llamando.- respondió Kurt mirando hacia el local de plantas.

Habían ido al pueblo y la dueña del local de plantas estaba llamando con la mano a Kurt, Blaine asintió con la cabeza mirándola y camino hacia ella junto a su novio.

-Hola.- saludo la mujer.

-Hola.- respondió Kurt.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo Blaine.

-Sabes, me estaba preguntando, yo necesito un ayudante aquí, y como veo que tú tienes interés en la plantas, me gustaría saber si no deseas trabajar conmigo.- dijo la señora mirando a Kurt.

Éste abrió sus ojos como plato y miro a Blaine.

-Esta buena la idea, así aprenderás mas sobre las plantas.- le dijo Blaine a su novio.

La mujer los miro a ambos, esperando una respuesta de Kurt, pero este estaba nervioso, ella noto lo que le sucedía y sonrió amablemente.

-Si deseas, te espero mañana a las nueve aquí.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y ella se alejo sonriente.

-No te gusta la idea?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Es que...nunca trabaje así, y con la única persona con quien trabajaba era con Chad, esto no será igual.- dijo Kurt.

-No, por supuesto, pero aquí podrás aprender de plantas y seguramente ella te regalara algunas, además...estuve pensando que deberíamos buscar un trabajo o esta gente empezara a preguntarse de donde sacamos el dinero para vivir, parecen un montón de idiotas pero vi un par de policías, se ve que hay un destacamento cerca, no quiero que levantemos sospechas.-

Kurt se quedo pensativo mirándolo.

-Y tú en que trabajaras?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo.- respondió éste.

Kurt hizo una mueca y regresaron a su auto, volvieron a la casa y Blaine se dedico a relajarse y acurrucarse junto a Kurt.

Al día siguiente acompaño a su novio al local de plantas y se quedo dando vueltas por el pueblo por si Kurt no le gustaba trabajar allí, se sentó en la plaza mirando el lugar, con un refresco, para él hacía calor, vio al hombre de la ferretería bajar unas maderas de su camioneta y decidió ir a ayudarle.

-Quiere que le ayude?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si, gracias.- respondió éste sonriéndole.

Le ayudo a bajar las maderas y a entrarlas a la ferretería.

-Gracias...- dijo Benjamín dejando las maderas a un lado del mostrador.

-De nada.- respondió Blaine y miro hacia el local donde estaba trabajando Kurt.

-Tu novio está trabajando allí verdad?.- preguntó Benjamín.

-Si...empezó hoy.- respondió Blaine mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Si, Carol me dijo que quería pedirle que trabajara con ella, se ve que le cayó bien, ella trabajo sola siempre...y dime, tu trabajas?.-

-No, estoy buscando trabajo.- respondió Blaine mirando hacia afuera.

-Pues, mira yo necesito una mano aquí, ya estoy viejo y mi esposa no tiene paciencia para esto, no te gustaría trabajar aquí, no es complicado, solo atender la clientela.-

Blaine lo quedo mirando, parecía que era un juego del destino.

-Si, claro...me encantaría.-

Miro hacia afuera y el local de las plantas estaba justo en frente de la ferretería, cruzando la plaza.

-Bien, quieres comenzar ahora?, tengo que llevar esto al depósito en el fondo.- pregunto sonriente Benjamín.

-Si, claro.- respondió Blaine con una media sonrisa.

Kurt noto el auto que manejaban con Blaine, justo donde lo dejo esa mañana, Blaine no estaba dentro, ya eran las doce y la dueña del local estaba cerrando, a la tarde debía volver pero estaba preocupado por su novio.

-Kurt!.- grito Blaine caminando por la plaza con una sonrisa.

Éste sonrió, y espero a su novio junto al auto.

-Hola.- saludo Kurt cuando su novio llegó hasta él.

-Hola conej...- Blaine miro hacia donde estaba la dueña del local saludándolo, y le sonrió saludando con la mano.

Kurt escondió una sonrisa.

-Sabes?, conseguí trabajo.- comento Blaine mientras subían al auto.

-Si?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-En la ferretería, el viejo necesita una mano así que trabajaré para él.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt sonrió con entusiasmo, Blaine estaría cerca de él incluso cuando trabajaran.

-Y a ti?, como te fue?, te gusto?, te sientes cómodo?.- preguntó Blaine conduciendo hacia su casa.

-Bien, Carol es muy buena, le habla a las plantas todo el tiempo, las trata como a personas, y conmigo también, me enseño a plantar semillas en masetas, y las pro...pro...lo que tiene cada planta, lo bueno y lo malo.- respondió Kurt mirándolo.

-Entonces te gusta?.- volvió a preguntar Blaine observándolo.

-Si, es lindo, me gusta.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

Blaine sonrió, esperaba que esto ayudara a Kurt a abrirse a las personas, tal vez tener amigos en algún momento, y también quería que hiciera lo que le gustaba, que sintiera éste lugar como algo suyo, un hogar.

Llegaron a la casa y almorzaron entre comentarios sobre el pueblo y su gente, la idea de trabajar todos los días y cumplir un horario no le agradaba, pero tenía bien presente que en el pueblo la gente hablaba, y ellos eran la sensación del momento aunque lo hacían con disimulo, sabía que ellos estaban en boca de todos.

Durmieron una pequeña siesta y volvieron al trabajo, increíblemente parecía no ser un peso, era algo nuevo y agradable.

Así estuvieron toda la semana, y ese fin de semana, el primero de descanso decidieron disfrutarlo en la playa.

Caminaron por la playa, como nunca había nadie Blaine tomaba la mano de Kurt, éste se sentía muy feliz, como si estuviera en un sueño, ese momento era muy especial, miraba a su novio con una sonrisa, esos días eran tan lindos, le gustaba trabajar con Carol, aprender sobre las plantas, él solo acomodaba las masetas y le ayudaba a hacer ramilletes, regaba las plantas y las desmalezaba como Carol le había enseñado. Blaine se comportaba muy cariñoso con él, sentía que su corazón estaba lleno de un sentimiento cálido, su novio le provocaba eso, la manera en como lo trataba, y sus palabras.

Blaine se detuvo al ver el carro de baratijas y al muchacho extraño sentado en la arena, y se le cruzo una idea.

-Kurt...no te gustaría casarte conmigo?.-

-Que?.- pregunto Kurt sin entender a su novio.

-Si quieres casarte conmigo?.- pregunto suavemente Blaine con una sonrisa, aunque no sabía si era verdad que el jóven era un ministro real, pero era linda la idea de casarse.

Kurt sonrió enamorado y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces vamos a casarnos.- dijo Blaine con notable felicidad.

Camino con Kurt hasta el muchacho que estaba con los ojos cerrados pero de cara al sol.

-A donde vamos?.- pregunto Kurt notando que su novio lo guiaba hasta el jóven.

-Nos casaremos ahora..- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

-Ahora?, aquí?.- pregunto perdido Kurt.

Blaine se detuvo y tomo por el rostro a su novio, mirándolo a los ojos, y sonriendo.

-Te quieres casar conmigo, ahora y aquí?.-

Kurt le sonrió de lado, le agrado la idea de casarse pero no sabía cómo lo harían.

-Si.-

-Bien...- Blaine se giro y miro al joven de rastas. -hey!...ministro!.- llamo en un grito.

El joven lo miro y le sonrió.

-Ven, él nos casara.- le dijo a Kurt.

Este camino hasta el joven mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Hola extraño, y al novio del extraño.- dijo el joven con simpatía.

-Me dijiste que eras ministro, verdad?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Si, quieren que los case?.- preguntó con entusiasmo.

-Si.- respondió con una sonrisa.

Kurt lo miraba extrañado, el sujeto era muy especial.

-Bien, necesitó sus documentos.- dijo el joven buscando algo en su mochila.

Blaine saco su billetera y saco su documento, Kurt hizo lo mismo y se lo entrego a Blaine mirándolo mientras se mordía el labio, no sabía si esto era en serio o una broma pero era muy lindo.

El sujeto tomo los documentos que le entrego Blaine y anoto varios datos en un cuaderno que tenía en la mochila.

-Bien, tienen algo en especial en mente?.- pregunto el jóven mirándolos.

-Emmm...no, simplemente queremos casarnos.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt sonrió observando a su novio.

-Bien, entonces, que tienes que decirle a él, que es lo que te motiva a hacer ésto?.- le pregunto el joven a Blaine.

Éste miro a Kurt a los ojos sintiendo su corazón lleno de amor.

-Que lo amo desde antes de darme cuenta, él es la luz en mi vida, y lo acompañaría al fin del mundo, se convirtió en mi compañero, mi amigo, la razón por la que quiero una familia y por la que estoy aquí hoy.-

Kurt sonrió con sus ojos picando, lleno de ese sentimiento que calentaba su pecho y hacia su corazón saltar.

-Y tú que tienes para decirle?.- preguntó el muchacho a Kurt.

-Te amo.-

Blaine se quedo sin aliento por unos segundos, mirándolo sonriente, sintió algo indescriptible que cruzo su cuerpo, Kurt lo observaba con una media sonrisa y con ese brillo en sus ojos que lo hacía derretirse. Lo tomo por el rostro y lo beso en los labios, cuando se separaron Kurt miro de soslayo al joven que solo era un espectador, pero con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Bien...- dijo el muchacho, y busco el cuaderno para leer. – Blaine Anderson, acepta por esposo a Kurt Hum…Hummel?.-

-Si.- dijo Blaine riendo por lo bajo al ver al joven intentado descifrar el apellido de su novio.

-Ok, entonces Kurt Hummel, acepta por esposo a Blaine Anderson?.- pregunto el joven mirando a Kurt.

-Si.- respondió Kurt en tono suave pero con una sonrisa enorme.

-Bien, entonces los declaro esposo y esposo...ahora si puede...-

Blaine no espero a que termine la frase, tomó a Kurt por el rostro besándolo como si estuvieran solos, Kurt por primera vez siguió el beso frente a alguien más mirando.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo.- susurro Blaine en los labios de su novio.

Kurt se separo un poco acariciando su rostro y mirándolo a los ojos, sonriente.

-También te amo.- susurro Kurt.

El muchacho comenzó a buscar entre las baratijas que tenia, encontrando dos anillos similares.

-Mi regalo de bodas.- dijo éste y les entrego los anillos.

Blaine los tomo y puso uno en el dedo anular de Kurt y el otro en de él, lo miro sonriente y junto sus frentes.

Para Kurt estaba en un sueño, no porque soñara con casarse, él se conformaba con tener a Blaine a su lado, pero ese momento parecía un lindo sueño, un momento irreal pero hermoso, para él eso era una manera de demostrar lo que sentía por su novio, solo un acto para ellos, no creía que estuvieran casándose como se hacía frente a los ministros en una ceremonia como en las películas, pero le gustaba mucho creerlo.

Blaine solo podía escuchar el sonido de las palabras de Kurt, esas palabras que tanto esperaba escuchar en algún momento, sabía que su amor necesitaba descubrirlas para decirlas, y eso sucedió en ese instante.

-Necesito sus firmas.- dijo el joven que los caso.

Blaine tomo el bolígrafo y firmo en el cuaderno bajo su nombre, se la entrego a Kurt y este la tomo mirándolo, escribió su nombre y apellido completo, y le devolvió el bolígrafo a joven.

-Bien, les deseo la mejor vida a ambos, con mucho amor y felicidad.- dijo el muchacho mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.- susurro Kurt.

El joven les devolvió sus documentos y Blaine guardo el suyo, saco dinero de la billetera y se lo entrego al joven, sea cierto o no que era ministro, ese momento se lo debía a ese muchacho, éste tomo el dinero y agradeció con la cabeza, Kurt miraba el anillo que era dorado con algunos garabatos grabados sobre él, y miro a Blaine con mucho amor, éste lo tomo de la mano, y caminaron hasta su casa entre miradas y sonrisas de felicidad.

Ni bien llegaron Blaine lo beso, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Dilo de nuevo.- susurro Blaine.

-Que cosa?.- preguntó Kurt separándose un poco de su rostro.

-Que me amas.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Otra vez.- pidió Blaine besándolo nuevamente.

-Te amo...- susurro Kurt entre besos. -te amo, te amo, te amo.-

Blaine tenía ganas de llorar de felicidad, sus ojos se aguaron y contuvo las lagrimas, solo podía besarlo, acariciarlo.

Kurt lo empujo al sillón sentándolo en el, Blaine sonrió y lo tomo por las caderas acercándolo, era más que obvio que disfrutaría de su flamante esposo, el primer día de su luna de miel.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Kurt estaba inclinado sobre la mesa, Blaine lo embestía con devoción, entre gemidos por demás insinuantes, estaban haciendo el amor en la cocina.

Descubrieron que los muebles eran de un roble de calidad ya que no se rompieron durante su maratón amorosa pos boda, y se mantuvieron todo el fin de semana haciendo el amor. Blaine no se cansaba de escuchar a Kurt decirle te amo, y él se esmeraba en demostrárselo de todas las maneras posibles, incluso haciéndole el desayuno esa mañana.

Kurt tembló de pies a cabeza cuando lo atravesó el orgasmo, Blaine lo siguió poco después, se abrazo a él para mantenerse en pie, y poder besar los hombros de su amor.

-Mi esposo.- dijo Blaine mientras besaba con cariño el cuello de Kurt.

Este sonrió con los ojos cerrados y regulando su respiración.

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt.

-Te amo mas.- susurro en su oído Blaine.

Kurt se giro y lo abrazo de frente, para besarse con amor.

-Como sabes que es real que somos esposos?.- pregunto Kurt con un tono suave.

-No lo sé, pero para mí, eres mi esposo, esto lo prueba.- respondió Blaine levantando la mano, mostrándole el anillo.

Kurt entrelazo sus dedos y sonrió mirando sus manos unidas.

-Mi esposo.- dijo éste mirando a Blaine.

-Te amo mucho.-

-Yo también te amo mucho.- Kurt lo abrazo con ternura.

Blaine se fundió en ese abrazo, no le interesaba nada mas, solo Kurt y mantener esa unión entre ellos.

Se ducharon entre besos, era media tarde y querían almorzar, Blaine deseaba comer algo especial, pero no había locales de comidas así que debían cocinar ellos. Luego de intentar cocinar entre mas besos, se tendieron en el sofá comiendo mientras miraban una película de amor, se acariciaban todo el tiempo, se besaban y disfrutaban de ese momento tan especial que estaban viviendo.

...

-Ese es un anillo de casado?.- pregunto Carol con su voz suave en tono alegre.

Kurt sonrió mirando su anillo, dejando una maseta junto a ella.

-Si.- respondió casi avergonzado.

-Oh!, se casaron!, que hermoso, felicidades.- dijo la señora con una enorme sonrisa.

-Gracias.- respondió Kurt sonriendo de lado.

-Fueron con Andrew?...digo, se casaron en el registro?.- pregunto curiosa ella.

-No...en la playa.- respondió Kurt.

-Ahhhh...Andrew fue hasta la playa?.- pregunto Carol con desconcierto.

-No sé quien es Andrew.- respondió Kurt un poco nervioso.

-Es un viejo gruñón, usa un sombrero horrible.- dijo ella.

-No, no era viejo, era un joven que andaba con un carro de baratijas.- respondió Kurt.

La mujer lo quedo mirando pensativa, a Kurt le caía bien, le hablaba siempre y él se había acostumbrado a responderle, era muy amable, y dulce para tratar.

-Oh!, ya sé!, es Zeus!...- ella entendió al instante que clase de boda llevaron a cabo. -él es un viajero, siempre viene para la temporada de balneario pero este año se adelanto, él...él...creo que caso un par de parejas el año pasado, muy hippie por cierto, pero encantadoras, yo asistí a ellas, no sabía que te casarías.-

-Yo tampoco.- respondió Kurt acomodando unas masetas, haciendo lugar entre ellas.

-Fue una sorpresa?, que romántico!.- dijo Carol efusivamente.

Kurt sonrió y siguió con su trabajo, Carol decidió traer de su casa unas masas para festejar con té junto a él, ella era muy similar y a la vez muy diferente a Grecia, tenía una forma de ser suave y dulce, hablaba con ternura y llena de paz, Grecia era más dura por momentos, pero con Kurt era muy buena, amable, y cuidadosa, como la madre que no tuvo.

Miro a través del vidrial, hacia la ferretería, podía ver la silueta de Blaine acomodando cosas en la estantería, se sentía afortunado de haberlo encontrado, de haberse entregado a él. Lo amaba. Ahora sabía lo que eso significaba, y que era exactamente lo que sentía por él.

Blaine subió unas escaleras dejando una caja sobre una repisa alta.

-Así que, lo viste y le preguntaste si podía casarlos?.- pregunto Benjamín mirándolo y alcanzándole algunas cajas pequeñas para que acomodara en las repisas.

-Si...él me dijo que era ministro...así que le pregunte si nos quería casar...no sé si es válido, pero bueno...es la intensión lo que nos interesaba.- dijo Blaine acomodando las cajas.

Benjamín noto el anillo adornando la mano de Blaine, le llamo la atención y le pregunto si se habían casado Blaine, termino contándole todo, Benjamín era un hombre que inspiraba confianza, mucha confianza, y era bueno escuchando.

-Zeus es ministro, hizo un curso y caso a varios turistas, es...así...particular...pero es ministro...de todas formas los papeles te llegaran y tendrás que rectificarlos en el registro...y ahí pues...digamos que Andrew no es muy abierto de mente, tal vez debería acompañarlos, él puede ponerse ...difícil.-

-Porque?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo.

-Porque es un viejo cascarrabias, y no entiende que los tiempos cambiaron, ya no estamos en la época que se debía pagar dote para casarse.- respondió Benjamín.

Blaine comprendió perfectamente, el sujeto no aceptaba las parejas del mismo sexo.

-No tuvieron fiesta de bodas?.- preguntó Benjamín.

-No. Ni siquiera nuestros amigos saben.- respondió Blaine siguiendo su trabajo.

-Y tu familia y la de tu esposo?.- pregunto Benjamín con curiosidad.

Blaine lo quedo mirando, su cerebro quedó prendado de esa palabra, "esposo". Era la primera vez que alguien llamaba a Kurt como su "esposo" y sonaba hermoso.

-Emmm...no tengo, soy huérfano.- respondió Blaine volviendo a su trabajo.

Benjamín lo observo extrañado.

-Lamento escuchar eso.-

-Yo no. Nunca necesite a los que me abandonaron en un orfanato, no me quisieron, y no los quiero, estamos a mano, además ahora tengo a Kurt, él es mi familia.-

Benjamín lo miro con tristeza.

-También tendrás a tu hijo, me dijiste que serás papá.-

-Si...también.- respondió de manera reacia Blaine.

Benjamín noto ésto pero no pregunto mas, aunque tenía una duda sobre Kurt.

-Y tu esposo?, tiene familia?.-

-Si y no, las personas que lo criaron, no son sus padres.- respondió Blaine sin darle mucha importancia.

Benjamín lo miro dando un suspiro cargado de tristeza.

-Yo no tengo hijos, Dios nunca nos dio hijos, mi esposa Loraine perdió varios embarazos y después de tanto sufrimiento decidimos no intentarlo de nuevo, pero nos hubiera gustado tener hijos.- dijo con pesar Benjamín.

-Mmmh...- Blaine lo miro un poco extrañado.

Benjamín negó con la cabeza y miro a Blaine con otro semblante.

-Deberían tener una fiesta.-

-Emmm...si veremos...creo, no lo sé, es probable que viajemos a Chicago dentro de un tiempo, no estoy muy seguro de cuándo pero seguramente veremos a nuestros amigos.- dijo Blaine pensando que tendrían que viajar para el nacimiento del bebe. -por cierto, donde consigo una cuna?.-

-Puedes hacerla tú, es fácil yo te ayudo.- dijo con entusiasmo Benjamín.

-No, no creo que pueda, no sé hacer nada de eso, prefiero que esta hecha ya.- respondió Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Si no te molesta puedo hacerles una, tengo herramientas para eso, te saldrá más barata que comprarla.- comento Benjamín con una sonrisa.

-Usted haría eso?.- pregunto dudoso Blaine .

-Si, no tengo problema, y sabes...me gustaría invitarlos a cenar esta noche...a ti y a tu esposo.- dijo Benjamín.

Blaine lo miro extrañado, nadie los había invitado a nada nunca.

-Le preguntare a Kurt.- respondió Blaine.

-Perfecto. Loraine estará encantada de conocerlos y para mí sería un gran placer.- dijo Benjamín con una sonrisa.

Blaine sonrió de lado, le parecía muy amable.

Siguió con su labor mientras Benjamín hablaba sobre la época de turismo en el lugar, él miro hacia la calle, observando con una sonrisa a Kurt colocar unas masetas en la acera.

Su esposo, esa palabra que parecía tan vana pero significaba mucho para ellos.

...

-Estás seguro que es buena idea?.- pregunto Kurt sentado en el borde de la cama mientras Blaine se vestía.

-Creo que es mejor que nos conozcan, siempre y cuando no hablemos de lo que hacíamos en Chicago...pero ellos necesitan confiar en nosotros, o van a empezar a investigarnos, aquí todos saben todo de todos, parece que es normal para ellos, y nosotros somos los raros que llegamos y no conocemos a nadie...- Blaine lo miro atento. -no quieres ir?, yo estaré allí contigo, no te dejare solo.-

-Si crees que debemos hacerlo si.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

Blaine se acerco a él sentándose a su lado, y acariciando su rostro.

-Quieres ir?.-

Kurt asintió con una media sonrisa, acercó su rostro al de Blaine y lo beso en los labios.

-Te amo conejito...y sabes cómo te llamo Benjamín?, tu esposo me dijo.-

Kurt sonrió.

-Mi esposo.- susurro Blaine besándolo nuevamente.

Kurt se perdió en ese beso unos instantes, cuando se separaron se sonrieron mutuamente y terminaron de alistarse para ir a la casa de los Wallace.

Llegaron en unos minutos, una casa grande, antigua y muy bien cuidada se imponía a un extremo del pueblo, Blaine bajo del auto y Kurt también, llevaba un vino que compraron en el almacén del pueblo.

Benjamín salió por la puerta de su casa con una sonrisa, unos pasos atrás apareció una señora con semblante amable, de cabellos claros y ojos azules, Kurt sonrió al verla, algo de ella le recordó a Grecia.

-Buenas noches.- saludo Benjamín a sus invitados.

-Buenas noches.- respondió Blaine.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

-Vengan, pasen, les presento a mi esposa Loraine...querida él es Blaine y su esposo Kurt.-

La mujer miro a ambos con una sonrisa amable.

-Mucho gusto joven.- saludo ella muy amablemente.

-El gusto es mío.- dijo Blaine saludándola.

-Buenas noches señora.- dijo Kurt educadamente.

-Llámame Loraine por favor, somos vecinos.- respondió ella con su sonrisa brillando.

Kurt sonrió, definitivamente le recordaba a Grecia.

Esa noche fue muy amena para ambos, entre conversaciones sobre el pueblo en sus inicios y como estaba Chicago ahora.

Kurt se sentía a gusto, Blaine estaba a su lado y de vez en cuando acariciaba su rodilla por debajo de la mesa para que estuviera calmado, había aprendido que eso lo calmaba cuando estaba nervioso, ese mínimo contacto lo hacía sentirse seguro.

No se adentraron mucho en su vida en Chicago, no querían dar muchos datos, Blaine solo les contó que trabajaban haciendo de todo un poco y que la ciudad era muy insegura, por eso se mudaron al pueblo, Benjamín les comento como se manejaban en épocas de turismo, no era mucha la gente que acudía, solo viajeros pero era un movimiento inusual en el pueblo y estaban gestionando un balneario más grande y más publicidad para que hubieran más turistas interesados.

Pasaron una linda velada, ambos agradecieron a los dueños de la casa, Loraine les hizo prometer que volverían a tener otra cena o un almuerzo, les habían caído muy bien también a ellos.

-Que te parecieron?.- pregunto Blaine de camino a su casa.

-Muy buenos, ella me recuerda a Grecia.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Si?, ah...mira...a mi cayeron bien, se ve que son buenas personas, hoy cuando hablaba con Benjamín me dijo que no tenían hijos y que habían deseado tenerlos, lo vi triste, creo que se conmovió cuando le dije que no tenia padres, ni tú.- comento Blaine mientras que conducía.

-Le contaste eso?.- preguntó Kurt algo sorprendido.

-Si, me pregunto si le habíamos contado a nuestras familias de nuestra boda, y le dije que no tenemos, bueno, que yo no tengo pero que tu tenias a los que te criaron.- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

-Tú me tienes a mi.- dijo Kurt mirándolo de esa manera tan especial que a Blaine lo hacía temblar.

Blaine sonrió con un su pecho hinchado de amor.

-Lo sé, y tú a mí, nunca lo olvides.-

Kurt sonrió, mirándolo con amor.

Llegaron a su casa y decidieron descansar, tenían toda la semana por delante, trabajando y con una rutina a lo que no estaban acostumbrados, pero poco a poco se iban haciendo a la idea que esa sería su nueva vida, en ese lugar que no tardarían en llamar hogar.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Blaine dejo el dinero en el sobre, y lo llevo junto a Kurt al correo, habían hablado con Chad esos días, él tenía que enviarle el dinero a Samantha y pagar los gastos de la clínica, quería enviarle el dinero a Grecia pero Chad creyó que era mejor que enviara el dinero al taller del turco, él lo buscaría y pagaría lo que haya que pagar, no quería que descubrieran donde vivían Kurt y Blaine, no aún, al menos hasta que estuviera en la cárcel el empresario que buscaba a Kurt, aun estaba en investigación todo el asunto, y ni Chad ni Jian querían que los muchachos aparecieran por Chicago.

-Estoy seguro que le pedirá más dinero...ella es así.- dijo molesto Blaine.

-Chad no se dejara engañar, además, crees que ella le reclame a él?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No, no lo sé. De ella se puede esperar cualquier cosa.- respondió Blaine de regreso ya en su casa.

-Como haremos cuando nazca el bebé?, ya falta poco, menos de dos meses, como haremos para ir a buscarlo?.- pregunto preocupado Kurt.

Blaine se sentó en una silla mirándolo, eso era un problema, no podía pedirle a Chad o a Grecia que se lo trajera, y arriesgarse a ir a Chicago era demasiado, no sabía qué hacer.

\- Blaine.- llamo Kurt observándolo.

-No lo sé, cuando llegue el momento veremos.- respondió Blaine sin mirarlo.

Kurt se sintió mal, sentía que Blaine seguía sin querer el bebé, ni siquiera quiso comprar una cuna, debían guardar dinero para entregarle a Samantha, él tenía lo que les entrego Grecia, mas lo que tenía de sus libros, Blaine tenía guardado también, por lo que no era un problema de dinero, sino que Blaine no quería al bebé. Eso le dolía, que actuara así, escondió los dvds que habían llegado con las imágenes del bebé y ni siquiera miraba los análisis o la fecha de cesárea, parecía que odiaba al bebé.

Busco una cacerola pare hacer algo de comer, no dijo nada mas, Blaine solo lo miraba en silencio, se sentía defraudado, esperaba que las cosas cambiaran una vez que nazca el bebé, Blaine siempre hablaba de formar una familia, y de formar un hogar, pero en realidad no quería nada de eso, porque como formarían un hogar, si no quería hacerse cargo de su propio hijo.

Las pastas rellenas eran fáciles de cocinar, sólo se hervían y se cocinaba una salsa aparte, pero él no estaba muy concentrado, estaba triste y enojado, Blaine lo abrazo por detrás pero él se alejo y se dirigió hacia la habitación, no quería estar cerca de Blaine ahora.

Cerró sus ojos con frustración, Kurt estaba enojado, se apoyo en la repisa pensativo, le dolía que Kurt lo rechazara, pero sabía que se debía a todo el asunto del bebé, él no podía evitarlo, y Kurt se sentía defraudado obviamente, al final siempre se comportaba como un desgraciado.

Apago la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación, quería hablar con él pero antes de tocar la puerta, alguien toco la puerta de su casa, entonces se dirigió hacia la entrada para encontrarse con el cartero.

-Hola.- saludo Blaine pensando que había algún problema con el paquete que había dejado en el correo.

-Buen día, tengo un sobre para usted.- dijo el hombre buscando en su bolso.

-Yo fui al correo hoy a dejar un sobre.- comentó Blaine.

-Seguro fue después que salí a repartir, aquí esta.- entregándole un sobre grande.

Blaine lo tomo y firmó la plantilla que le mostró el hombre.

-Hasta luego.-

Blaine entro a su casa y abrió el sobre, para su sorpresa era el certificado de matrimonio, su nombre y el de Kurt estaban allí, su corazón palpito fuerte al saber que eran esposos para la ley pero a la vez estaba triste porque sentía que al final nunca sería perfecto como él quería, siempre terminaba lastimando a Kurt de cierta manera.

Camino hasta la habitación y toco la puerta, Kurt no respondió, estaba enojado, abrió la puerta y lo vio con el conejo en la mano, el que él le había regalado.

-No soy el mejor, ummm...me asusta lo del bebé.-

Kurt lo miro con los ojos vidriosos.

-Soy el peor lo sé, me asusta la idea de ser padre, de no poder hacerlo bien, enfrentar algo así, sin pedirlo...-

-El tampoco pidió existir.- dijo Kurt.

-Lo sé, es mi responsabilidad, tiene una madre que no lo quiere...-

-Tu tampoco lo quieres.- dijo por lo bajo y mirando el muñeco Kurt.

Blaine no dijo nada, solo lo miraba, tenía el sobre en su mano pero sentía que no estaba nada bien.

-Deseo quererlo, deseo criarlo contigo, y formar una familia, me cuesta aceptarlo en mi vida, pero sé que tu lo aceptaste y lo deseas, y yo quiero ser un buen padre como sé que lo serás tú.-

-Yo no soy su padre.- dijo Kurt con pesar.

-Si lo eres, no tendrá tu sangre pero eres el padre, eres mi esposo.- respondió Blaine abriendo el sobre y entregándole el certificado de matrimonio. -eres mi esposo legalmente.-

Kurt tomo el papel y lo miro, leyó su nombre y el de Blaine, y luego lo miro a él.

-De verdad?.- preguntó Kurt.

Blaine se sentó junto a él.

-Si. Estamos casados legalmente, y aunque estas casado con un idiota espero darte lo que deseas.-

-No eres un idiota.- dijo Kurt mirándolo atento.

-Si, si lo soy, pero tengo suerte de tenerte a mi lado y espero disculpes mis idioteces, no quiero lastimarte...- dijo Blaine acariciando su rostro. -quiero hacerte feliz.-

Kurt se mordió el labio y se acerco para besarlo, sentía que el peso en su pecho desaparecía y se llenaba de esa calidez que siempre sentía cuando besaba Blaine.

-Te amo...no quiero hacerte daño, yo sé que...-

-Eres es más lindo y bueno, y sé que querrás a ese bebé mucho...y también te amo.- dijo Kurt acariciando sus manos.

-Te amo conejito.- Blaine lo beso en los labios y lo abrazo llenando de besos su rostro.

-Yo te amo también.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

Blaine acaricio su rostro observando sus ojos.

-Hay que ir al Registro con el papel y nuestros documentos para ratificar o no sé qué, Benjamins me dijo que me acompañaría, le preguntare si puede.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

-Él se ofreció a hacer la cuna, te gusta la idea?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si.- respondió con entusiasmo Kurt.

Blaine sonrió de lado y beso sus labios.

Ya era hora de volver al trabajo, así que hicieron el almuerzo y comieron, salieron al pueblo, Benjamín los acompañaría al día siguiente al registro de las personas, para hacer el papeleo, Blaine tenia la sospecha que algunas personas del pueblo, no les caían bien.

...

Kurt estaba callado mirando a Blaine y a Benjamín, hablaban sobre unos arreglos que la gente del pueblo quería y necesitaban ser más de doscientos para recibir un dinero del estado ya que solo eran un pueblo censado, ni siquiera llegaban a ser una villa.

-Así que necesitan ser más de doscientos y el gobierno les da el dinero?, así funciona?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, más o menos, la asamblea presenta el registro de los habitantes del pueblo y si son más de doscientos, podremos ser un pueblo.- explicó Benjamín.

-Pero no son una villa?.-pregunto Blaine haciendo alusión al nombre.

-Éramos, pero hicimos un cambio cuando el condado cambio de dirigentes, queríamos ser un pueblo, creímos que con los turistas y algunos cambios, llegarían mas habitantes, pero nuestra vecina murió hace unas semanas, y Charles Levingston se mudo con su hija así que si seguimos así, desapareceremos del mapa...claro...si ustedes se asientan aquí, y su hijo también, seremos doscientos uno.- comento con una sonrisa Benjamín.

Blaine sonrió, miro a Kurt quien no entendía nada, ahora sabia porque Benjamín hacia tanto hincapié para que se quedaran.

Llegaron al registro en el auto de Blaine, no conocían esa zona del pueblo. Ni bien entraron, notaron lo pequeño que era.

-Mary Ann pero que enorme estas!...- dijo Benjamín a una jóven que estaba en su escritorio en la entrada del registro.

-Buen día Benjamín.- saludo ella.

-Buenos días querida, el viejo Andrew está?.- pregunto Benjamín.

-No, esta con gripe, yo estoy a cargo por estos días, que necesitan?.- pregunto la joven mirando a Blaine y a Kurt.

-Oh, mejor...- susurro Benjamín. -ellos se casaron hace poco, les llego el certificado de matrimonio, viven aquí, cerca de lo de Anna Lightwood.-

La muchacha los miro asombrada.

-Oh, sí oí de ustedes!, están viviendo en la casa de los Torner!, conocen la historia de esa casa?.-

-Si ya la conocemos.- dijo Blaine ya un poco hastiado de la historia tenebrosa que rodeaba su casa.

-Bien, entonces...sus papeles y el certificado de matrimonio.- pidió la muchacha con una sonrisa.

Blaine le entrego todo y espero paciente junto a Kurt y a Benjamín mientras hablaban del lugar.

Benjamín les comentó que ya tenía la cuna, a Kurt se le iluminaron los ojos, Blaine noto eso y sonrió.

-Que te parece si la pasamos a buscar cuando terminamos de trabajar?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si, claro. No hay problema.- respondió Benjamín amablemente.

Terminaron los papeles, firmaron lo que debían firmar y regresaron a su trabajo.

Kurt estaba más animado, la idea de la cuna lo animaba mucho, todo lo relacionado al bebé lo hacía feliz.

De vez en cuando Blaine miraba por el ventanal de la ferretería a Kurt y este hacia lo mismo desde el invernadero, ambos sonreían cuando observaban al otro.

Blaine deseaba que Kurt fuera feliz, sabía que se acercaba la fecha del nacimiento y eso lo ponía muy nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, pero la realidad se acercaba y el debía hacerse cargo. Esperaba que todo saliera bien, debían viajar a Chicago, no quedaba otra opción, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

La cuna cabía perfecta en la habitación, Kurt no dejaba de sonreír y Blaine había comprado unos colgantes para la habitación, los vio en la ferretería y creyó que a Kurt les gustaría y a éste le encantaron.

-Son muy lindos.- dijo Kurt.

-Son para colgar en la cuna, igual hay que comprar un colchón y mantas y esas cosas para la cuna...esta linda verdad, realmente Benjamín sabe hacer estas cosas.- comento Blaine mirando detalladamente la cuna.

-Es hermosa.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine lo abrazo por la espalda y beso su cuello.

-No deberíamos aprovechar para mimarnos un poco.- dijo Blaine repasando la nariz por su cuello.

Kurt sonrió y se giro para mirarlo a los ojos y besarlo.

-Te amo.-

Blaine sonrió adorando el cómo salían esas palabras de la boca de su ahora esposo.

-Te amo mucho más.-

Kurt sonrió y lo beso con ternura.

Se aparto un poco mirando el rostro de Blaine, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevó a su habitación, abrazándolo de nuevo y besándolo con todo ese sentimiento que llenaba su cuerpo, se recostó en la cama llevando a Blaine con él, entre caricias se desvistieron, y entre besos Blaine lo penetro, suspirando y dejando que sus cuerpos hablaran por ellos, meciéndose en sincronía.

Blaine estaba ubicado entre las piernas de Kurt, embistiéndolo con suavidad mientras lo miraba a los ojos, amaba a Kurt tanto que a veces creía que no podría vivir sin él, que Kurt era todo su mundo y la razón de todo, y agradecía estar allí, con él.

Kurt lo miraba a los ojos, realmente se sentía flotar cuando hacían el amor, cuando se besaban, le encantaba como Blaine lo miraba, en especial cuando lo miraba con amor, y también adoraba sus caricias, sus besos, apasionados y llenos de amor, nunca nadie lo trato así, de esa manera tan especial.

Sintió el roce en ese punto tan sensible dentro de él e Kurt tiro su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo las embestidas cada vez más rápidas golpeando ese punto, llevándolo a ver las estrellas, Blaine perdió la cordura en busca del orgasmo, provocándole un placer indescriptible, lo sintió morder levemente su hombro y todo su cuerpo colapsar ante el orgasmo.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, Blaine besaba su cuello y rostro, estaba exhausto y sentía todo su cuerpo como gelatina, se abrazo al cuerpo de Blaine sonriendo.

-Mi esposo.- susurro Blaine en el cuello de Kurt.

-Mi esposo.- repitió Kurt sonriendo.

...

Las semanas se pasaron rápido, entre el horario de trabajo y la vida pacífica en el pueblo, Kurt parecía feliz de estar allí, y Blaine era feliz con él, se hicieron amigos de la familia Wallace, y Kurt termino siendo muy cercano a Anna Lightwood ya que ésta iba seguido al invernadero a comprar abono, con su embarazo avanzado y sabiendo que ellos serían padres pronto, comenzó a darle consejos a Kurt, y éste comenzó a tomar noción que pronto llegaría el nuevo integrante.

-En dos semanas nacerá el bebé.- dijo Kurt de la nada mientras comían con Blaine.

Éste lo miro sin saber que decir.

-Debemos salir esta semana o no llegaremos.- comento Kurt.

-Conejito...estuve pensando, y pues...no creo que podamos volver con el bebé en el auto...digo, son muchas horas y días viajando en el auto, el bebé no soportara eso.- dijo Blaine.

-Y que haremos?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Tendremos que ir en avión.-

Kurt lo miro extrañado y luego se puso serio.

Blaine sabia que ésto sería difícil, pero realmente no quería viajar con un bebé en el auto en pleno verano, y cruzar medio país por las carreteras con él.

-No.- dijo Kurt.

-Piensa en el bebé, él no lo soportara, se enfermará.- comentó Blaine.

Kurt lo miro pensativo.

-El avión es como un auto grande, o un bus...si...como un bus.- dijo Blaine afirmando con su cabeza.

-Tu viajaste en avión?.- preguntó Kurt a su esposo.

-No...pero subí a uno que estaban arreglando, tiene asientos a los lados y muy buenos asientos, y les sirven comida y miran tv...la pasan bien.- respondió Blaine mientras comía.

-Pero no es peligroso, no se caen?.- pregunto dudoso Kurt.

-No, dicen que es más seguro viajar en avión que en auto, debe ser porque no hay tráfico en el cielo, además, hace años que no escuchó de accidentes de aviones.- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

Kurt estaba indeciso.

-Amor...- dijo Blaine tomando su mano por sobre la mesa. -yo estaré allí, contigo, nada sucederá.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza más tranquilo.

-Entonces iremos y volveremos en avión?.-

-Sí, es lo mejor, yo mañana haré los papeles para viajar, igual tendremos que hacerlo antes, debo hablar con un abogado, por lo de Samantha.- respondió Blaine.

-Crees que ella se arrepienta?.- preguntó Kurt.

-No creo, ella no quiere saber nada con ser mamá, solo quiere el dinero.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, Blaine tenía que hablar con un abogado por las dudas, sabia algunas cosas, que Samantha debía firmar unos papeles, él había comenzado todo el Chicago cuando se entero que el bebé era suyo y ahora que estaba casado con Kurt, quería que el bebé tuviera ambos apellidos y ambos tuvieran el mismo derecho de ser padres, no confiaba en Samantha y sabia que ella volvería a pedirle dinero cuando se le acabara.

Decidieron ir al día siguiente a hacer los papeles, Benjamín los acompaño, los papeles tardarían unos días, así que mucho mas no podían hacer, Kurt estaba emocionado, hablaba con Grecia casi a diario, ella les daría un lugar en su casa para que se queden hasta que regresaran con el bebé, Chad estaba mejor, de salud y con su situación con la policía, al parecer el empresario estaba en problemas, le habían hecho una autopista a la esposa, y comprobaron que tenía un disparo que ella no se hizo sola, alguien la había asesinado, y el sospechoso era su esposo.

Esos días parecían de más calor que lo habitual, Blaine salía para lo estrictamente necesario, le hizo a Kurt un invernadero con maderas y medias sombras, y una pequeña huerta con algunas flores.

Las tormentas eran muy fuertes, una noche Kurt despertó casi a los gritos porque no había luz, Blaine encendió las linternas y el farol de led hasta el otro día.

Un día los papeles llegaron, solo quedaban cuatro días para el nacimiento del bebé, Kurt estaba ansioso preparando las maletas, al día siguiente viajaban, Blaine estaba nervioso, pero no de felicidad.

-Creo que esta todo.- dijo Kurt mirando la pequeña maleta con cosas para bebés que tenia sobre el sofá. -Anna me dijo que la mamadera, los pañales y la ropa no debían faltar.-

Blaine solo lo miraba.

-Anna sabe mucho.- dijo con ironía.

-Está esperando su tercer hijo.- le respondió Kurt.

-Bien, nuestras cosas ya están, porque no descansamos para mañana salir temprano?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo a unos pasos de él.

-Sí, puse la alarma temprano.- dijo Kurt saliendo hacia la cocina.

Blaine solo lo miraba, suspiro al verlo tan entusiasmado con lo del bebé, él no sabía que haría una vez que naciera, como manejaría las cosas, temía no poder enfrentar lo que se avecinaba.

Kurt durmió poco, él no durmió nada, esa mañana subieron todo al auto, colocó el asiento para bebés y salieron rumbo a la ciudad donde había aeropuerto, estaba a varias millas, dejarían el auto en el estacionamiento y subirían al avión, claro que éste no era un avión grande, y no lo vieron bien, ya que después de dejar sus cosas para que las suban, ellos simplemente pasaron por un túnel y ya estaban dentro del avión.

Kurt estaba nervioso, se sentó en el asiento mirando como ajustar en cinturón.

-No te preocupes, luego ellos explican cómo van los cinturones.- le dijo Blaine a su esposo.

-Tienes todos los papeles?.- preguntó Kurt nervioso.

-Sí, traje todo.- respondió Blaine. -Todo va a estar bien, no hay mucha gente, estará tranquilo.-

Kurt miro hacia el pasillo, él estaba sentado junto a la ventana pero era cierto, no había mucha gente dentro del avión.

Cuando las azafatas hablaron y dieron las indicaciones, Blaine le ayudo a colocarse el cinturón, y más allá del miedo que tenia Kurt, Blaine tomo su mano y el vuelo no fue tan trágico como creyó.

Ni bien llegaron, Chad y Grecia los esperaban, Kurt la abrazo como nunca lo había hecho, Grecia se sorprendió y Chad también, Blaine no, sabía que Kurt estaba cambiado, era más abierto que antes.

-Hola muchacho.- saludo Chad a Kurt.

Este lo abrazo con los ojos con lágrimas, los había extrañado mucho.

-Y?, pasas el escáner de la policía o salta cuando te revisan?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Ni me digas.- Chad saludo a Blaine con un abrazo.

Grecia miraba a Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-Te extrañe.- dijo Kurt.

-Yo también pequeño.- respondió Grecia acariciando su rostro. -y tú?, como estas?.-

-Cansado, no dormí mucho.- respondió Blaine.

-Bien, vamos entonces...cuanta maleta.- comento Chad.

-Esa es para el bebé.- dijo Kurt señalando la pequeña.

Chad y Grecia se miraron con asombro, Kurt no hablaba nunca pero al parecer la temporada en la playa lo ayudo mucho.

En el viaje a la casa de Grecia, Blaine y Kurt les comentaron sobre el pueblo, y como era la casa en la que vivían, ni bien llegaron, Grecia les indico que dejaran sus cosas en una pequeña habitación que no usaba más, era para estas ocasiones, Grecia noto el anillo en la mano de Kurt, él le había comentado que se habían casado pero ella francamente no le había creído.

-Es real?, ustedes se casaron de verdad?.-preguntó Grecia mirándolo.

-Sí, Blaine tiene los papeles, los trajo porque tiene que hablar con un abogado por lo del bebé.- respondió Kurt.

Grecia lo que mirando, Kurt estaba muy diferente.

-Te gusta el pueblo verdad?.-

-Sí, es tranquilo, todos se conocen y son buenas personas, además vivimos apartados del centro del pueblo, y es más tranquilo aún, no tenemos vecinos.- respondió Kurt.

-Y tu trabajo?, porque comenzaste a trabajar allí?.- preguntó Grecia sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-La señora Carol me pregunto si quería trabajar allí, porque un día fuimos con Blaine y compramos muchas plantas, Blaine me dijo que si me gustaba, que trabajará allí, así además la gente del pueblo no estaría preguntando de donde sacamos el dinero para vivir, él comenzó a trabajar en la ferretería, justo en frente de la huerta.- explicó Kurt.

Grecia solo lo miraba y escuchaba, parecía muy diferente al Kurt que se fue de Chicago, hablaba mas, estaba más atento, mas desenvuelto, parecía disfrutar mucho mas de las cosas.

Blaine estaba conversando con Chad, muchas cosas habían cambiado y otras no.

-Asique Aki está trabajando para el turco ahora?.- pregunto Blaine sentado en una silla y bebiendo un refresco.

-Sí, está en el taller, de Alan y William se que se fueron a otro estado, están dando vueltas, y Aki se tuvo que quedar por lo del proceso, ya sabes, Jian lo saco de la cárcel pero tenía un arma, eso lo complicó.- explico Chad bebiendo de un vaso otro refresco.

-Mmmh!...y tú?, como están las cosas contigo?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo.

-Bien, fue en legítima defensa, también estuve en la mira por lo de mi arma, pero no soy el centro de atención, y Jian consiguió un abogado que es muy bueno, así que llegue a un arreglo con el juez, testifique en contra del empresario, sacaron a la muerta y le hicieron una autopsia, tenía un disparo por detrás, es imposible que se dé un tiro ahí, asique yo estoy libre y el empresario en una celda.-

-Y con Kurt está todo bien?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, y contigo también, no saben nada de ustedes.- respondió Chad.

Blaine suspiro aliviado, estar en Chicago y con esa situación era peligroso, pero si las cosas eran como Chad decía, podrían caminar tranquilos por la ciudad.

Kurt apareció por la puerta de la cocina con Grecia detrás, sonreía y parecía muy animado, se sentó al lado de Blaine y este tomo su mano por debajo de la mesa, Kurt se mordió el labio, con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Así que es real lo del matrimonio.- dijo Grecia mirando a Chad, este los miro a ambos con curiosidad.

-Si, nos casamos en la playa.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Nos caso un muchacho llamado Zeus, tenía un carrito con baratijas.- comento Kurt.

-Era un hippie, parecía algún hijo de Bob Marley.- dijo sonriendo Blaine.

-Mmmh...pensé que era algo mas...simbólico.- dijo Chad mirándolos.

-No, era un ministro, ya tenemos los papeles, el acta y eso.- respondió Blaine mirando a Kurt quien le sonrió enamorado.

-Y...no quiero entrometerme pero ya hablaste con tu ex novia?, debe estar nerviosa si falta poco para que dé a luz.- preguntó Grecia.

-No...emmmm...iré hoy.- respondió Blaine, aunque la idea de ver a Samantha no le gustaba.

-Quieres que te lleve?.- preguntó Chad.

-Sí, mi auto quedo en el aeropuerto.- respondió Blaine.

-Quieres que te acompañe?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No...Samantha debe estar furiosa, no quiero que se desquite contigo.- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

Kurt hizo una mueca, sabía que la ex de Blaine tenía mal carácter y él siempre quería cuidarlo de ella.

Blaine acaricio la mano de su esposo con la yema de su dedo mientras sostenía su mano, Kurt estaba acostumbrado a eso, a veces sólo se tomaban de la mano en su casa e incluso en la calle, mientras caminaba, se había acostumbrado a la tranquilidad del pueblo, y en la casa de Grecia se sentía cómodo también.

Grecia había preparado el pan que a Kurt le gustaba, comieron allí y Blaine decidió enfrentar la realidad, asique fue con Chad al complejo de departamentos donde vivía Samantha.

Ni bien llego se le apretó el estómago, sabía lo que se venía. Toco la puerta y esperó, cuando la puerta se abrió, sus ojos se desviaron a la enorme panza de su ex.

-Por fin apareces!, te fuiste de vacaciones?.- preguntó con ironía Samantha.

-Hola, en un placer verte también.- respondió Blaine.

Ella lo dejo pasar con mala cara.

-No traes mi dinero por casualidad?.- pregunto Samantha.

-Te lo daré en la clínica, cuando nazca.- respondió Blaine mirando el departamento casi vacío. -te mudas?.-

-Sí, ya que la miseria de dinero que me envías, no alcanza para la renta.- respondió ella parada frente a él.

-Bueno, podrás mudarte a un lugar mejor...como...como va?.- pregunto con reticencia Blaine.

-Bien, eso dicen los estudios, tengo fecha para dentro de dos días, pero me ha dolido así que esta tarde iré de nuevo a la clínica.- respondió Samantha.

-Te duele?, quieres que te lleve a la clínica?.- pregunto preocupado Blaine.

-No gracias, lo último que me falta es tener que aguantar al marica de tu novio.- dijo Samantha con rabia.

-Busca tus cosas, un amigo nos llevara.- dijo Blaine sin hacerle caso a lo último dicho por su ex.

Ella suspiro pesado e hizo una mueca llevándose la mano a su vientre, era obvio que le dolía, camino hacia su habitación y tomo un abrigo.

-Lleva ese bolso, lo último que deseo es que esta cosa salga y yo no tenga que ponerme en la clínica.-

Blaine la miro mal, no le gustaba que se refiera así al bebé, tomo el bolso y salió del departamento.

Era obvio que ese día sería muy largo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Blaine estaba en la sala de espera, Chad lo miraba nervioso, Samantha estaba en una sala haciéndose un control pero él no quiso entrar ya que su ex parecía furiosa.

-Quieres que llame a Kurt?.- pregunto Chad.

-No, para qué?, cuando termine el control la dejamos en el departamento y regresamos a la casa de Grecia.- respondió Blaine sentado en un sillón de la sala de espera.

-Se veía mal Blaine, no creo que pase de hoy el parto.- le dijo Chad.

Blaine lo miro serio, lo único que le faltaba era que naciera antes.

-Señor Anderson?.- preguntó una mujer con un delantal verde.

-Si.- respondió Blaine poniéndose de pie.

-El parto se adelanto, el bebé tiene el cordón umbilical enrollado en su cuello, es necesario que nazca ahora, la mamá está siendo llevada a la sala de parto, quiere ingresar con ella?.- pregunto la doctora.

Blaine se quedo mirándola intentando procesar todo, Chad se acerco a él.

\- Blaine.- llamo Chad junto a él.

Éste entro en si con un tartamudeo.

-No, ammm...no...tengo que buscar a mi esposo...esta segura que nace ahora, no puede esperar unos días?.- pregunto Blaine.

La doctora lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-No señor Anderson, él bebé nacerá ahora, no desea entrar a la sala de parto?.- pregunto nuevamente la doctora.

-No...voy a buscar a Kurt.-

-Bien.- dijo la doctora y salió hacia el pasillo por donde había llegado.

\- Blaine...llamare a Grecia para que venga con Kurt...tú quédate aquí por si te necesitan.- dijo Chad.

Blaine solo lo miraba.

-Qué?...no, tengo que buscar los papeles...y el dinero...el papel del abogado...- dijo Blaine entre desvaríos.

-Le diré a Grecia que traiga todo, no puedes moverte de aquí, tu hijo está naciendo.- le dijo Chad.

A Blaine todo le dio un giro, y solo esas palabras quedaron resonando, cuando lo noto, estaba de pie, solo, en el mismo lugar donde había hablado con la doctora.

...

Kurt estaba caminando de un lado a otro, Blaine se encontraba sentado en un sillón mirando el suelo, tenía junto a él un bolso con el dinero para Samantha, y los papeles que le había entregado un abogado meses antes, Grecia lo miraba seria, a su lado estaba la pequeña maleta con la ropa del bebé, Chad estaba sentado junto a ella, con un vaso de plástico de café.

La doctora salió y Blaine la quedo mirando, se puso de pie y se acerco a ella.

-Felicidades, ya son papas, tienen un hermoso niño.- dijo ella sonriendo.

Blaine no tenía reacción alguna, pero Kurt estaba muy feliz, nervioso pero feliz.

-Pasen por aquí, deben ponerse el equipo, y luego podrán ver a su bebé.- dijo ella haciéndose a un lado de la puerta para cederles el paso.

Kurt se acerco a la mujer enseguida, pero Blaine parecía no querer moverse.

\- Blaine.- dijo Kurt mirándolo serio.

Éste lo miro y asintió con la cabeza, tomo el bolso con el dinero y entraron a la sala.

Ingresaron a una pequeña habitación, dos enfermeros los ayudaron a vestirse, luego ambos ingresaron a otra sala y en una pequeña cuna estaba envuelto en una manta azul, un pequeño bulto.

La doctora lo levanto con cuidado, Kurt se acerco mirándolo con una sonrisa, y ella lo puso entre sus brazos y todo se detuvo, esa imagen consumió a Blaine por completo, se acerco a él mirando el bulto, sintiendo algo en su pecho que no podía expresar ni siquiera con un pensamiento.

Kurt sostenía al bebé con cuidado, era pequeño y muy liviano, tenía los ojos cerrados y por momentos movía la boca, sus manos muy pequeñas con sus pequeñísimos dedos, tocaba su rostro, era tan hermoso como tierno, él no podía dejar mirarlo, centrado solo en él.

Blaine se acerco pero no tanto, no podía, escucho a la doctora hablarle y le costó un poco entenderle.

-La mamá quiere hablar con usted señor Anderson - dijo ella.

Kurt lo miro y luego al bebé.

-Tal vez quiera verlo.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine camino hacia donde estaba Samantha con el bolso en la mano, ella lo miro con odio, podía sentirlo en sus huesos.

-Tienes algo para mi querido.- dijo con ironía ella, pero apretó la mandíbula cuando vio a Kurt con el bebé en sus brazos, ingresando detrás de él. -Que mierda hace aquí?.-

-Creí que querías conocerlo.- dijo Kurt mirándola a un lado de Blaine.

-No me hables marica, y saca de aquí a esa cosa que arruino mi vida, ahora puedes jugar a la mamá todo lo que quieras, solo no te me acerques.- dijo ella mirándolo con odio.

-Ve Kurt, ve con la doctora.- dijo Blaine a su esposo.

Kurt sentía una tristeza inmensa en su interior, apretó al bebé contra su cuerpo y salió de la habitación con muchas ganas de llorar.

-Y?, mi dinero donde está?.- pregunto Samantha con enojo.

Blaine le dejo el bolso junto a ella, pero saco un sobre con un papel.

-Firma ésto.- dijo él.

-Qué?, es un recibo?.- preguntó con ironía Samantha.

-No, es la custodia completa del bebé.- respondió Blaine con un dolor en su estómago que parecía crecer mas y mas.

Ella tomo el bolígrafo que Blaine le entrego y firmo sin leer.

-No quiero verlo nunca más, ni a él, ni a ti, ni tu novia.- dijo Samantha mirándolo a los ojos.

-Espero la vida te devuelva según lo que bridas.- dijo Blaine.

-Guárdate tu mierda para ti.- respondió ella.

Blaine sintió pena por Samantha, tomo el papel y salió de la sala.

Kurt estaba en una habitación solo, sentado en un sofá reclinable negro, sostenía al bebé entre sus brazos, la enfermera le dijo que debía quedarse unos días para control, así que allí se quedaría con el bebé.

No dejaba de mirarlo, era tan sereno, frágil y pequeño, que sentía que podría romperse si lo sostenía con mucha fuerza, Blaine abrió la puerta pero no ingreso, se quedó mirándolo, él le sonrió pero noto esa mirada, Blaine no se acerco a él, estaba serio mirando al bebé, lo miro a los ojos y salió por el pasillo dejando la puerta abierta. Blaine no quería al bebé. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, con un dolor muy grande, miro al bebé sintiendo la necesidad de protegerlo, aunque Blaine no lo quisiera, él lo cuidaría.

...

Salió por la puerta aun con el traje verde puesto, se lo quito en la calle, camino hacia ningún lado, no podía, no podía ver al bebé, no podía enfrentar ésto, camino con una desesperación que jamás había sentido, un miedo más fuerte que su razón lo sacudió de pie a cabezas al ver a Kurt con el bebé en sus brazos, era más fácil ignorarlo cuando estaba en el vientre de Samantha, pero ahora era diferente. Camino sin cesar hasta llegar al río, a ese río que solía visitar con Kurt, se sentó en el piso confundido. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Grecia estaba junto a Kurt, habían pasado algunas horas, Grecia y Chad vieron a Blaine salir de la clínica y supieron al instante que las cosas estaban mal, cuando Grecia ingreso a la habitación, Kurt lloraba en silencio mirando al bebé, se sentó junto a él y lo acaricio, a él y al bebé, sin decir una palabra, no eran necesarias. La habitación tenía una pequeña cuna y dos sillones reclinables, él estaba sentado con el bebé en sus brazos, la enfermera se había acercado con una mamadera, ella le indico como alimentarlo y Kurt lo hizo con una emoción muy grande, mirando al bebe con devoción, luego le enseño a que hiciera su primer provecho, Kurt estaba tan emocionado que por unos minutos todo lo demás quedo olvidado.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un apenado Blaine, Kurt desvío su mirada hacia el suelo.

-Iré a comprar algo para comer.- dijo Grecia mirando muy mal a Blaine.

Él solo la vio retirarse y cerrar la puerta, Kurt no lo miraba, estaba enojado y con razones, él se había ido y lo dejo sólo con el bebé, cuando pensó en lo que había hecho, regreso a enfrentar la situación, esta era su responsabilidad.

-Lo siento, soy un idiota.-

Kurt no dijo nada, solo acomodo la manta del bebé sin cruzar ni siquiera una mirada con Blaine.

-Tuve miedo, tengo miedo.- confeso Blaine.

-De qué?, que puede hacerte Blaine?, es un bebé.- dijo Kurt con enojo en su voz. -tú no lo quieres, como Samantha.- lo miro a los ojos lleno de dolor.

-No soy como ella.- respondió Blaine mirándolo angustiado.

Kurt no dijo nada, desvío su mirada al bebé nuevamente.

Blaine se acerco mirándolos.

-Temo no ser un buen padre, ser como todo lo que me rodeo toda mi vida, temo arruinar su vida porque no sé cómo hacer...no sé cómo se hace.- dijo Blaine mirando al bebé.

-Yo tampoco sé pero no voy a dejarlo.- Kurt no lo miraba, pero su semblante cambio mientras observaba al bebé.

-Yo tampoco quiero dejarlo...- dijo Blaine sentándose junto a Kurt y mirando al pequeño.

Kurt lo miro de soslayo y se mordió el labio.

-Quieres cargarlo?.- preguntó mirándolo.

-Lo puedo lastimar, es muy pequeño.- respondió Blaine.

-Solo tienes que sostenerlo, no apretarlo.- dijo Kurt.

Le acercó el bebé a Blaine, éste lo acuno con cuidado y como si fuera algo mágico, esa pequeña criatura capto su atención y su voluntad, no podía dejar de mirarlo, sus rasgos, sus pequeñas manos y ese pequeño gesto que hizo como un bostezo que le provocó una sonrisa.

-Es muy liviano.- dijo casi en un susurro.

-La doctora dijo que está bien de peso...los de administración te estaban buscando.-

-Si...no tiene nombre.- dijo Blaine.

-Nunca hablamos de eso, tú no querías.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine lo miro sabiendo que más no podía defraudar a su esposo.

-Lamento haberme comportado como un idiota, soy un idiota...pero con suerte... Porque tengo lo mejor del mundo, porque aun te tengo verdad?.- pregunto con miedo Blaine.

Kurt lo miro y asintió con la cabeza, Blaine le dio una media sonrisa y volvió a mirar al bebé.

-Que nombre le pondremos?, que nombre te gusta?.- le preguntó a Kurt.

Este hizo un mohín y Blaine miro al pequeño pensativo.

-Alex.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine lo miro curioso.

-Alex es lindo nombre, lo leí en una novela, era un niño listo y lindo el personaje.- explicó Kurt.

-Me gusta, y quiero que lleve ambos apellidos.- dijo Blaine mirando al bebé.

-Tú eres el padre Blaine, yo no.- Kurt lo miro atentamente.

-Eres mi esposo, y serás su padre, porque estoy seguro que te amara como si tuviera su sangre, y tu lo amaras como si fuera tu hijo verdad?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

Kurt tenía lágrimas en ellos, entonces Blaine no necesito respuesta, sonrió de lado y volvió a mirar al bebé.

-Alex será nuestro hijo. Nuestro.-


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Había empezado a caer la noche cuando sucedió, Blaine y Kurt observaban como la enfermera por décima vez controlaba a Alex, pero el bebé comenzó a temblar, eso llamo la atención de Blaine, la enfermera cambio el semblante y toco un botón rojo en la pared.

-Que sucede?, porque tiembla?.- preguntó Blaine.

La enfermera colocó al bebé de lado y la habitación se lleno de médicos.

-Que sucede?.- preguntó la doctora.

-Esta convulsionando.- dijo la enfermera.

A Blaine se le detuvo el corazón, Kurt estaba a su lado nervioso tomándose las manos pero él sólo podía ver a su bebé rodeado de médicos.

-Deben salir.- dijo un doctor. -por favor, necesitó que esperen afuera.-

-Porque convulsiona?, que le pasa?.- pregunto Blaine mientras era guiado con Kurt hacia afuera de la habitación.

-Necesito que esperen afuera por favor.-

Y la puerta se cerró delante de ellos.

Kurt tomo su mano temblando, él lo miro sin entender nada.

-Se va a morir?.- pregunto Kurt con sus ojos lloroso.

-No...no...eso no sucederá...- dijo Blaine abrazándose a Kurt. -eso no sucederá.-

...

Estaban en el pasillo cuando comenzaron a salir los doctores, la doctora se acerco a ellos con semblante más relajado.

-Pasen por favor.- pidió ella.

Ambos entraron y observaron con preocupación y dolor a su pequeño conectado a varias máquinas.

-Que le sucedió?.- preguntó Kurt acercándose a él.

-Tuvo una convulsión.- explico la doctora.

-Porque?, que tiene?.- pregunto Blaine mirando al bebé.

-Necesito hacerle unas preguntas... estuvimos viendo los exámenes de la mamá del bebé, estaban bien, pero...-

-Pero qué?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Ella consume drogas?.- pregunto la doctora.

Blaine la miro y como si hubiesen quitado una venda de sus ojos, supo lo que sucedía.

-Ella dijo que no.- respondió Blaine.

-Pero consume habitualmente?.- preguntó la doctora.

-Voy a matarla.- susurro Blaine pasándose la mano por su cabeza. -Ella lo hacia...pero me dijo que no consumió en el embarazo...es su culpa verdad?, lo que le sucede al bebé es su culpa.-

Kurt miraba a la doctora y a Blaine con preocupación.

-La crisis que acaba de transitar, corresponde a un estado de abstinencia, si ella consumió drogas durante el embarazo ésto solo puede ser una consecuencia de ello, por ahora está controlado y esperamos que no suceda de nuevo, intente contactarme con ella pero ya se retiro de la clínica y no puedo ubicarla...pero ahora es mejor enfocarnos en ésto primero.-

Blaine tenía ganas de matar a Samantha, Kurt estaba a un lado de la cuna mirando a Alex, él se acerco y tomo su mano, necesitaban estar junto para enfrentar ésto.

Grecia se quedo en la clínica, Chad salió en busca de algo para comer, habían pasado una noche de perros junto a su bebé, la doctora era optimista, Kurt acariciaba el brazo de Alex mientras Blaine lo miraba con remordimiento, él no quería ésto, en esas pocas horas que lo sostuvo, todo sus miedos salieron por la puerta y el deseo de mantener a Alex cerca era una necesidad imperiosa, pero ahora estaba allí, conectado a aparatos, padeciendo algo que no merecería.

-Que dijo la doctora de lo que podía sucederle?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Dijo que era probable que tuviera secuelas, pero que no pensemos en eso, lo importante es que él salga de ésto.- respondió Blaine con pesar, sabía bien lo peligroso que eran las drogas y no quería imaginar cuáles eran esas secuelas.

Miro a Kurt quien estaba tan agotado como él.

-Porque no vas a descansar a la casa de Grecia.- dijo Blaine.

-No.- respondió Kurt.

-Necesitas descansar, estaremos mucho tiempo aquí.-

-Tú también necesitas descansar.- dijo Kurt.

-Yo descansaré luego, ve con Grecia, duerme unas horas y trae dinero, hay que pagar la internación de Alex.- pidió Blaine.

Kurt suspiro pesado, necesitaba descansar.

-Bien, pero llámame cualquier cosa.- pidió Kurt.

-Si...todo va a estar bien.- dijo convencido Blaine.

Kurt se puso de pie y antes de salir deposito un beso en los labios de Blaine, este le sonrió de lado, pero estaba tan cargado de tristeza que no podía disfrutar de nada.

Se quedo solo mirando a Alex en su cuna, acaricio su pequeño brazo y comenzó a llorar, no podía perderlo ahora, no ahora que deseaba verlo crecer.

...

Grecia convenció a Kurt de tomar un té antes de descansar, había puesto una pastilla en él para que descansara, Kurt se durmió en seguida, para cuando despertó, habían transcurrido cuatro horas, no hablaba mucho, pero Grecia sabía lo que le sucedía.

-Va a estar bien, es fuerte.-

-Es un bebé.- dijo Kurt casi al borde del llanto.

-Pero quiere vivir.- respondió Grecia.

Kurt se sentía muy mal, y solo deseaba que Alex estuviera bien pronto.

Blaine se mantuvo al lado de la cuna, la doctora entro y comenzó a revisarlo, Alex comenzó llorar, muy fuerte, y ella sonrió.

-Que le pasa?!, le duele algo?.- pregunto Blaine preocupado.

-No, extraña a sus papas, venga, sosténgalo y acúnelo.- dijo ella sacando con cuidado a Alex de la cuna.

Blaine temía hacerle daño, pero cuando la doctora lo puso en sus brazos, Alex se calmo.

-Ve, ya está mejor, siéntese y háblele, necesita mucho amor ahora.- dijo ella.

Blaine se sentó en el sillón mirándolo.

-Hola bebé, soy Blaine, tu papá...tienes otro papá pero está descansando, pronto lo veras, espero que te repongas pronto.- dijo Blaine mirando a Alex, éste parecía oírlo, estaba atento con los sus ojos abiertos.

-Ve sombras, las primeras semanas ven sombras y luego lo más luminoso, para los dos o tres meses ya ven sus manos, recién después de los seis meses ven completamente.- dijo la doctora mirándolos.

-Es normal eso?.- pregunto preocupado Blaine.

-Sí, es completamente normal.- respondió la doctora con una sonrisa.

Blaine sostenía a Alex quien aún tenía los ojos abiertos.

-Y lo de las secuelas?, que sucede con eso?.- pregunto Blaine con miedo a escuchar la respuesta.

-Puede tener un desorden de atención, problemas para concentrarse en el colegio, hiperactividad, algún retraso madurativo, pero es muy pequeño para saber si habrá secuelas, es necesario esperar.-

Blaine no dijo nada pero su corazón se encogió al oír todo eso, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que nada de eso le sucediera.

Alex comenzó a llorar nuevamente, y Blaine se puso nervioso.

-Vamos a darle la mamadera.- la doctora salió y Blaine sintió pánico de estar solo con el bebé llorando.

Cuando regreso una enfermera vino con ella.

-Bien, estamos preparados para darle la mamadera?.- pregunto la enfermera con una bandeja y la mamila en ella.

Blaine no tenía idea de que hacer.

-No sabes verdad?.- preguntó la enfermera sonriendo.

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-No se preocupes, ningún papá primerizo sabe, yo voy a enseñarle.-

Para cuando Kurt regreso con Grecia, Blaine estaba dándole la mamadera al bebé, se asombro al verlo sentado y cargándolo con la enfermera a su lado, Grecia quedo totalmente asombrada, no esperaba ver ésto.

Blaine le sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola papá.- saludo la enfermera.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Le estoy dando la mamadera.- dijo Blaine emocionado.

Kurt sonrió por primera vez desde el nacimiento de Alex.

-Mira eso.- pidió Blaine indicándole con la cabeza un papel sobre el sillón.

Kurt lo tomo y leyó el nombre de Alex Hummel Anderson con una gran sonrisa.

Grecia miro el papel con asombro, observo a Blaine quien sonreía y ella sonrió, entendía lo que ambos deseaban, alguna vez también lo deseo.

Termino de alimentarlo y la enfermera le enseño como debía hacer el provecho el bebé, Blaine estaba maravillado, sostenía a Alex sin dejar de mirarlo con una sonrisa, Kurt se sentó junto a él y Grecia en el otro sillón mirándolos.

-Los dejare solos un momento, si surge algo, llámenme.- dijo la enfermera y salió.

-Ya lo habías alimentado?.- pregunto Blaine a Kurt.

-Si.- respondió este sonriendo.

Ambos miraban al bebé con una sonrisa, Grecia los observaba con una media sonrisa, ese era un cuadro muy lindo, algo que no olvidaría nunca.

...

Una semana estuvieron en la clínica, Alex no había tenido otro episodio, y estaba en los brazos de Kurt durmiendo cuando salieron rumbo a la casa de Grecia, Chad tuvo que comprar una silla para el bebé e instalarla en el auto, Blaine cargo todo en el baúl, feliz de poder salir de la clínica, aun debían quedarse unos días más en Chicago por las consultas de Alex pero estarían más cómodos en la casa de Grecia.

Kurt subió al asiento trasero vigilando al bebé en su asiento, Blaine estaba junto a Chad quien manejaba con cuidado, estaban más tranquilos y hasta felices, todo estaba más tranquilo.

Grecia los esperaba en su casa con ansias, ni bien entraron ella pidió sostener a Alex, Kurt se lo entrego con cuidado mientras Chad y Blaine entraban a la casa.

-Se durmió profundamente.- dijo Grecia mirando a Alex con una sonrisa.

-No durmió mucho anoche, se despertaba a cada rato.- respondió Kurt.

-No durmió nadie, había otro bebé en la habitación contigua que lloraba a todo pulmón.- dijo Blaine dejándose caer en una silla.

-Creo todos necesitamos dormir.- comento Chad.

-Porque no van a descansar, yo lo cuido, está dormido así que tienen una o dos horas para descansar.- dijo Grecia mirando a Kurt y a Blaine.

Estos se miraron entre ellos, Kurt no quería dejar a Alex pero estaba agotado y Blaine necesitaba dormir.

-Vamos a descansar, la enfermera dijo que descansemos cuando él duerma, así que aprovechemos.- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt.

Este asintió con la cabeza y se acerco a Grecia para besar la cabecita de Alex, Blaine sonrió al verlo y Grecia también, Chad tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía que se había dormido sentado.

Kurt y Blaine se encaminaron a la habitación que les había preparado Grecia, y aunque era un lío de ropa y pañales ya que esos días solo descansaban ahí, y habían dejado todo tirado por doquier, se recostaron con la ropa puesta y se abrazaron descansando tranquilos.

Se despertaron solos, primero Kurt y cuando se movió Blaine despertó.

-Qué?!, está llorando?.- pregunto perdido Blaine.

-No, pero voy a ver, ya debe tener hambre.- respondió Kurt. -quédate, y descansa.-

Blaine no se hizo rogar, cerro sus ojos y volvió a dormirse.

Kurt se dirigió a la cocina y vio a Grecia sentada en la cama que estaba junto a la ventana, esa cama en la que el durmió por tantos años, cuando las cosas eran de color negro y no había silencios en su mente, ese lugar que hizo suyo porque allí nunca había oscuridad, la luz de la calle daba siempre en ese lugar y el podía oír a Grecia trabajar en la cocina, así nunca se sentía solo, en ese lugar que representaba muchas cosas, ahora estaba Grecia cambiando de pañal a Alex.

-Como esta?.- pregunto Kurt acercándose a ella.

-Hola pequeño, está muy bien, ya comió, le di la mamadera, y se hizo...ya sabes, así que cambie su pañal, es un niño muy tranquilo.- respondió Grecia.

-Si...le diste la mamadera?.- pregunto Kurt sentándose junto a ella mientras la veía terminar de vestir a Alex.

-Sí, se hacerlo, fui niñera cuando era joven.- respondió ella sonriéndole al bebé.

-Crees que él será normal, como los demás niños?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Él será él, un niño increíble que tiene dos papás que lo aman.- respondió con decisión Grecia.

Kurt respiro más tranquilo, Grecia tenia eso que a él lo calmaba, como también lo hacía Blaine.

Alex comenzó a llorar y Grecia lo alzo, Kurt le sonrió al bebé tocando su rostro.

-Creo que sabe que estas ahí.- dijo ella entregándoselo.

Kurt lo acuno en sus brazos acariciando su rostro.

-Es muy lindo y pequeño.-

-El será el amor de tu vida.- dijo Grecia.

Kurt sonrió.

-Sí, y el de la mía también.- dijo Blaine desde la puerta de la habitación. -es increíble que algo tan pequeño, cause tanto amor...-

Kurt le sonrió de lado con emoción, Blaine se acerco a ellos, Grecia tomo la manito de Alex que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Blaine se sentó junto a su esposo mirando a Alex.

-Somos una familia ahora.-

A Kurt se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos, dentro de él siempre deseo eso, una familia que lo amara, y ahora era algo real, tanto como lo eran sus lágrimas en ese momento.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Dormir con Alex en su cama fue todo un desafío, esa primer noche ninguno durmió bien, Kurt no quiso que el bebé durmiera en una cuna que compro Chad, y Blaine temía aplastarlo mientras dormía, Kurt lo recostó entre ellos y de lado, como le indico la enfermera por si tenía otra convulsión, y lo abrazo por si se despertaba durante la noche, Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt y así descansaron las pocas horas que Alex durmió antes de despertar y comenzar a llorar, ambos sabían que era hora de comer, varias veces en la noche tomaba la mamadera, y ellos estaban tan inmersos en esa rutina que no sentían el cansancio hasta que era de día.

Grecia les ayudaba mucho, le compro ropa a Alex y lo trataba como a un nieto, Chad parecía un abuelo a estrenar, había comprado juguetes como para un niño de cuatro años, Blaine había cambiado totalmente su actitud, estaba pendiente de Alex tanto como Kurt, aprendió a cambiar pañales y parecía una fiesta para él cada cosa que hacia el bebé, Kurt estaba muy feliz miraba a Blaine hablarle a Alex mientras lo alimentaba, sentía que eran una familia.

-Mañana es el último control no?.- pregunto Grecia.

-Sí, tenemos que hacer los papeles de Alex para viajar.- respondió Kurt mirando a Blaine.

-Sí, debo ver eso, tenemos que llevarlo creo.- dijo éste.

-Lo voy a extrañar cuando se vayan.- dijo Grecia mirando a Alex quien tomaba su mamadera en brazos de Blaine.

-Pueden ir a nuestra casa, hay una habitación para ustedes.- dijo Kurt.

Grecia lo miro extrañada y nerviosa.

Blaine la miro con una sonrisa y luego a Kurt.

-Sabemos que tu y Chad están juntos, él duerme aquí, y no en esa cama.- dijo Blaine señalando con la cabeza la pequeña cama que antes había sido de Kurt.

Grecia se hizo la desentendida y miro hacia otro lado.

-Quieren beber un refresco?.- pregunto Grecia poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-Si claro.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa, miro a Kurt quien sonreía como él.

-Ya hablaron con la doctora para que pueda viajar el bebé?.- pregunto ella desde la cocina.

-Si, dijo que podía viajar y que sigamos los controles en el pueblo.- respondió Blaine.

-Entonces ya le dio el alta?, no sucederá lo mismo...- dijo Grecia con una bandeja en sus manos con los refrescos y masas.

-No aseguro nada de eso, dijo que puede que no le suceda más o que puede suceder nuevamente, hasta ahora está bien, pero se sabrá a medida que crezca si hay o no secuelas.- respondió Blaine mirándola. -Pero estoy seguro que estará bien, lo está haciendo bien.-

-Es un pequeño muy fuerte.- dijo Grecia mirando a Alex sentada junto a él.

Kurt solo lo miraba con una media sonrisa, él deseaba que Alex fuera feliz y no tuviera más inconveniente con su salud.

-Tiene dos papás que lo amaran y apoyaran mucho.- comento Grecia mirándolos a los tres.

Kurt estaba a un lado de Blaine mirándolo a Alex comer, sonrió al ver a Grecia y a su esposo mirarlo con una sonrisa, él toco el pie de Alex en forma de caricia.

-Mucho, mucho amor.- susurro Blaine.

-Deberíamos ir a comprar pañales, ya se están acabando.- dijo Kurt.

-Sí, vamos con él, será su primer salida con los papás.- Blaine sonrió con ánimo.

-Es muy chiquito, y si se enferma.- Kurt no estaba muy seguro.

-No pasara nada, la doctora dijo que estaba bien, iremos a comprarle ropa también.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt lo miraba con una sonrisa, Blaine parecía muy diferente.

Luego de alimentar a Alex, ambos salieron hacia la tienda, Kurt llevaba al pequeño en brazos quien se había prendido al chupete tranquilo, ambos se habían habituado a la tranquilidad del pueblo, Kurt estaba nervioso en la ciudad, llegaron a la calle principal y se encaminaron hacia la tienda, la gente iba y venía con prisa, Blaine había olvidado lo que era caminar por esas calles, y lo peligrosas que eran.

Llegaron al local, era una pañalera inmensa, estuvieron unos momentos buscando los pañales que necesitaban.

-Cuantos llevamos?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Varios, se terminan rápido.-

Blaine tomo un paquete gigante, eran como cien pañales pero tenía la sensación que no llegarían al fin de semana.

-Lleva esa mamadera.- pidió Kurt.

-Esta?.- pregunto Blaine tomando una igual a la que usaban para alimentar a Alex.

-Sí, tenemos una sola, es mejor tener dos.-

-Cuál es el chupete de Alex, si se le pierde ese, vamos a estar en problemas.- dijo Blaine mirando la pared de chupetes.

-Ese chiquito, lleva varios, no sé si hay en el pueblo.- respondió Kurt señalando con la cabeza un paquete.

Blaine sacó cuatro paquetes, una noche se le cayó el chupete de la boca a Alex y para cuando ellos entendieron que era eso por lo que lloraba tanto, ya estaban desesperados.

Kurt oyó a una pareja susurrar cerca de ellos, se giro hacia donde estaban y lo miraron como si fuera un animal apestado, apretó a Alex junto a su cuerpo y lo observó dormir, la pareja paso a su lado mirándolos a ambos, sintió nuevamente esa sensación que lo había acompañado gran parte de su vida, esas miradas prejuiciosas y los silencios que lo sentenciaron a la oscuridad, sentía el desprecio sobre él y sobre su bebé, eso lo lleno de tristeza, no quería que Alex viviera eso, que tuviera que enfrentar ese desprecio.

-Kurt?...que sucede?.- preguntó Blaine al verlo apagado y con esa mirada triste.

-Quiero irme.- respondió Kurt mirándolo de lado pero cabizbajo.

-Bien, vamos.-

Blaine estaba preocupado, hacia mucho que no veía a Kurt así, no sabía que le había sucedido.

Fueron a pagar lo que comprarían y la pareja que los miraba mal estaba frente a ellos, Kurt se sintió más incomodo aún, Alex dormía entre sus brazos así que se concentro en él, Blaine lo miraba con preocupación, noto que Kurt observaba por momentos a la pareja de adelante y a estos molestos mirándolos de soslayo.

Entonces entendió que le sucedía a su esposo, esa pareja susurraba cosas que no alcanzaba a oír pero sus miradas sobre ellos gritaban lo que pensaban, Blaine cambio el semblante, los miro mal y fijamente.

-Amor, deberíamos llevar un perfume para bebés, no tenemos.- dijo Blaine mirando a su esposo y en tono alto.

Kurt lo miro nervioso y luego a la pareja frente a ellos, que los observaban de soslayo.

-Ven, busquemos algo lindo para nuestro hijo.- dijo Blaine tomando la mano de su esposo y salió caminando llevando el carro con pañales hacia otro sector del local.

Kurt no se negó ni lo contradijo, simplemente se dejo llevar.

-Comprémosle uno lindo.- comento Blaine cuando llegaron al sector de perfumería.

Kurt miraba la variedad de perfumes, no sabía cual elegir, Blaine abrió uno y sintió el aroma, se lo acerco a su esposo con una sonrisa.

-Es suave.-

Kurt sonrió al sentir el aroma.

Blaine probó casi todos los perfumes, mostrándole a Kurt el aroma de cada uno, éste estaba más animado eligiendo aromas, Alex se despertó y los miraba, decidieron terminar la compra y fueron a pagar los artículos, la pareja ya no estaba y ellos estaban más tranquilos, Kurt acaricio el rostro de su bebé mientras Blaine pagaba toda la mercadería.

Llegaron cargados de pañales, mamadera, chupetes y perfume para bebés, Alex se había comportado muy bien y seguía despierto, era el consentido de todos, estaban encantados por él, desde Blaine, pese a su reticencia al comienzo, hasta Chad que siempre estaba sonriéndole.

Pasaron unas semanas más en Chicago, Blaine llamo a Benjamín explicándole la situación, debían esperar a que Alex cumpliera un mes para viajar, Kurt le aviso a Carol, pero había una situación que no habían pensado, que harían cuando volvieran.

-Como haremos en el pueblo con Alex?.-

-Como haremos que cosa?.- preguntó Kurt sin entender mientras alimentaba al bebé.

-Con el trabajo, no podemos dejar de trabajar, menos ahora que se va mucho dinero en pañales, y además, tenemos la cuenta del hospital, hay que seguir los controles allá y ya sabes, por más que lleve el dinero que me ofreció Chad, ellos sospecharan de nuestros ingresos.- respondió Blaine.

-No dejare a Alex solo.- dijo Kurt con decisión.

-Yo tampoco, claro que no lo dejaremos solo, pero debemos ver cómo hacemos.-

-No volveré a trabajar.-

-Kurt...te gusta lo que haces...te gusta trabajar allí.- dijo Blaine.

-Sí, pero Alex es chiquito.-

-Podemos trabajar por turnos, yo trabajo de mañana mientras tú lo cuidas, y luego tu trabajas de tarde y yo lo cuido, debemos llevar una vida lo más normal posible, y el dinero va a ser un problema con tanto pañales, la vida de las personas honradas es difícil.-

Kurt no dijo nada, miro Alex pensativo.

-No quiero que él sepa a qué nos dedicábamos, quiero que tenga una vida normal, como cualquier niño.-

-Yo también quiero eso, por eso es que debemos seguir con la vida aburrida que teníamos allá.- dijo Blaine.

-No es aburrida, a mi me gusta...me gusta más que estar aquí, en Chicago, aquí nos miraran mal siempre, y no quiero que él vea eso, no quiero que viva lo que viví.-

Blaine entendió el malestar de su esposo, él tampoco quería quedarse en Chicago.

-Entonces tendremos que hacer una vida normal y pacifica en el pueblo, en nuestra casa.-

-Nuestro hogar.- comento con una media sonrisa mirando a Blaine.

Éste se acerco y lo beso en los labios.

-Nuestro hogar.- repitió Blaine.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

-Aumento de peso, todo está normal, y ya se le cayó el ombligo así que pueden bañarlo.- dijo la doctora mientras anotaba todo en una hoja.

Blaine vestía a Alex que lloraba, era el último control, Kurt escuchaba y le alcanzaba la ropa del bebé, el siguiente control seria en el pueblo.

-Puede viajar entonces?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, ya puede volar... Les daré un resumen de la historia clínica de Alex para el doctor que siga atendiéndolo, por lo demás está muy bien, muy sano, no hay signos de alguna parálisis por la convulsión, sus reflejos están bien, y pues...por el resto deberemos esperar a como se desarrolla, pero supongo que todo estará bien.- respondió la doctora.

Kurt estaba más tranquilo y Blaine también, termino de vestirlo y escucharon atentamente las indicaciones de la doctora.

Alex se calmo cuando Kurt lo tomo en brazos, salieron de la clínica con mayor tranquilidad en sus corazones, lo único que deseaban era que Alex estuviera bien.

-A donde estaciono el auto Chad?.- pregunto Blaine ya en la acera y mirando hacia todos lados.

-Creo que en la esquina.- respondió Kurt con Alex entre los brazos.

Blaine miraba hacia donde en teoría debía estar el auto de Chad esperándolos, tenía un pequeño bolso donde llevaban las cosas de Alex, mientras Kurt lo cargaba.

-Hey!.-

Blaine miro hacia donde lo llamaban al igual que Kurt encontrándose con Aki caminando hacia ellos mostrando todos sus dientes en una sonrisa enorme.

-Aki!...- dijo Blaine y abrazo al hombre de color quien le devolvió el saludo. -que bueno verte de nuevo.-

-No podía creer que eran ustedes, Kurt como estas?, me alegro verte bien.-

Kurt sonrió de lado, Aki era el más agradable de la banda, y desde que estaba con Blaine, Aki era más amable con él.

-Y...eso es?...es tu hijo?.- pregunto Aki mirando al bebé.

-Sí, es nuestro hijo...Alex.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa, sintiendo orgullo de lo que acababa de decir.

Aki miro con una sonrisa al pequeño, Alex miraba tranquilo, ajeno a toda la situación, Kurt sonrió y lo meció inconscientemente.

-Vaya, es muy lindo, Chad me dijo que estabas esperando un hijo, creí que era una broma, pero aquí está...y ustedes...viven aquí?.- pregunto Aki mirándolos.

-No, vivimos en Carolina del Norte, en un pueblo, compre una casa allí hace bastante y en estos días estaremos volviendo.- respondió Blaine.

-Ustedes lo criaran juntos?.- pregunto curioso Aki.

-Sí, nos casamos...- respondió Blaine levantando la mano y mostrando el anillo. -y Alex tiene ambos apellidos.-

Aki los miro sorprendidos y una media sonrisa se asomo por sus labios.

-Wow!, entonces tienen una familia, una linda familia.-

-Si...en eso estamos.- respondió Blaine con una emoción grande.

Escucharon unas bocinas, vieron a Chad en el auto y se acercaron los tres al vehículo.

-Aki!.- saludo Chad.

-Como estas?.- preguntó Aki.

-Bien, más viejo...te veo esta noche en el bar?.-

-Sí, allí estaré.- respondió Aki. -Nos estamos viendo, y...felicidades.- dijo Aki a Kurt y a Blaine.

-Gracias.- respondió Blaine, Kurt le sonrió amablemente.

Aki siguió camino y Blaine le abrió la puerta a Kurt para que coloque a Alex en su asiento, y luego subieron al auto por el otro lado.

-Tuve que cargar combustible, y como está el pequeño?.- pregunto Chad conduciendo rumbo a la casa de Grecia.

-Muy bien, dijo que lo podemos bañarlo y viajar, subió de peso y eso es muy bueno.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt miraba a Alex que se le había caído el chupete y volvió a ponérselo en la boca antes de que comience a llorar.

-Se siguen viendo con Aki?.- preguntó Blaine a Chad.

-Sí, casi siempre, voy seguido al taller del Turco y nos vemos en el bar, él me acompaña ahora que ni Kurt ni tú están, tengo que seguir con la recaudación, ese es mi trabajo.- respondió éste.

-Mmmm... tengo que vender mi viejo auto, podre llevarlo a lo del turco?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo.

-Supongo que si.- respondió Chad.

Kurt miro a Blaine preocupado.

Este se giro para ver si todo estaba bien y observo la mirada de su esposo.

-Que sucede?.-

-Porque quieres vender el auto?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Porque aquí no me sirve de nada, en el pueblo tenemos el de Grecia, al mío no lo necesitamos, podemos hacerlo dinero y así comprarle cosas a Alex.- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

Kurt tenía una mueca de disconformidad.

-Solo lo venderé, no me meteré en problemas, no quiero volver a eso ya te lo dije, no voy a arriesgarme a terminar en la cárcel ahora que tengo un hijo y un esposo.- le dijo Blaine mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

Kurt no estaría tranquilo hasta no regresar al pueblo, el movimiento de la ciudad, su vida anterior siempre presente lo ponían nervioso, realmente deseaba regresar a tranquilidad de su casa, porque ahora podía entenderlo, esa era su casa, donde formaría un hogar, una familia con Blaine.

Chad los observaba en silencio, suponía que ninguno de los dos quería arriesgarse de nuevo.

Llegaron a la casa de Grecia a los pocos minutos, Kurt desbrocho los cinturones de Alex mientras Blaine bajaba del auto, dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de Alex para cargarlo, Kurt bajo tomando el bolso, estaba concentrado en el hecho de viajar y los papeles de Alex cuando Blaine se acerco y lo beso en los labios.

-Te amo conejito.-

Kurt sonrió y miro a Chad que los observaba con una ceja alzada, era la primera vez que los veía besarse.

Blaine entro a la casa con una sonrisa y Kurt un poco apenado por la cara de Chad, éste los siguió adentro, mirándolos con curiosidad, jamás vio a Kurt en esa situación, sabia, desde que Kurt le confesó que le gustaban los hombres, que salía con un joven pero jamás lo vio besar a alguien o con un novio, parecía extraño para él verlo en esa situación, pero entendió que era algo totalmente normal, Kurt y Blaine estaban casados, con un hijo, eran un matrimonio, Kurt ya no era el niño asustadizo e indefenso que él cuido, ahora era un hombre que estaba formando una familia y tomaba decisiones por sí solo, decisiones acertadas y que lo llevarían a su felicidad, a esa felicidad que Kurt tanto anhelaba en silencio.

-Te vas a quedar ahí?.- pregunto Grecia al verlo de pie en medio de la cocina.

Chad se sentó en una silla pensativo, Kurt y Blaine habían ido a su habitación con Alex para guardar los papeles, Grecia se quedo mirándolo.

-Que te sucede?.-

-No te diste cuenta lo cambiado que está Kurt, lo diferente que está?.- pregunto Chad.

-Si...supongo que creció mucho en ese pueblo.- respondió ella sentándose en otra silla.

-No es solo que haya crecido, es feliz, por primera vez lo veo feliz.-

-Sí, es cierto, Blaine le dio todo lo que deseaba, una familia, tranquilidad...y amor.- comentó Grecia.

-Quien iba a decirlo... Blaine es su felicidad, y yo que no apostaba nada a él.- dijo Chad con una media sonrisa.

-Pues para ser sincera yo tampoco lo creía capaz de hacer feliz a alguien, y más cuando Kurt llego mal porque se había acostado con una...bueno la madre del bebé, y luego cuando Kurt llego llorando, porque tú le contaste lo que le había sucedido cuando era niño a Blaine, él se presento aquí, iba a sacarlo a balazos pero me di cuenta que estaba preocupado por Kurt, realmente preocupado.-

-Él me juro que lo amaba...Kurt parecía estar bien con eso, estaba bien junto a él...-

Kurt entro en la cocina con Alex en sus brazos.

-Deberíamos comprar una bañadera para él, no tenemos donde bañarlo.-

Grecia lo miro extrañada.

Blaine entro a la cocina pensativo.

-Donde quedó mi auto?.-

-Está en un depósito, quieres ir a verlo?.- preguntó Chad.

-Sí, no tengo idea donde quedo la llave, pero hay otra debajo del asiento.- respondió Blaine.

-Recuerdas como abrir un auto?.- pregunto con ironía Chad.

-Sí, claro, es como andar en bicicleta, eso nunca se olvida.- respondió con una sonrisa Blaine.

-Bien vamos.-

Chad se puso de pie para salir pero se quedo mirando a Blaine depositar un beso en la cabecita de Alex y otro beso en los labios de Kurt, y simplemente salió hacia la sala, Kurt sonrió mirando al bebé, definitivamente ambos estaban cambiados.

Salieron en el auto de Chad, Grecia se quedo preparando comida junto a la compañía de Kurt, le enseño a hacer algunas cosas rápidas para que cocinara en su casa.

-Te agrada el pueblo?.-

-Sí, es tranquilo.- respondió Kurt mientras mecía a Alex que se estaba durmiendo.

-Mmmh...y allí eres feliz?.- pregunto Grecia mientras cocinaba.

-Sí, me siento bien, me gusta estar allí, la casa, mis plantas...tenemos una habitación para Alex, Blaine compro unos colgantes que pondré en su puerta.-

-Es tu hogar...me alegro que seas feliz allá, tener tu propia familia, tu esposo, tu hijo.- dijo Grecia mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió y miro a Alex, él era su hijo, aunque no tuviera su sangre, Blaine siempre se lo repetía, Alex era su hijo también.

-Esa mujer...Samantha, se comunico con ustedes?.- pregunto Grecia continuando con su trabajo.

-No, Blaine tiene ese papel que le dio el abogado, dijo que era suficiente para ponerle ambos apellidos, y luego hay que asentarlo en el pueblo, creo, no sé bien, hay que ir a un lugar aquí, a llevar los papeles pero Blaine va a averiguar eso.- respondió Kurt.

Alex se había dormido, lo recostó en la cuna portátil que les regalo Chad con cuidado que no despertara nuevamente, acaricio el rostro del bebé pensando que destino le hubiese tocado a Alex si hubiera estado con Samantha, aunque era su madre, ella no lo quería, parecía que lo odiaba, eso lo entristeció mucho, le recordaba a su tía y como lo trataba, no quería eso para el bebé.

-Quiero que crezca en el pueblo, es más tranquilo.-

-Mmmh...no son más cerrados la gente de pueblo?.- pregunto Grecia mientras cocinaba.

-No, no ellos, son tranquilos, no dicen nada y no nos miran mal, de hecho Benjamín, nos ayudó con los papeles del matrimonio, nos invito a su casa y su esposa es muy buena, Anna, otra señora que vive en el pueblo, ella tiene dos hijos y está embarazada y me dio varios consejos, Carol la dueña del invernadero es muy buena también, parece que les caemos bien.-

-Y tú con Blaine?, como están?, no hablaron de lo que sucedió en la clínica?.- pregunto ella.

-No, él se asusto, no estaba muy feliz con lo del bebé desde el principio, pero él lo quiere, estoy seguro que ahora que lo conoce lo quiere, tal vez, no lo quería porque no quiere a Samantha...-

-Quien la quiere?, con lo que hizo ella lo entiendo a Blaine.- comento Grecia.

-Sí, pero es su mamá, y a Blaine no le gusta eso, pero cuando lo sostuvo en el hospital y paso lo que le sucedió a Alex, Blaine también estaba mal, él quiere a su hijo.- respondió Kurt mirándola.

-Lo quiere porque lo criara contigo, no sé como actuaria si no estuvieran juntos, si no hubieras insistido en que se hiciera cargo de él.- dijo Grecia mirándolo a Kurt seriamente.

Éste no dijo nada, no quería pensar en eso, miro a Alex y toco su mano, acariciándola.

-Él está aquí, con nosotros.-

Grecia suspiro, esperaba realmente que Blaine se comportara como un hombre y se hiciera cargo de todo, de Kurt y de Alex y no fuera algo del momento.

-Me ama y lo amo...- dijo Kurt mirando al bebé. -y ambos queremos a Alex, porque no tiene culpa de nada, y nos necesita.-

Grecia no dijo nada más sobre el tema.

-Y tu trabajo?, como esta?, te gusta?.- pregunto Grecia siguiendo con su labor.

-Sí, es muy lindo, tiene muchas plantas, no sé cuantas pero son muchas.- respondió Kurt.

Grecia lo miro con una sonrisa, sabía que a Kurt le encantaban las plantas, siempre fue así.

Kurt estuvo casi toda la mañana hablando sobre plantas, Grecia hizo la comida y Blaine junto a Chad regresaron luego de llevar el auto al taller del Turco, allí se encontraron nuevamente con Aki y se quedaron hablando unos momentos.

Ni bien llegaron Alex despertó con hambre, Kurt lo alimento nuevamente, le era más fácil a ambos la tarea luego de tanto levantarse durante la noche.

Grecia miraba a Blaine, lo veía inmerso en sus pensamientos, sonriéndole al bebé mientras comía, Kurt estaba atento a que no se ahogara con la leche, parecían felices en esa nueva vida, siendo responsables de esa nueva vida, entonces ella entendió que ambos estaban en ese viaje, e intentarían hacerlo lo mejor posible, ambos por partes iguales.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Caminaron por un pasillo, Blaine llevaba a Alex en sus brazos, estaba dormido, Kurt llevaba el bolso con las cosas del bebé y los papeles, debían hacer el pasaporte de Alex y ambos tenían que firmar los documentos.

Kurt estaba un poco nervioso, habían muchas personas y no se sentía cómodo, Blaine ya estaba cansado, ese mismo tramite lo hicieron en el pueblo con Kurt y sabia que debía tener paciencia, sería más rápido una vez que los atendieran ya que estaban en la ciudad y no debían esperar a que enviaran los papeles a otra ciudad.

Después de media hora estaban firmando los papeles, Alex estaba despierto y molesto, hacía calor y el bullicio no ayudaba, Kurt firmo lo que debía y tomo al bebé para que Blaine también lo hiciera, la señora que los atendía tenía un humor de perros y eso molestaba a Blaine, Kurt solo quería irse.

-Aquí tienen, el que sigue!.- grito la mujer.

Kurt se movió con Alex mientras una señora con sus dos niños pasaba a su lado, Blaine intentaba guardar los papeles mirando con enojo a la mujer que los había atendido.

Salieron entre la gente que estaba entrando, Alex comenzó a llorar y Kurt tapo con la mano su rostro para que el sol no lo calentara, a pesar que no hacía mucho calor, el ambiente estaba pesado y el sol de mediodía era peligroso.

-Que mujer. No podía esperar a que saliéramos, tenemos un bebé, porque el apuro?.- preguntó molesto Blaine mientras caminaba junto a su esposo hacía donde estaba su auto.

-Solo quiero llegar a la casa de Grecia, cuando podemos volver al pueblo?.- pregunto Kurt.

-En unos días...Alex se durmió?.-

-No, está despierto, hay que bañarlo, lo haremos hoy?.-

-Si, la bañadera que compramos esta linda.- comento Blaine abriendo la puerta del auto para que Kurt deje al bebé en su asiento.

-Si, y el jabón es lindo también.- dijo Kurt sentándose en el asiento del acompañante.

Blaine sonrió, la idea de papá de familia le gustaba, y más porque era algo que compartía con Kurt, era su familia, su esposo y su hijo.

Llegaron a la casa de Grecia unos minutos después, Alex estaba dormido, se dormía en el auto, ni bien llegaron almorzaron y se dispusieron a bañar a Alex con ayuda de Grecia ya que ellos no tenían idea de cómo hacerlo, en la pequeña bañadera parecía fácil, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles como ellos creían.

-Se resbala.- dijo Blaine manteniendo con una mano a Alex en la bañadera que comenzó a llorar.

Kurt lo enjabonaba con cuidado.

-Son como peces, se resbalan, sostenlo y tú pásale el agua para sacarle el jabón, desde el cuello, y con mucho cuidado.- indico Grecia junto a ellos.

Blaine lo sostuvo con ambas manos mientras Kurt le quitaba el jabón, Alex lloraba, no parecía estar disfrutando de su primer baño.

-Háblale para que se calme.- dijo Grecia.

-Bebé, no llores, solo es agua.- dijo Kurt.

Alex no parecía estar muy de acuerdo, Blaine estaba concentrado con más miedo que se le resbale que de otra cosa.

Kurt lo termino de enjuagar, más nervioso que cuando comenzaron, Blaine lo sacó de la bañadera apoyándolo sobre su cuerpo mientras Kurt lo envolvía con una toalla, lo apoyo sobre la mesa donde lo estaban bañando, y terminaron de secarlo, Alex estaba más calmado, Kurt lo término de vestir mientras Blaine se cambiaba de ropa ya que estaba empapado.

Kurt acuno al bebé antes de alimentarlo, se había calmado y él también.

-Creo que lo traumamos con ese baño, no querrá meterse al agua nuevamente.-

-Se acostumbrara, si ustedes se ponen nerviosos, él también lo hará, deben estar tranquilos y confiados, no van a ahogarlo.- dijo Grecia limpiando lo que quedo después del baño.

Kurt solo miraba a Alex mientras lo mecía.

-Ahora está limpio el bebé.- le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Grecia sonrió al verlo hablarle a Alex.

-Tu hijo parece más cómodo contigo.- comento Grecia mirándolo.

Kurt la miro, era la primera vez que alguien le decía "tu hijo" por Alex, sonrió de lado desviando su atención al bebé.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, con ambas cosas.- dijo Blaine desde la puerta que daba a la cocina. -Alex está más cómodo contigo.-

-No es así.- contradijo Kurt. -él está cómodo con los dos.-

-Pero contigo se calma más rápido, y no se duerme si tú no lo meces, no importa lo que yo haga, no se duerme si no estás a su lado.-

-Toma mi dedo de noche y se queda así.- comento Kurt.

-No sabía eso.- dijo Blaine.

-Hace dos noches que lo hace.-

-Y tu duermes con él aferrado a tu dedo?.- preguntó Grecia.

Kurt levantó sus hombros restándole importancia.

-Dormir lo que se dice dormir ya no existe, Alex se despierta a cada rato, con suerte duerme dos o tres horas.- respondió Blaine.

-Eso será así los primeros meses.- dijo Grecia.

Kurt termino de alimentar a Alex y luego que hiciera su provecho lo meció hasta que se durmió.

-Duerme más de día que de noche.- susurro Blaine mirando a su hijo dormir en la cuna.

-Deberíamos dormir un rato, estoy cansado.- dijo Kurt notablemente agotado.

-Vayan, yo tengo que hacer cosas aquí y lo cuido, ustedes duerman.- Grecia los miraba con pena, realmente se veían demacrados.

Kurt asintió y bostezo, Blaine salió rumbo a la habitación tomándolo de la mano por si se arrepentía, necesitaban dormir.

...

-Porque llora tanto?.- preguntó Blaine acunando a Alex de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-No sé, no quiere el chupete, y comió y está limpio, no sé porque llora.- respondió Kurt ya casi en la desesperación.

Alex despertó durante la madrugada y no paró de llorar, Kurt lo había mecido y nada, Blaine caminaba de un lado a otro intentando calmarlo pero tampoco funcionaba.

-Le dolerá algo?.- pregunto Kurt mirando a Blaine.

Este negó sin saber que responder.

-Que le sucede?.- pregunto Grecia en bata y despeinada.

-No sé, no deja de llorar, y si lo llevamos a la clínica?, tal vez ellos sepan que le pasa.- Blaine estaba nervioso, temía que Alex estuviera muy mal.

-No, deben ser gases.- dijo Grecia. -recuéstalo en la cama.-

Blaine la miro e hizo lo que ella pidió, Grecia tomo las piernas de Alex llevando con cuidado la rodilla del bebé a su vientre, Alex se calmo, ella hizo esto varias veces hasta que se oyó un sonido.

-Ven, son gases.- dijo ella continuando con su tarea.

-Eso fue un gas?.- pregunto Blaine con una ceja alzada.

-Si, hagan eso un rato hasta que se pase el dolor.- respondió Grecia cediéndole el lugar a Kurt.

Éste siguió con la misma tarea, Alex estaba más calmado, Grecia volvió a su habitación y Blaine se sentó en la cama.

-No puedo creer que sea esto, o sea, es algo tan simple que se complica tanto, como haremos para criarlo si no sabemos nada de bebés?.- preguntó Blaine agotado.

-Supongo que deberemos ir aprendiendo.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine lo miro con cariño.

-Tú eres el mejor padre del mundo.-

Kurt lo miro y le dio una media sonrisa.

-Crees que me quiera como te querrá a ti?, tu eres su papá de verdad.- pregunto Kurt.

-Te amara porque eres el padre, así como yo, él siempre sabrá eso y estoy muy seguro que serás su preferido.- respondió Blaine tomando la mano de su bebé que estaba más tranquilo.

-Porque dices eso?.- pregunto Kurt, él no creía que fuera así.

-Por cómo eres, un sol, un conejito, y te amara como tú a él.- respondió Blaine sonriéndole.

Kurt le sonrió y miro a Alex, lo alzo acercándolo a su pecho, él esperaba que Alex lo quisiera también.

-Vamos a dormir, a ver si duerme ahora...que trabajo es tener un bebé, creí que era más fácil.- dijo Blaine recostándose.

Kurt sonrió, desde que nació Alex no durmieron una noche entera, solo por un par de horas, le puso el chupete a al bebé y lo acuno para que se durmiera, escucho un ronquido y era Blaine que se había dormido, él espero a que Alex cerrara los ojos para acostarlo, siempre de lado como le enseñaron en el hospital, mirando hacia él, apoyaba una mano en su espalda, Alex siempre apretaba su mano y él dejaba que tomara su dedo, y así dormía, era incomodo para Kurt dormir así, pero si Alex se movía, él se daría cuenta y luego de lo que sucedió en el hospital, prefería dormir así, además recordaba haber leído en un libro para bebés algunas cosas y estaba más seguro con Alex durmiendo a su lado.

Unas horas duro el sueño, Alex comenzó a llorar pero fue Blaine el que se levantó.

-Yo lo alimento, sigue durmiendo.-

-La mamadera está limpia en la cocina.- dijo Kurt bostezando.

Blaine levantó al bebé cuidando de su cabeza, lo llevo a la cocina y con una mano preparo la mamadera, la leche era en polvo pero ya se daba idea de cómo prepararla, el chupete había quedado en la cama, así que ni bien terminara de comer debía buscarlo o estaría en problemas. Alimento a Alex cuidando que no se ahogara, era lo que más les recomendó la enfermera desde un principio, luego se ocupo de que hiciera el provecho, a la hora de hacerlo dormir nuevamente era más fácil después de que comiera, se sentó en un sofá y recostó a Alex en su pecho, masajeando su espalda hasta que se dormía. Sonrió al verlo así, era tan hermoso verlo dormir, sabía que era feliz porque estaba con ellos, y él se encargaría de que esa felicidad durara toda su vida, al igual que con Kurt, él los cuidaría a ambos.

...

Alex cumpliría un mes, ya estaba más grande, algunas prendas no le entraban, como hacía calor no era mucho lo que usaba, pero la ropa de recién nacido ya no le quedaba, asique fueron de compras con Kurt y Grecia, Chad fue con ellos pero él estaba más concentrado en los juguetes que en la ropa.

-Este azul.- dijo Kurt mirando un enterito para bebé.

-Si, y ésto...awww los zapatitos...- dijo Blaine dirigiéndose a unos zapatos pequeños.

-Son pequeños.- dijo Kurt sosteniendo a Alex.

Blaine le probó los zapatos a Alex mirando que no le apretarán.

-No, le queda justo...pero acá hay otros más grandes...- dijo Blaine sacando otros zapatos de una estantería.

-Esos están mejor.-

Grecia había elegido ropa y los miraba con una media sonrisa, parecía mentira que estuvieran en esa situación.

-Una chaqueta para los días de frío.- dijo ella mostrándoles una prenda.

-Si, está linda esa.- dijo Kurt mirándola con una sonrisa.

Blaine siguió buscado ropa, Chad lo acompañaba, la tienda era grande y había muchas cosas, Grecia llevaba un canasto con la ropa que compraban, Alex estaba despierto pero tranquilo en los brazos de Kurt.

-No deberíamos comprar algo para que carguen al bebé?.- pregunto Grecia.

-No, no pesa nada, además leí en un libro que él debe estar en contacto con los padres, porque así se siente seguro.-

Grecia lo miro en silencio, sabía lo importante que era para Kurt que el bebé se sienta seguro.

-También leí que ellos sienten cuando alguien no los quiere, y su mamá lo rechazo, no quiso ni mirarlo, y no quiero que se sienta así, tal vez se olvide con el tiempo.- dijo Kurt con tristeza en sus ojos.

-Él es pequeño, no recordada nada de esto, solo que tú siempre estas con él, creo que por eso se tranquiliza, siente tu aroma.- respondió Grecia.

-Crees que sea eso?.- preguntó Kurt mirándola.

-Si, ellos así como sienten el rechazo, también sienten el amor, y él sabe que eres el papá, así como Blaine, pero creo que será más apegado a ti, Blaine tampoco lo quiso desde un principio.- respondió Grecia.

-Pero ahora lo quiere.- dijo Kurt.

-Si, y es lo correcto, tiene su sangre.-

Kurt miro a Grecia y suspiro pesado.

-No quieres a Blaine verdad?.- pregunto Kurt mirándola.

Ella lo observo.

-No es que no lo quiera, solo que no me gusta su actitud, la que tuvo desde un principió con su hijo, está bien que no quiera a la madre, pero tampoco quería al bebé y eso no habla bien de él, como puedes confiar en alguien que no quiere a su propio hijo, sé que lo amas, y que él te ama, y al bebé también, pero esa actitud que tuvo no me gusto.- respondió Grecia con total sinceridad.

-Él será un gran padre.- le dijo Kurt sintiendo que las palabras de Grecia no eran correctas, él sabía eso, pero también que Blaine amaba a su bebé.

-Mmmh, si lo será, por ti lo será.- Grecia negó con la cabeza. -Olvida lo que te dije, sé que serán muy buenos padres y harán muy felices a Alex, le darán todo lo que ustedes no tuvieron, una familia, y amor.-

Kurt sonrió de lado, miro a Alex que tenía los ojos abiertos y su chupete en la boca, él parecía feliz.

-Mira esto!...es un jardinero, no es lindo?.- pregunto Blaine mostrándole un entero azul.

-Eso es para un niño de tres años.-

-Bueno algún día tendrá tres años.- respondió Blaine metiendo la prenda en el cesto. -encontré medias.-

-Trae varios pares.- pidió Kurt.

Blaine volvió con Chad que miraba todo con atención.

-Éste celeste te gusta?, tiene pompones.- dijo Grecia mostrándole una prenda.

Kurt asintió con entusiasmo, a él le gustaban todas las prendas.

Para cuando salieron se llevaron cuatro bolsas de ropa, Alex tenia mas prendas que ellos.

Ni bien llegaron a la casa, Blaine lo alimento y ellos cenaron, al día siguiente viajaban al pueblo, su vida había cambiado dando un giro completo y ellos se enfrentarían a la vida de familia solos en el pueblo, aunque ambos estaban ansiosos de volver, Kurt deseaba que Alex creciera tranquilo y el pueblo era el lugar ideal.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

-No cierra, es mucha ropa.- dijo Blaine intentando cerrar la maleta de Alex.

-Mete ropa en la nuestra.- respondió Kurt mientras le cambiaba el pañal a Alex.

-Que hago con las mamaderas y los chupetes?.- pregunto Blaine con las cosas en la mano.

-En el bolso, pon pañales, un paquete.-

-Si, no vaya y sea que nos dé una sorpresa Alex.-

Kurt sintió algo que mojaba su cuello y miro al bebé.

-Me hizo pis.- dijo con asombro tocándose el cuello.

-Eh?.- preguntó Blaine mirándolo. -como llego ahí?.-

-No sé.- respondió Kurt mirándose la playera.

-Ve a cambiarte, yo sigo, vaya puntería tiene, al menos no te cayó en la boca.-

Kurt fue al baño, no podía creer que el bebé hubiera hecho eso.

-Que puntería tiene el bebé, a mi me harás lo mismo?.- preguntaba Blaine a Alex con una sonrisa.

Termino de cambiarlo y lo vistió, lo cargo buscando el chupete cuando sintió que el bebé se había ensuciado de nuevo.

-Me lleva la...se ensucio la ropa.-

Blaine suspiro pesado y abrió la maleta buscando ropa para cambiarlo.

-Que sucede?.- preguntó Kurt con otra playera.

-Se hizo de nuevo y ahora ensucio la ropa, que le pongo?.- preguntó Blaine sacando algunas prendas.

-Yo lo cambio, limpia la ropa porque sino no se va a secar para cuando nos vayamos.- dijo Kurt tomando a Alex de los brazos de Blaine.

Éste tomo la ropa y se dirigió al baño, Kurt volvió a cambiar el pañal de Alex y de ropa, ya era habitual que eso sucediera, parecía que esperaba a que lo terminaran de cambiar para hacerse de nuevo.

-Ahora si estas limpio.- dijo Kurt a Alex levantándolo y besando su cabecita, le puso el chupete y lo acuno en su pecho.

-Kurt.- llamo Grecia tocando la puerta de la habitación.

-Hola.- saludo éste.

-Hola, había congestionamiento, pero ya tengo los papeles.- dijo Grecia. -quiero que sea tuyo, por si algo sucede, quiero que el auto éste a tu nombre y también la vieja pensión.-

-Pero por qué?, eso es tuyo.- Kurt no entendía lo porque Grecia quería hacer eso.

-Porque tienes un hijo y debes velar por él, vives en un pueblo, no hay mucha salida económica allí, y si quieren una vida honesta, no van a pasarla mal, sé que tu y Blaine quieren criar al bebé allí, lejos del pasado, pero es empezar de cero, y con un hijo pequeño será muy duro, yo te dejare el auto, porque ustedes lo usan allí, y la pensión esta en desuso, la arreglare y te enviare el dinero que genere.-

-Pero es tuya.- Kurt la miraba apenado.

-No, es mi regalo para Alex, para que vaya a la universidad, para lo que necesite él y ustedes.-

-Que sucede?.- preguntó Blaine entrando a la habitación y observando a su esposo.

-Sucede que pasare la pensión donde ustedes vivieron a nombre de Kurt, y el auto, no quiero que les falte nada, tienen un hijo, las cosas cambiaron, deben pensar en él.-

Blaine miro a su novio, Grecia tenía razón, con lo que ganaban en el pueblo no podían darle un futuro a Alex.

-Pero eso es tuyo, trabajaste mucho para comprarla.- dijo Kurt mirándola.

-Tu entiendes de lo que hablo verdad Blaine?.- preguntó Grecia mirándolo.

-Si, y ella tiene razón Kurt, será para Alex.- respondió Blaine mirando a su esposo.

Kurt miro a su esposo y al bebé que sostenía contra su pecho, si era para él debería aceptarlo.

-Está bien.-

-Bien, los papeles están hechos, pero necesitó que los firmes, y tus datos, el escribano hará los papeles que faltan y los enviare al pueblo, así ustedes y Alex estarán tranquilos y seguros de que tendrán un futuro.-

Kurt acariciaba a Alex que estaba despierto, lo sostenía en su pecho, pensaba en que le depararía ese futuro del que hablaba Grecia, que sería de ellos en el pueblo. Blaine se acerco y beso la cabeza de su bebé acariciándolo.

-Nada alcanza para su bienestar, entiendo a los que dicen que un hijo cambia todo tu mundo...él es lo más importante ahora.-

Kurt sintió mirándolo, Grecia los observaba, ella quería ver esa imagen siempre, sentir que Blaine estaba en el lugar que debía, y que Kurt sería lo que debía ser para Alex.

-Colgaste la ropa?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, con el calor que hace se secara.- respondió Blaine dándole otro beso a su hijo.

-Bien, voy a hacer la comida.- dijo Grecia.

-Te ayudo.-

-Yo quiero ver y aprender porque no hay casas de comida en el pueblo y no somos los mejores cocinando.- comento Blaine.

Grecia sonrió, y salieron hacia la cocina, Kurt se apoyo en la repisa aun con Alex a cuestas y el que ayudaba a Grecia era Blaine, a ella le sorprendió la concentración de éste para hacer lo que le pedía, notaba que ambos daban el cien por cien para tener una mejor vida y alejarse de la vida que tuvieron, desde la delincuencia y por todo lo que les sucedió de niños.

Era el último almuerzo juntos, luego comenzaron a preparar lo que le quedaba pendiente para viajar, Grecia sostenía a Alex mientras ellos hacían sus cosas, Chad les ayudaba a subir las maletas al auto, Kurt subió y sentó al bebé en su silla, y salieron rumbo al aeropuerto.

-Voy a extrañarlo.- dijo Grecia sosteniendo a Alex.

-Vengan cuando quieran, así conocen la casa y el pueblo, además Kurt los extraña cuando estamos allá.-

-Cuídense, y llamen cuando lleguen.- dijo Chad a un lado de Grecia sosteniendo la mano de Alex.

A Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, Blaine tomo a su bebé para que Kurt se despidiera de ella, y como suponía le era difícil a su esposo hacerlo, se abrazo a ella con sus mejillas mojadas, Grecia también tenía los ojos llorosos, se separo de él y limpio su rostro.

-Llama cualquier cosa o duda que te surja.- dijo Grecia.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, Blaine se despidió de ella mientras su esposos hacia lo mismo con Chad.

-Cuídalos, y cuídate.- dijo Grecia a Blaine.

Éste le sonrió de lado, ahora entendía un poco más a Kurt, Grecia no era tan mala como creía.

-Cuida a tu familia pequeño, y ya sabes, siempre estaremos aquí.- dijo Chad a Kurt, moviendo su cabello como solía hacerlo.

Kurt lo abrazo, iba a extrañarlo mucho.

-Ya deben subir...- Chad palmeo la espada de Blaine y beso la cabeza de Alex. -Cualquier cosa que necesites llámame.-

Grecia se despidió del bebé nuevamente con un beso en la cabeza, Kurt tomo la mano de Blaine y salieron rumbo al avión, era el viaje de regreso a su hogar, esta vez no salían de Chicago huyendo hacia ningún lado, hacia un futuro incierto, ahora regresaban a su hogar, con el nuevo integrante de la familia, porque eso eran, una familia.

Sentó en su sillita a Alex, aseguro sus cinturones y luego se sentó junto a Kurt.

-Está dormido?.- preguntó a éste.

-Si.- respondió Blaine mirando a su hijo.

-El chupete lo tiene?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Si, lo tiene en la boca...relájate, va a dormir todo el viaje.-

Kurt suspiro mirando el asiento de adelante y al resto del avión.

-No va mucha gente.-

-No creo que mucha gente conozca esa ciudad, estaba pensado, deberíamos mudar la cuna a la habitación.- comentó Blaine.

-Para qué?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Para que duerma.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt lo miro indeciso.

-Es muy chiquito para dormir solo.-

-Si, pero en algún momento dormirá solo, no va a dormir con nosotros toda la vida.-

Kurt no dijo nada y siguió mirando a su alrededor, no iba a discutir con Blaine, pero no dejaría a Alex durmiendo sólo en la habitación.

El viaje fue tranquilo, Alex ni se entero del vuelo. Ni bien llegaron a Wellcity, la ciudad más cercana al pueblo y donde había aeropuerto, Blaine sintió que el calor lo consumía, Kurt cargaba a Alex, y se sentía agobiado, pero cuando salieron del aeropuerto en busca de su auto, sentían que la tierra quemaba.

-Santa mierda!, se abrió el infierno o qué?!.- pregunto Blaine de pie en la puerta del estacionamiento.

-Hace calor...donde está el auto?.- pregunto Kurt cubriendo a Alex del sol abrazador.

-Por allí.- respondió Blaine llevando las maletas.

Ni bien llegaron a donde estaba el auto notaron el calor que emanaba éste a pesar de estar bajo techo.

-Hierve, espera a que lo abra y encienda el aire.- pidió Blaine.

Kurt espero unos instantes, parecía estar mejor afuera del auto que adentro.

-Enciende...- susurro irritado Blaine, al parecer el auto no encendía.

Después de varios intentos el auto encendió, y abrió todas las puertas para que bajara el calor del vehículo.

Kurt se sentó con el bebé a cuestas en el asiento delantero frente al aire.

-Como puede hacer tanto calor...es un infierno.- comento Blaine apoyándose en su asiento.

-Creo que es el tiempo habitual de aquí, imagínate lo que debe hacer en el pueblo.- dijo Kurt acunando a Alex que estaba despertando.

-Iré a comprar refrescos y algo para comer en el camino, guardare las maletas en el baúl, quieres que prepare una mamadera para Alex?.-

-Si, en el bolso esta la leche, esperó no esté caliente.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine busco el bolso en los asientos traseros, saco la mamadera y la leche para alimentar a Alex.

-No, sigue fresca, igual traeré hielo, por las dudas.-

-Está bien.- respondió Kurt y tomo la mamadera con leche que le entrego Blaine.

Éste se fue luego de guardar las maletas y cerrar las puertas del auto ya que estaba más fresco adentro, Alex estaba inquieto, Kurt comenzó a alimentarlo, no pensaron que haría tanto calor, y el bebé estaba molesto al igual que ellos.

Blaine tardo bastante, Kurt le quito parte de la ropa a Alex para que este más cómodo, éste estaba más tranquilo, y aprovechó para cambiarle el pañal. Para cuando Blaine regreso, el auto estaba más fresco al igual que Kurt y el bebé.

-Es un infierno, definitivamente, es el maldito infierno...- dijo Blaine entrando al auto con una pequeña conservadora en la mano. -Compre esto para el refresco, el hielo y la mamadera, así llegamos sin apuros al pueblo.-

-Está más fresco aquí.- dijo Kurt. -Vamos al pueblo?.-

-Si, espera abro la puerta de atrás y dejas a Alex en su asiento.-

Blaine salió y abrió la puerta del auto del lado de Kurt y del asiento de atrás para facilitarle el trabajo a su esposo, éste ubico a Alex en su asiento que comenzó a llorar, Kurt abrocho sus cinturones y le coloco el chupete, así se calmaba, volvió al asiento del acompañante, y suspiro agobiado por el calor, Blaine lo miro y luego de ajustar su cinturones salieron rumbo a su hogar.

...

Llegaron casi de noche, ni bien llegaron, Blaine entro el auto en la entrada de la casa, hacía calor pero no tanto, Alex se había dormido con el movimiento del auto, Blaine se hizo cargo de Alex mientras Kurt abría la puerta, y encendía la luz, el calor del interior de la casa era agobiante.

-Mierda, es un sauna, porque hace tanto calor?.- preguntó Blaine caminando hacia la cocina para abrir la puerta y corriera aire.

Kurt abrió las ventanas sintiendo la brisa fría.

-Quedo todo cerrado cuando nos fuimos.-

Blaine fue hasta la heladera encontrándose con casi todo lo que estaba allí, en mal estado.

-Se pudrió la comida, debió cortarse la luz cuando no estábamos.- dijo Blaine sacando cosas y tirándolas en el cesto de basura mientras sostenía a Alex.

Kurt salió al partió encontrándose con un desastre.

\- Blaine, mis plantas están todas muertas.- dijo Kurt entrando nuevamente a la casa mirándolo angustiado.

-Amor...- dijo éste observándolo. -nadie las regó mientras no estábamos, mira si alguna de las que estaban abajo sobrevivió.-

Kurt volvió a salir y reviso sus plantas, la mayoría era un manojo de hojas y ramas secas, la tierra estaba dura y partida, algunos brotes sobrevivieron, pero la mayoría estaban secas.

-Riégalas, bastante, yo voy a abrir las ventanas de las habitaciones y a recostar a Alex.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza mientras ordenaba las masetas y abría el grifo para regarlas, Blaine fue a la habitación que compartía con su esposo y dejo a Alex sobre la cama, abrió las ventanas, y fue a la habitación que sería de Alex a buscar el carrito, le costó sacarlo de entre las cosas que tenían allí, lo llevo a la cocina y volvió a la habitación, pero al ver que Alex dormía tranquilamente decidió dejarlo allí, lo rodeo de almohadas y volvió a ayudar a su esposo.

-Y Alex?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Duerme en nuestra cama.- respondió Blaine. -quedó alguna viva?.-

-Las de abajo, y estas, las demás están secas.-

-Riégalas, mañana las desmalezas y tal vez revivan, yo voy a ver que podemos comer.-

Blaine volvió a la cocina mientras Kurt seguía con sus plantas.

No había mucho para preparar, solo pastas y latas de conservas, Kurt fue hasta el baño y se lavo las manos, paso por la habitación para cerciorarse que Alex dormía y volvió a la cocina con su esposo.

-Está dormido.- dijo Kurt sentándose en una silla.

-Mañana habrá que comprar comida, no quedó mucho.- Blaine puso a cocer las pastas, se sentó junto a su esposo y paso su brazo por detrás de éste. -Hogar dulce hogar.-

Kurt sonrió y depósito un beso en sus labios.

-Te amo.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos con evidente felicidad reflejada en ellos.

-Yo también te amo, mucho.- Blaine acaricio su rostro.

Se besaron nuevamente y oyeron el llanto de Alex.

-Se despertó.- dijo Kurt y salió hacia la habitación.

Blaine sonrió y se dirigió hacia la estufa para revisar la comida mientras Kurt traía a Alex en sus brazos ya más calmado.

Kurt le sonreía mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Ya quiere comer?.- preguntó Blaine mirando a Alex y depositando un beso en su cabeza.

-Creo que si.- respondió Kurt.

Alex estaba despierto pero tranquilo.

-Más bien creo que nos extraña, no bebé?.- pregunto Blaine acariciando el rostro de su hijo.

Kurt sonrió estaba más que feliz, tenía a su familia y estaba en su hogar. Se sentó en la silla, mientras Blaine término de hacer la comida, esa imagen y a su bebé en sus brazos era el momento de felicidad, que jamás olvidaría en su vida.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Se despertaron varias veces durante la noche, entre mamaderas y pañales, para cuando salió el sol y lograron dormir algo, sonó el celular de Blaine.

Este lo tomo y atendió a las apuradas antes que despertara Alex.

-Quien?.- pregunto en un susurro mientras se levantaba despacio mirando a Kurt dormir y a Alex a su lado.

\- Blaine?, soy Benjamín, llegaron bien?.-

-Si...- respondió Blaine saliendo hacia la sala. -llegamos anoche.-

-Como les fue, salió todo bien con el bebé, esta mejor?.- pregunto Benjamín, Blaine ya le había contado algo días antes y estaba preocupado.

-Si, está mucho mejor, la doctora dijo que estaba bien, gracias por preguntar.- respondió Blaine recostándose en el sillón. -sé que debería ir a trabajar hoy pero necesitaría un día más para organizarme con Kurt.-

-Si claro, no te preocupes, te esperó mañana y me alegró que llegaran bien, si necesitan algo llámame.-

-Gracias, muchas gracias en verdad.- respondió Blaine.

-Bien, te veré mañana entonces adiós.-

-Adiós.-

Blaine colocó el celular en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

Alex comenzó a despertar, Kurt lo escuchó y despertó mirándolo, noto que Blaine no estaba en la cama, supuso que estaba levantado.

-Hola bebé.- dijo Kurt besando la cabecita de Alex y acariciando su rostro. -tienes hambre?.-

Alex parecía más calmado pero comenzó a llorar, ya era hora de la mamadera.

-Vamos a levantarnos.-

Kurt levanto a Alex acunándolo con cuidado, camino hasta la sala y vio a Blaine dormido en el sofá.

\- Blaine... Blaine.- dijo moviéndolo un poco.

-Qué?, se cayó?!, que paso?!.- Blaine se sentó de golpe mirando a su alrededor.

-Que haces aquí?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo serio.

-Qué?...- pregunto Blaine mirándolo. -me...me llamo Benjamín, vine aquí para hablar y me dormí...tiene hambre?.- Blaine seguía medio dormido al igual que su esposo.

-Si.- respondió Kurt, Alex estaba hambriento.

-Dámelo...ve a ducharte yo lo alimento.-

Kurt le entrego al bebé, bostezo aun con sueño.

-Hay una mamadera limpia en la heladera.- dijo Kurt caminando hacia el baño.

-Bien.-

Blaine se puso de pie, y fue a preparar la mamadera, ya tenía más práctica, llevaba más de un mes preparando mamaderas y cambiando pañales junto con Kurt.

-Despertaste con hambre?, eh bebé?.- le preguntaba Blaine a Alex.

Preparo la mamadera y fue hasta la sala alimentando al bebé, se sentó en el sillón mirándolo comer, se preguntaba que hubiera sido de su vida sin Alex, sin Kurt, seguramente seguiría robando y huyendo de la policía, encerrado en esa vida de la que jamás creyó salir, de esas calles que fueron su hogar y su cárcel, su destino parecía estar atado a esa vida, pero no fue así, cuando creyó que su vida estaba estancada en un charco de barro, apareció Kurt, moviendo su mundo completamente, dejándolo en ese nuevo lugar donde lo imposible era real, donde el amor existía y era un hombre, y no solo eso, era la persona más encantadora del mundo, lo acompaño en lo que él creyó ser una desgracia, y hoy se arrepentía de ese pensamiento, se arrepentía de no haberlo deseado, aunque su madre fuese la mujer que mas odiaba en la tierra, Kurt tenía razón cuando decía que el bebé no tenía la culpa de nada, era el ser más inocente y puro en la tierra, de eso estaba seguro y también del amor que creció por él, por su hijo, porque eso era, su hijo y de Kurt, era parte de él y no concebía su vida sin Alex.

Este ya no quiso mas leche, se había tomado casi toda la mamadera, Blaine sonrió y dejo la misma sobre un mueble y coloco a Alex sobre su pecho mientras le daba palmaditas en su espalda para que hiciera el provecho, luego de esto, se recostó en el sofá con su bebé sobre su pecho, éste se estaba quedando dormido, siempre sucedía eso, Kurt salió del baño y los observo con una sonrisa.

-Se durmió?.-

-En eso está...debes hablar con Carol, así llegan a un acuerdo, le pedí a Benjamín el día de hoy, pero mañana iré a la mañana y le hablare para quedarme durante la tarde, tu deberías hablar con ella para arreglar los horarios.-

Kurt lo miro serio, y siguió camino hacia la cocina.

Blaine sabía que Kurt quería quedarse a cuidar a Alex, pero ellos debían seguir con su rutina, tendrían más gastos y mas con Alex, por más que Grecia les haya dejado la pensión, él sabía que hasta que comenzara a generar dinero de allí, pasarían meses.

-Amor...sé que quieres quedarte, pero eso te gusta, te gustan las plantas y además el dinero nos vendrá muy bien hasta que salga lo de la pensión, yo lo cuidare de tarde, son pocas horas y será hasta que nos organicemos, luego podríamos llevarlo a nuestros trabajos, no es como que fuera muy pesado lo que hacemos, yo estoy todo el día acomodando cajas o repasando la mercadería que Benjamín compra, además, quiero que Alex crezca sabiendo que trabajamos para darle una buena vida, él no debe saber lo que hacíamos en Chicago, ni lo que hace Grecia ni Chad, quiero que le demos todo pero con nuestro esfuerzo, como cualquier padre.- dijo Blaine mirando a su esposo.

Kurt lo observaba comprendiendo lo que Blaine le decía, era cierto, Alex debía crecer en un ambiente sano y normal, por eso estaban en ese pueblo también, para criarlo allí.

-Hablare con Carol.- dijo Kurt. -Crees que él se sienta bien con nosotros?.-

-Si. Somos sus padres, y haremos todo por él.- respondió Blaine acariciando a Alex.

Kurt sonrió, era verdad, harían todo por él.

Ese día pasaron la cuna a la cocina, Alex no dormiría en su habitación, Kurt esa noche lo acostó entre ellos y Blaine no dijo nada, tampoco quería dejarlo solo en otra habitación y después de lo que sucedió en el hospital, sabía que no dormiría tranquilo con Alex lejos.

Arreglaron lo mejor que pudieron el jardín de Kurt, llevaban a Alex para todos lados, la habitación del bebé seguía siendo un lío pero lo dejaron así, Blaine fue al pueblo a comprar comida, para su asombro había más gente dando vueltas, puestos de comida en la calle y hasta vendedores de ropa para playa.

Salió del mercado y paso al invernadero a hablar con Carol.

-Ahhh!, ya regresaron!, y el bebé?, lo trajiste?.- pregunto Carol mirando hacia el auto de Blaine.

-No, como esta Carol?, Alex se quedo con Kurt, es muy pequeño para sacarlo.- respondió este con una sonrisa.

Vio la cara de decepción de Carol y sonrió.

-Kurt hablara con usted en la tarde, mmm...pues, tendremos que organizarnos con el bebé y estaba pensando en que si puede venir durante la tarde, así puede cuidar a Alex durante la mañana.-

-Si no hay problema, dile que venga mañana a la tarde, pero quiero conocer al bebé.- dijo esta con una sonrisa.

-Bien...emmm porque no viene esta noche a casa?, así lo conoce.- dijo Blaine.

-Claro!, le compre un regalito, espero no te moleste.- respondió ella con entusiasmo.

-No claro que no me molesta, gracias por todo, voy a hablar con Benjamín, él también quiere conocer a Alex.-

-Te felicito y esta noche estaré por tu casa.-

Blaine se despidió de la mujer, realmente era muy dulce. Subió a su auto y se dirigió hacia la ferretería, pudo ver a Benjamín sonreírle desde adentro.

-Como está el flamante papá?.- preguntó con una sonrisa Benjamín y dándole un abrazo ni bien entro.

-Muy feliz.- respondió Blaine devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Muchas felicidades.-

-Gracias.- respondió Blaine.

-Pensé que vendrías mañana.- dijo Benjamín.

-Si, es que tuve que venir a comprar comida, se echo a perder todo lo que había en mi refrigerador.-

-Oh si, debe ser por los cortes de luz, hubieron varios, ahora arreglaron el tendido eléctrico, esperemos no se corte mas.-

-Si, emmm...porque hay tanta gente en el pueblo?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Turistas, siempre llegan para esta época, y como los trato Chicago?.-

-Hacia menos calor que aquí...estaba pensando, en realidad lo hable con Kurt y quedamos en trabajar por turnos para así cuidar de Alex, el trabajara de tarde y yo de mañana, espero no le moleste, pero necesito quedarme en casa de tarde.- dijo Blaine a Benjamín.

-Bien, está bien, de mañana es más concurrido, me parece bien, pero me acompañarás a hacer los arreglos, quiero que aprendas algunas cosas, te servirán para el futuro.-

-Mmm...bien y si gustan, pueden ir esta noche a conocer a Alex, es muy chiquito para sacarlo, Carol también ira.-

-Si claro, Loraine estará encantada, cuando cierre aquí, iremos a tu casa.- dijo Benjamín con una sonrisa.

-Bien y gracias por todo, me voy porque se me va a derretir la comida, nos vemos a la noche.-

-Nos vemos.-

Blaine volvió a su auto, estaba a gusto con Benjamín, era una muy buena persona.

Kurt estaba cambiando el pañal de Alex, la casa estaba fresca pero mantenía el aire acondicionado en mínimo, no quería que el bebé se enfermara.

Blaine regreso con la mercadería en sus brazos.

-Hola.-

-Hola, conseguiste todo?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, sabes?, el pueblo estaba lleno de gente, al parecer se llena de turistas en esta época.- comento Blaine dejando las cosas en la mesa. -Hable con Carol, está de acuerdo con que vayas durante la tarde, dijo que no tenía problemas, y me pidió conocer a Alex así que le dije que venga esta noche.-

-Esta noche?, esta todo tirado en la casa Blaine.- dijo Kurt cargando a Alex.

-No importa, Benjamín y su esposa también vendrán, le dije que iría de mañana así tu puedes trabajar de tarde, me dijo que no habrá problemas, pero quiere enseñarme a hacer no se qué...bueno...compre helado.- dijo Blaine mostrándole a su esposo un pote de helado.

Kurt le sonrió, le gustaba el helado.

Como ya habían almorzado hicieron dormir a Alex y lo recostaron en la cuna por primera vez, ellos se tendieron en el sofá comiendo helado, estaban muy a gusto, disfrutando de un momento a solas, dándose algunos besos después de varios días de estar inmersos en Alex, ahora les tocaba a ellos.

Alex despertó y Blaine lo cargo con cuidado, lo llevo con ellos a la sala, estaba los tres sentados en el sofá cuando llegaron las visitas, Carol entro con una sonrisa, y una bolsa de regalo.

-Awww!, que chiquito que es...Hola!...este regalito es para él, es un jabón para bebés, un perfume, un babero, sonajero...- dijo Carol entregándole la bolsa a Kurt que la había recibido.

-Hola Carol.- saludo Kurt dejándola pasar.

-Hola.- dijo Blaine mirándola con una sonrisa.

Carol se sentó junto a Blaine observando Alex, Kurt se sentó junto a ella sonriendo.

-El es Alex.- dijo Blaine presentándole a su bebé. -Quiere cargarlo?.-

-Si, claro!.- Carol tomo con cariño a Alex entre sus brazos, sonriéndole. -Es tan lindo.-

Kurt sonreía mirándolos, al igual que Blaine, estaban orgullosos de su hijo.

Unos minutos llegaron Benjamín y Loraine con más regalos, se sentaron en el sofá mientras conversaban sobre Alex y su estadía en Chicago, todos estaban al tanto de lo sucedido con el bebé, y él los había cautivado como lo hizo con ellos, con Grecia y con Chad.

-Es tan lindo y tranquilo.- dijo Loraine sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

-Es más pequeño que la bebé de Anna.- comento Benjamín.

-Ya nació?.- pregunto Kurt sentado frente a él.

-Si, casi nace en la calle.- respondió éste.

-Anna rompió bolsa cuando estaba en el mercado, casi no llega la sala de parto.- dijo Carol mirándolo.

-Una bolsa?.- pregunto perdido Blaine.

-La fuente querido, rompió fuente.- respondió Loraine.

-Una fuente o una bolsa?, que se le rompió?.- preguntó nuevamente Blaine mirándolos.

Benjamín comenzó a reír.

-La bolsa donde está el bebé en el vientre, cuando están por nacer, se rompe...para que nazca...- explicó Carol.

Blaine se miro con Kurt pero por la sonrisa escondida de su esposo, supuso que era el único que no entendía de que hablaban.

-Es una niña?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Si, Lili se llama, nació una semana después de Alex, no le dio tiempo a nada, por suerte Danny, su esposo llego ese día.- respondió Carol.

-Está casada?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, su esposo es camionero, es un buen muchacho.- le respondió Benjamín.

Alex comenzó a llorar, estaba inquieto.

-Creo que quiere ir con el papá.- dijo Loraine entregándoselo a Blaine.

-Si, debe tener un regalo para nosotros.-

Blaine lo llevo a su habitación para cambiarle el pañal.

-Entonces vendrás a trabajar durante la tarde?.- pregunto Carol a Kurt.

-Mmmm... si, así nos turnamos con Blaine para cuidar a Alex, luego tal vez tengamos que llevarlo con nosotros.-

-Si claro, no hay problema.- respondió Carol con una sonrisa.

Kurt miro a Benjamín y éste le sonrió.

-Por mi tampoco hay problema.-

-Gracias.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

Blaine regreso con Alex limpio.

-Ya estamos otra vez, pronto tendré una pañalera aquí.-

-Me imagino, van a competir con Anna.- comento Loraine.

Kurt sonrió, y Blaine le entrego al bebé, y fue a la cocina a preparar algo para beber, se sentía a gusto con las visitas y su esposo parecía estarlo también, veía a Kurt hablar con Benjamín mientras sostenía a Alex, esa imagen lo hizo sonreír, Kurt estaba más desenvuelto, no se ponía nervioso al hablar con ellos, y le gustaba.

-Duerme con nosotros, hoy uso la cuna, por cierto es muy linda, la trajimos aquí para estar más cómodos.- dijo Kurt a Benjamín.

Este hizo un gesto y le sonrió agradeciendo el cumplido.

Las visitas se fueron antes de cenar, Kurt alimento a Alex y luego ceno con Blaine, así serian sus días en el pueblo, y estaban seguros que no extrañarían su vida en Chicago, aunque fueran entre pañales, mamaderas, y el trabajo diario, ellos eran felices así, y Alex crecería tranquilo.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Era media noche cuando se oyó un estruendo, el viento soplaba inclemente, y la lluvia parecía un río corriendo desde las alturas. Kurt despertó al igual que Blaine sobresaltados, la luz estaba encendida pero se fue luego de otro trueno, Blaine tomo la linterna que tenia sobre el mueble junto a la cama, Alex dormía, pero Kurt con temor, puso su mano sobre él, se oían golpes en la ventana, como si aventaran piedras.

-Que es eso?.- preguntó asustado Kurt.

-No se.- respondió Blaine.

De un momento a otro no se distinguía el ruido de los truenos entre el sonido del viento, era algo indescriptible y aterrador.

Kurt tomo a Alex entre sus brazo y lo apoyo en su pecho.

-Vamos.- dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie.

-Va a arrancar el techo.- dijo Kurt levantándose de la cama.

Blaine tomo la manta de la cama y el farol.

-Ven Kurt, vamos al baño.- dijo asustado.

Kurt fue junto a él y entraron al baño cerrando la puerta tras ellos, podía notarse los rayos en la pequeña entrada de luz del baño, que estaba sellada con un vidrio plastificado y reforzado, Blaine puso la manta en la ducha para que Kurt con el bebé se sentara allí, Alex comenzó a llora mientras Kurt temblaba de miedo.

-Se va a llevar la casa el viento.-

-No...aguanto hasta ahora, lo hará una noche mas, siéntate allí.- dijo Blaine preocupado.

-Y tú?.-

-Yo me quedo junto a ti.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt se sentó dentro de la ducha, dejando a Alex sobre su pecho, Blaine se sentó a su lado entre la ducha y el lavamanos, encendió el farol y tomo la mano de Kurt, sería una noche larga.

Unas horas después Alex comenzó a llorar, seguía lloviendo pero el viento había cesado, Blaine no soltaba la mano de Kurt porque sabía que estaba aterrado, pero debían ir a la habitación para atender a Alex.

-Ya no hay tanto viento, vamos a la habitación.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt lo miro y luego a Alex que no dejaba de llorar.

-Tiene hambre.- dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie.

-Si.-

Kurt le entrego al bebé para levantarse, Blaine tomo a Alex con cuidado y espero a que su esposo se incorporara, salieron del baño con cuidado, Kurt llevaba el farol, parecía que la casa estaba intacta, pero la lluvia caía implacable.

Se había infiltrado agua por la ventana, Blaine dejo a Alex en la cama y Kurt busco un pañal.

-Voy a prepararle la mamadera.- dijo Blaine.

-Ten cuidado.-

Kurt estaba preocupado, Blaine beso sus labios y salió hacia la cocina mientras Kurt cambiaba de pañal a Alex.

Todo parecía estar en su lugar, aunque con la linterna no podía ver mucho, parecía que el agua se había filtrado por debajo de la puerta, busco un trapo y lo coloco en la puerta, fue a la cocina y busco leche para Alex, preparo la mamadera mirando todo, parecía no haber sufrido daños la casa, ahora entendía porque tenía ventanas de madera reforzada.

Volvió a la habitación y Kurt estaba terminando de cambiar a Alex.

-Como esta todo?.-

-Bien, se filtro agua por debajo de la puerta, pero todo está bien, espero regrese la luz o se echara a perder la comida de nuevo.- dijo Blaine dejando la mamadera sobre la cama.

Kurt cargo a Alex y tomo la mamadera para alimentarlo, se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando a Blaine que parecía más calmado y eso lo tranquilizaba.

-Sigue lloviendo.-

-Si, pero ya no hay viento, eso es bueno, mañana veremos que sucedió...estas más tranquilo?.- pregunto sentándose junto a él y acariciando sus cabellos.

-Si, creí que se volaba la casa.- respondió Kurt preocupado.

-Yo también, que tormenta de mierda, ahora entiendo de lo que hablaba Benjamín.-

Alex estaba calmado, se durmió antes de terminar la mamadera, Kurt lo puso en su pecho dándole golpecitos en la espalda hasta que hizo el provecho, Blaine tomo la mamadera y fue a la cocina, la heladera conservaba frío pero sabía que no sería por mucho si no regresaba la luz.

Volvió con su esposo que estaba recostando a Alex.

-Se durmió?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si.-

Blaine se acostó junto a su bebé y a Kurt.

-Intentemos dormir un poco, mañana veremos que sucede.-

Kurt asintió mirando a Alex, Blaine tomo su mano y él le dio una sonrisa triste, había sido la peor noche desde que estaban allí, y esperaba que no se repitiera.

Cuando el día llego aun habían nubes amenazando en el cielo, Blaine apago el farol y se levanto lentamente para no despertar a Kurt, fue a la cocina y abrió las ventanas, el agua se había filtrado y la luz no regreso, abrió la puerta del patio trasero y se encontró con una gran rama tapando la salida, la quito para ver los daños de la casa y realmente no esperaba ver el desastre que provoco la tormenta, el cerco de madera había desaparecido, y las maderas estaban prácticamente clavadas en las ventanas, poco quedó del pequeño huerto de Kurt, los tablones que servían de apoyo para las masetas con plantas ya no estaban, ni las plantas, la media sombra que se esmero en poner para el huerto no estaba.

Miro hacia el techo y parecía estar todo en su lugar, luego recordó que tenía el auto frente a la casa, así que se dirigió al frente por un pequeño pasillo que rodeaba la casa y quedo petrificado al ver el auto.

Las maderas del cerco habían roto el vidrio trasero del auto y uno de un lado, se acerco para ver que más daños había sufrido y se encontró con el interior lleno de agua.

-Mierda...mierda...tormenta de mierda.- dijo Blaine mirando el auto.

La puerta del frente se abrió dejando ver a Kurt despeinado.

-Que le paso al auto?.- pregunto mirando el estado del vehículo.

-Las maderas rompieron la luneta y el vidrio de una puerta, entro el agua...- respondió Blaine sacando una madera del interior enredado en una rama. -mierda...voy a buscar las llaves.-

Kurt miro el auto y se entristeció, ese auto significaba mucho para él, y para Blaine, era su único medio de trasporte y lo necesitaban por Alex.

Camino hacia el interior y Blaine salía con la llave en la mano.

-Le habrá entrado agua en el motor?.-

Blaine abrió una puerta y el agua corrió como manantial hasta desagotarse.

-Si se mojo el sistema eléctrico...quiero matarme.-

Kurt solo lo miraba, sería difícil arreglarlo definitivamente.

Se oyó el llanto de Alex y Kurt se dirigió a la habitación.

-Hola bebé...- dijo Kurt levantando al pequeño.

Éste ceso de llorar pero comenzó de nuevo en seguida, Kurt lo reviso y debía cambiarle el pañal, y seguramente quería comer.

Tiene hambre?.- pregunto Blaine de pie en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación.

-Si.- respondió Kurt buscando un pañal.

-Veré si hay agua en el dispense.- dijo Blaine caminando hacia la cocina.

Había medio botellón de agua, tendría que ir a comprar y caminando porque no tenía auto. Abrió la puerta de la heladera solo para descubrir que ya no tenía frío, saco la mamadera y estaba la leche fea, la tiro en el lavaplatos y la dejo con agua, busco otra mamadera que tenían de repuesto y la preparo con leche para su hijo.

Kurt camino hacia la cocina cargando a Alex, miro la mamadera sucia y la que preparaba Blaine.

-Esa es la de anoche?.-

-Si, se puso fea la leche, y se podrirá todo si no vuelve la luz.- respondió Blaine entregándole la mamadera a Kurt.

-Te lavaste las manos para prepararla?.- pregunto Kurt.

Blaine lo miro serio.

-No me acuerdo, pero no toque la mamila.-

-Tienes que lavarte las manos antes de prepararle la mamadera, y más si estuviste tocando las cosas de afuera.- le dijo Kurt.

-Ya lo sé, no toque la mamila, nunca la toco, y la prepare con cuidado.- respondió Blaine.

-Pero no te lavaste las manos.- reprocho Kurt.

Blaine no estaba de ánimos para discutir, salió caminando hacia el frente de la casa, para ver qué podía hacer por el auto, Kurt dejo la mamadera y fue a buscar la que tenía en un bolso con las cosas para Alex, dejo al bebé, que estaba impaciente, en la carriola, se lavo las manos y preparó otra mamadera.

Blaine estaba sacando las cosas del auto, algunas quedaron inservibles.

-Hola!.- se escucho desde la calle.

Blaine vio Benjamín saliendo de su camioneta.

-Hola, como estas?, lamento no haber llamado...-

-Nadie tiene teléfono, ni luz, ni agua...- dijo Benjamín mirando el auto. -que desastre.-

-Si, el resto de las maderas están clavadas en mis ventanas.- dijo siguiendo con su trabajo.

-Mmmmh...las arrancó?...te traje agua, una conservadora con hielo y en la ferretería quedo un generador de energía, te lo traigo y úsalo hasta que regrese la luz...con un bebé se les va a hacer difícil, necesitas algo más?.- pregunto Benjamín bajando la conservadora de la camioneta.

-Si, vas al pueblo ahora?.-

-Te alcanzo si quieres, tengo que buscar maderas para el techo de Anna, por cierto, revisa el tuyo, pudo aflojarse algo.-

-Ok, llevemos esto adentro y voy contigo al pueblo.- dijo Blaine. -debo comprar comida.-

Kurt termino de alimentar a Alex sentado en la cocina, escucho la voz de Benjamín y luego a Blaine entrando con una conservadora.

-Benjamín nos trajo hielo y agua.- dijo Blaine.

-Hola muchacho.- saludo Benjamín dejado el botellón de agua en el suelo.

-Hola, muchas gracias.-

-Y como pasaron la noche?.- pregunto Benjamín.

-En el baño.- respondió Kurt mirándolo atento.

Benjamín levanto las cejas sorprendido, Blaine observó la mamadera que preparo, sobre la mesada.

-Y mi mamadera?.- preguntó Blaine molesto.

-No te lavaste las manos.- respondió serio Kurt sin mirarlo.

Benjamín se rasco la cabeza incomodo, era más que obvio que no era un buen momento para visitas.

-Iré con Benjamín al pueblo y comprare comida.- dijo Blaine.

-Bien.- respondió Kurt. -Adiós Benjamín.-

-Hasta luego.- respondió éste y salió junto a Blaine que había tomado su billetera.

Salieron rumbo al pueblo, Blaine estaba molesto con Kurt, con toda la situación.

-Emmm...la luz tardara unos días en volver, se cayó una torre, y si no hay luz las bombas de agua no funcionan, ahora lo hacen con bombas de emergencia.-

-Así que nos quedaremos sin agua también.- Blaine se estaba arrepintiendo de haber elegido ese pueblo para vivir.

-Debe haber una bomba de agua en tu jardín trasero, recuerdo que había una, deberás conectarla a la batería pero yo te ayudare.-

-Cuanto tiempo estará así?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Unos días, tal vez una semana.- respondió Benjamín.

Blaine no quería ni imaginarse estar así una semana.

-Parece que seguirá lloviendo.- dijo Benjamín.

-Mientras no haya más viento.- comento Blaine.

-Estuvo feo, Danny me fue a buscar a mi casa para que le alcance maderas, un árbol se cayó sobre su aljibe y lo destrozo.- dijo Benjamín.

-Vaya...tendré que revisar el techo...no creo que pueda ir a la ferretería esta tarde...-

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco iré, la mayoría de los vecinos me busca en casa, tú ocúpate de tu casa.-

Blaine agradeció con la cabeza y recordó que tenía que arreglar el auto.

-Hay algún mecánico aquí?.-

-En la entrada del pueblo esta Bill, cuando pueda en el día te paso a buscar y vamos a ver qué puede hacer con el auto.- respondió Benjamín.

-Justo ahora que Kurt tenía los papeles, es el único auto que tenemos.- susurro Blaine.

-Lo compraron hace poco?.- preguntó Benjamín oyendo lo que dijo éste.

-No, es de Grecia...la mujer que ...es como la mamá de Kurt, ella se lo dio para movernos aquí.- respondió Blaine.

Benjamín asintió con la cabeza, llegaron al pueblo y dejo a Blaine en el mercado, éste le agradeció y se dedico a comprar comida que estuviera enlatada, no sabía cuándo volvería la luz, también debía comprar leche y pañales, la lista era larga y parecía que no había mucha mercadería.

Kurt dejo a Alex durmiendo en la cuna y lavo las mamaderas, salió al patio, no le quedo mucho de la huerta para salvar, así que hizo lo que pudo. No sabía dónde estaban las plantas, algunas habían sobrevivido pero de otras no quedo ni las masetas, habían ramas de árboles por doquier y maderas, dejo todo en un rincón del patio y fue a ver a Alex que dormía, siguió camino a la entrada y observo el auto, no hacia tanto calor como los días anteriores así que costaría para que se secara, abrió el capot del auto y comenzó a revisarlo, no había mucho para hacer, pero aun podía funcionar.

Blaine tardo bastante en regresar, camino cargado de bolsas y cerca de su casa diviso a Kurt arreglando el auto.

-Hey.- dijo caminando hacia él.

-Hola.- respondió Kurt.

-Que tan mal está?.- preguntó de pie mirando el motor aún con las bolsas en sus manos.

-El motor está bien, pero el cableado no, hay que esperar que se seque para verlo bien.- respondió Kurt.

-Mmmmh!... Benjamín me dijo que me llevara con un mecánico.- dijo Blaine y entro a la casa para dejar las bolsas.

Paso por la cuna para ver a Alex dormido, enseguida recordó que estaba enojado con su esposo, pero en realidad tampoco quería estarlo, Kurt era muy meticuloso en todo, siempre fue así, y con el bebé aun mas, pero lo hacía para cuidarlo.

Kurt entro y fue al baño a lavarse las manos, tenía varios desinfectantes para mano, y luego para la casa.

-Sabes que tendremos que esconderlos cuando camine verdad?.- pregunto Blaine apoyándose en el marco de la puerta del baño.

-Esconderlos?.- pregunto curioso Kurt.

-Los puede beber si los encuentra.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt miro las botellas debajo del lavabo.

-Las pondré arriba del mueble.-

Blaine sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Que?, de que te ríes?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo.

-Es que me imagino lo que será cuando gatee, y como estarás limpiando todo como un loco.-

Kurt no dijo nada, pero sabía que seria así.

-Un bebé debe tener todo limpio.-

-Pero te pasas.- le dijo Blaine.

-No.- respondió Kurt.

-Si, hierves las mamilas y tiras los chupetes cuando se caen al suelo.- dijo Blaine.

-No le voy a dar el chupete después de estar en el suelo.- respondió decidido Kurt y salió caminando hacia la sala.

-Pero porque no los lavas y ya?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Porque no se van lo gérmenes lavándolo, y no le voy a poner desinfectantes y metérselo en la boca.- respondió Kurt mirando a Alex.

Blaine sonrió mirándolo, lo amaba de tantas formas que esta era una más de ellas.

Kurt lo miro de soslayo.

-Te amo sabes?.- pregunto Blaine con una media sonrisa.

Kurt lo observo unos instantes y luego volvió su mirada a Alex.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Blaine se acerco a su rostro, tentándolo con un beso mientras se miraban a los ojos, Kurt sonrió cerrando el espacio entre ellos y besándolo. Se miraron a los ojos sonrientes cuando se separaron, Blaine abrazo por la espalda a Kurt y se quedaron mirando a Alex dormir.

Lo más importante de sus vidas era ese ser que descansaba en la cuna, nada mas importaba, y aunque debían aprender en el camino, serian los mejores padres, porque Alex se lo merecía.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

El corte de luz duro varios días, Kurt hizo andar el auto y Blaine lo llevo a un mecánico de otro pueblo ya que el que vivía allí, no podía cambiar los vidrios del mismo.

Kurt se dedico a su huerta y arreglarla como pudo, Blaine construyo un invernadero más resistente, aunque sabía que con otra tormenta, tampoco seria de resguardo. Benjamín les ayudo a hacer un garaje de madera, al menos el auto estaría resguardado.

Alex ya había cumplido los dos meses, crecía sano y rápido, la ropa dejaba de servirle en poco tiempo, y ellos tenían que comprar continuamente, también debieron invertir dinero en un generador eléctrico, y una bomba de agua porque que estaba en el patio no funcionaba. Las tormentas se dieron seguido pero no con tanta intensidad, Kurt le temía a esas tormentas, parecían que se llevarían la casa con ellos dentro.

Estaban sentados en el sofá viendo una película, ya era de noche y un sábado por la noche, Alex se había dormido en el pecho de Kurt, así que Blaine lo llevo a su cama para que descansara tranquilo y ellos poder ver la película.

Se abrazo a Kurt ni bien regreso, extrañaba eso, abrazarlo, pero no sólo eso, también los besos mas sinuosos, así que comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos por la mejilla de Kurt y su cuello.

-Sabes que hace mas de dos meses que no tenemos sexo?.- pregunto Blaine abrazando mas a Kurt.

-Mas de dos meses?, tanto?.- preguntó Kurt dejándole mas espacio a su esposo para besar.

-Si, mucho tiempo.- respondió Blaine pasando su lengua por el cuello de Kurt.

-Pero ahora no podemos, Alex nos va a oír.- dijo Kurt perdido en las atenciones de su amado.

-No nos oye, no oye la película...te extraño...- respondió Blaine besándolo. -te necesito.-

Kurt no se hizo rogar mucho, lo tomo por los cabellos profundizando el beso, Blaine perdió noción de todo y lo recostó en el sofá, Kurt enredo sus piernas en su cintura haciendo fricción entre ellos, sus lenguas batallaban por tener el control y el deseo se fue apoderando de sus cuerpos.

Se desvistieron en silencio y entre sonrisas, Blaine beso desde los tobillos de Kurt hasta sus labios, con devoción repaso su cuerpo con sus manos anhelando estar dentro de él, Kurt se sentó con Blaine entre sus piernas y lo beso con ansias, invadido por el deseo, tiro de él para dejarlo sobre su cuerpo mientras se besaban.

-Espera voy a buscar un preservativo.- dijo Blaine.

Salió caminando desnudo hacia el baño rogando que hubiese un preservativo en algún lugar, miro a Alex en la cama durmiendo, y reviso el mueble del baño y encontró un preservativo, volvió a la sala mostrándole el sobre a Kurt quien sonrió ampliamente.

Verlo desnudo y esperándolo en el sofá lo hacía perderse en el deseo nuevamente, lo amaba y lo deseaba en la misma medida. Se arrodillo sobre el sillón, entre las piernas de Kurt y se coloco el preservativo mirándolo, tal vez no era un gran seductor pero a Kurt lo seducía, lo observaba con una sonrisa.

Se inclinó sobre él y se besaron con deseo pero no con desesperación, hacia mucho que no disfrutaban de ésto, saborearon el momento entre caricias y besos, Kurt enroscó sus piernas en las caderas de Blaine y éste comenzó a penetrarlo despacio.

-Estas...apretado...- dijo con dificultad Blaine.

-Hace mucho...-

Blaine sonrió, y no se movió para no lastimarlo, esperó hasta que él comenzó a mover sus caderas, dejo caer su cabeza en su hombro en un gemido sintiendo tanto placer, había olvidado lo que era eso, y ahora no quería detenerse, comenzó a seguir el ritmo de su esposo e impuso el suyo provocando gemidos en él, Kurt araño su espalda aferrándose a ella por momentos, Blaine lo embestía despacio pero profundo, cambiaba el ritmo ante la necesidad de ambos, superado por ella cuando llegaron al clímax y ambos disfrutaron del orgasmo que los invadió por igual.

Se quedaron jadeantes abrazados uno sobre el otro, entre suaves caricias, y besos, ese momento único donde estaban conectados mas allá de sus cuerpos, siempre era perfecto, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, siempre era igual, una conexión perfecta de sus corazones, latiendo juntos, en sincronía.

Durmieron al rededor de una hora cuando el llanto de Alex los despertó, Blaine un tanto perdido se levanto desnudo y camino hasta la habitación, y antes de entrar se observo a si mismo y regreso a la sala a buscar su bóxer, se lo puso bajo la mirada de Kurt que sonreía, y volvió a la habitación a buscar a su hijo, Kurt también se coloco el bóxer pero se dirigió al baño, Blaine cargo al bebé, con cuidado.

-Esta sucio?.- pregunto Kurt metiéndose en la ducha para darse un baño rápido.

-No, tiene hambre...tienes hambre?...eh?...ya no te alcanza con una mamadera?.- le decía Blaine a Alex.

Éste estaba calmado pero Blaine sabía que era hora de alimentarlo, pero antes de hacerlo y de llevarse un reproche por parte de Kurt, dejo a Alex en la cuna y se lavo las manos, preparó la mamadera y ya Alex estaba llorando nuevamente.

-Aquí vamos.- dijo Blaine levantando a su hijo y comenzó a alimentarlo.

Lo observaba con una sonrisa, era su hijo, aún no lo creía, era algo tan pequeño que dio vuelta su mundo en un instante, y ahora tenía una familia junto al amor de su vida.

Lo alimento pensativo, Kurt salió de la ducha y fue a la habitación a cambiarse, se sentía afortunado de tenerlo en su vida y a su hijo también.

-Creo que tendremos que comprar otra mamadera, más grande.- dijo Kurt.

-Si, come más que antes.-

-Hay que ir al control.- le comento Kurt preparando algo para comer.

-Tu tienes hambre también?.- pregunto Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt comió un trozo de pan mirándolo y sonriéndole.

-Mañana debemos ir con Carol a un invernadero a otro pueblo a buscar plantas, así que llegare más tarde.-

-Ok, necesitas el auto?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No, es mejor que lo tengas tú por si pasa algo con el bebé, yo iré en el auto con Carol.- respondió Kurt.

-Está bien.-

Blaine termino de alimentar a Alex y lo puso en su pecho con la toalla en él para que hiciera provecho y no lo ensuciara como solía pasar, aunque debía ducharse. Lo dejo en su pecho mientras acariciaba su espalda, Alex pasaba mas tiempo despierto y atento a todo, a veces sonreía de la nada y eso los hacía sonreír a ellos, ambos estaban tan felices por cada cosa que hacia Alex que el tiempo parecía volar escapándose de sus manos.

Blaine había comprado otro celular, no era muy sofisticado, pero al menos tenia cámara y aprovechaba para sacarle fotos a Alex, Kurt no quería salir en las fotos pero él le sacaba igual cuando dormía con Alex en su pecho, obviamente, no le decía a su esposo que lo hacía.

-Que sucede?.- preguntó Kurt al ver a Blaine mirarlo pensativo.

-Nada. Solo...pensaba en cómo pasa el tiempo, en cualquier momento Alex estará caminando, y nosotros corriendo tras él.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Si...crees que cuando crezca, le preocupe tener dos papás y no una mamá?.- pregunto Kurt tomando la pequeña mano del bebé.

-No, creo que va a ser feliz porque será amado, el resto será algo normal para él, los chicos de ahora no se hacen tanto problema, no son prejuicioso, además, eso es según como lo criemos nosotros, y él tendrá el amor de sus dos padres por igual.- dijo Blaine.

-Pero él sabrá que tiene una mamá, él debe saberlo.- le comento Kurt mirándolo.

Blaine no dijo nada, realmente esperaba que Samantha desapareciera de sus vidas y que Alex no supiera de ella, temía por la influencia que podría tener sobre él.

-Que quieres comer?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Lo que prepares está bien...- respondió Blaine.

Miro a su bebé que estaba con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia un lado, parecía que era lo único que deseaba, estar en brazos de ellos, si lo dejaban despierto en la cuna, comenzaba a llorar, y era intenso llorando.

-Deberíamos comprarle algún juguete para que se entretenga.- dijo Blaine.

-Como qué?.- pregunto Kurt haciendo algo para comer.

-No sé, que juguetes hay para bebés?.-

-No sé. Él no puede caminar solo.-

-Debe haber algo para bebés...a Anna no la viste?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No, Carol me dijo que el que hace las compras es su esposo pero ella no sale mucho.- respondió Kurt.

-Le preguntare a Benjamín si no sabe de algo para que juegue Alex.-

-Es un bebé, como va a jugar?.- le pregunto Kurt.

-No sé, algo debe haber.- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

-Creo que con los bebes es así, solo están en brazos y ya.- dijo Kurt.

-Mmmh...crees que nos entienda?.- preguntó Blaine mirando a su hijo.

-Yo creo que entiende, cuando le hablamos él se queda tranquilo.- respondió Kurt mirándolos.

-Si, cuando escucha tu voz se queda tranquilo.-

Kurt sonrió de lado, le gustaba saber que para Alex, él era importante.

Blaine se puso de pie cuando su esposo termino de hacer la comida y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kurt.

-Me voy a duchar.-

-Bien.- respondió Kurt tomando a Alex con cuidado.

Blaine beso la cabeza de su bebé y salió rumbo al baño, Kurt lo puso sobre su pecho y salió al jardín trasero, el aire estaba fresco, era un aliciente para el calor insoportable, el jardín había quedado mejor, y tenían pensado cubrir una parte de la casa con media sombra para que el calor no dieran tan directamente en la puerta de la cocina. Se quedo de pie en la sombra de la casa mirando el fondo de la misma, habían arboles alrededor, un poco mas lejos, recordó que Benjamín les contó que allí habían muchos árboles, no podía ver el mar desde ese lugar, pero se oía, y parecía algo tan relajante que daba gusto escucharlo. Cerro sus ojos por un momento y por primera vez no había oscuridad, no había miedo, ni silencio, había una claridad llena de aroma a bebé. Sonrió y miro a Alex, beso su cabeza y sonrió aun mas al oírlo hacer esos sonidos que hacia cuando estaba sonriendo, él ya no estaba solo, lo tenía a Alex y a Blaine, ahora entendía que nunca mas estaría solo nuevamente.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Benjamín los invitó a una reunión vecinal, era de tarde para que todos pudieran asistir, decidieron ir caminando con Alex en el carro, hacia mucho no salían y esta era la primer salida de ellos con su bebé.

Caminaron las calles que los separaban del local de reuniones que estaba frente a la plaza, como todo lo que había en el pueblo, el aire fresco era relajante, Alex se durmió durante la caminata, encontraron fácilmente el lugar, era el único local lleno de gente, Kurt estaba un poco nervioso, había gente que no conocía y los miraban extrañados, entraron y Loraine se acerco a ellos.

-Hola muchachos...como están?.-

-Hola.- saludando Kurt.

-Bien, ya empezaron?.- pregunto Blaine mirando que habían personas debatiendo algo.

-Si, aquí siempre es así, vengan pasen, siéntense junto a mí...como está el bebé?.- preguntó Loraine mirando a Alex.

-Dormido.- respondió Kurt.

Alex estaba ajeno a todo, dormido con su chupete en la boca, Loraine le sonreía al bebé llena de ternura.

-Vengan.- dijo ella guiándolos cerca de la puerta por si tenían que salir por el bebé.

Ambos se sentaron mirando a Benjamín que estaba sentado en una mesa delante de ellos junto a otros dos hombres.

-Benjamín es parte del consejo de nuestro pueblo, el que tiene el sombrero es Andrew, él es secretario de la comuna, y el otro es Trent, es el jefe de policía de nuestro pueblo.- comento Loraine.

Kurt y Blaine se miraron, recorrieron con la mirada la sala y pudieron observar algunos policías sentados con sus familias. Blaine suspiro pesado y tomo la mano de su esposo, los policías no le gustaban, suponía que a Kurt tampoco.

-Y para que era la reunión?.- preguntó Blaine a Loraine.

-Discutiremos el tendido de alumbrado hasta la entrada, necesitamos otro transformador eléctrico para cuando hay tormentas...tantas cosas que necesita el pueblo, y como ya son habitantes de aquí, también deben votar en la asamblea.-

-Bien.- respondió Blaine mirando a Kurt.

-Y ese pequeño es el habitante doscientos uno, así que es bueno que éste aquí, porque así, lo presentan en sociedad y los vecinos también los conocen a ustedes.- dijo ella mirándolos con una sonrisa.

Blaine y Kurt la miraban atentos, lo que menos querían era presentarse con el resto de los habitantes del pueblo.

-Bien, comencemos.- dijo Andrew.

-No llegaron Anna y Danny.- comento Benjamín.

-Nos pasamos diez minutos.- dijo Andrew molesto.

Se oyó a Anna ingresar con el carro de bebés y un niño aferrado a ella llorando, detrás venia Danny con otro niño de la mano.

-Ah!, ya empezaron?.- pregunto Anna sentándose detrás de Kurt.

-Casi.- respondió Loraine.

Su esposo se sentó junto a ella sacando a la bebé del carro.

-Hola!...ustedes son Blaine y Kurt verdad?.- preguntó Danny con una sonrisa.

-Si, yo soy Blaine y él es mi esposo Kurt.-

-Mucho gusto, soy Danny, Anna me hablo mucho de ustedes, me alegra que vinieran...ese es su hijo?.- pregunto mirando dentro del carro junto a Kurt.

-Si, es Alex.-

-Pero si es hermoso!.- dijo Anna acercándose para mirarlo.

-Podemos empezar?!.- pregunto Andrew fuerte y claro para que Anna se sentara en su lugar.

Ésta lo miro mal y se sentó en su lugar.

Blaine la observo de soslayo, el más pequeño de los dos niños de Anna estaba detrás de él mirándolo atentamente mientras se metía un dedo en su nariz.

Blaine miro hacia el frente, el tal Andrew comenzó a hablar sobre el plan que habían enviado el año anterior y lo que se pudo hacer con el dinero que envió el gobierno, Alex se despertó y Kurt lo saco del carro y lo acuno en sus brazos, Blaine miro hacia el frente y pudo observar a ese tal Andrew mirarlos mal.

Alex se calmo, y parecía seguir durmiendo, pero la bebé de Anna comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón, Danny la mecía sentado pero no parecía estar funcionando, Andrew suspiro más molesto y susurraba algo, Anna le pidió la niña a su esposo y saco su pecho para amamantarla, mientras el niño más pequeño de unos cinco años se sentaba en el regazo de su padre y el otro hijo de unos ocho años, estaba de pie a un lado molesto.

-Siéntate.- dijo Anna a su hijo mayor.

-No quiero.- respondió este.

-Ve a la plaza.- le dijo el padre. -Y lleva a tu hermano.-

El niño más grande suspiro pesado y espero a su hermano, no parecía estar muy a gusto allí.

Kurt sonrió al verlos salir juntos, se preguntaba si Alex seria así de grande.

-Esto es muy aburrido.- susurro Blaine.

Kurt no respondió, sonrió de lado escuchado a los hombres hablar y a algunos de los habitantes del pueblo.

-No podemos pedir más que el año pasado.- dijo Andrew.

-Porque no?.- pregunto alguien.

-Porque ese es el presupuesto.- respondió éste.

-Pues estamos aquí para acordar otro presupuesto.- dijo Benjamín.

-No podemos, la secretaria no lo autorizara.- dijo Andrew.

-Tu estas en la secretaria!, tú debes firmarlo.- dijo alguien molesto.

-No estoy autorizado a pedir más presupuesto.- respondió Andrew.

-Tampoco a retener el acta de defunción de Luisa y sin embargo lo hiciste hasta cobrar el cheque del gobierno.- dijo Benjamín.

-Eso fue diferente, no nos darían el cheque si sabían que éramos ciento noventa y nueve.- respondió el hombre.

-Pues ahora somos más de doscientos...- dijo Danny. -así que pediremos más dinero.-

-Los niños no votan.- le respondió Andrew.

-No me jodas Andrew, mi hija no vota pero es un habitante más y está en el listado, así que el bono que te llegara será mayor al del año pasado y ese dinero lo usaremos en el presupuesto.- dijo enojado Danny.

-Hay otros gastos que atender.- respondió el hombre.

-Cual?, una estatua del alcalde en la plaza?, a ese no lo conocemos, porque hay que ponerle una estatua?.- preguntó Danny.

-Para tener su favor.- respondió Andrew.

-No queremos una estatua, queremos más juegos en la plaza.- dijo una señora.

Algunos comenzaron a hablar en voz alta, dándole la razón a la mujer, Benjamín pidió que se organizaran para hablar, Blaine miro a Kurt, esto parecía ir para largo.

Una hora duro la reunión, ni Blaine ni Kurt tenían mucha idea de la función que tenían allí, ya que no votaron ninguno de los dos, ni entendían que debatían, solo sabían que ese Andrew parecía no ser muy querido por la gente del pueblo.

Dejaron a Alex, que se comporto muy bien, en el carro y salieron junto a Anna y su familia.

-Su bebé es un santo, no lloro para nada.- dijo Anna junto a ellos con su hija en sus brazos.

-Si.- respondió Blaine mirándola y a su esposo.

-Donde están los revoltosos?...- pregunto Danny mirando hacia la plaza. -ah, menos mal tienen uno, yo siempre dije que un hijo es una bendición pero después del tercero, le empecé a pedir a Dios que bendiga a alguien más.-

Blaine sonrió ante el comentario, miro a Kurt quien tenía una media sonrisa, le caía bien el sujeto.

-No sabes si Carol trajo abono?.- pregunto Anna a Kurt.

-Si, ayer trajo.- respondió éste mirándola.

-Genial. Tuve que dejar de trabajar con el nacimiento de Lili, pero esperó retomar pronto, no puedo dejar mis plantas tiradas, debo atenderlas o tendré que hacer jabones con tierra.- dijo ella.

-Tienes jabones para bebés?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, sin perfume, te enviare mañana algunos que me quedaron con Danny o con mi hijo.- dijo ella dejando a la bebé en el carro.

Blaine miro a la niña, tenía algunos cabellos rubios, era obvio que saldría a sus padres ya que ambos eran rubios de ojos claros como también ambos niños.

El hijo más pequeño de Anna llego corriendo y se abrazo a su madre sonriendo.

-Que hicieron?.- pregunto Danny a su hijo.

El niño se oculto detrás de la madre sonriendo.

-Estos hicieron algo...dónde está tu hermano?.- pregunto Danny.

El hijo más grande estaba en los juegos junto a otros niños, Anna le resto importancia, aunque su esposo estaba atento.

-Siempre están haciendo algo...bien...los dejamos, vamos Danny que me duelen los pies...- dijo ella.

-Hasta mañana y fue un placer conocerlos.- dijo Danny dándole la mano a ambos con una sonrisa.

-Jimmy!...vamos a casa!.- grito Anna dejando casi sordos a todos los que estaban allí.

-Ya sabemos de quien sacó los pulmones Lili.- comento sonriendo Danny tomando de la mano a su hijo más chico.

Kurt sonrió junto a Blaine, Anna los despidió con la mano mientras caminaba con el carro, su esposo salió junto a ella, y su hijo mayor corrió tras ellos.

-Te imaginas cuando Alex tenga esa edad?.- pregunto Kurt mirando al niño.

-Espero sea más tranquilo que esos.- respondió Blaine sonriendo.

-Hola...los llevo?.- pregunto Benjamín.

-No gracias, caminaremos, está linda la noche.-

-Hasta mañana entonces.- dijo Loraine junto a su esposo.

-Hasta mañana.- saludo Benjamín dirigiéndose a su camioneta con Loraine.

-Adiós.- saludo Blaine caminando junto a Kurt hacia su hogar, este saludo con la mano despidiéndose.

Caminaron a través de la plaza, aún habían niños aunque ya era de noche, Kurt no podía dejar de pensar en Alex a esa edad, Blaine tomo su mano sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Parece que tienen sus diferencias aquí, ese Andrew no parece muy amable, Benjamín me dijo que no era muy tolerante.- comento Blaine caminando.

-Creo que el esposo de Anna no lo quiere.- dijo Kurt.

-No lo quiere nadie.-

Blaine miro a Alex dormir.

-No molesto para nada, se durmió.-

-Esta noche no dormirá, siempre pasa igual, duerme de día y durante la noche está despierto.- dijo Kurt.

-Mmmh...mañana iré al hospital a preguntar cómo es para la consulta, debemos ir antes de fin de mes.- comento Blaine. -conejito...- dijo por lo bajo. -ahora que está dormido...cuando lleguemos podemos...hacer el amor.-

Blaine esperaba que Kurt dijera que si, ya que hacía días que no sucedía nada entre ellos.

Kurt sonrió y lo miro de soslayo, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla. Blaine sonrió, sabía que para Kurt eso era lo más osado que podía hacer en plena calle.

Llegaron a su casa y ni bien Blaine levanto a Alex con todo cuidado para sacarlo de la carriola y acostarlo en la cama, comenzó a llorar.

-Se termino la fiesta antes de que comenzará.- dijo Blaine poniendo a su hijo en su pecho para que calmara.

-Se hizo?.- preguntó Kurt desde la cocina.

-No, debe querer comer.- respondió Blaine caminando hacia donde estaba su esposo.

Kurt se lavo las manos y saco la mamadera que tenía preparada en una conservadora, dentro del bolso que llevaban a todos lados, se la entrego a su esposo quien se sentó en una silla y acuno a Alex para alimentarlo.

-Si, tenía hambre.- dijo Kurt al ver a su hijo tomar la mamadera.

-Si se duerme aun podemos hacer algo.- susurro Blaine.

-Si lo haces dormir.- dijo Kurt y comenzó a preparar la cena.

Blaine lo miro haciendo una mueca.

-Se va a dormir...espero...-

Alex se tomo la mamadera y aunque Blaine recorrió toda la casa acunándolo, no se durmió, cenaron y Kurt se hizo cargo del bebé, lo puso junto a él sobre la mesa, en la silla desmontable del carro, Alex se quedaba más tranquilo que cuando estaba en el carro junto a ellos, a veces cuando no dejaba de llorar, cenaban con él en brazos.

Alex se durmió a la madrugada, Kurt tuvo que salir a caminar al jardín trasero con su hijo en brazos hasta que se durmió, para ese momento, lo único que querían ambos era dormir, así que acostaron a su hijo y ambos se durmieron hasta que Alex quiso comer nuevamente.

Al día siguiente Blaine se levanto ni bien sonó la alarma, no quería despertar ni a Kurt ni a Alex, aunque la mayoría de las veces Kurt se levantaba para desayunar con él, habían ocasiones en que dejaba a su esposo dormir, lo observo descansar de lado, abrazando a Alex y a éste de lado también, frente a él tomando su dedo, así dormían casi siempre, Blaine sonrió, le causaba mucha ternura. Aprovecho ese momento, tomo su celular y le sacó una foto, Kurt no tenía idea que él hacia eso, pero quería tener un recuerdo de todo ésto, sabía que Alex crecería rápido y no quería perderse detalle alguno.

Camino descalzo hacia el baño, se daría una ducha ya que empezaba a hacer calor a pesar que era de mañana, se quito el short con el que dormía y se interno en la ducha, aun tenia sueño pero esperaba despejarse, debía hacer mucho en la ferretería, llegaban unos pedidos atrasados y él tenía que organizar el depósito. Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, la cortina del baño se abrió dejando ver a Kurt desnudo con una sonrisa.

-Buen día!.- dijo Blaine notando las intensiones de su esposo.

-Shhh!...se va a despertar Alex...- dijo Kurt entrando a la ducha con él.

-Quieres ahorrar agua?.- pregunto Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-No.- respondió Kurt pasando sus brazos por detrás de la nuca de éste. -quiero que me hagas el amor.-

-Con todo gusto.- dijo Blaine atrayéndolo por la cintura y besándolo con ansias.

Kurt repaso con sus manos el cuerpo desnudo de Blaine, deseoso de todo lo que ansiaba desde la noche anterior, intensifico el beso mientras Blaine lo aprisionaba contra la pared, Kurt se giro y apoyo sus manos en el azulejo mientras su esposo besaba sus hombros y su espalda, mordiendo levemente y repasando con su lengua el cuello mojado de Kurt.

Se separo mirando a Kurt, estaban tan necesitados que debía recordar que su hijo podía irlos, se giro y busco entre los estantes junto a la ducha un preservativo, Kurt estaba impaciente como él, se coloco el preservativo y se posiciono detrás de su amando, besando sus hombros y acariciándolo por doquier.

-Me vuelves loco.- susurro Blaine en el oído de su esposo.

Kurt gimió tirando su cabeza hacia atrás en busca de un beso desesperado.

Blaine se separo de él, solo para penetrarlo lentamente, hasta que Kurt gimió nuevamente dejando caer su cabeza en la pared, se movió lento y abrazo a su esposo por la cintura penetrandolo aun mas, Kurt no dejaba de gemir a medida que Blaine movía sus caderas, realmente lo necesitaba con cada fibra de su ser. Blaine comenzó a embestirlo más rápido hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo mantener mas la necesidad de liberase, haciéndolo en un gemido y llegando al orgasmo a la vez.

Se mantuvo aferrado a Kurt hasta que recobro fuerzas, luego éste se giro besándolo con amor.

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt.

-Yo más...mucho más.- respondió Blaine.

Se sonrieron y terminaron de ducharse juntos.

Prepararon el desayuno luego de asegurarse que Alex seguía durmiendo, y desayunaron entre besos y mimos, necesitaban ese momento, esa comunión entre ellos, más allá de ser padres también eran personas que se amaban y se deseaban.

Alex despertó y comenzó a llorar, Blaine fue a buscarlo, lo llevo a la cocina, necesitaba un cambio de pañales.

-Yo lo cambio, termina de desayunar.- dijo Kurt.

-Ok, pero yo alimento, no lo voy a ver hasta el almuerzo y lo extraño cuando estoy en la ferretería.-

Kurt sonrió y tomo a Alex llevándolo a la sala donde tenía pañales en el bolso.

Blaine término de desayunar, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero quería alimentar a su hijo, era algo que no cambiaba por nada, sentía que ese momento era algo sagrado.

Unos minutos después estaba dándole la mamadera mientras Alex lo miraba, él le sonreía, no sabía si su hijo sabía lo que sucedía pero le gustaba verlo así, Kurt estaba frente a ellos desayunando, mirándolo sonriente.

Y eso era lo que hacía que todo el sacrificio que podían hacer en esa nueva vida valiera la pena, por esos momentos en silencio mirando a su hijo y junto al hombre que amaba, y por el que hizo todo lo necesario para tener esa familia, por esa felicidad que ninguno de los dos conoció por no tener padres y crecer en medio de un ambiente hostil, y para que su hijo crezca en un hogar lleno de amor.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Los días pasaron rápido, el nuevo medico de Alex les dijo que el bebé estaba muy bien, y sano, ya estaba por cumplir los cuatro meses y para Kurt y Blaine su hijo era el centro de todo, había crecido muy rápido, sonreía todo el tiempo e interactuaba con todo a su alrededor. Ellos lo llevaban a sus trabajos, el primer tiempo fue complicado, ya que Alex lloraba mucho y trabajar con él no se hacía fácil, pero tanto Benjamín como Carol fueron pacientes con ellos, Blaine lo llevaba de mañana a la ferretería y lo dejaba en un cunero portátil sobre un pequeño sofá junto al mostrador para tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo, normalmente Alex se dormía en el auto, así que estaba media mañana durmiendo, cuando despertaba Blaine le daba la mamadera y cuando había mucha gente, algo que no sucedía a menudo, dejaba el cunero sobre el mostrador, para que Alex no llorara. Durante la tarde lo cuidaba Kurt en el invernadero, aunque Carol lo cargaba todo el tiempo y era más fácil trabajar para él, cuando debían ir al otro pueblo a buscar plantas o insumos, lo hacía de mañana cuando Blaine lo cuidaba.

Chad y Grecia llamaban a menudo, no se habituaban al cambio de clima, cuando hacía calor, la temperatura era muy elevada, y a medida que se acercaba el otoño, no parecía haber mucha diferencia. Su vida allí era sumamente tranquila y rutinaria, a veces discutían por alguna tontería, pero la mayoría del tiempo disfrutaban de cada momento junto a su bebé.

-El pantalón le queda corto.- dijo Blaine mientras tenia a Alex sobre su regazo en el sofá y le hacía muecas para que se riera, lo sostenía sobre él, estaba recostado esperando a su esposo.

-Otro más, hay que comprarle ropa nueva, todo, porque para el invierno no tiene.- comento Kurt mientras buscaba un helado para comer.

Alex escucho la voz de su padre y miro hacia donde él estaba, sonrió al igual que Blaine al notar ésto, Kurt se acerco a ellos con el pote en su mano y dos cucharas, le sonrió a su hijo al verlo sonreírle.

-Papi viene con el postre.- dijo Blaine sentándose para darle lugar a Kurt.

Éste se sentó junto a él abriendo el pote, Blaine apoyo a Alex sobre su pecho y acaricio su espalda.

-Ya no quiere estar recostado, hace fuerza para que lo siente.- dijo Blaine tomando una cuchara con una mano y comiendo un poco de helado.

-En cualquier momento comienza a comer el preparado que nos dio el doctor.- comento Kurt comiendo helado.

-Si, y cuando menos lo pensemos estará corriendo y nosotros tras él.- dijo Blaine haciendo una mueca cuando Alex apretó su pecho pellizcándolo. -tienen las uñas largas de nuevo.-

-Se las corte hace dos días.- Kurt tomo una mano de su bebé para mirarlas.

-Le crecen rápido, como todo en él.-

Comieron unos minutos hasta que Alex comenzó a ponerse inquieto, Kurt dejo el pote y lo tomo en brazos apoyándolo sobre él y acariciando su rostro.

-Ya quiere dormir.- dijo Blaine tomando el pote de helado y comiendo de el.

Kurt se puso de pie y camino para que Alex se durmiera.

Blaine apoyo los pies en la pequeña mesa delante de él y sonrió mirando a su esposo.

-Eres el padre ideal sabes?.-

-Por que lo dices?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Porque tienes mucha paciencia, parece que naciste para eso.- respondió Blaine.

-Tú también tienes paciencia y haces lo mismo que yo.- comentó Kurt.

-Si, pero tú das dos vueltas y él se duerme, yo me camino toda la casa, le canto, le hablo y es peor.- le dijo Blaine.

Kurt sonrió, miro a Alex y estaba cerrando los ojos.

-Ves?.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt sonrió de lado.

Camino un rato más y Alex se durmió, lo recostó en la cuna tapándolo con una manta.

-No lo tapes, hace calor.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

-Para él hace frío.- respondió Kurt volviendo al sofá con su esposo.

Blaine lo abrazo haciéndolo sonreír.

-Ahora me toca a mí.-

Kurt le dio un beso seguido por otro y otro más.

-Podemos...ir a la habitación... y darnos amor un ratito.- pidió Blaine repasando con su nariz por su cuello.

-No podemos dejarlo aquí...- susurro Kurt pero ansiando lo mismo que su esposo.

-Unos minutos, le pongo el colgante con música y ya...hace una semana que se despierta antes que nosotros y no podemos hacer nada...te extraño...- susurro en su oído.

Kurt sintió un escalofrío muy placentero recorrer su cuerpo, lo beso en los labios y se puso de pie para ir a la habitación, Blaine sonrió con entusiasmo, se dirigió hacia la cuna y giro la rosca para que la música suave comenzará a sonar, Alex estaba profundamente dormido.

Fue a la habitación con Kurt quien se estaba desvistiendo, Blaine tomo rostro de su esposo y lo beso con ansias, Kurt se abrazo a él deseando mas.

Blaine término de desvestirlo, y luego se desvistió él, Kurt se recostó en la cama, desnudo, mirándolo con deseo, Blaine subió sobre él apoyándose en sus manos, midiendo un beso entre ellos, Kurt lo tomo por el rostro para besarlo con necesidad, mientras levantaba sus caderas para hacer fricción entre ellos, Blaine gimió presionándose más a él, necesitado de mucho mas.

Kurt le dio espacio entre sus piernas y Blaine se posiciono entre ellas, se besaron unos instantes antes que Blaine se estirará al mueble junto a la cama y buscara un preservativo, y lubricante, Kurt sonreía mirándolo estaba tan deseoso para ese momento que solo deseaba tener a su esposo dentro de él.

Blaine unto sus dedos en lubricante y volvió a besar a su esposo con ansias, Kurt estaba inmerso en ese beso, cuando Blaine se alejo para penetrarlo con sus dedos, Kurt suspiro y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás cuando los sintió, Blaine sabia que debía hacer para llevarlo a la locura lentamente, movía sus dedos dentro de él mirándolo con atención, le encantaba ver a Kurt perder la cordura bajo su toque, hasta la desesperación.

Kurt intentaba no hacer ruido aunque los gemidos salían solos de su boca, Blaine se acerco a su boca totalmente desesperado en busca de un beso cargado de deseo, Kurt lo necesitaba aun mas, su esposo noto ésto, sonrió sabiendo que ninguno soportaría mucho mas, se sentó entre las piernas de Kurt y se coloco el preservativo, luego volvió a su lugar y lo beso nuevamente, comenzó a penetrarlo despacio, provocando suspiros en Kurt, con movimiento suaves disfruto al igual que su esposo, el deseo los llevó a ambos a aumentar el ritmo hasta que el orgasmo llego, y entre besos ambos sucumbieron a el.

Se aferraron el uno al otro retomando el ritmo de su respiración, luego unos besos perezosos pero dulces se hicieron presentes, necesitaban ese momento tanto como hacer el amor, esa expresión de sus sentimientos era tan natural como necesaria.

-Cerraste la puerta de salida?.- preguntó Kurt luego de unos minutos abrazados.

Blaine sonrió, tenía su rostro hundido en el cuello de su esposo sintiendo su aroma.

-No se lo van robar, no hay ladrones de bebés en el pueblo.-

-Pero la cerraste?.- repitió Kurt.

Blaine levanto su rostro.

-Si.- respondió Blaine y depósito un beso en sus labios. -pero iré a ver si despertó.-

Blaine se levantó y se colocó el bóxer, salió hacia la sala y observo a su hijo dormir, le dio otra vuelta al sonajero y lo tapó con otra manta, ya era de noche y estaba fresco. Camino hacia la puerta revisando que éste cerrada como la había dejado, pero puso el seguro, fue a la cocina y reviso la otra puerta, que también estaba cerrada. Regreso a la habitación y encontró a Kurt con el bóxer puesto y cambiando las sabanas de la cama.

-Quedémonos un rato mas, Alex duerme.- pidió Blaine.

-Tenemos que bañarnos y cenar.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine suspiro, ya había terminado el momento de amor, aunque él se resistía a eso.

Le ayudo a terminar de armar la cama, y se dirigieron al baño, se ducharían juntos pero Blaine tenía otra idea, entre besos y caricias llevo a Kurt nuevamente al deseo y terminaron haciendo el amor bajo el agua, con Kurt apoyado con ambas manos en la pared de la ducha y Blaine embistiéndolo por detrás, aferrado a él.

Luego de hacer el amor, terminaron de ducharse, estaban muy relajados y con una sonrisa envidiable por cualquier mortal, entre besos regresaron a la sala, Blaine prepararía la cena, Alex seguía durmiendo, Kurt le dio más rosca al sonajero musical.

-Sabes que no dormirá esta noche después de esta siesta.- dijo Blaine mientras preparaba la cena.

-Se despertó temprano de la siesta.- respondió Kurt acercándose a él.

Se dieron un beso con una sonrisa.

-Te amo...no sé si te lo dije.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Si, muchas veces...y yo también te amo.- respondió Kurt abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo.

El llanto de Alex los interrumpió, Blaine sonrió y siguió con su trabajo mientras Kurt iba a buscar a su hijo, lo saco de la cuna y lo apoyo en su pecho.

-Hola bebé...- dijo Kurt acariciando su cabeza y depositando un beso en ella.

Alex se calmo pero estaba hambriento.

-Tiene hambre?...tienes hambre también?.- pregunto Blaine cuando Kurt se acerco con el bebé. Blaine beso sus cachetes y sonrió al ver la cara de su hijo.

-Le voy a dar la mamadera.- dijo Kurt buscando la caja de leche para bebé.

-Espera ...- Blaine dejo su trabajo y se lavo las manos, y preparó la mamadera a su hijo.

Kurt comenzó a alimentarlo sentándose en una silla, Blaine siguió con su trabajo, sabía que la noche seria larga.

Cenaron sentados uno junto al otro, Alex no quería estar en su silla así que Kurt comió con él en brazos, ya se habían acostumbrado a eso, y a que Alex no quisiera nada más que los brazos de sus padres.

Después de lavar los platos, Kurt le cambio los pañales a su bebé y a la hora de dormir comenzó el desafío, ya era media noche y por más que Kurt hizo de todo para que Alex se durmiera, eso no sucedió.

-Lo llevo a dar una vuelta en el auto.- dijo Blaine ya con sueño.

Kurt no dijo nada, realmente estaba agotado.

Blaine lo subió en su silla y abrocho los cinturones, Alex comenzó a llorar, Kurt se quedo a pedido de Blaine, y arrancó el auto para dar unas vueltas por el pueblo.

Paso media hora dando vueltas, cuando Alex se durmió regreso a la casa, bajo con cuidado a Alex para que no despertara, cerró la puerta del auto y entro a su casa, las luces estaban encendidas así que él se dirigió directamente hacia la habitación, Kurt se había dormido esperándolos, él recostó a Alex junto a su esposo, y lo tapó porque estaba fresco, Kurt despertó mirándolo.

-Shhh...esta dormido...quédate ahí.- dijo Blaine en un susurro.

Kurt se recostó más cómodo, Blaine volvió a la sala y cerró la puerta con llave y apago las luces, se quito la chaqueta dejándola en el sofá y se dirigió hacia su habitación, se quito la ropa en silencio y se acostó, Alex se había dormido profundamente, Kurt estaba esperándolo, y tomo su mano como siempre lo hacía antes de dormirse.

Al día siguiente debían ir a trabajar, como todos los días, aun así, elegían esa vida una y otra vez porque era lo que deseaban, tal vez no lo hicieron toda la vida así, pero éste momento era irreemplazable.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

-Las luces de la plaza se quemaron nuevamente.- dijo Benjamín mirando a través del vidrial.

-Anoche estaban encendidas.- respondió Blaine mientras reponía las cajas de tornillos.

-Como sabes?.- preguntó Benjamín mirándolo curiosamente.

-Porque hace una semana que Alex no se duerme hasta las dos y salgo a dar vueltas por el pueblo en el auto con él.- respondió Blaine.

Benjamín levantó las cejas sorprendido, miro a Alex dormido en su silla sobre el sillón, parecía muy tranquilo.

-De verdad no los deja dormir?.-

-Porque crees que esta como angelito, menudo baile nos da de noche.- respondió Blaine.

La puerta de la ferretería se abrió dejando entrar a una mujer joven, pelirroja y de rizos, muy bien maquillada, con una falda muy ajustada al igual que su camisa, con un escote que dejaba ver más allá de su sostén.

-Gloria!...hace años que no te veía.- dijo Benjamín mirando a la jóven un tanto abochornado.

-Hola Benjamín.- saludo esta masticando una goma de mascar. -estoy de paso, vine porque mi padre está enfermo y mi hermana...ya sabes, no puede dejar el mercado, tampoco se puede atender solo...- dijo mirando hacia Blaine que intentaba concentrarse en los tornillos.

-Emmm...él es Blaine ...un vecino nuevo y empleado mío también...- dijo Benjamín al notar la mirada de la jóven. -Ella es la hermana de la joven que atiende el mercado...-

-Hola, un gusto.- saludo Blaine guardando su distancia.

-Hola lindo.- dijo ésta guiñándole un ojo.

Blaine miro a Benjamín algo molesto, siempre se le pegaban las mujeres pero ahora que tenia a Kurt en su vida no necesitaba a nadie más, de todas formas tenía la sensación que ésta mujer podía traerle problemas con su esposo.

-Que te trae por aquí?.- pregunto Benjamín notando la molestia de Blaine.

-Ah, cierto...- dijo sacando de entre sus senos un papel, entregándoselo a Benjamín. -Papá quiere ésto, gotea una canilla y quiere arreglarla...ya sabes como es...quiere hacerlo él.-

Benjamín abrió el papel intentado no pensar en donde estuvo antes, leyó lo que decía y asintió con la cabeza.

-Tengo todo, Blaine ...encárgate de buscar lo que necesita.-

-Bien.- respondió éste y tomó el papel leyéndolo, salió rumbo al fondo de la ferretería buscando lo que requería la nota.

-Y...tu mamá?.- preguntó Benjamín al notar que la joven seguía con la vista a Blaine.

-Ahí...con sus antigüedades, la tienda está llena siempre, no puedo creer que haya gente que compre tanta porquería, tiene novio nuevo, mudarse a la ciudad le hizo bien, y a mí también, no nací para vivir en un pueblo.- dijo ésta mirando a Blaine.

-Creciste aquí.- le respondió Benjamín mirándola.

-Si, pero no tengo que morir aquí necesariamente...es soltero tu empleado?.- preguntó de la nada.

-Eh?, no, y ese es su hijo.- dijo señalando a Alex quien seguía dormido.

Ésta miro al bebé e hizo una mueca.

Blaine se acerco al mostrador con algunas cosas en sus manos.

-Eres papá joven...lo traes aquí?.- preguntó ella mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Blaine la miro y luego a Alex.

-Si.- respondió secamente. -que dice aquí, no entiendo la letra.- dijo señalándole el papel a Benjamín.

-Llave del uno y medio, busca en la caja de allí.- respondió Benjamín señalando un estante.

Blaine busco donde le indicaron y saco una llave de agua.

Miro a la mujer con cara de pocos amigos, ésta lo observaba con una sonrisa provocadora, metió las cosas en una caja intentando no pensar en nada.

-Esta todo.- dijo Blaine mirando a Benjamín.

-Gracias guapo.- dijo ella.

Blaine no respondió pero no le caía nada bien el cumplido.

-Bien...- Benjamín comenzó a revisar la caja, y a anotar los precios.

Blaine se dirigió hacia un estante y siguió reponiendo mercadería, podía sentir la mirada de la joven sobre él.

-Aquí ésta todo.- dijo Benjamín.

-Mi padre te pagara luego...nos vemos.- dijo ella tomando la caja y saliendo de la ferretería.

-No se parece en nada a la hermana.- susurro Benjamín.

Blaine no dijo nada pero estaba de acuerdo. Alex despertó, él se acerco antes de que comenzara a llorar.

-Hola bebé.- saludo Blaine besando su cabeza y acariciándolo.

-Ese bebé es un santo.- dijo Benjamín.

-Tiene sus días.- respondió Blaine volviendo a su trabajo.

Benjamín se acerco haciendo muecas mientras Alex lo miraba atento.

Faltaba poco para que llegara la hora de regresar a su hogar junto a Kurt, estaba ansioso, su esposo estaba entrando las plantas que sacaban para exhibir, Carol ya estaba cerrando.

-Ve, ve con tu esposo.- dijo Benjamín sonriendo.

-Ya término aquí.- respondió Blaine.

-No te preocupes, yo lo hago, ve con Kurt que debe estar igual.-

-Igual cómo?.- pregunto contrariado Blaine.

-Mirando continuamente hacia aquí, con una sonrisa boba, y suspirando corazones.- respondió burlonamente Benjamín.

-No suspiro corazones.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Flotan por todos lados.- Comentó Benjamín moviendo sus manos. -Vamos, ve, yo también quiero llegar temprano a casa, Loraine preparo carne asada.-

-Ok. Pero luego sigo.-

-Bien...adiós pequeño hombrecito.- Benjamín tomo la mano de Alex moviéndola, este sólo miraba mientras chupaba su chupete. -es tan adorable.-

-Te lo llevare a tu casa cuando no duerma esta noche.- dijo Blaine sonriendo y tomando el asiento de su bebé. -hasta la tarde.-

-Hasta la tarde.- respondió Benjamín.

Blaine salió con la silla, y abrió la puerta trasera del auto, ubico a Alex en el asiento y le coloco los seguros.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt junto a él.

-Hola amor, ya terminaste?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa y depositando un beso en sus labios.

-Si, ya termine.- respondió éste sonriendo.

-Bien, vamos.- Blaine subió al auto y Kurt también, éste miro al bebé sonriéndole.

-Como se comporto?.-

-Genial, recién despierta.- respondió Blaine conduciendo hacia su casa.

-Como vamos a hacer para que duerma de noche?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Le damos ron en la leche.- respondió Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt lo miro muy mal.

-No es cierto, es una broma.- dijo al verlo así. -hay que preguntarle a la súper mamá.-

-A Anna?, si debe saber cómo hacerlo dormir.-

-Aunque por cómo son sus hijos creo que ella si les da ron en la leche.- comento Blaine.

Kurt oculto una sonrisa.

Llegaron a su hogar y Alex comenzó a llorar, era hora de la mamadera, esta vez Blaine lo alimento mientras Kurt preparaba el almuerzo, si tenían suerte y Alex se dormía, podrían dormir una siesta.

Y así sucedió, para la hora de ir a trabajar nuevamente, Alex estaba despierto y molesto, Kurt bajo del auto con él en su silla y se despidió de Blaine con un beso en los labios, entro a la tienda de plantas y Carol estaba esperándolo con una tarta.

-Aquí está la cosita más linda del mundo.- dijo ella tomándolo de la silla.

Alex comenzó a llorar y ella lo puso en su pecho meciéndolo.

-Está molesto.- dijo ella.

-Si, se levantó así, no se hizo y ya comió pero sigue igual, tal vez tiene gases de nuevo.- respondió Kurt corriendo una cortina negra para que el sol entrara.

-Pobrecito...- dijo arrullándolo. -no saques esa maseta porque hay que trasplantar la planta, le quedo chica la maseta, la pondremos en esa.- Carol le indicó una maseta grande a Kurt y este fue a buscarla.

-Abro la bolsa nueva de tierra?.- pregunto sabiendo cual era el trabajo que debía hacer.

-Si querido, mañana traerán mas.- respondió Carol meciendo a Alex que estaba más calmado.

Kurt trasplanto la planta, le llevo bastante tiempo, luego debía acomodar las masetas y desmalezar las plantas que estaban en el jardín de invierno. Alex se durmió a media tarde luego de tomar la mamadera, Carol era muy dulce con él y con el bebé, siempre preparaba tartas para comer con él.

Salió del local antes que Blaine, subió a Alex al auto, quien dormía, y dio la vuelta en el auto hasta la ferretería, su esposo salió casi al instante ni bien lo vio, tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado, él estaba un poco cansado pero de todas formas le sonrió lleno de amor.

Saludo a Benjamín con la mano mientras Blaine subía al auto.

-Conejito.- dijo este dándole un beso en los labios.

-Hola.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Como estas?, como está el bebé, se le paso el malestar?.- preguntó mirando a Alex.

-Si, se durmió después de la segunda mamadera.- respondió Kurt conduciendo hacia su hogar.

-Vamos a pasar otra noche caminando...te ves cansado.- dijo Blaine.

-Si, estoy un poco cansado, bastante, y me duele la espalda.- respondió Kurt.

-Te hare un masaje, yo preparo la cena, tu descansa.-

-Puedo preparar la cena.- dijo Kurt.

-Pero quiero consentirte, yo cocino.-

Kurt sonrió, estas cosas lo hacían amar más a Blaine.

La noche se paso rápido, Blaine cocino y Kurt descanso, realmente le dolía la espalda, aunque el descanso no duro mucho ya que Alex comenzó a llorar y él intento calmarlo.

-Esta caliente.- dijo Kurt apoyando los labios en la frente de Alex.

Blaine dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco a su esposo tocando la frente de su hijo.

-Si, está caliente, tiene fiebre...por eso está molesto.- dijo preocupado.

-Que hacemos?.- pregunto Kurt en igual estado que su esposo.

-Llevémoslo al hospital.- respondió Blaine buscando el bolso de Alex y una manta para envolverlo.

Salieron de la casa y subieron al auto a las apuradas, llevaron a su bebé al pequeño hospital frente a la plaza, la enfermera de turno estaba mirando la televisión cuando ellos llegaron con la desesperación dibujada en sus rostros.

-Tiene fiebre.- dijo Blaine antes que nada.

-Ok, quien tiene fiebre?.- pregunto tranquila la enfermera.

-Nuestro hijo.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt tenía a Alex entre los brazos envuelto en la manta.

-Bien, vengan por aquí.- dijo ella guiándolos hacia la enfermería.

Ambos la siguieron preocupados, ella los hizo ingresar y reviso a Alex quien comenzó a llorar ni bien lo recostaron en la camilla.

-Pero que bebé tan lindo.- dijo ella intentando calmarlo mientras le quitaba la ropa junto a Blaine.

Una vez que le quito hasta el pañal lo reviso, Alex lloraba a todo pulmón, ella tomo un termómetro, dio vuelta a Alex dejándolo boca abajo e introdujo el termómetro entre sus nalgas.

-Que hace?.- pregunto Blaine mirándola.

-Así se le toma la temperatura a los bebés, hay que ponérselo entre las nalgas.- respondió ella con toda naturalidad.

Blaine se miro con Kurt que no entendía como podía tomar la temperatura así.

La enfermera saco el termómetro y lo miro.

-Si tiene fiebre, el doctor llega mañana, denle un baño de agua fría, primero tibia y vayan enfriándola hasta que le baje.-

-Que lo bañemos?, eso le va a hacer peor.- dijo Kurt mirándola serio.

-Va a bajar su temperatura no se preocupen.- respondió ella.

-No puede venir ahora el médico?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No, pero mañana los atenderá primero, denle el baño frio y le bajara ya lo verán.- dijo ella vistiendo nuevamente a Alex.

Salieron del hospital más preocupados, Blaine estaba enojado con la enfermera, parecía no importarle que Alex tuviese fiebre, ni bien llegaron Kurt preparo la bañadera mientras Blaine sostenía a Alex sobre su pecho, lo desvistieron y Alex comenzó a llorar, y lloro mucho más cuando lo metieron al agua, Blaine estaba desesperado al igual que Kurt, Alex se ahogaba en el llanto, le dieron el baño angustiados, ninguno de los dos podía ver así a su hijo.

Blaine lo saco del agua y Kurt lo cubrió con el toallon, lo llevaron a la cama y lo secaron con cuidado, lo vistieron nuevamente a las apuradas para que no tomara frío.

-Le bajo?.- preguntó Blaine cubriendo con una manta a Alex que estaba sobre el pecho de Kurt.

-Si, esta frio.- respondió éste poniendo sus labios en la frente de su bebé.

Alex estaba más calmado, hipando por el llanto con su chupete en la boca, los miraba triste.

Blaine sentía su corazón romperse al verlo así, beso varias veces su cabeza y sus mejillas, Kurt se sentó en la cama y Blaine le puso unos almohadones en la espalda para que se recueste con Alex sobre su pecho, lo sostenía con una mano y acariciaba su espalda con la otra para que se calmara.

-Pobrecito, le va a hacer mal llorar tanto.- dijo Kurt preocupado.

-Peor es la fiebre, pero si le bajo va a estar bien.- le respondió Blaine.

Se recostó en la cama bostezando, se puso de lado y apoyo su mano sobre Alex, estaba intranquilo, esperaba que la fiebre no subiera de nuevo.

-Se durmió?.-

-No, sigue despierto.- respondió Kurt mirando a su hijo.

-Sigue frío?.- pregunto nuevamente Blaine.

-Si.- respondió Kurt apoyando nuevamente sus labios sobre su frente.

Alex estaba totalmente tapado con la manta, solo su carita se veía, Kurt lo sostenía sobre su pecho, era obvio que no dormirían, no podían estar tranquilos con su hijo así.

Después de la vez que Alex convulsiono, ésta era la segunda noche que pasaron en vela, temprano fueron al hospital, Alex tomo su mamadera cuando despertó, no tuvo fiebre de nuevo, pero seguía molesto.

-Bien, que tenemos aquí.- dijo el doctor mirando a Alex.

-Tuvo fiebre anoche.- dijo Kurt recostando al bebé en la camilla y éste comenzó a llorar.

El doctor lo miro y a Kurt, paso su mirada a Blaine, ninguno de los dos parecía haber dormido.

-Bien.-

Comenzaron a sacarle las prendas hasta que lo dejaron solo con la playera, el doctor lo revisó de pies a cabeza, escucho sus pulmones, miro sus oídos y su boca, y volvió a tomarle la temperatura.

-Fiebre no tiene, debió hacer un pico anoche.-

Alex lloraba a gritos, no parecía estar a gusto.

-Está molesto desde ayer.- dijo Blaine mirándolo preocupado.

-Es probable que este encubando algo.- respondió el médico calentando el estetoscopio en su guardapolvo para escultarlo nuevamente. -tiene los pulmones limpios, no tiene infección en los oídos pero si inflamado los ganglios.-

-Y eso es muy malo?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Es por el cambio de clima, es probable que sea por eso o un resfrío que se esté gestando, tuvo mocos?.- preguntó el doctor tomando un aparato para revisar la boca de Alex.

-No.- respondió Kurt.

-El tuvo alguna infección cuando nació?.- preguntó el doctor. -además de las convulsiones... Volvió a convulsionar?.-

-No, nada de eso...- respondió Blaine.

-Y la mamá?, ella tuvo alguna infección, alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual?.- preguntó el doctor.

Kurt miro a Blaine, éste apretó los dientes, esperaba que no fuera así.

-No lo sé...no le alcanzo con drogarse en el embarazo...- susurro Blaine mirando al piso y muy enojado.

-No digo que sea por eso, tal vez es solo un resfrío, pero hay que descartar todo lo demás, le haremos un cultivo de garganta, un análisis de sangre, de orina...el va bien de cuerpo?, no hace de ningún color extraño, orina normal?.-

-Si todo normal.- respondió Blaine.

-Bien.- dijo el doctor terminando de revisarlo. -Vamos a pesarlo.-

El control duro varios minutos, cuando terminaron fueron a otro sector del hospital, debían hacerle los análisis a Alex. No grito tanto cuando le metieron el hisopo en la garganta, pero cuando le sacaron sangre el llanto se escucho desde la calle, tanto Kurt como Blaine estaban desesperados, la enfermera les dijo que era normal, siempre sucedía, les dio los recipientes para los otros cultivos y les explicó cómo debían hacer.

Volvieron a la sala de espera donde la secretaria les daría el próximo turno, Alex seguía llorando en brazos de Kurt, Benjamín apareció de la nada y se acerco a ellos.

-Hola, vi tu auto aquí, sucedió algo?.-

Blaine lo miro y luego cayó en cuenta que debía estar trabajando.

-Lo siento, olvide avisarte, Alex levanto fiebre anoche, pasamos una noche de perros y recién hoy lo atendió el doctor.-

-Está bien?.- preguntó Benjamín mirando al bebé que seguía llorando en el pecho de Kurt.

-Le sacaron sangre, le bajo la fiebre pero el doctor le va a hacer varios estudios.-

-Anderson...Humm...- dijo la enfermera intentando leer el otro apellido.

-Aquí.- dijo Blaine acercándose a ella.

-Le avisare a Carol que no iras, quieres?.- pregunto Benjamín a Kurt.

-Si, gracias, no pude avisarle, no sé ni qué hora es.- respondió éste.

-Las nueve, pero no te preocupes, ella entenderá.- dijo Benjamín.

-Mañana está en resultado, debemos traer la orina y lo otro para mañana también.- dijo Blaine a su esposo.

-Bien.- respondió Kurt.

-Tomate el día, cuida de tu bebé, mañana nos vemos, si necesitas algo llámame.- dijo Benjamín.

-Gracias.- respondió Blaine. -realmente te lo agradezco.-

-No te preocupes, nos vemos.-

Benjamín se retiró y ellos también, subieron al auto pero Kurt no dejo a Alex en su silla, lo sostuvo en su pecho, Alex seguía despierto, hipando y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Blaine no dijo nada, solo encendió el auto y condujo hasta su casa, Kurt sostenía a su bebé presionándolo contra él, Alex parecía estar más calmado, pero seguía hipando, se podía notar en su cuerpo aun entre los brazos de Kurt.

Llegaron en silencio, Kurt se sentó en el sofá destapando la cabeza de Alex apoyando sus labios en su frente.

-Le subió de nuevo?.- pregunto Blaine dejando el bolso junto a ellos y sentándose a un lado de Kurt.

-No, no volvió a subirle...pero sigue así...triste.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine lo observaba y acariciaba su rostro, Alex solo los miraba con los ojos llorosos, le dio varios besos en su frente.

-Haré algo para comer.- dijo Blaine mirando a su esposo.

Éste asintió con la cabeza depositando un beso en la cabeza de Alex, Blaine sabía que Kurt se sentía mal, él tampoco quería ver así a su hijo.

-Estará bien, es un bebé fuerte, sobrevivo a ...lo que le sucedió cuando nació, ésto también pasara.-

Kurt sonrió triste, miro a Alex que fijo su vista en él, solo quería que se sanara pronto.

-Mientras no tenga fiebre de nuevo, va a estar bien, debe ser el cambio de clima.- dijo Blaine caminando hacia la cocina.

Kurt esperaba lo mismo.

-Esto es parte de ser padres, menos mal que el hospital esta cerca... Kurt?, estas bien?.- preguntó Blaine al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Si, es sólo que no quiero verlo llorar así, estaba angustiado.-

-Pero ahora está bien...- dijo Blaine acercándose a él y mirando a Alex, tomo su mano y le sonrió. -él está seguro, y tranquilo entre tus brazos, no tiene miedo, obviamente no le hacen un examen de sangre desde que nació y es feo eso, pero ahora está tranquilo.-

-Tú crees?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, estoy seguro, míralo, ésta tranquilo, cuando lo tomo el doctor o la enfermera empezó a llorar porque no los conoce, ni hablar de la aguja, hasta yo lloraría.- respondió Blaine.

-Y cuando te hicieron el examen de ADN?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Me metieron el palito en la boca como a él, nada más, odio las agujas.- respondió Blaine.

-Entonces él heredo eso de ti.- comento Kurt.

-Mmmh!...si...quieres tarta?.- pregunto Blaine caminando nuevamente a la cocina.

-Si.- respondió Kurt, miro a Alex que ya estaba más tranquilo.

Se recostó en el sofá, suspirando, esperaba que todo saliera bien, Alex se aferro a su playera, mirándolo, parecía que ya se le había pasado todo, él le sonrió acariciándolo, Alex sonrió y eso lo lleno de tranquilidad, todo estaría bien, confiaba en eso.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

La mañana los encontró en el consultorio del doctor, Blaine tenía los resultados de todos los exámenes y Kurt sostenía a Alex junto a su pecho, estaban más tranquilos, Alex no había tenido fiebre en esos días aunque seguía molesto.

-Lamento el retraso, parece que hay un virus ya que en estos días atendí a todos los niños del pueblo, de éste y del otro pueblo...- dijo el doctor sentándose en su silla. -Bien, tienen los exámenes?.-

-Si.- respondió Blaine entregándole los papeles.

El doctor leyó atentamente los papeles, uno por uno.

-Ok.- dijo mirándolos. -no hay nada, todo está normal, no hay infección, ni nada, tuvo fiebre de nuevo?.-

-No, pero sigue molesto.- respondió Kurt.

-Bien, revisémoslo de nuevo.-

Ni bien Kurt recostó a Alex en la camilla se termino la tranquilidad, comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón poniendo nerviosos a sus padres, el doctor lo reviso nuevamente, lo peso, y tomo su temperatura.

-Bien, no hay fiebre, no perdió peso, no tiene inflamados los oídos, si la garganta un poco colorada...ustedes tienen aire acondicionado?.-

-Si.- respondió dudoso Blaine.

-Bien, no lo enciendan cuando esta él en la casa, el aire no ayuda en nada, todo parece indicar que es por el cambio de clima, probablemente esté gestando alguna gripe como el resto de los niños del pueblo, y si es así, ustedes también caerán en eso.- dijo el doctor.

-Y si tiene fiebre de nuevo?.- pregunto Blaine preocupado.

-Los bebés no deben tomar ningún medicamento, ninguno que no esté recetado, para la fiebre, baños de agua fría, y si no baja lo traen aquí, es peligroso que suba mucho, ya saben cómo se toma la temperatura?.- pregunto mirándolos a ambos.

-Si.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, mientras sostenía a Alex nuevamente sobre su pecho.

-Bien...si sucede algo fuera de lo común, regresan, pero es probable que sea algo leve, manténganlo abrigado, especialmente los pies.- dijo el doctor.

-Ok, gracias.- Blaine le tenido la mano en forma de despedida y Kurt hizo lo mismo.

Salieron más tranquilos, era temprano y debían ir a sus trabajos, Kurt sostenía a Alex que estaba completamente tapado.

-Muevo el auto, no puedo dejarlo aquí.- dijo Blaine.

-Bien, pero Alex se queda conmigo.- le dijo Kurt subiendo al auto con Alex en sus brazos.

-Amor, la ferretería no es fría, está tapado y estaré a su lado.- Blaine subió al auto y lo puso en marcha.

-Pero está cerca de la puerta.- respondió Kurt.

-No...no está cerca, puedo cuidar de mi hijo, no voy a dejarlo enfermarse más.- Blaine no tenía mucho humor, habían pasado días largos.

Kurt no dijo nada, estaba serio.

-Yo también puedo cuidarlo aunque no sea su padre de sangre.-

Blaine lo miro, se dio cuenta que Kurt malinterpreto lo que dijo.

-No quise decir que no puedas, menos que no sea tu hijo...- Blaine detuvo el auto y suspiro pesado. -fueron días agotadores, pero debemos seguir, te quedaste en casa para cuidarlo, está bien, pero debes volver al trabajo, a nuestra rutina, yo cuido de Alex de mañana y tú de tarde como hicimos hasta ahora, si tiene fiebre, te busco y vamos al hospital, si?...-

Se miraron a los ojos, Blaine acaricio su rostro y luego al bebé.

-Eres lo más importante para él y para mí, porque eres su papá y él no duda eso, ni yo...y esta más a gusto contigo, eso lo tengo bien en claro, pero yo también tengo mi parte, soy el otro papá, y voy a hacer todo para que este bien, voy a cuidarlo en el horario que trabajo como lo hice hasta ahora, porque ese era el arreglo que hicimos, y vamos a seguir así...sé que quieres cuidarlo, pero no puedes con todo solo... bien?...- dijo tomando su rostro.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, entendía lo que quería decirle Blaine, él también estaba agotado pero no estaba tranquilo si no cuidaba él a Alex, pero su esposo tenía razón.

-Bien...pero me buscas si se siente mal, si tiene fiebre.- le dijo Kurt.

-Y tú me buscaras también si él tiene fiebre durante la tarde.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, Blaine beso sus labios, Kurt sonrió de lado y le entrego a Alex que estaba más tranquilo, Blaine lo tomo con cuidado saliendo del auto, Kurt saco el bolso y la silla portable del asiento de atrás y entro a la ferretería junto a su esposo.

Se paso la mañana mirando hacia la ferretería, a veces se perdía en lo que hacía, ni bien termino su horario fue a la ferretería y Blaine estaba saliendo.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt mirando a Alex en su silla.

-Hola.- saludo Blaine. -se durmió, tomo una mamadera y se durmió.-

-Estuvo inquieto?.- preguntó Kurt tomando la silla para llevarlo al auto.

-No, solo cuando quiso la mamadera.- respondió Blaine abriendo la puerta del auto.

Alex durmió todo el viaje, Kurt estaba pendiente de él, Blaine sabía que estaba preocupado.

Bajaron del auto en la casa y llevaron a Alex a su cuna, seguía dormido, Kurt se aseguro que no tuviera fiebre y lo cubrió con otra manta.

-Tiene fiebre?.- pregunto Blaine apoyado en la mesada de la cocina, mirándolo.

-No.- respondió Kurt.

-Estas más tranquilo?.- pregunto acercándose Blaine.

-Si...- respondió mirándolo. -está bien.-

-Vamos a almorzar si?.-

Kurt asintió y tomo la mano de Blaine antes de que se dirigiera a la cocina nuevamente, y deposito un beso en sus labios.

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine sonrió, y lo abrazo por la cintura.

-También te amo conejito.- le dio otro beso en los labios. -ven, vamos a preparar algo para almorzar.-

Ni bien terminaron de preparar la comida, Alex despertó, y Kurt lo llevo a la mesa con ellos, tomo la mamadera y se quedo más tranquilo, estaba tan atento como siempre, no tenía fiebre aunque seguía molesto.

No pudieron dormir siesta, Alex no tenía sueño, así que la tarde se hizo larga a la hora de trabajar, Kurt estaba atento a él en el invernadero a pesar que Carol no se despegaba de Alex.

Esa semana estuvieron más que ocupados, no descansaron mucho, Alex mejoró pero ellos estaban pendientes de él, volver a la rutina le llevo tiempo, especialmente a la hora de dormir, ninguno descansaba lo suficiente y estaban de mal humor seguido.

Alex lloraba, Kurt lo tenía en sus brazos mientras Blaine buscaba el chupete en la cama.

-Estas seguro que no está entre su ropa?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si, deja busco otro.- respondió Kurt.

-No, debe estar aquí.- dijo Blaine.

-Pero está llorando.-

Kurt ya estaba de mal humor caminando de un lado a otro con Alex entra sus brazos.

-Aquí esta.- dijo Blaine sacando el chupete de entre las sabanas.

Se lo entrego a Kurt quien se lo puso a Alex en la boca, éste se calmo.

-Mira lo que encontré.-

Kurt lo observo y Blaine tenía el conejo de peluche que le había regalado cuando eran novios.

-Creí que ya no lo tenías.-

-Siempre lo tengo ahí, tú me lo regalaste.- respondió Kurt tomándolo y poniéndolo sobre Alex.

Éste lo tomo con ambas manos, parecía que no iba a soltarlo nunca.

-Mmm...creo que ya te lo robaron.- dijo Blaine acercándose a él y mirando con una sonrisa a Alex.

-Puede ser de él también.- Kurt acaricio el rostro de su bebé.

-Si se lo prestas, es tuyo...se prendió a él...debe ser porque tiene tu olor.- comento Blaine.

Kurt sonrió.

-Eres el papá conejo.- Blaine le sonrió ampliamente.

Kurt sonrió y negó con la cabeza saliendo de la habitación.

-Es la verdad, él sabe que el conejo es tuyo.- dijo Blaine sonriendo y saliendo tras él.

Kurt sonrió mientras buscaba una bolsa de pañales, su esposo era muy ocurrente a veces.

-Mi conejito y papá conejo.- dijo Blaine, acercándose a él y besándolo en los labios.

Kurt sonrió, miro a Alex que solo miraba aferrado al muñeco.

-Yo le cambio los pañales, ve a terminar tu desayuno.-

-Está bien, pon otra manta, la de los autos.- respondió Kurt caminando hacia la mesa donde había quedado abandonado su desayuno.

-Y la otra?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Hay que lavarla, esta toda babeada.- respondió Kurt sentándose y comiendo una masa dulce.

-Ok.-

Blaine fue a la habitación y abrió un cajón de su armario, busco entre las cosas de Alex la manta que quería Kurt y la llevo a la sala guardándola en el bolso, luego fue a la cocina y abrió el lavarropas donde estaba la ropa para lavar, y separo la ropa de Alex de la de ellos, puso en marcha el lavarropas y se sentó junto a Kurt para terminar se desayunar.

Miro a Alex tranquilo mirándolo con el muñeco entre sus manos.

-No lo va a soltar.- dijo sonriendo.

Kurt sonrió también, Alex los miraba atento mientras sostenía el conejo con ambas manos.

-El papá conejo y el bebé conejo.- comento Blaine mientras bebía su café.

Kurt negó con la cabeza sonriendo y con la taza a medio camino a su boca.

-Que?, tu eres mi conejito y ahora eres el papá conejo de Alex.- a Blaine le causaba gracia ver a su hijo aferrándose con tanto ahincó al muñeco.

Kurt lo miro y le sonrió.

Blaine beso sus labios varias veces.

-Te amo.-

-Yo también te amo, mucho.- le dijo Kurt mirándolo con amor.

Se dieron un último beso antes de terminar su desayuno, ese día también trabajan pero comenzarían su rutina con una sonrisa.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

Alex cumplía cinco meses, Grecia llamo esa mañana para saber cómo estaban, Kurt la extrañaba aunque mucho tiempo para eso no tenia ya que Alex consumía todo su tiempo, y el de Blaine también. Diciembre apareció con todo el peso de las fiestas, el invierno se asentó y aunque no era el frío que consumía los huesos de Chicago, se hacía sentir. Blaine trabajaba con Benjamín haciendo arreglos en las casas, normalmente durante la semana de tarde o en cierta ocasión los fines de semanas, él se mantenía ocupado con Alex principalmente y con el invernadero.

Esa mañana Alex despertó animado, le estaban saliendo los dientes lo cual era todo un suceso, ya que le dolían las encías y había levantado fiebre en más de una ocasión, tenían una toalla que mojaban para que mordiera, porque ese era el pasatiempo de Alex, llevarse todo a la boca, incluyendo sus manos.

Tampoco soltaba el conejo, el cual también terminaba babeado por completo. Alex parecía querer hablar, pasaba horas haciendo sonidos, y Blaine pasaba horas intentando que hablara aunque el doctor y medio mundo le dijo que ningún bebé hablaba a los cinco meses, Kurt solo sonreía al verlos, parecían hablar el mismo idioma por momentos.

Blaine se estaba duchando, Kurt estaba haciendo el desayuno, Alex estaba en su silla sobre la mesa, tenía un sonajero que le compraron para que pudiera morder, a veces gritaba y Kurt lo miraba creyendo que le sucedía algo y Alex solo le sonreía.

-El agua sale tibia.- dijo Blaine secándose el cabello ya cambiado.

-Hay que subir el termostato de nuevo.-

Alex movía el sonajero llamando la atención de ambos.

-Que le sucede al hombrecito...- dijo Blaine levantando a Alex de su asiento y besando sus mejillas.

-Tomo la mamadera recién.- respondió Kurt llenando de café las tazas de ambos.

Blaine sentó en su regazo a Alex quien seguía mordiendo el sonajero.

-Comió algo de la papilla?.- preguntó Blaine.

-No, no le gusta.- respondió Kurt sentándose junto a su esposo. -Habría que probar con otra.-

Desayunaron tranquilos, Kurt se había levantado temprano para ducharse primero, y tener tiempo de hacer todo.

Se tenían que habituar a cada cosa nueva que sucedía con Alex, ahora no quería dormir siesta pero de mañana despertaba antes que ellos, en el trabajo se comportaba bien, Blaine lo dejaba junto a él, la mayoría de los clientes lo conocían y era al primero que saludaban.

-Vamos a ir al invernadero del otro pueblo con Carol.- dijo Kurt comiendo unas masas.

-Ok, te llevas el auto?.- preguntó Blaine.

-No, es mejor que lo tengas tú.-

Alex estiraba su mano con el sonajero hacia Kurt éste le sonrió, tomo su mano besándola y Alex le sonrió llevándose el sonajero a la boca nuevamente.

-Ya va a hablar y decir lo que quiere.- dijo Blaine desayunando.

-No hablara hasta el año, eso dijo el doctor y Anna.- comento Kurt.

-Ah, la súper mamá.- Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-Tiene tres hijos, sabe de qué habla.-

-Alex hablara antes.- dijo Blaine levantando a su bebé y mirándolo al rostro. -no es verdad?, hablarás antes?.-

Alex sonreía mirándolo.

-No entiende nada.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Alex lo miro moviendo su sonajero.

-Si entiende...sabe quién eres...-

Kurt le sonrió, y lo tomo en brazos, lo paro en sus piernas apoyándolo en su pecho, Alex tomo su rostro apretándolo y sonriendo, no soltaba el sonajero, y se lo metía en la boca constantemente.

Blaine beso en la mejilla a Kurt sonriendo, se puso de pie para lavar las tasas, Kurt acomodaba la ropa de Alex mientras éste se aferraba a su playera.

-Se hizo, le voy a cambiar el pañal.-

Kurt se puso de pie y fue a la habitación para cambiarle el pañal a su bebé.

Blaine termino de limpiar y se coloco la chaqueta abrigada, busco una chaqueta que le enviaron Chad y Grecia para Alex, una sumamente abrigada, para el invierno de Chicago, pero aquí también hacía frío, ya se había enfermado Alex y no querían que volviera a suceder.

Fue a la habitación y Kurt estaba cambiándolo de ropa.

-Se ensucio todo?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No, le cambie la ropa porque hace frío.- respondió Kurt.

-Toma.- dijo Blaine entregándole la chaqueta.

Kurt la tomo y se la puso a Alex, parecía un muñequito, estaba duro de ropa.

Sonrieron al verlo así.

Blaine lo cargo, junto al conejo, engancho el chupete a la chaqueta, Alex sostenía el sonajero, Kurt fue a la sala y busco su chaqueta, se la coloco y tomo el bolso.

-Ya estamos?.- pregunto Blaine cargando a Alex.

-Si.-

Salieron de la casa como todos los días, sus vidas habían cambiado mucho desde que llegaron, se iban amoldando a la necesidad de Alex, trabajar a diario se les hizo costumbre, después de tantos meses de vivir allí, ya conocían a todos los miembros del pueblo, gracias a Alex al que todos saludaban.

Su vida amorosa quedo para esos días que Alex dormía un poco mas y ellos podían ducharse juntos, pero a eso también se acostumbraron.

Blaine puso la silla en el mostrador, Alex quería estar sentado y con algo en la mano, Benjamín estaba preparando unas cajas con pedidos, saludo a Blaine y a Alex y salió a dejar el pedido, Blaine se ocupaba de la ferretería, no era nuevo, ni tampoco pesado ya que era poca la gente que acudía allí, miraba hacia el invernadero mientras cargaba a Alex, este estaba tranquilo, de mañana si dormía estaba tranquilo, si no era un lío, se ponía muy molesto y Blaine tenía que cargarlo todo el tiempo o lloraba a todo pulmón.

-Mira...papi esta allí...- dijo Blaine señalando hacia el invernadero a través del vidrial.

Alex miraba su sonajero y a él, totalmente ajeno a lo que le decía su padre.

Blaine le sonrió cuando Alex puso el sonajero en su boca.

-Tienes calor?, Kurt te puso todo el armario.- dijo Blaine abriendo su chaqueta. -quieres el conejito?, quieres jugar con él?.-

Blaine busco el muñeco y comenzó a moverlo frente a Alex, éste estiro la mano y Blaine coloco el muñeco en su pecho, eso lo calmaba mucho, y él debía empezar a revisar la lista de la mercadería que había entrado.

Dejo a Alex en la silla, poniéndole el seguro ya que él se movía mucho y temía que se cayera, su bebé sostenía el conejo contra su pecho y el sonajero en su mano.

Blaine sonrió al verlo así, le puso el chupete y se quito la chaqueta para empezar a trabajar. Busco la lista y reviso las cajas, miraba a Alex por momentos, quien estaba entretenido moviendo el sonajero hasta que lo soltaba y él lo buscaba nuevamente.

El primer cliente entro, era un vecino que vivía a la entrada del pueblo, se entretuvieron hablando del pueblo, Blaine le vendió lo que necesitaba y luego se fue, Benjamín llego unos minutos después, con frío.

-Madre...parece que llego el invierno...y tu bebé... Vas al polo norte?.- preguntó Benjamín a Alex sonriéndole.

Éste sonrió moviendo su sonajero.

-Si, Kurt le puso mucha ropa, mas la chaqueta que le regalaron Chad y Grecia...- dijo Blaine.

-Allí si hace frío.- Benjamín puso una cafetera eléctrica para beber algo caliente.

-Si, aquí es otoño comparándolo con el invierno de Chicago, el año pasado lo pase realmente mal, tuve que dormir en el auto...- dijo Blaine acomodando la mercadería en los estantes e inconscientemente recordó esos malos momentos.

-Tuviste una vida difícil verdad?.- preguntó Benjamín mirándolo.

-Si...- respondió Blaine y miro a Alex, pensando en que vida hubiera tenido su pequeño si él no lo hubiese reconocido. -tenia mi vida marcada...sin padres, sin hogar, nunca tuve uno...ahora tengo uno...mmmh...en esta época estaba viviendo en un depósito de cajas, trabajaba para un hombre que tenia un mercado, pero se murió pasando las fiestas y termine en la calle...-

-No conoces a tus padres?.- pregunto Benjamín curioso, pocas veces Blaine hablaba de sus cosas.

-No...una de las asistentes del hogar, una vez dejo su oficina sin llaves, así que entre y busque mi archivo, yo...quería conocer a mi familia, tenia...nueve años y creía en esa fantasía que me pudieron haber robado de mis padres y ellos...no sé...pero no, el archivo decía que me abandonaron en la puerta del orfanato, nunca regresaron...- dijo Blaine recordando su sueño, donde abandonaba a un bebé en una puerta, sin saber si era él o Alex el bebé. -después de eso no quise saber quiénes eran, ellos no me quisieron, y mi fantasía de tener una familia murió ese día...-

-Ahora tienes una familia.- dijo Benjamín sintiendo la pena de Blaine.

-Si, y gracias a Kurt, él...emmm...lo conocí ese invierno, en enero, conocí a Chad en la calle y me ofreció...la pensión, ir a la pensión...- se corrigió Blaine. -y ahí estaba, sentado sobre una repisa, mirando tv, totalmente ajeno a la realidad, ni me vio...- dijo sonriendo. -y yo...no sé... Me gustaban las mujeres...pero él era especial, intente hacerme su amigo, y bueno...luego me di cuenta que sentía cosas por él, cosas que un hombre no siente por otro hombre, me costó entender lo que me sucedía, encima él tenia ese novio...un idiota...y pues, hice un par de idioteces hasta que pudimos estar bien juntos.-

Blaine miro a Benjamín que escuchaba atento, intentando entender. Blaine sonrió al verlo tan concentrado.

-Lo siento, creo que fue mucha información.-

-No, está bien, yo...te escucho...quería saber de ti...no cuentas mucho de tu vida y suponía que con tus veinte y tantos, viviste más que yo en toda mi vida, además ...para llegar a vivir en un pueblo tan lejos de su ciudad natal debe ser por algo muy importante... No sabía qué...no eras...gay?.- dijo Benjamín mirándolo.

-No, con los muchachos de la pensión íbamos a un bar, uno donde uno bebe y juega al póker, las mujeres y las botellas se confunden con facilidad, y pues yo las confundía, o las mezclaba, siempre terminaba la noche acompañado, y un par de veces vi a Kurt con el idiota que administraba el bar, él estaba enamorado, y yo celoso, ahí me di cuenta que me sucedía algo extraño, pero no podía evitarlo, y pues...tal vez intente separar a Kurt del idiota, me salió mal cuando Kurt se dio cuenta, pero pues, ahí entendí que estaba enamorado y que Kurt no, no de mi al menos.-

Benjamín asintió con la cabeza entendiendo la situación.

-Y...como lograron estar juntos?.-

Blaine lo miro, y el accidente de Kurt con el auto vino a su mente, recordando lo sucedido después, cuando él creyó que Kurt no lo amaría nunca y decidió irse.

-Kurt ...es especial, el idiota no lo quería, pero Kurt si, y un día, él iba en un auto que cayó en el río, iba con Chad, yo iba en otro auto atrás y vi todo, cuando el auto se hundió, cuando Chad salió pero Kurt no.-

-Y?, que sucedió?.- preguntó atento Benjamín.

-Yo no sé nadar, no podía meterme, Aki, un amigo se metió y dijo que Kurt no estaba en el auto, entonces lo vi salir por el otro lado del río, como llego allí no sé, corrí por el puente y lo ayude a salir...cuando llegamos a la pensión cuide de él, creo allí se dio cuenta que lo amaba...pero él enfermo, tenia agua en el pulmón, término en el hospital y luego en la casa de Grecia, lo vi a los días, en el bar, él estaba buscándome, pero apareció el idiota, y pensé que Kurt lo buscaba a él...me fui, espere afuera de una inmobiliaria toda la noche, y compre mi casa aquí, quería irme, quería alejarme de todo, de él, pero Kurt me estaba esperando, y me dijo que me quería, me lo dijo a su manera...él no sabía lo que era decir te amo...le llevo tiempo, y así empezamos bien nuestra relación.-

Benjamín asintió con la cabeza y las cejas levantadas, le sorprendía la historia.

-Y la cosita esta?, como llego?.- pregunto mirando hacia Alex.

-Pues, su madre fue un error en mi vida, cuando estaba bien con Kurt, llegó ella a decirme que estaba embarazada, me costo... hacer las cosas bien, pero Kurt estaba a mi lado, y él quería una familia, nunca me hubiese dejado que abandonara a Alex.-

-Abandonarlo?, tu no hubieras abandonado a tu hijo, eres una buena persona, no lo hubieras hecho.- dijo Benjamín preparando dos tazas de café.

-Mmmh!.- Blaine no quería pensar en eso.

-Y luego...decidieron venir a aquí a empezar de nuevo, verdad?.- pregunto Benjamín entregándole una taza.

-Si, exactamente así.- respondió Blaine, Benjamín no sabía cuánta razón tenia.

-Pues me alegro, porque son dos grandes personas que se merecen la familia que tienen, ahora entiendo porque se esfuerzan tanto por su hijo, es admirable.-

-Si, la vida cambio mucho para mí.-

Blaine miro a su bebé que se había dormido, se acercó a él y reclinó la silla para que durmiera mejor, Alex soltó el sonajero pero mantenía el conejo aferrado a él.

-Se ve que quiere ese muñeco.- comento Benjamín dejando pasar el frio con su taza de café.

-Era de Kurt, yo se lo regale, ahora es de él.- respondió Blaine volviendo a su trabajo.

Benjamín se quedo pensativo, miraba a Blaine y al bebé, evidentemente la vida había dado un giro para esos jóvenes dejándolos en el pueblo, y por lo que le contó, lo mejor de su vida sucedía aquí, no quería imaginar cuanto debieron pasar en Chicago.

-Para qué sirve ésto?.- preguntó Blaine mirando un caño de plástico unido a otros caños.

-Es es para la cañería de agua, ves...ahí hay un filtro...ese se tapa de arena normalmente y hay que cambiarlos.- indicó Benjamín.

Blaine asentía con la cabeza.

-Mañana a la tarde ven conmigo a la casa de Marc y allí te enseño, siempre se le tapa a él.-

Un cliente llego y Benjamín lo atendió, Blaine bajo la silla de Alex con cuidado al sofá, estaba tan dormido que no notaba nada.

Siguió su trabajo hasta que Alex despertó, no estaba de humor porque tenía hambre, así que Blaine lo alimento, Kurt salió antes y cruzo a la ferretería, Blaine estaba terminando su trabajo y sonrió al verlo.

-Hola.- saludo Kurt a Blaine y a Benjamín.

-Hola amor.- Blaine le dio un beso en los labios y Kurt sonrió apenado mirando a Benjamín.

Alex sonrió al escuchar la voz de Kurt y éste se acerco al mostrador para besar la cabecita de su hijo.

-Buen día, ya terminaste con eso?.- preguntó Benjamín a Blaine.

-Si, ya esta.-

-Bien, nos vemos a la tarde...-

-Hasta la tarde.-

-Adiós.- dijo Kurt tomando la silla.

Entraron al auto y Kurt dejo la silla en el asiento trasero y lo aseguró, Blaine conduciría a la casa así que Kurt se sentó en el asiento del acompañante.

-Mañana voy a hacer un arreglo con Benjamín a la tarde.-

-Bien.- respondió Kurt.

-Como les fue?...con las plantas?...- preguntó Blaine.

-Bien, el otro invernadero tiene muchas plantas y un campo lleno de plantaciones, de todo tipo, por eso Carol le compra.-

-Vaya.-

-Si, lo atiende un hombre que se llama Robert y su hijo Dave.- explicó Kurt.

Blaine lo miro sorprendido.

-Te aprendiste los nombres.-

-Si, es que Dave viene seguido.- dijo Kurt.

-Viene a donde?.- preguntó perdido Blaine.

-Al invernadero de Carol, viene día por medio.- respondió Kurt

-Y porque tan seguido?.-

Blaine hizo un mohín.

-A veces viene solo a saludar.-

-Desde el otro pueblo?, tan cercanos son con Carol?.-

-No, Carol dice que antes no venia tan seguido.- respondió Blaine.

Blaine lo miro, había algo de eso que no le cerraba.

-Tomo la mamadera?.- preguntó Kurt llegando a la casa.

-Si, toda.- respondió Blaine.

Bajaron del auto y a su bebé, esas horas que pasaban juntos eran sagradas, los días se iban volando y ellos solo querían retenerlos para disfrutar de su hijo.

Almorzaron y lograron dormir una pequeña siesta, Alex despertó antes que ellos, así que por mas sueño que tuvieran ya no había tiempo para dormir, lo alimento Kurt y Blaine puso ropa a lavar y luego a secar antes de salir, ninguno de los deseaba otra vida, tampoco imaginaban esto, pero era algo tan diferente, lleno de tranquilidad y amor que no querían otra cosa para ellos y se tenían el uno al otro, eso era lo más preciado para los dos.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

Kurt termino de armar la mesa cuando oyó a Alex lloriquear, se dirigió a la habitación y miro a Blaine medio despierto e intentando hacer dormir a su bebé nuevamente, se acerco a él y lo beso en los labios.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- dijo Kurt sentado junto a su esposo.

-Amor...te acordaste...yo me había olvidado...como paso el tiempo.- dijo sonriendo Blaine.

Kurt volvió a besarlo varia veces en la boca, hacia una semana que estaba pendiente de éste día.

Alex volvió a llorar y Blaine lo levantó de la cama y beso su mejillas.

-Hola bebé.-

Kurt acaricio la cabecita de Alex mientras éste se metía una mano en la boca.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de papá.- dijo Kurt a su bebé.

-Y seguro tiene un regalo por como huele.- respondió Blaine.

-Yo lo cambio, tú ve a lavarte los dientes, te tengo un regalo en la cocina.-

Kurt tomo a Alex de las manos de Blaine y comenzó a buscar los pañales, Blaine salió de la cama en un salto y fue a la cocina.

-Awww...- dijo Blaine mirando la mesa, vio el regalo entre las cosas y sin esperar mas lo abrió.

Kurt le había regalado un perfume, algo que él quería desde hacía un tiempo porque ya no tenía.

-Es riquísimo.- dijo sintiendo su aroma.

Fue a la habitación encontrándose con Kurt que estaba cambiando Alex.

-Es muy lindo, gracias amor.- dijo Blaine acercándose a él y besándolo en los labios. -te amo.-

-También te amo, y me alegra que te gustara, tengo algo más pero te lo daré luego.- dijo Kurt.

-En serio?, pero está despierto.- pregunto Blaine mirando a Alex.

-No es eso, no creo...que se pueda...a menos que duerma siesta...es otra cosa que te puede servir.- respondió Kurt.

-Ok...pero qué es?.- pregunto nuevamente Blaine algo ansioso.

-Después te lo doy, ve a lavarte los dientes.- respondió sonriendo Kurt.

Blaine lo volvió a besar y salió rumbo al baño.

-Vamos a desayunar...- dijo Kurt a su bebé, tomó el chupete, se lo puso en la boca a Alex y tomo el conejo.

Le hizo la mamadera a Alex que estaba impaciente, Blaine salió del baño y se sentó junto a él mirándolos.

-Sabes?, éste es el mejor regalo, tengo mi propia familia, mi hogar, algo que...no creí tener nunca...y ésto es gracias a ti.- le dijo a Kurt.

Éste sonrió de lado, estos meses habían sido tan diferentes a toda su vida, tanto que llegaron hasta ese momento, llenos de felicidad, en familia.

Blaine beso sus labios sonriéndole, no podía ser más feliz.

Desayunaron entre besos, en lo que podían al menos ya que Alex no quiso quedarse en su silla y Kurt desayuno con él en su regazo, Blaine esperaba su regalo, así que Kurt le entrego a su bebé y fue hasta la mesada sacando una caja de regalo.

-Espero te guste.- dijo Kurt dejando la caja que parecía pesada sobre la mesa.

Blaine le entrego a Alex que estaba aferrando un repasador como si fuera su mejor amigo, y abrió la caja, en ella había una caja de herramientas, una completa caja de herramientas, Blaine sonrió, hacia bastante que salía con Benjamín a hacer arreglos y él usaba las herramientas de éste para ayudarlo, ahora tenía sus propias herramientas.

-Gracias...es...esta genial...ahora podre trabajar...cómodo... Gracias amor.- dijo Blaine dándole un beso en los labios a su esposo con una sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió, había encargado esa caja hacia semanas, y le pidió a Benjamín que no contara nada a Blaine. Éste por su parte miraba la caja, sabía que Kurt la compro con su dinero y debió costarle mucho, eso era lo que más valoraba de ese regalo, que Kurt la compro para él, con toda la ilusión que le gustara y le sirviera.

...

-Feliz cumpleaños!.- dijo Benjamín al verlo ingresar a la ferretería con Alex en su silla.

-Gracias.- respondió éste saludándolo.

-Como está el hombrecito?.- pregunto Benjamín.

-Enamorado de ese trapo, no logre sacárselo...pronto cumplirá seis meses, dentro de unas semanas ...que es eso?.- pregunto Blaine dejando la silla con Alex sobre el mostrador y mirando una estructura de alambre bastante alta.

-Es el árbol de navidad, estamos en diciembre...ya llega la navidad.-

-Ahhhh...qué bien...y donde lo pones?.- pregunto Blaine.

-En la plaza ...no festejas la navidad?.- preguntó Benjamín curiosamente.

-No. Nunca festeje ni mi cumpleaños, menos navidad.- respondió Blaine abriendo la chaqueta de Alex.

-Mmmh...pero ahora tienes a este muñequito que seguramente querrá conocer a Santa.- comento Benjamín haciéndole muecas a Alex quien sonrió metiendo el trapo en su boca.

-Si, aunque no creo que en realidad entienda nada de la navidad.- dijo Blaine.

-Mmmh...emmm...esto es para ti, un pequeño regalo.-

Blaine miro el paquete que le entrego Benjamín.

-Gracias, no se hubiera molestado.- Blaine abrió el regalo encontrándose con una camisa súper abrigada. -Gracias.-

Benjamín sonrió y lo dejo terminar de alistarse y de alistar a Alex.

Kurt dejo la última planta en el jardín de invierno, Carol estaba hablando con un proveedor, él quería tener un momento a solas con Blaine pero no sabía cómo hacer dormir a Alex.

-Mañana llegan los pinos, los árboles de navidad...todo lo que se necesita...te sucede algo?.- preguntó Carol.

-No...es que...necesitó saber cómo se hace dormir a un bebé?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Quieres que Alex se duerma?, no está durmiendo?.- preguntó Carol.

-No...quiero que duerma la siesta...-

-Pues los bebes tiene sus tiempos...tal vez deberías sacarlo a pasear con el auto y se duerme.- dijo Carol.

Kurt se quedo pensativo, Carol tenía razón, eso podría servir.

Luego de trabajar paso por la ferretería, Blaine le mostró el regalo de Benjamín ni bien llegaron a la casa, Kurt quería hacer algo especial y ya tenía algunas cosas preparadas, Blaine quería cocinar pero Kurt no lo dejo, preparó un almuerzo que vio en una revista, le salió bastante bien y Blaine estaba más que feliz, luego Kurt salió con el auto a dar una vuelta en el auto con Alex, costo para que se durmiera, cuando llego, Blaine estaba lavando los trastes, se daba una idea de lo que quería su esposo.

Kurt entro con Alex dormido y lo acostó en su cuna.

Blaine lo miraba apoyado en la mesada sonriente.

No le quitó la chaqueta porque se despertaría, así que solo la abrió para que no tenga calor.

-Tienes suerte.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt le dio rosca al colgante y fue con Blaine, lo beso con ansias, sorprendiendo a su esposo quien sonrió abrazándolo.

-Vamos.- dijo Kurt tirando de su mano.

-Ok.- respondió Blaine sonriendo y dejándose llevar por su esposo.

Ni bien llegaron a la habitación Kurt volvió a besarlo, Blaine comenzó a quitarle la ropa entre besos, ansioso.

-Me encantaría hacerte gritar...- susurro Blaine en el oído mientras lo acorralaba contra el armario. -pero si despierto a Alex me mato.-

Kurt sonrió dejando a Blaine lamer su cuello, y atrayendo las caderas de su esposo pegándolo a él, le quito la ropa dejándola tirada por doquier, y entre besos se recostaron, Blaine quería hacer tantas cosas que no podía pensar por dónde empezar.

Kurt se aparto y busco los preservativos en el cajón del mueble junto a la cama, volvió a subir sobre Blaine que no perdió el tiempo y lo beso nuevamente con ansias, repasando su cuerpo con sus manos.

Kurt metió su mano entre ellos acariciando el miembro de Blaine, haciéndolo suspirar, y tirar su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Kurt sonreía a escasos centímetros de su boca, mirándolo disfrutar de sus caricias, cuando dejo de hacerlo Blaine lo beso con mas deseo que antes, haciéndolo girar y dejándolo debajo de él para besarlo, recorriendo con su boca su cuerpo, comenzando por sus hombros hasta sus pies, y luego subió a su ingle besando su miembro, provocando escalofríos en Kurt, luego subió a su boca pero no lo beso dejándolo deseando un beso, se sentó entre sus piernas colocándose el preservativo, mirando a Kurt con deseo, acaricio sus piernas nuevamente situándose entre ellas mientras Kurt enroscaba sus piernas en su cintura, Blaine lo beso mientras lo penetraba lento, intentando no perder la cordura, Kurt gimió cuando se movió, y entre movimientos lentos dejaron que sus deseos los inundaran hasta que impusieron un ritmo satisfactorio para ambos, aunque muchos de sus gemidos fueron silenciados con besos, llegaron al orgasmo juntos y aferrados al otro.

Blaine se recostó a su lado, abrazándolo, Kurt sonreía saciado sabiendo que Blaine estaba igual, se dejo llevar por el sueño, descansando en sus brazos.

Había pasado más de una hora cuando creyó oír a Alex, entre sueños volvió a escucharlo y decidió levantarse antes que Kurt despierte, se puso el bóxer, una playera, su jean y salió a la sala, Alex tenia la manga de su chaqueta en su boca.

-Hey...bebé... Eso no es para comer...- dijo Blaine quitándole la chaqueta y levantándolo.

Alex se aferro a su playera, Blaine beso su cabeza y busco el chupete en la cuna.

-Aquí esta...- dijo encontrándolo y poniéndoselo en la boca a Alex. - Llevamos al conejito?...- pregunto tomando el muñeco.

Alex estiro las manos hacia el conejo y Blaine sonrió mientras se lo entregaba, camino a la cocina buscando la mamadera.

-Papi duerme así que vamos a portarnos bien.- dijo preparando la misma.

Alex sostenía el conejo por las orejas, ya se mantenía sentado con más facilidad, Blaine tenía la esperanza que hablara pronto pero todos parecían contrariarlo, miro a su hijo y paso su mano por sobre sus escasos cabellos, sonrió cuando Alex lo miro a los ojos, era tan hermoso, con esos ojos que se parecían a los de Kurt, cualquiera podría creer que es hijo de él, era muy parecido.

-Eres el bebé más lindo de la tierra sabes?.- le dijo a Alex que solo tironeaba de las orejas del conejo.

Preparó un café para él aun cargando a Alex, ya se había habituado a eso, estaba práctico, aunque siempre había algo nuevo que aprender. Se sentó en la mesa con su taza y la mamadera, Alex no soltó al conejo así que lo alimento con él entre sus manos, la mamadera se termino rápido, recién ahí pudo sacarle el muñeco y que haga el provecho, luego le entrego el conejo nuevamente, se quedaba tranquilo así, después se dispuso a tomar el café con unas masas que sobraron del desayuno.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt medio dormido caminado hacia ellos.

-Hola.- respondió Blaine recibiendo en beso que le dio Kurt en los labios. -te despertamos?.-

Kurt beso la cabeza de Alex y fue a la cocina.

-No estabas en la cama.-

-Alex despertó.- respondió Blaine.

-Estaba llorando?.- pregunto Kurt sirviéndose café y sentándose junto a Blaine.

-No...estaba a punto...quería comer.- respondió Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa. -me encanto mi regalo.-

Kurt sonrió aun con los efectos del sueño en él, se acerco a su esposo y lo beso en los labios nuevamente.

-A mi me gusto también...mucho.-

-Te amo...este es el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida.-

-Aun no término el día.- dijo Kurt bebiendo de su café.

-Entonces se pondrá mejor.-

Ambos sonrieron, Alex comenzó a hacer sonidos e intentar hablar en su idioma, Blaine lo escuchaba y lo miraba atento, esperaba que hablara en cualquier momento.

-Que crees que diga?.- pregunto Kurt mirando a su hijo.

-No lo sé, pero es obvio que quiere hablar.- respondió Blaine.

-El muñeco esta todo babeado, lo chupa.- dijo Kurt al ver a Alex meterse la oreja del conejo en la boca.

Blaine se lo saco de la boca y tomo el sonajero, se lo dio y Alex lo tomo mirándolo.

-No le gusta el sonajero.-

-Le puede hacer mal chupar el muñeco.- dijo Kurt.

-Pero se queda tranquilo.- respondió Blaine terminando su café.

A Kurt no le gustaba nada pero cada vez que intentaba sacarle el muñeco, Alex lloraba a gritos y eso era peor.

Terminaron de tomar su aperitivo y se prepararon para regresar a su trabajo, Alex se quedaba con Kurt como era costumbre y Blaine salió con Benjamín a hacer arreglos y llevo su caja de herramientas, estaba feliz, y saludo a Kurt cuando éste salió a la acera a dejar una maseta, Benjamín negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-El amor...- comento Carol al verlo.

Kurt sonrió apenado, Alex estaba sentado en su silla sobre un sillón que tenía Carol, ésta sonreía, al verlo.

-Parece que están de luna de miel aún.-

-Hoy es su cumpleaños.- respondió Kurt.

-Cuantos cumple?.-

-Veintitrés.- respondió Kurt.

-Y tú?.-

-Veintiuno... Blaine me regalo ese conejo.- respondió Kurt sonriendo.

-Ah, y te lo robo Alex.- dijo ella sonriéndole al bebé quien aventó el sonajero.

Kurt lo recogió y se lo entrego de nuevo, le sonrió a Alex quien le devolvió la sonrisa, y movió el sonajero de nuevo queriendo hablar.

-Que dice el bebé...?- pregunto Kurt a su hijo.

Alex se llevo el sonajero a la boca.

-Creo que hablara en cualquier momento, ya come la papilla?.- pregunto Carol buscando una plantilla en el mostrador.

-No, no la quiere, la escupe.- respondió Kurt, ya habían intentado darle una papilla pero Alex la rechazaba.

El proveedor llego y Kurt le ayudo a bajar las plantas, estuvo trabajando toda la tarde, no vio a Blaine regresar pero si el auto de Benjamín, la tarde se le hizo corta y para cuando termino estaba muy agotado, Blaine también lo estaba, pero aun así decidieron mirar una película, aunque ambos se quedaron dormidos a la mitad de la misma, despertaron cuando Alex lloro para comer a la madrugada, estaba en la cuna a unos metros de ellos. Luego de alimentarlo se acostaron en su cama, los tres se durmieron en seguida, estaban muy agotados y así terminaron el día, para cualquier persona seria un día común pero para Blaine era el mejor día de su vida, literalmente, ya que jamás había festejado un cumpleaños, y con su familia, algo que por primera vez tenia, y era lo más parecido al paraíso para ambos.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Gloria entro a la ferretería, era la cuarta vez que venía en la semana, Blaine suspiro pesado, y ya era la hora de irse, Benjamín estaba en el depósito buscando un repuesto para un arreglo que debían hacer al día siguiente.

-Hola hermoso, como va tu día...?.-

-Bien.- respondió Blaine mirándola a los ojos evitando mirar su escote.

-Tiene unos ojos muy lindos, no te lo han dicho?.- dijo esta mirándolo con coquetería.

-Si, mi esposo siempre me lo dice.-

Ella giro sus ojos y se acerco a Blaine apoyándose sobre el mostrador mientras le sonreía con coquetería, éste se aparto un poco mirándola mal.

-No puedo creer que seas gay, eres demasiado hombre como para desperdiciar.- le dijo Gloria.

Blaine la miraba molesto, ella saco un papel de entre sus senos y Blaine miro hacia otro lado, Gloria le entrego el papel sonriendo.

-Mi padre necesita eso.-

Blaine tomo el papel y lo leyó, en eso la puerta de la ferretería se abrió y Kurt ingreso con Alex en brazos y la silla en una mano, entro mirando la situación, Gloria se giro y lo miro con una ceja alzada, Blaine estaba nervioso, la cara de Kurt lo decía todo.

-Y hermoso?...- dijo Gloria girándose y mirando a Blaine. -tienes lo que necesito?.-

-Ammm...- Blaine miro a su esposo que salió molesto de la ferretería.

Cerró sus ojos, Kurt no se enojaba nunca, pero cuando lo hacía realmente se enojaba.

Busco su chaqueta para salir detrás de él, Benjamín entro por la puerta trasera mirándolo.

-Me tango que ir...- le dijo Blaine a su jefe.

-Si ya es la hora, ve, nos vemos mañana...- dijo Benjamín mirando a Gloria con curiosidad.

Blaine salió justo cuando Kurt terminaba de alistar a Alex en su silla dentro del auto.

-Terminaste temprano?.- preguntó Blaine mirándolo.

Eso fue mala idea. Kurt le clavo los ojos como dos dagas, Blaine se subió al auto sin cruzar más palabras, Kurt parecía estar pensando si subir o no, hasta que abrió la puerta del acompañante y subió.

Blaine condujo en silencio, él no había hecho nada malo pero no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de su esposo, éste solo miraba por la ventanilla hacia afuera en ese silencio que se le hacía familiar.

Ni bien llegaron Kurt bajo del auto y bajo a Alex, él se quedo unos instantes mirándolo, Kurt entro a la casa y Blaine decidió seguirlo.

-Estas enojado?.- pregunto inútilmente Blaine.

Kurt no respondió, ni siquiera lo miro, solo se dispuso a quitarle la chaqueta a Alex y luego lo llevo a la silla que tenían sobre la mesa, lo sentó allí y le dejo el sonajero y el conejo para que se entretenga.

-No sé porque estas enojado...- dijo Blaine mirándolo un poco molesto. -podrías decírmelo?.-

Kurt lo miro fijamente, y luego fue a la cocina, Blaine no quería discutir con Kurt, o mejor dicho, discutir solo, porque conociendo a su esposo, hablaría cuando él quisiera.

Fue a la sala y se quitó la chaqueta, estaba cansado y de mal humor.

-Quien es ella?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo serio.

-La mujer de la ferretería?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Quien es?.-

Kurt estaba cruzado de brazos, aunque ya no había enojo en su mirada, estaba preocupado.

-La hija de no sé quien del pueblo, hace semanas que está aquí acompañando al padre, es la hermana de la que atiende en mercado.- respondió Blaine, él tampoco estaba enojado, pero no entendía porque Kurt se ponía así con él.

-Te gusta?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Que?!...no claro que no!...porque crees eso?.- preguntó Blaine guardando su distancia.

-Porque le mirabas los senos y ella te dijo hermoso.- respondió Kurt.

Eso si era un reproche, Blaine sabia que debía aplacar ésto o estaría en serios problemas.

Respiro profundo intentando buscar las palabras correctas.

-No estaba mirando sus senos, no...de esa forma que crees...ella se saco el papel de allí...a mí no me interesaba mirarle nada...y lo ...otro, ella habla así, realmente cree que puede seducirme.- al ver el rostro de Kurt supo que esa última frase fue errónea. -a mi no le llama la atención en lo más mínimo...me recuerda a Samantha...-

Kurt cambio el semblante, sabía que a Blaine no le gustaba nada que le recordara a la madre de Alex.

-Pero le miraste los senos.- volvió a decir Kurt nervioso.

Blaine noto que su esposo estaba intranquilo, y preocupado.

-Realmente crees que cambiaría lo que tengo contigo por un par de senos?, o por una...mujer como ella?, dejaron de gustarme las mujeres hace mucho...-

-No tanto, embarazaste a Samantha y ya habíamos tenido sexo para eso.-

Eso era lo que Blaine siempre temió, que Kurt no superara eso, aunque ellos no tenían una relación en ese entonces y eso estaba de su parte.

-Pues tú estabas con el idiota.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt lo miro con un dejo de tristeza, Alex comenzó a llorar y se alejo de Blaine para atender a su hijo.

Blaine se sintió mal al recriminarle eso, evidentemente no era esa la salida, se acerco a él y a Alex que tenía hambre.

-Lo siento, no debí decir eso, tú fuiste honesto conmigo desde un principio...realmente no me siento atraído en lo más mínimo por Gloria, te amo a ti, y me gustas más que a cualquier mujer, de eso estoy seguro...y no me importa cómo me llame, nunca serás tú.-

Kurt lo miro de soslayo y luego lo miro a los ojos, Alex estaba inquieto así que lo saco de la silla para darle de comer, Blaine lo tomo del brazo y se miraron mutuamente, Kurt sostenía a su hijo en sus brazos.

-No hay mujer que pueda hacerme cambiar de idea, ni de lo que siento, tú eres mi esposo, y te amo, no importa lo que me diga.-

Kurt tenía un sentimiento extraño, una parte de él sabía que Blaine decía la verdad pero la otra tenía miedo.

-Pero antes te gustaban las mujeres, yo siempre te veía con ellas.-

-Si, pero no veías que te observa a ti...- dijo acariciando su rostro.

Kurt sonrió de lado, pero aún tenía esa espina en su interior.

-No quiero que te llame así otra vez, yo soy tu esposo, no me gusta.-

Blaine entendió lo que sucedía, y asintió con la cabeza.

-No volverá a suceder...te lo aseguro.-

Blaine se acerco para darle un beso y al ver que Kurt sonrió de lado lo beso en los labios, Alex estaba entre ellos mirando, levanto sus manos para tocar sus cuellos y ellos sonrieron, lo miraron y éste se apoyo contra el pecho de Kurt.

-Tiene hambre.- dijo Kurt acariciando su espalda.

Blaine le dio un último beso a su esposo y se dirigió hacia la cocina para hacer la mamadera.

Kurt lo miraba, tenían una familia, algo que nunca ninguno de los tuvo, pero temía que todo se arruinara, que Blaine dejara de amarlo, temía perderlo y a Alex también.

Fue entonces que decidió no darle más lugar a la duda, ni a Gloria.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Blaine vio a Gloria caminar hacia la ferretería, él se acerco a Benjamín para hablarle.

-Puede atenderla usted, yo...no me siento cómodo con ella.-

-Ok. No te preocupes, ve al depósito y trae los nuevos surtidores de agua.- respondió Benjamín.

Blaine hizo ésto mismo justo cuando Gloria entraba a la ferretería.

Kurt miraba por el vidrial, ya eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde y esa tal Gloria volvía a la ferretería, estaba impaciente, era la segunda vez que la veía entrar en la semana, luego de la última vez que hablo con Blaine de ésto, él se quedo con esa sensación extraña.

No podía ver si Blaine estaba atendiéndola, quería saber, pero Alex dormía en su silla y no podía cruzar, Carol estaba revisando papeles, y él no podía dejar de mirar hacia la ferretería.

Gloria volvió a salir, se cruzo con Anna y Danny en la plaza, éste la miro de más cuando ella lo saludo y se llevo un golpe en el brazo por parte de Anna quien empezó a discutir con él en plena calle.

-Esa muchacha solo trae problemas.- dijo Carol a su lado.

Kurt la miro y volvió su vista al local de enfrente.

-Va seguido a la ferretería.- dijo Kurt preocupado.

Carol lo miro y entendió lo que sucedía.

-No te preocupes por Blaine, él no va a prestarle atención, más preocupada esta Anna, Danny y Gloria fueron novios de niños, ellas se odian...una vez se agarraron de los cabellos, eso fue...ufff...-

Kurt no dijo nada, Anna y su esposo siguieron camino pero discutiendo, él no quería eso para ellos, pero no le agradaba que esa mujer éste detrás de su esposo.

Terminaron su jornada laboral y Kurt manejo hasta la ferretería, Blaine salió mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Hola hermoso.- dijo Blaine entrando al auto y besando a su esposo. -como esta mi bebé precioso?.- pregunto mirando a Alex en el asiento de atrás que lo miraba atento.

-Estuvo tranquilo.- explicó Kurt, no quería tocar el tema de Gloria pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse mal.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto Blaine notándolo extraño.

-Si.- mintió Kurt.

-Sucedió algo en el invernadero?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No, todo está bien...y tú, que tal te fue?.- Kurt quería saber algo en específico pero sabía que si tocaba ese tema, comenzarían a discutir.

-Bien, como siempre...cada día llegan más cosas para navidad, vinieron esos hombres a buscar el árbol que se pondrá en la plaza, también llegaron una cantidad de luces que en mi vida vi, iluminaran toda la costa...-

Blaine hablaba sobre varias cosas pero él pensaba en solo una, en Gloria en la ferretería.

Llegaron a su casa, Kurt se bajo del auto en silencio y Blaine sabía que había algo muy mal, su esposo no era así, no desde hacía mucho, estaba apagado, extraño, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Kurt bajo a Alex y Blaine le ayudo con la silla, este le sonrío pero no como lo hacía siempre, entraron a su hogar y Kurt iba con Alex en brazos a la cocina, Blaine fue detrás de él esperando hablar, no le gustaba esta situación.

-Bien...- dijo dejando el bolso de Alex en el sofá. -que te sucede?, y no me digas que nada porque te conozco...sucedió algo con Carol?.-

Kurt se mordió el labio, le quito algo de ropa a Alex y lo dejo en su silla, Blaine estaba de pie junto a él esperando una respuesta.

-Es...no es Carol, yo...- dijo mirándolo, Blaine parecía preocupado. -vi a la mujer esa entrar a la ferretería.-

Blaine lo miro atento y luego miro el suelo molesto.

-Desconfías de mi?...crees que te engaño con ella?.-

-No...- respondió Kurt.

-No?...-

-No, no desconfió de ti...pero ella sigue detrás de ti.- respondió Kurt.

-Y?, que me importa lo que ella haga?, a mi me interesa que tu estés detrás mío no ella.- dijo Blaine molesto y mirándolo a los ojos.

Kurt hizo un gesto apenado, él no quería discutir con Blaine.

-Lo sabes verdad?...- Blaine suspiro dejando pasar su molestia. -creí que estaba claro...yo no deseo a nadie más que a ti, porque te amo, y no me importa quien me mire o como, me importa cómo me miras tú, a ti te importa cómo te miro?.-

-Si, claro.- respondió Kurt.

-Y te importa cómo te ve...no sé...Benjamín?.- preguntó nuevamente Blaine.

-No...él no es mi esposo.- respondió Kurt con sinceridad.

-Pues a mí me pasa igual, no me importa cómo me vean, menos una mujer que me recuerda a Samantha.- dijo Blaine, se acerco y acaricio su rostro. -hicimos tanto para llegar a aquí, no dejemos que algo tan ... tonto nos haga dudar de lo que nos llevo a construir nuestra familia, sabes bien lo que superamos...- Blaine tomo su mano. -yo no dudo de ti, sé que jamás harías algo para lastimarme, crees que haría algo para lastimarte?.-

-No.- dijo sin dudas Kurt.

-Dejemos a los demás a un lado y sigamos con nuestra burbuja, tú, yo y Alex, eso es lo que importa.-

Blaine beso sus labios lentamente, sabía que Kurt estaba preocupado, lo conocía pero no creyó que era por él, por su causa. Kurt era lo único que tenia junto a Alex, eran una familia y no iba a dejar que nada los perturbara.

Kurt sonrió de lado, Alex comenzó a hablar queriendo llamar la atención, Blaine sonrió mirándolo y luego miro a Kurt a los ojos.

-Debería ser muy idiota para perderlos.-

Kurt se mordió el labio y le sonrió dándole un beso corto antes de atender a Alex.

Blaine decidió no tocar más el tema y dedicarse a despejar las dudas de Kurt, tal vez así, entre besos y caricias, su esposo aleje viejos fantasmas.

...

Fueron al mercado con Alex, debían comprar cosas para la semana, ese sábado estaba templado, ni bien llegaron notaron la decoración navideña, Alex comenzó a estirar sus manos mirando asombrado las luces, los colores, la música, parecía una fiesta para él, era encantador verlo así, había descubierto las luces entre las hojas del decorado, estiraba sus mano para tomarlas pero Blaine lo alejaba, lo llevaba en brazos mientras Kurt tomaba la mercadería para meterla en el carro.

-Está fascinado.- dijo Blaine mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-Le gusta, deberíamos comprar un par para que se entretenga.- comento Kurt. -o un árbol.-

A Blaine no le gustaban los adornos de navidad, pero a Alex y a Kurt parecía atraerles, así que asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa, esa navidad la festejaría con su familia.

Tomaron algunas cosas, entre adornos, luces y un pequeño, muy pequeño árbol de plástico para que Alex observara, llegaron a la caja para pagar, y se encontraron con Anna que también estaba comprando junto a su hija, Lili.

-Miren quien está aquí!, pero si es el pequeño galán.- dijo Anna acercándose a ellos y mirando a Alex.

-Hola Anna.- saludo Kurt.

-Como estas?...- pregunto Blaine mirando a Lili.

-Bien, a las corridas por las fiestas, oh...porque no vienen mañana a mi casa?, es el cumpleaños de Will.-

-Emmm...habrá niños...verdad?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si, claro, así Alex se va habituando a los niños.- dijo Anna haciendo muecas al bebé.

Lili se miraban con Alex serios, parecía que ninguno de los dos había visto antes un bebé, Anna acerco a Lili a Alex y ésta comenzó a llorar, Kurt sonrió igual que Blaine al ver a su hijo mirarla atento.

-No está habituada a los bebés, sus hermanos creen que es un muñeco.- dijo Anna sonriendo. -Bien, los esperó mañana a las cinco.-

-Ok.- respondió Kurt.

-Adiós.- dijo Anna saliendo con su bolsa de compras.

Blaine solo la miraba y a Kurt, él no tenía muchas ganas de ir a una fiesta lleno de niños y más si eran los de Anna, tenía la sospecha que era imparables.

Saco su billetera y pago la compra, llevó las bolsas, el árbol y todo lo que compraron, Kurt llevaba una bolsa y a Alex, caminaron hasta el auto, y regresaron a su casa entre comentarios sobre Anna y sus hijos, Kurt quería ir a la fiesta así que Blaine no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

...

Los niños gritaban a todo pulmón desde el jardín, la piñata parecía una presa y esos niños depredadores con sed de cazar, Blaine estaba asombrado con la fuerza con la que la golpeaban, parecía que hacían catarsis con ella. Kurt estaba sentado en la sala junto a su esposo, miraba a Alex que estaba a un lado de ellos, sentado, o en un intento, en una alfombra llena de muñecos junto a Lili, ésta estaba hecha una princesa, Anna la había vestido con un vestido rosa y blanco, y tenía pequeñas hebillas en su escaso cabello, no hacían mucho ya que la pequeña sujetaba una manta y solo miraba a Alex que parecía haber descubierto un muñeco de su agrado, Anna iba y venía hasta que se sentó frente a ellos evidentemente agotada.

-Ahhh, espero jueguen mucho así duermen temprano, Alex duerme de noche?.-

-No.- respondió Kurt mirándola.

-Tú como haces para que duerma tú bebé?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Le doy de mamar hasta que se duerma, o me duerma yo.- respondió ella mirando a su hija.

-Mmmh!.- Blaine supo que no dormirían nunca más si de eso dependía.

-Come la papilla?.- pregunto Kurt a Anna.

-No, la escupe, igual hasta los seis no comerá nada, le están saliendo los dientes a Alex?...a Lili le salió uno.-

-Si, uno muy pequeño, pero le dolió mucho.- respondió Blaine mirando a Alex.

-Le van a doler.-

Blaine sabía que Kurt se llevaba bien con Anna, que tomaba en cuenta todo lo que ésta le decía, pero él miraba a los niños de ella y temía que su hijo terminara así. Danny se acerco a ellos y hablaron de todo un poco durante un par de horas, ellos no habían entrado a la casa de ningún vecino, excepto a la casa de Benjamín y Loraine, Danny estaba animado, algunos padres que vieron en la reunión vecinal se acercaron a la casa con sus hijos, mas niños, Blaine solo pensaba cuantos había en el pueblo o si venían del pueblo vecino.

Kurt no hablaba mucho con las personas que no conocía, ni él tampoco, hasta que llego Benjamín con Loraine y se sintieron más a gusto, aunque con tanto niño a Blaine le costaba la concentración.

Salieron de la casa de Anna y Danny de noche, Alex se había dormido, obviamente no se entero de nada, Blaine estaba agotado al igual que su esposo, pero no había sido tan tedioso esa fiesta.

-Mañana debemos ir al otro invernadero.- dijo Kurt, ya en su casa.

-Bien, te llevas el auto?.- preguntó Blaine recostando a Alex en su cama.

-No, iremos en el auto de Carol.-

-Ok...quieres comer la tarta que nos dio Anna?.-

-No, estoy satisfecho, comí mucha torta en su casa.- respondió Kurt quitándole con cuidado la ropa a su bebé para que duerma tranquilo.

-Si, qué cantidad de pasteles...esos niños no sé como tienen dientes...por cierto, ella dijo que le dolerían cuando le salieran mas dientes, no le preguntamos qué hacemos para que no le duelan.-

-Supongo que el paño frío como hasta ahora.- dijo Kurt poniendo almohadas al rededor de Alex.

Blaine le coloco el chupete y dejo el conejo cerca de él.

Ambos fueron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá, estaban agotados, pero querían un momento a solas, aunque sea para besarse ya que no tenían fuerzas para nada más.

...

Kurt llamo al mediodía para avisar que estaban atrasados, así que llegaría más tarde, a Blaine no le hacía mucha gracia pero no podía hacer nada.

Salió de la ferretería con Alex en su auto, llego a su casa y se sentía la falta de su esposo, Alex lo sentía, comenzó a hacer el almuerzo pero Kurt no llegaba, lo espero hasta que Alex tuvo hambre y lo alimento, luego almorzó solo con Alex a cuestas porque no quería quedarse en su silla, al terminar de comer, dio vueltas por la sala esperando a Kurt e intentando que su bebé se durmiera, en eso escucha un motor y miro por la ventana llevándose una sorpresa cuando vio a Kurt bajar de una camioneta, otro joven también bajo y le entrego algo, un joven rubio y más alto que él, Kurt le agradeció y se despidió, Blaine estaba mirando con el seño fruncido, aun cuando Kurt entro a la casa él no pudo despegar sus ojos de esa camioneta.

-Hola!.- saludo Kurt con una sonrisa acercándose a él.

Blaine recibió el beso en los labios de su esposo pero aun no creía lo que había visto.

-Como se comporto?.- pregunto Kurt tomando a Alex de los brazos de Blaine.

-Emmm...muy bien...llegaste tarde...como te fue?...quien era ese...el de la camioneta?.-

-Se rompió el auto de Carol y no pude llamar...- dijo Kurt sacando su celular de su bolsillo. -se apago...nos fue bien pero el dueño tuvo que traernos con las cosas, se quedó con Carol en el local acomodando la mercadería pero yo quería regresar a aquí y Dave se ofreció a traerme, era más rápido en la camioneta.-

-Ese ...ese es Dave?, el que viene seguido al invernadero?.- pregunto Blaine con un mal presentimiento.

-Si, es el hijo del dueño.- respondió Kurt dándole un beso en la mejilla a Alex que sostenía su muñeco. -Hiciste el almuerzo?.-

-Ah...si, te deje preparado, yo almorcé...y Alex también... Él... Dave es amigo tuyo?.- preguntó Blaine.

-No, es el hijo del dueño del invernadero, es amable.- dijo Kurt mirándolo y sosteniendo a Alex que tomaba con sus pequeñas manos su rostro. -Me acompañas?.-

-Si, si claro...te extrañe...- dijo Blaine intentando alejar el malestar que se instalo en su cuerpo.

-Yo también.- Kurt beso sus labios y luego le dio varios besos a Alex en la mejilla. -y a ti también.-

Caminaron a la cocina y Kurt almorzó, Alex se quedó en su regazo y Blaine lo acompaño pero estaba pensando en ese Dave.

-Estas enojado?... No pude venir antes de verdad.- dijo Kurt mirándolo serio.

-No...no, no estoy enojado, estaba preocupado, pero supuse que no sucedía nada malo, solo...te extrañe.-

Kurt sonrió de lado, no quería que Blaine se enojara con él, lo notaba extraño, y no deseaba eso.

Por su parte Blaine sentía esa molestia, sabía que Kurt no le seria infiel, lo amaba, pero no podía dejar de sentirse así, celoso.

-Te amo...mucho...- dijo Blaine acercándose a él y besándolo en los labios.

-Yo también te amo...mucho, mucho.- Kurt le sonrió enamorado.

Blaine tomo su mano sonriéndole, miro a Alex y decidió alejar ese sentimiento, se amaban y eso era lo importante.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Kurt entro a la ferretería y para su desgracia Gloria entro detrás de él.

-Hola.- dijo esta masticando una goma de mascar.

-Hola.- respondió Kurt casi en un susurro, sostenía a Alex en brazos que ya estaba pesando bastante.

Benjamín entro a la ferretería por la puerta trasera, mirándolos a ambos.

-Hola.- dijo éste.

-Hola Benjamín.- dijo Gloria acercándose al mostrador.

-Kurt esperas a Blaine?, está en el depósito, ya lo llamo.- dijo éste saliendo hacia la puerta trasera.

Kurt miro de lado a Gloria quien lo estudiaba sin disimulo.

-Así que tu y el hermoso son pareja?.-

-Es mi esposo, no mi pareja.- respondió Kurt secamente.

-Oh!, esposo...ok.- dijo ella girando sus ojos.

-Si, y se llama Blaine no hermoso.- respondió Kurt mirándola.

Ella lo miro seria, y Kurt también, no estaba dispuesto a que esa mujer le coquetee a Blaine otra vez.

\- Blaine...ummm...prefiero llamarlo hermoso.- dijo ella mirándolo.

-Le preguntaste si a él le gusta?, porque hasta donde sé, no le agrada que las mujeres lo llamen así, prefiere que yo lo llame así, por eso soy su esposo.-

Gloria lo miro mal, justo en ese momento Blaine entro quitándose un delantal azul que usaba para trabajar en el depósito, miro a Kurt y a Gloria que parecían querer sacarse los ojos mutuamente.

-Hola mi amor...ya estoy listo.- dijo Blaine llamando la atención de Kurt y de Alex que estiro sus brazos hacia él.

Se acercó a él y lo beso en los labios, Kurt parecía molesto, tomo a Alex en sus brazo besando sus mejillas, Benjamín entro mirándolos a los tres, el ambiente estaba tenso.

-Vamos amor?...nos vemos mañana Benjamín, adiós.- dijo Blaine.

-Adiós.- saludo Benjamín.

Kurt le dio una media sonrisa a Benjamín pero miro a Gloria muy serio.

Salieron de la ferretería en ese ambiente extraño, Kurt se sentó en el asiento del conductor mientras Blaine dejaba a Alex en su silla y se sentaba junto a él.

-Está todo bien?...sucedió algo allí adentro?.- preguntó Blaine, ya había pasado por ésto y no quería repetir ese momento.

-No, solo le aclare que soy tu esposo y qué prefieres que yo te llame hermoso y no ella, porque es así verdad?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo serio.

-Si...- dijo sonriendo Blaine. -es totalmente cierto.-

Blaine se acerco a él y lo beso intensamente, con pasión.

-Kurt, tu eres el único que puede decirme hermoso.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Este sonrió mordiéndose el labio, la sensación del beso aun palpitaba dentro de su pecho, le agradaba cuando Blaine lo besaba así.

Llegaron a su casa, y Blaine bajo a Alex que para su suerte estaba dormido, se notaba que tomo la mamadera y con el movimiento del auto se durmió, Kurt entro y encendió las luces, se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar con la cena.

-Le buscare otra manta.- dijo Kurt y camino hacia la habitación.

Blaine estaba quitándole con cuidado el abrigo a Alex para que no despertara y lo recostó en la cuna, busco en el bolso una manta extra y tapo a su hijo que seguía dormido, camino hacia la habitación sonriendo con picardía, Kurt buscaba una manta entre la ropa de Alex, Blaine lo tomo por la cintura apegándose cariñosamente a su esposo.

-Ya le puse una manta.- dijo Blaine quitándole la chaqueta a Kurt con evidentes intensiones.

-Hay que cenar.- comento Kurt sonriendo.

-Después.- dijo Blaine besando su cuello.

Kurt se giro y lo abrazo por el cuello, Blaine lo miro a los ojos y lo beso con suavidad, luego intensifico el beso acorralándolo contra la pared, bajo sus manos a su cintura y comenzó a desabrochar su jean mientras seguía besándolo, se aparto y termino de bajar su jean junto al bóxer, se arrodillo frente a Kurt y lo miro deseoso, comenzó a besar el miembro de Kurt y a acariciarlo, chupo e introdujo el miembro en su boca hasta su garganta, varias veces, Kurt acariciaba sus cabellos disfrutando del placer que le producía su esposo, llevándolo a perder poco a poco la cordura.

Cuando Kurt comenzó a gemir y a mover sus caderas, Blaine se alejo y se puso de pie mirándolo deseoso, Kurt lo beso con ansias, necesitado, se termino de desvestir mientras Blaine hacia lo mismo, éste lo tomó por la cintura llenándolo entre besos a la cama, Kurt se recostó y Blaine se posicionó entre sus piernas, busco un preservativo y se lo colocó, volvió a tomar el miembro de Kurt besándolo nuevamente, dándole placer a su esposo, llevándolo a la locura lentamente. Cuando Kurt tomo las mantas en un puño, Blaine se alejo y comenzó a penetrarlo, tomo sus piernas levantándolas, provocándole gemidos de todas clases, lo embistió despacio, mientras sostenía sus piernas en alto y abiertas, mirándose a si mismo penetrándolo, disfrutando de eso como lo hacía Kurt que se sentía en el cielo, moviendo sus caderas, deseando mas, ahogando un gemido cuando Blaine comenzó a embestirlo más rápido y profundo hasta que subió sobre su cuerpo soltando sus piernas, embistiéndolo sin reparo, Kurt no podía soportar más y dejo en un gemido alto todo su ser, Blaine lo siguió unos segundos después mientras lo miraba hipnotizado.

Se quedaron envueltos en los brazos del otro, recuperando la respiración, y la noción de la realidad.

-Hay que hacer la cena.- susurro Kurt sin ganas de soltar a su esposo.

-En un ratito.- respondió Blaine en su cuello aun abrazado a él.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose entre nubes, en algún momento se durmieron y cuando despertó estaba un poco desorientado, aunque cuando noto que estaba desnudo, sobre Kurt y abrazándolo, recordó todo en una sonrisa, su esposo dormía profundamente, hacia mucho que no dormían abrazados, se levanto con cuidado y lo tapó con una manta, se puso el bóxer y tomo un par de prendas para darse una ducha rápida, paso por la cuna de Alex que seguía dormido, sabía que eso les costaría otra noche de insomnio, se dirigió al baño y se ducho rápidamente, luego se dirigió a la cocina, comenzó a hacer la cena, Alex despertó y él lo llevo a la cocina, ya no quería estar en su silla, era cada vez más difícil que se quedara en cualquier lugar que no fueran sus brazos.

Kurt apareció mirándolos despeinado y con visibles rastros de su siesta.

-Ve a ducharte, ya tengo todo listo.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y fue al baño, necesitaba despejarse.

Cenaron entre besos, Alex estaba animado, obviamente ya había dormido y ahora no tenia sueño, eran cerca de las dos cuando lograron hacerlo dormir, ellos estaban exhaustos pero felices, y así descansaron esa noche.

...

La navidad llego, Benjamín y Loraine los invitaron a su hogar, y ellos asistieron con Alex, realmente fue una cena muy amena, ambos estaban agradecidos de tener esos amigos, de que su vida en el pueblo fuera más fácil gracias a ellos, llegaron a su casa en la madrugada, luego de horas de risas y de compartir buenos momentos, cuando se acostaron no notaron ni la hora que era, Kurt había llamado a Grecia durante la cena, habló con ella y con Chad, él también lo hizo, pero sabía que Kurt los extrañaba mucho, las lágrimas en sus ojos al hablar de ellos lo reflejaba claramente, y esa noche era la primer noche vieja que estaba sin ellos.

Oyó a lo lejos que tocaban a la puerta, no sabía si estaba soñando o no, volvieron a llamar a la puerta con más insistencia, se removió en la cama y Alex despertó llorando, se sentó mirando a su hijo esperando que se durmiera nuevamente pero no sucedió, Kurt despertó sin entender nada y escucho nuevamente los golpes en la puerta.

-Llaman?.- preguntó Kurt medio dormido mientras acariciaba a Alex para que se durmiera de nuevo.

-Si...- dijo Blaine al oír la puerta. -voy a quemar vivo al que este tocando aunque sea Santa.-

Camino a la puerta y abrió sin preguntar quién era.

-Buenos días!, parece que aquí no madrugan.- dijo Grecia mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

-Hola Blaine.- saludo Chad con una sonrisa.

Blaine se quedo mirándolos sin creerlo.

-Son ustedes...- dijo sonriendo, se abalanzo sobre ambos abrazándolos.

-Feliz navidad.- dijo Grecia sonriendo.

-Vengan...entren...bienvenidos a nuestro hogar.- dijo Blaine dejándolos pasar con una sonrisa.

Ambos entraron mirando todo, con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, que linda es su casa.- comentó Chad.

-Es realmente hermosa.- dijo Grecia. -Donde está Kurt?.-

Éste apareció despeinado y con Alex a cuestas, miro a Grecia y una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en su rostro.

-Grecia...- susurro Kurt acercándose a ella.

-Hola pequeño.- dijo ella casi por lo bajo abrazándolo con mucho amor.

A Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y derramo alguna cuando se separaron mirándose a los ojos, Grecia las limpio con la mano y miro a Alex casi sin creer lo grande que estaba.

-Esta enorme...- dijo ella tomándolo en brazos.

-Hola muchacho.- Chad se acerco a Kurt y se abrazaron de igual manera.

-Hola Chad.- saludo Kurt.

Blaine los miraba con una sonrisa.

-Y?, que tal es el pueblo?...parece demasiado tranquilo.- preguntó Chad palmeando a Blaine por la espalda.

-Es muy tranquilo, en invierno más.-

-Esta tan grande, ya tiene dientes.- dijo Grecia acariciando el rostro de Alex.

-Sientensen, quieren desayunar?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No gracias.- dijo Grecia.

-Como llegaron aquí?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Tomamos un avión a la madrugada, queríamos darles la sorpresa.- explicó Chad.

-Y en que llegaron del otro pueblo?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Alquilamos un auto, por suerte aparece el pueblo en el GPS y con la dirección fue fácil, aunque el pueblo...la rotonda es un lío, cuantas calles principales tienen aquí?.-

-Una, la de la entrada...ah, pero de la rotonda arrancan las cinco calles del pueblo.- respondió Blaine sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

Grecia se sentó junto a él con Alex sobre ella, Chad se sentó a su lado tomando la mano de éste y sonriéndole, Alex solo miraba con su chupete en la boca, pero de un momento a otro busco a Kurt con la mirada y estiro sus brazos hacia él.

-En unos días cumple los seis meses verdad?.- preguntó Grecia.

-Si, el lunes.- respondió Kurt acercándose a Alex que empezó a ponerse inquieto.

-Es bueno verlos, los extrañábamos.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt sonrió y tomo a Alex que parecía querer llorar en cualquier momento, Chad lo miraba con una sonrisa, evidentemente era un muchacho diferente al que vivía con ellos en Chicago.

-Van a quedarse unos días verdad?.- pregunto con una sonrisa Blaine.

-Si, buscamos un hotel pero no hay aquí.- respondió Grecia.

-No, no hay nada de eso aquí, quédense con nosotros, esta la habitación de Alex, puedo conseguir una cama más grande y ya.-

Grecia y Chad lo miraron, y luego entre ellos.

-Mmmh, bien.- dijo Grecia.

Kurt miro a Blaine con una sonrisa amplia.

-O si quieren, Chad puede usar el sillón, si es que les incomoda una cama matrimonial.- dijo con una sonrisa picara Blaine.

-Una cama grande está bien, saquemos lo matrimonial.- aclaro Chad.

-Pero son pareja, ustedes viven juntos, y duermen juntos también.- dijo Kurt meciendo a Alex aun de pie.

-Bien. Ya lo entendiste, ahora muéstrame tu casa y ese jardín del que tanto hablas.- dijo Grecia.

Kurt sonrió y Blaine le pidió que le entregara a Alex para que no tomara frío cuando salieran afuera, en el pueblo no nevaba pero hacía mucho frío. Kurt se puso unas botas y un abrigo, salieron con Grecia hacia el jardín, Chad se quedo mirando a Alex y a Blaine, no encontraba parecido entre ellos, y eso llamo su atención.

-Se parece a su madre...- dijo Blaine acariciando los pocos cabellos que tenía su hijo. -Kurt no lo menciona, pero también se da cuenta, lo bueno es que no será como ella, y si depende de mí, no la conocerá nunca, pero Kurt quiere que le contemos, cree que tiene que saber sus orígenes.-

-Es mejor que sepa quién es, así también sabrá quienes son ustedes.- dijo Chad.

-Mmmh...tengo miedo que cuando crezca Samantha quiera llevárselo, es...es mi hijo...no me imagino la vida sin él, como con Kurt...me muero si uno de ellos me falta.-

-No pienses en eso, tu ex no tiene alma para cuidar de un niño, y él debe saber quién es ella, es lo mejor Blaine.-

Este miro a Kurt a través de la ventana, estaba tan feliz con Grecia allí, él también lo estaba, miro a Chad que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Gracias por venir, realmente es una hermosa sorpresa, espero se queden hasta fin de año.-

-Veremos, depende de ...- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Grecia.

Blaine sonrió.

-Sabía que tu y ella terminarían juntos, hacen una linda pareja.-

-Ok. Gracias.- respondió Chad con una sonrisa. -Y tú con Kurt como están?.-

-Bien, muy bien...excelente de hecho.-

-Me alegro.- dijo Chad sonriendo.

Kurt regreso con Grecia entre sonrisas, estaba feliz, al igual Blaine.

-Bien, les tenemos unos regalos.- dijo Chad y salió hacia la puerta delantera.

Kurt la abrió para que saliera al auto, y éste saco varios regalos, Kurt le ayudo con las maletas y Grecia tomo los regalos.

-Estos...son para ti.- le dijo a Blaine quien miraba con una sonrisa sosteniendo a Alex en su regazo.

-Gracias.- dijo éste tomandolo, Grecia los dejo sobre la mesa mientras Blaine lo abría bajo la mirada atenta de su hijo.

-Estos son para ti.- le dijo a Kurt y le entrego dos regalos.

-Gracias.- Kurt la abrazo con ellos en sus manos.

-Y estos...son para mi pequeño.- Grecia tomo varios paquetes y se acerco a Alex que parecía más interesado en el papel de regalo que en su contenido.

Blaine se coloco la bufanda que le había regalado, y abrió el regalo de Alex, Kurt se acerco con una sonrisa.

-Gracias...es para llevarlo encima...como los canguros.- comento Blaine mirando el canguro para bebés.

-Si, Kurt me dijo que Alex ya no quería estar en la silla y se les hacía difícil trabajar con él a cuestas, así que le conseguí esto.-

Blaine se puso de pie y Kurt tomó a Alex para que su esposo se colocara el canguro, luego puso a Alex en el, éste miraba atento todo sin entender nada.

-Es más fácil...gracias.- dijo Blaine asombrado, ya no era necesario sostenerlo con ambos brazos.

-Puedo usarlo yo también?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Si, ven, sácalo y yo te lo pongo.- respondió Blaine.

Estuvieron unos momentos practicando hasta que Alex comenzó a llorar, tenía hambre y estaba fastidiado, Kurt preparo la mamadera y Grecia lo alimento, ellos desayunaron ya que no lo habían hecho hasta el momento mientras Chad les comentaba sobre los negocios en Chicago.

Ambos estaban felices, se miraron y se sonrieron.

-Que. Que sucede?.- pregunto Chad notando ésto, Grecia los miro a ambos también.

-Que es la primer navidad con la familia completa, nosotros y ustedes.- dijo Kurt.

A Grecia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, Chad sonrió de lado, era verdad, esta era la primer navidad en familia, Kurt tomo la mano de Blaine que le sonría, era ese el momento, el que tanto espero, su familia completa.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

Esa semana se fue volando, Kurt se quedo durante esos días en la casa, Carol había viajado a pasar las fiestas con su sobrina, Blaine trabajo pero estaba tan a gusto con Chad y Grecia que le pidió a Benjamín unos días.

Fueron los cinco a comprar comida al pueblo, al día siguiente era año nuevo y querían preparar la mejor cena.

-Huelen muy bien las frutas de aquí.- dijo Grecia llevando una manzana a su nariz.

-Eso es porque todos tienen huertas.- respondió Blaine eligiendo otras frutas.

Kurt llevaba a Alex en el canguro, el pequeño ya se había habituado, lo ponían mirando hacia adelante y él iba mirando todo con entusiasmo.

-Como se llaman las pastas que compras?.- preguntó Chad a Grecia.

-No hay aquí, lleva esas que son ricas también y esa salsa, la que tiene la etiqueta verde.- respondió ésta.

Kurt la miraba sin decir nada, sabía que en unos días regresaban a Chicago pero no quería que se fueran, los extrañaba mucho cuando no estaban. Blaine lo noto decaído y se acerco a él.

-Que sucede amor?.- le pregunto tomando la mano de su hijo que le sonreía.

-Es que no quiero que se vayan.- respondió Kurt en un tono triste.

Blaine entendió de lo hablaba su esposo y miro a Grecia y a Chad que seguían comprando.

-Lo sé, pero podemos ir nosotros a Chicago, unos días de visita, yo también los extrañare.-

-De verdad podemos ir?.- preguntó Kurt aun con semblante decaído.

-Si, pero ahora disfrutemos de ellos, si?, no quiero que estés triste, sabes que a Grecia no le gusta, nosotros podemos pedir un viernes y nos vamos el fin de semana, podemos hacerlo una vez al mes si quieres.- le dijo Blaine tomándolo por el rostro y mirándolo a los ojos.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y Blaine depósito un beso en sus labios.

Alex tomo de la chaqueta a Blaine y éste sonrió.

-Para ti también hay besos.- Blaine le dio varios besos en sus mejillas haciendo reír a su hijo.

Kurt sonrió mirándolo, Alex era cada vez más expresivo, y demandante también.

-Bien?...- pregunto Blaine a su hijo y luego miro a Kurt. -podemos comprar helado?.-

-Te va a hacer mal a la garganta.- respondió Kurt.

-Como un poco, poquito...- dijo Blaine haciendo una medida pequeña con sus dedos.

Kurt sonrió.

-Bueno, pero de chocolate, yo también quiero comer.-

Blaine deposito otro beso en los labios de Kurt y sonrió, se dirigió hacia la zona de helados y de camino tomo unas cervezas.

-Como está el bebé, hola Kurt.- saludo Benjamín.

-Hola.- respondió Kurt, hacia días que no lo veía ya que no trabajaba.

Benjamín tomo las manos de Alex moviéndolas.

-Como esta Loraine?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Mejor, estuvo en cama todos estos días, le hizo mal tanto frío de golpe.- respondió Benjamín.

-Envíale mis saludos.- Kurt sabia por Blaine que la esposa de Benjamín había enfermado, él no podía visitarla porque tenía a Grecia y a Chad en su casa. -y gracias por prestarnos la cama matrimonial.-

-No te preocupes, esa cama está guardada desde hace años...ellos son tus padres?.- pregunto Benjamín mirando a Chad y a Grecia que hablaban con Blaine.

-Si, se los presentare.-

Kurt camino con Benjamín hasta donde estaba su familia, Grecia parecía estar buscando algo y Blaine y Chad la ayudaban.

-Grecia, Chad, él es Benjamín.- dijo Kurt.

Estos lo miraron y Blaine le sonrió.

-Como esta Benjamín?.- pregunto éste.

-Bien gracias, un gusto conocerlos.- dijo Benjamín estirando la mano hacia Chad quien estrecho la suya al igual que Grecia.

-Un gusto.- dijo Chad.

Grecia sonrió mirándolo, estudiándolo.

-Kurt me hablo de ustedes, al igual que Blaine, los tienen muy presentes, me alegra conocerlos, se quedaran aquí para año nuevo?.- preguntó Benjamín.

-Si, y unos días mas también.- respondió Grecia.

-Entonces están invitados a la fiesta de fin de año que hacemos en el salón de fiestas, será después de las doce para recibir el año nuevo.- comento Benjamín con una sonrisa.

-Pues, gracias.- dijo Chad. -ese es su auto?.- -pregunto señalando hacia la puerta de salida.

-Si, es mío.- Respondió Benjamín mirando hacia la calle.

-Vaya, es un Charger de los cincuenta, está muy bien conservado, a cuanto lo compro?.- pregunto Chad curioso.

Grecia giro los ojos, Chad no sabía de otra cosa que no fuesen autos.

-No lo compre, era de mi padre, quiere verlo?.- pregunto Benjamín.

-Si, claro.- respondió Chad.

Blaine sonrió, miro a Kurt que sonría también, Grecia siguió con lo suyo cuando Chad salió con Benjamín a la calle.

Blaine metió todo lo que tenía en los brazos en un carrito.

-Ve a ver si no le termina comprando el auto a tu jefe.- pidió Grecia en ese tono tan característico en ella.

Blaine sonrió y salió del local, Kurt tomo una bolsa de galletas de arroz y le metió en el carro.

-Sigues comiendo de esas?.- preguntó Grecia al verlo.

-Si.- respondió Kurt.

-Empezaste a comerlas desde niño, era lo único que comías...- dijo ella mirándolo. -Me agrada el hombre en el que te convertiste, te hizo muy bien el pueblo.-

\- Blaine me ayuda mucho.- dijo Kurt tomando una bolsa de galletas que Alex también tomo y comenzó a jugar con ella. -y él.-

-Mmmh!...te dio vuelta el mundo ese bebé, ahora eres padre, y uno muy responsable.-

-Espero ser lo mejor para él, Blaine siempre dice que soy su papá así como él, y que Alex se guiara mucho por mí, por eso lo que yo haga, lo hará él también.- dijo Kurt recordando las palabras de su esposo.

-Si, es cierto, los hijos copian los que los padres hacen.- dijo Grecia mirándolo.

-Yo no tuve papá, crees que sea un buen padre?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, no importa que no...eso no importa, tu serás el mejor padre porque amas a ese bebé, y quieres lo mejor para él.- le respondió Grecia.

Kurt sonrió acariciando la cabecita de Alex este apretaba el paquete de galletas sonriendo.

-Crees que él me quiera, yo...no tengo su sangre.-

Grecia lo miro seria.

-Tu me quieres?.- pregunto ella.

-Si, mucho.- respondió Kurt.

-Aunque no tenga tu sangre?.- pregunto nuevamente ella.

-Si, yo te quiero igual, eres como mi mamá.- respondió él.

-Bien, tu eres como mi hijo, y no tengo tu sangre, así será con Alex, él te amara porque eres su padre, aunque no lleves su sangre, entiendes?.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y se le dibujo una media sonrisa y miro a Grecia con sus ojos acuosos, ésta se acerco y seco una lágrima que cayó por la mejilla de Kurt y luego beso su mejilla con cariño.

No dijeron nada mas, Kurt no lo necesitaba, acaricio la cabeza de Alex que parecía adorar la bolsa de galletas, él solo quería que su bebé fuera feliz.

Blaine se acerco con Chad y Benjamín, vio los ojos de Kurt y se preocupo.

-Está todo bien?.-

-Si.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

Blaine no pregunto más pero seguía mirándolo.

-Es una reliquia.- dijo Chad.

-El auto de Kurt es una reliquia.- respondió Benjamín, parecía que se habían hecho amigos con Chad.

-Era mío, de cuando era joven, de mi familia también.- comento Grecia mirando unos precios.

-Vaya.- dijo Benjamín.

-Si, y yo se lo regale a Kurt.- dijo ella mirando a Kurt.

Éste sonrió de lado.

-Y cuando este bebé crezca será de él.- dijo Blaine haciéndole muecas a su hizo, y tomando la bolsa de galletas para dejarla en el carro.

-Legado de familia...bien los dejo, voy a hacer las compras, y recuerden que están invitados a la fiesta, nos estamos viendo.-

Chad se despidió dándole la mano, y el resto con un adiós, Blaine tomo el carro que ya estaba lleno para llevarlo a la caja y pagar.

Esa noche cocino Grecia, quería despedir el año de una manera diferente, el año anterior, estaban con Kurt y Chad en Chicago, pasaban las fiestas en su casa y después de la medianoche salían a dar una vuelta, Kurt se había acostumbrado a eso, desde su primer fiesta con ellos, él solo se quedaba en silencio mirando todo los adornos, ella sabía que Kurt nunca festejaba las fiestas, a su tía no le gustaba, ella dejo de sentir la navidad y las fiestas desde hacía muchos años pero desde que Kurt piso su casa, ella armaba un pequeño árbol, todos los niños merecían la navidad y Kurt no era la excepción.

Observaba a Kurt jugar con Alex en el sofá, lo sostenía de pie sobre sus piernas, Alex gritaba y apretaba su rostro, Kurt sonreía, Blaine estaba con Chad preparando carne asada, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que hacían pero ponían su mejor esfuerzo, ella estaba en la cocina preparando una comida para esa noche, Blaine había encendido todas las luces de navidad, habían cargado la casa de ellas y adornos luminosos y con sonido, eso mas el pequeño árbol que estaba sobre la repisa que no se podía diferenciar los adornos porque estaba cargado de ellos mas las luces y la música. Sonrió al notar que no tenían noción para decorar, lo hacían por Alex y para que él se entretuviera, pero era lindo, ellos eran una familia, de esas familias felices a su manera.

-Quieres que te ayude?.- pregunto Kurt mirándola.

-No. Este es un regalo para ustedes, y si no provocan un incendio, Chad les regalara un asado.- dijo Grecia.

Kurt sonrió, se puso de pie con Alex a cuestas, y camino hacia ella, Alex tenía su conejo en las manos y su chupete en la boca.

-Recuerdas cuando fuimos al parque central, que los arboles tenían luces?, ese día fue mi primer año contigo y para mí fue la primer fiesta que realmente disfrute, y sentí que estaba en familia, ahora tengo otra familia, todos son mi familia, emmm...quería agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí, tu y Chad me rescataron...- dijo Kurt a punto de llorar.

-No...No llores ...no hay nada que agradecer...- dijo ella acercándose a Kurt y acariciando su rostro. -todo tiene un propósito, el mío fue tenerte como hijo, yo perdí un hijo, y después de mucho sufrir, cuando creí que nada mas podía sorprenderme de la vida llegaste tú, y volví a ser madre...tú viviste...algo horrible, y creo que intente ser la madre que no pude ser para ti, y tú ahora eres padre, porque aquí te puso la vida, y a éste pequeño la vida lo coloco en tus brazos para que sea tu hijo...eso debes agradecer, tener ésta bendición, poder disfrutar de él y verlo crecer.- dijo ella.

-Te quiero mucho.- dijo Kurt con mucha emoción en su interior.

-Yo también pequeño.- respondió ella besando su mejilla. -ahora ve a ver que hacen aquellos, incendiaran el pueblo.- pidió ella.

Kurt le sonrió y dejo a Alex en su silla para salir afuera, ella dejo pasar su emoción y le sonrió a Alex que la miraba atento mientras tiraba de las orejas del conejo.

Esa noche fue especial, los cuatro cenaron entre sonrisas, la tv estaba encendida pero solo para ver el Time Square, Alex se durmió poco antes de las doce en brazos de Grecia, había tomado su mamadera, y se notaba que no había dormido siesta. Recibieron el año nuevo entre sonrisas de felicidad, con la certeza que no querían un nuevo comienzo porque esa vida era la que quería, la que deseaba, esa vida llena de amor y felicidad.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

El invierno paso, y la primavera llegó, Kurt tenía mucho trabajo con las plantas, y Blaine con la ferretería, pero siempre se tomaban un viernes al mes para viajar a Chicago, Kurt se sentía feliz al igual que su esposo, Alex cumplió los nueve meses y era el bebé más feliz del pueblo, quería empezar a caminar y a hablar, era un suceso para ellos cada vez que intentaba hablar, Blaine tomaba el celular y gravaba a su hijo esperando que hablara pero no sucedía, los meses pasaban rápido, pero ellos aún tenían las luces de navidad dentro de su casa para que Alex se divirtiera mirándolas.

Para el verano ellos ya estaban habituados al clima, al ritmo del pueblo, de su nuevo estilo de vida, nada perturbaba su vida familia, Blaine salía con Benjamín a hacer arreglos, a veces iba de mañana con Alex, cuando Kurt no estaba en el pueblo porque salía a buscar víveres con Carol.

Alex cumplía un año, Grecia y Chad llegaron esa mañana llenos de regalos, el verano era implacable, sus visitas los sintieron, Blaine le había comprado una pileta inflable pequeña para Alex y la había armado en el jardín trasero, esos días antes fueron a la fiesta que hizo Anna para Lili, ella era unos días mayor que Alex y Blaine le hizo prometer a Kurt que nunca harían una fiesta con payasos y lleno de niños, había sido temerario para él.

Tenía la casa llena de globos solo para que Alex jugara con ellos, Grecia había preparado un pastel enorme, entre los regalos que le trajeron a Alex estaba un tractor grande con un tráiler para que tirara. Obviamente Alex eso lo usaría cuando tuviera cuatro años, ya que Blaine lo sentó en el tractor y comenzó a llorar.

Ese día fue una fiesta para ellos, Alex no entendía nada, no hablaba, ni caminaba, a diferencia de Lili que ya hablaba y caminaba, eso le preocupaba a Kurt y a Blaine, lo llevaban al doctor para ver si tenía algún problema pero el médico solo les decía que hablaría y caminaría cuando él quisiera, no había ningún impedimento físico para que lo hiciera, eso los dejo un poco más tranquilo, pero aun esperaban que él caminara y hablara en cualquier momento.

Para el final de ese mes habían logrado que Alex se pusiera de pie solo, eso era un gran avance, así que ellos pasaban más tiempo sentados en el suelo intentando que caminara.

Kurt estaba moviendo el conejo frente a Alex, ambos sentados en el suelo, Blaine estaba sentado en el sofá mirándolos, y jugando con Alex.

-Voy a hacerle la papilla de zapallo.- dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie y dejando el muñeco en el suelo.

Camino hacia la heladera para buscar las verduras.

-Kurt.- dijo Blaine.

Éste se giro para mirar a su esposo cuando vio a Alex caminar despacio hacia él, lo hacía paso por paso mirándolo con el chupete en la boca. No podía creerlo como tampoco Blaine, lo miraban asombrados y emocionados. Alex llego hasta Kurt y abrazo sus piernas sosteniéndose de ellas.

-Camino.- dijo Blaine casi como un susurro.

Kurt lo sostuvo con las manos pero no lo alzo.

-Ven, ven, déjalo que te siga.- dijo Blaine a su esposo.

Kurt se movió hacia un lado, Alex lo soltó y lo miraba, él camino hacia Blaine y se sentó en el sofá junto a él, ambos mirando a su bebé, éste se giro balanceándose y camino hacia ellos como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida, llegó hasta ellos sonriéndoles y se aferró a sus piernas, tomo el conejo y lo puso sobre el regazo de Blaine, éste lo levanto y beso sus mejillas emocionado, Kurt también beso sus mejillas con sus ojos acuosos.

-Camino...camino...nuestro bebé camino.- dijo Blaine con Alex de pie sobre su regazo.

-Si.- Kurt miraba a su hijo con amor y acaricio sus escasos cabellos. -ponlo de pie en el suelo a ver si sigue caminando.-

Blaine hizo esto y Alex se sentó en el suelo con su conejo, por unos momentos solo jugó con el muñeco hasta que Blaine camino hacia la habitación para ver si Alex lo seguía, pero este solo lo miraba sentado.

-Ven, ven con papá, ven con papá.- dijo Blaine abriendo los brazos.

Alex lo miro y le sonrió, se puso de pie y salió caminando hacia su padre, abrazándose a él cuando llegó a sus brazos, Blaine lo lleno de besos casi llorando.

-Llámalo para que vaya hacia allá.- le dijo Blaine a Kurt.

-Ven, bebé...Alex ven.-

Alex lo miro y le sonrió.

-Ve con papi.- le dijo Blaine.

-Ven, ven conmigo.- Kurt le sonreía a su hijo y sonrió aún más cuando Alex camino hacia él llegando a sus brazo, beso sus mejillas muy emocionado.

Estos momentos eran inigualables, Blaine se sentó junto a su esposo tomándolo de la mano, Alex se mantuvo en pie mirando a su alrededor, parecía estar descubriendo un mundo nuevo, camino un par de pasos pero no se alejaba de ellos.

-Voy a buscar el celular, le enviare un vídeo a Chad.- dijo Blaine y camino hasta la cocina donde estaba el celular cargándose.

Alex lo miraba atento, él comenzó a grabarlo mientras Alex caminaba un par de pasos, Kurt camino hacia Blaine para que Alex fuera con ellos y así lo hizo el pequeño, Blaine tenía el celular en la mano filmándolo, Alex se aferro a sus piernas y luego fue hacia Kurt, éste camino alrededor de la mesa y volvió al sofá, Alex fue hacia él nuevamente Kurt se sentó en el suelo y su bebé se aferro a él.

Blaine grabo todo lo que pudo y le envió el vídeo a Chad, estaba entre lágrimas, emocionado como su esposo. Se acerco a ellos y se sentó en el suelo, ese era un momento único, y de ellos.

...

Le contó a todo el que entro en el invernadero que Alex había caminado, estaba feliz, Carol también, lo dejaba caminar por el local y ella tras él, Alex tomó confianza y caminaba por doquier, señalando las cosas que llamaban su atención y balbuceando, Kurt estaba encima de él por miedo que se tropezara y cayera, Blaine era más tranquilo, no había mucho por caminar en la ferretería, el único inconveniente era que Alex descubrió las cajas de mercaderías y siempre intentaba abrirlas, su pasatiempo era su conejo y las bolsas de plástico, Benjamín tuvo la dichosa idea de regalarle un juego de herramientas para cuando cumplió el año, Alex no había usado nada hasta que descubrió que el martillo sonaba como chicharra cuando lo golpeaba así que ese fue su juguete favorito, el único inconveniente era que lo golpeaba por doquier y el martillo no dejaba de sonar, podía volver loco a cualquier persona, pero a Alex le encantaba. Balbuceaba todo el tiempo, a veces se quedaban mirándolo creyendo que decía algo pero no era así, Kurt pasaba horas señalándole cosas e intentando que hablara, mostrándole que era que, Blaine hacia lo mismo, y ya se estaba preocupando ya que Lili, la hija de Anna, hablo antes del año.

Estaba sentado en el sofá, había caminado por toda la casa siguiendo a Alex, hacía calor y tenía el aire acondicionado encendido aunque a Kurt no le gustaba, decía que Alex se enfermaría con el aire acondicionado encendido. Kurt acomodaba las verduras que había cosechado de su huerta, había plantado un árbol hacia unos meses pero no daba frutos aun, pero su huerta si, desde zapallos, tomates, brócoli, y todo tipo de hortalizas, estaba muy feliz de su huerta.

Blaine tenía un dolor de espaladas que se acentuaba con las horas, realmente era un trabajo arduo criar un hijo, movía el conejo intentando distraerlo y que no saliera a caminar nuevamente, Alex estaba de pie sonriéndole, tironeo del conejo y Blaine se lo entrego.

-Pobre conejito, esta todo machacado.- dijo Blaine a su hijo.

Este le sonrió y miro su muñeco jugando con sus orejas.

-Ito.-

Blaine lo miro intentando discernir si escucho bien o era su imaginación.

-Que...que bebé?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo.

-Ito.- susurro Alex.

Blaine lo miro perplejo.

-Kurt... hablo.-

-Que?, te debe haber parecido...- dijo éste guardando la fruta en la heladera.

-Ito.- dijo claramente Alex.

Ambos lo miraron con la boca abierta. Kurt se acerco y se sentó junto a Blaine mirando a su hijo como si fuera de otro planeta.

-Ito...dijo Ito...- susurro Blaine.

-Ito.- repitió Alex jugando con las orejas del muñeco.

-Ito?...conejito...- dijo Kurt escuchándolo.

-Ito!.- dijo fuerte y claro Alex mirándolos.

-Hablo!.- dijo Blaine casi en un grito.

-No lo asustes o no hablara de nuevo.- le dijo Kurt mirando a su hijo. -te gusta el conejito...tu conejito.-

-Ito...- repitió Alex.

Ambos rieron, la voz de su hijo era angelical, una suave y diminuta voz que lleno sus almas como nada lo podía hacer, como solo un hijo podía hacerlo, como si fuera un milagro en sus vidas, esa voz era la melodía más significativa para ellos.


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

-Dijo Ito!.- Blaine estaba tan emocionado que olvido darle a Benjamín los buenos días, sostenía a Alex que estaba dormido y miraba a hombre con una sonrisa.

-Eh?.- preguntó perdido Benjamín mientras abría una caja de insumos.

-Alex, dijo Ito.- respondió Blaine dejando la silla de su bebé en el sofá pero seguía cargándolo. -lo dijo ayer, todo el día, hoy se despertó y no dijo nada, pero ayer no paraba de repetirlo.-

-Vaya...y que es Ito?.- preguntó curioso Benjamín.

-Conejito.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa mostrándole el muñeco que sostenía su hijo.

-Ah!, vaya!...ya hablo entonces.- dijo Benjamín con una sonrisa.

-Si.- Blaine estaba muy emocionado.

Recostó Alex en su silla, Kurt lo había traído en su regazo ya que Alex no quiso quedarse en su silla, había comenzado a llorar, ahora estaba dormido, Blaine estaba un tanto agradecido de eso, Alex había estado muy activo todo el fin de semana, caminaba por doquier y se metía hasta dentro del baño siguiéndolos a ellos.

Benjamín lo observaba sonriendo, Blaine era un gran padre, se notaba eso.

Le coloco el muñeco y recostó la silla, Alex dormía, él solo lo miraba feliz.

-Bien...como esta?.- pregunto Blaine mirando a Benjamín.

Este río y palmeo su espalda.

-Bien muchacho, muy bien.-

Blaine le contó con detalle como su bebé había dicho su primer palabra mientras trabajaba, Benjamín solo escuchaba, cuando camino por primera vez fue igual, Blaine estaba muy emocionado contándole a todo el que veía la noticia.

Cuando Alex despertó Blaine le dio la mamadera, luego deambuló por toda ferretería con el muñeco en su mano, ya casi terminaba el verano pero aun hacía calor, mucho calor.

-Toma la bolsita, juega con ella.- dijo Blaine a su hijo mientras atendía a un cliente.

Alex estaba con el muñeco y sostenía una bolsa con burbujas de aire, normalmente pasaba media mañana jugando con ellas, pero esa mañana quería estar en brazos de Blaine y lo seguía por doquier, hasta que éste lo levantaba en brazos.

Se hacía difícil el trabajo así, prácticamente debía atender a los clientes con una mano, si no alzaba a Alex comenzaba a llorar, así que no había muchas opciones.

La mañana se hizo larga, Kurt cruzo a la ferretería cuando termino su horario de trabajo, Blaine tenía a Alex en pañales y con una playera sentado sobre el mostrador mientras le colocaba una sandalia.

-Hola amor.- dijo Blaine.

-Hola.- respondió Kurt mirándolo.

Alex se giro y estiro sus brazos balbuceando algo con el chupete en la boca.

-Que sucedió con su bermuda?.-

-Se ensucio cuando se hizo...ve con papi...- dijo Blaine poniendo de pie a su hijo y mientras su esposo lo alzaba en brazos. -estuvo despierto toda la mañana y en brazos, no quiso jugar ni nada.-

Kurt beso varias veces las mejillas de su hijo sonriéndole.

-Voy a avisarle a Benjamín que me voy.-

-Bien.- dijo Kurt tomando el bolso de su hijo.

Blaine salió rumbo al depósito, Kurt lo espero en la ferretería, hacía calor afuera, sostenía a su hijo mientras éste lo miraba, el conejo estaba sobre el mostrador así que lo tomó y se lo entrego, Alex lo sostuvo en brazos y Kurt lo beso en las mejillas nuevamente.

Blaine llego con Benjamín que le sonrió a Kurt.

-Como estas Kurt?.-

-Bien, y usted?.- pregunto éste.

-Muy bien gracias.-

-Loraine como está?.- preguntó Kurt al hombre.

-Mejor, se ve que era el cordero asado el que le hizo mal, estuvo a dieta unos días y ya está mucho mejor.-

-Envíale mis saludos.- dijo Kurt.

-Podríamos pasar el fin de semana a visitarla?.- preguntó Blaine ya con la silla de su hijo en si mano.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, claro, pasen cuando deseen.- respondió Benjamín con una sonrisa amable.

-Adiós.- dijo Kurt.

-Hasta la tarde.-

-Hasta luego.- saludo Benjamín.

El matrimonio con su hijo salió de la ferretería, Blaine estaba agotado, había sido una mañana atareada con el trabajo y Alex a cuestas, Kurt dejo al bebé en su asiento y éste en seguida comenzó a lloriquear.

-No, va a ir sentado allí, estuvo en mis brazos toda la mañana, no puede hacer lo que quiere.- dijo Blaine cuando Kurt quiso sacarlo de la silla.

Éste lo miro y suspiro pesado, se sentó junto a su esposo mirándolo, se notaba que Blaine no estaba de humor.

-Estuvo mañoso toda la mañana.-

-Es porque se despertó temprano...estas enojado?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No...- Blaine miro a Kurt con amor. -no, no estoy enojado, estoy cansado, fue una mañana larga.-

-Si quieres te hago masajes.-

-Si por favor!.- dijo con entusiasmo Blaine.

Kurt le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Blaine le sonrió pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver un auto doblar a toda marcha hacia ellos, él se hizo a un lado del camino en un movimiento brusco mientras un jeep cargado de jóvenes siguió a toda la velocidad hacia la plaza, los jóvenes gritaban con botellas de cervezas en sus manos.

-Quienes son esos idiotas?!.- pregunto Blaine mirándolos.

Kurt miro a Alex que comenzó a llorar.

-Está bien?.- pregunto a su esposo.

-Si, creo que se estaba quedando dormido, menos mal esta con los cinturones en la silla.- dijo Kurt.

-Imbéciles...esos idiotas van a matar a alguien.- dijo enojado Blaine siguiendo camino hacia su hogar.

-De donde son?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Turistas...idiotas...porque no van a otra playa a molestar.-

Alex lloro unos instantes y volvió a dormirse, llegaron a su casa y bajaron a su hijo que comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Esta muy malcriado Kurt.- dijo negando con la cabeza al ver el berrinche de su hijo en brazos de su esposo.

-Es un bebé, todos los bebes son malcriados.- dijo éste entrando con él a la casa.

El fresco del ambiente era placentero, Blaine se sentó en el sofá quitándose las zapatillas, Kurt fue con Alex a la cocina lo dejo de pie para poder hacer las cosas pero Alex iba detrás de él lloriqueando.

-Alex...ven con papá, ven...- dijo Blaine para que su hijo dejara hacer las cosas a Kurt tranquilo.

Alex lo miro pero siguió insistiendo para que Kurt lo alzara, éste tenía una fuente de comida para preparar.

-Ven Alex...- dijo Blaine caminando hacia la cocina y levanto a su hijo en brazos. - voy a meterte a ti al horno...- beso las mejillas de su hijo.

Se sentó en una silla con él en brazos mientras Kurt metía una fuente con carne al horno.

-Que mal criado eres.- dijo a Alex mientras le daba otro beso en la mejilla. -y el conejo?...el conejito donde esta?.-

Alex lo miro y luego hacia donde estaba el sillón.

-Ito.- dijo Alex.

Blaine miro a Kurt sonriendo, éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ve a buscarlo...- dijo Blaine bajando a su hijo. -ve a buscar el conejito.-

Alex fue hacia la sala bajo la mirada de su padre, estaba tan feliz porque su hijo era un bebé sano y normal, cuando no hablaba ni caminaba estaba muy preocupado, con los antecedentes de Samantha, y lo que le sucedió a Alex cuando nació había una posibilidad de que no hablara o caminara.

Alex caminaba con el muñeco en sus manos, fue hasta una alfombra donde tenía varios juguetes, también tenía unas cajas pequeñas para jugar, eso parecía entretenerlo, Blaine se acerco a Kurt y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Te amo.- le susurro al oído.

Kurt sonrió tomando sus manos.

-Yo también te amo.-

-Gracias por ésta familia, sin ti no tendría nada de ésto.-

Kurt apoyo su rostro en la cabeza de Blaine.

-Tú eres mi familia, juntó con Alex.-

-Y esto no será así si no fuera por ti...por eso te agradezco.-

Kurt se giro y le dio un beso en los labios, Blaine volvió a besarlo, no se arrepentía de nada, de la decisión que tomó, ese era el camino correcto.

Alex se aferro a sus piernas, ellos lo miraron y sonrieron.

-Que quieres?...eh?, quieres un beso...- dijo Blaine besando su mejilla. -mucho besos...-

Kurt sonreía al oír a su hijo reír, Blaine besaba sus mejillas haciéndolo reír alto.

Almorzaron los tres juntos como siempre lo hacen, Alex no comía mucho más que papillas o batidos de fruta, no le gustaba nada mas, era difícil probar algo nuevo con él ya que comenzaba a llorar y no había poder humano que calmara, Kurt se ponía nervioso y terminaba haciendo lo que Alex quería, Blaine batallaba unos momentos pero al final cedía también, ninguno de los dos podía ver a Alex llorar.

Los días pasaron y el verano se fue, Blaine no solía salir a hacer arreglos con Benjamín cuando Kurt no estaba en el pueblo, pero esa mañana no tuvo opción, a una vecina se le rompió un caño de agua y tenia inundada la casa, Benjamín tenía su camioneta en el mecánico, así que tuvo que salir con Alex en su silla y Benjamín de acompañante hacia un extremo del pueblo.

-Quédate quietito jugando con el conejito si Alex, papá ya viene.- dijo Blaine poniéndole el chupete a su hijo y besando su frente.

Saco las herramientas del baúl del auto y camino hasta donde estaba Benjamín con la dueña del hogar, miro a Alex que jugaba en su silla con el muñeco, esperaba que el arreglo no durara mucho, no le gustaba dejar solo a su hijo pero tampoco podía entrar con él a la casa ya que esta estaba con agua por doquier.

Entraron y miraba el auto desde la puerta, Benjamín le pidió unas herramientas y se puso a hacer su trabajo.

-Lisa, tienes los caños podridos, el agujero no es solo el problema.- dijo Benjamín luego de cerrar la llave de paso del agua.

-Deberé cambiarlos a todos?.- pregunto la señora.

-Desde la entrada hasta aquí seguro, Blaine puedes fijarte en ese tramo de que material es el caño?.-

Blaine reviso por donde le dijo Benjamín.

-Es de otro material, creo que es nuevo.- Benjamín se acerco y constato que los caños no estaban corroídos.

-Estos están bien, haremos ésto, pondremos otros por fuera hasta aquí, y los empalmamos con estos.-

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y fue al auto a buscar un caño que trajeron de la ferretería, miro a Alex que estaba tranquilo tironeando de las orejas del muñeco, le sonrió y siguió hacia la casa de la vecina, tenían para mucho allí.

Un hombre miro el auto de Blaine desde la esquina, se acerco a él y observo a Blaine y a Benjamín trabajando, observo el auto que tenia los vidrios bajos, miro dentro y no estaban las llaves, y luego observo la silla de Alex que estaba jugando con el conejo.

-Bien...- dijo Benjamín ya con el trabajo casi terminado. -solo falta abrir la llave ...-

Blaine escucho el motor de su auto.

-Ese es mi auto...- dijo antes de salir de la casa.

El auto no estaba, y Alex se encontraba sentado en el césped mirándolo.

-Bebé?... Que haces aquí?...- dijo alzando a su hijo y mirando que estuviera bien. -y mi auto?.-

Blaine no entendía nada.

-Lisa déjame hacer una llamada.- pidió con urgencia Benjamín.

Esta le cedió el paso y se acerco a Blaine.

-Me robaron el auto.-

-Ven entra querido, el bebé esta bien?.- pregunto ella preocupada.

Blaine entro a la casa y sentó a Alex sobre una mesa, reviso que estuviera bien y beso su cabeza.

-Si esta bien...no puedo creer que lo dejara tirado en la acera.- dijo mirando a su hijo con angustia.

-Ito...- a Alex se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. -Ito.-

-Shhh...no llores...no llores.- dijo Blaine alzándolo y acunándolo en su pecho.

-Que eso?.- pregunto la señora al escuchar a Alex.

-El muñeco, quedo en el auto.-

Benjamín camino hacia ellos desde otra habitación mirándolos.

-Le avise a la policía, es increíble que se hayan robado el auto, y hayan dejado al niño allí tirado, que clase de demente hace eso.-

Blaine no decía nada, solo acunaba a Alex pensando en que su hijo estaba en el auto solo y este sujeto pudo llevárselo con el auto.

-Te haré un té quieres?.- pregunto la señora.

-No...gracias, no quiero.- respondió Blaine nervioso.

La mujer miro a Benjamín y este negó con la cabeza, el teléfono sonó y la dueña de casa atendió.

-Es la policía...-

Benjamín tomo el teléfono y cruzo unas palabras con el jefe de policía.

-Lo encontraron...cerca de la salida del pueblo, Lisa nos alcanzas con tu auto?.- pregunto a la mujer.

-Si, claro.-

Blaine dejo las herramientas en la casa de la señora y salieron los tres hacia la entrada del pueblo, Blaine pudo ver el auto y a un policía sujetando a un hombre que estaba esposado por la espalda.

-Benjamín...ten a Alex por favor.- pidió Blaine.

Éste sostuvo al bebé mientras Blaine bajaba del auto.

-A donde va?.- pregunto la mujer.

Benjamín negó con la cabeza.

Blaine camino hasta el sujeto y prácticamente se lo saco de las manos al policía para golpearlo en el rostro.

El sujeto cayó al suelo y Blaine se le fue encima.

-Dejaste a mi hijo tirado!...maldito...-

-Sácaselo Morris!.- dijo en un grito Benjamín al policía.

Éste que quedó perplejo con lo sucedido, tiro de Blaine mientras otro policía levantaba a ladrón para llevarlo al auto de policía.

Blaine miro al policía y se soltó de su agarre, miraba furioso al sujeto que se llevo su auto, se giro y abrió la puerta trasera de su auto sacando el muñeco de su hijo, luego miro mal al policía y regreso donde estaba Benjamín mirando, éste le entrego a Alex algo sorprendido por la reacción de su empleado, Blaine le entrego el conejo a Alex que se aferro a él, beso su cabeza e intento calmarse.

-Señor...usted es el dueño del auto?.- pregunto el policía.

-No. Es mi esposo el dueño.- respondió serio y secamente.

-Necesitamos que venga para firmar los papeles.- dijo el policía.

-Yo me encargo Morris, su esposo esta con Carol en el otro pueblo.- intervino Benjamín, se notaba que Blaine no estaba de humor.

-Pero necesito su firma...-

-Cuando llegue lo firma, no va a irse del pueblo niño, viven aquí...luego...luego pasa a firmarlos por tu oficina.-

El policía no parecía muy conforme pero accedió, le entrego un papel a Benjamín y regreso con los otros policías.

-Maldito...- susurro Blaine enojado.

-No te hagas mas mala sangre, el bebé esta bien y recuperaste el auto, ve a tu casa, yo te alcanzo las herramientas luego.-

-No...vamos a buscar las herramientas y a terminar el trabajo, yo lo alcanzo a su casa.- dijo Blaine un poco más calmado.

-Estas seguro?.- pregunto Benjamín.

-Si.- respondió Blaine.

Benjamín asintió con la cabeza, Blaine se dirigió a su auto, la policía se había retirado con el ladrón, sentó a Alex en su silla que seguía aferrado a su muñeco, lo aseguró y beso su cabecita, Benjamín se sentó en asiento del acompañante y notó las cenizas de cigarrillo.

-Encima me apesto el auto.- dijo Blaine limpiando las cenizas del tablero. -Kurt va a matarme.-

-No es tu culpa, hace veinte años que no roban un auto aquí.- le dijo Benjamín.

Blaine suspiro, la señora a la que le estaban arreglando la cañería de agua iba delante de ellos, Benjamín lo miraba extraño, con cierto recelo.

-Lamento...lo que sucedió...pero me dio tanta rabia, jamás pensé que podía dejar a mi hijo en el suelo y llevarse el auto...aunque peor hubiera sido que se llevara a Alex.-

-No te preocupes, debo decir que me sorprendió...y creo que a los policías también, aunque Morris no es muy despierto.-

Blaine no dijo nada, llegaron a la casa y bajo a Alex, no volvería a dejarlo en el auto solo. Terminaron su trabajo mientras la dueña de casa entretenía a Alex, Kurt ya debía estar de vuelta y Benjamín le pidió que fuera a su casa antes que alguien le vaya con el chisme a su esposo, Blaine hizo esto mismo, regreso al pueblo y Kurt estaba en el invernadero ansioso, no vio el auto frente a la ferretería y no sabía dónde estaba Blaine.

-Hola amor... Adiós Carol.- dijo Blaine saludando con la mano a Carol mientras Kurt subía al auto.

-Hola, donde estaban?.- pregunto Kurt mirando a Alex que sostenía el conejo entre sus manos.

Blaine siguió su marcha hacia la casa, no sabía si hablar allí de eso.

-Que ese olor?, huele a cigarrillo.- dijo Kurt.

-Se le rompió un caño a una vecina y tuve que ir con Benjamín a arreglarlo.- dijo Blaine.

-Y Alex?, donde lo dejaste?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Lo lleve conmigo, se comporto muy bien.- respondió Blaine pensando como decirle lo ocurrido.

Llegaron a la casa y Kurt bajo de auto y luego bajo a Alex, no noto nada extraño, pero Blaine sabia que debía decirle.

Ni bien entraron Kurt fue hacia la cocina, y Blaine se quedo de pie en medio de la sala.

-Hubo un problema.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

-Que problema?.- pregunto Kurt mientras le preparaba una mamadera a su hijo.

-Cuando estaba arreglando los caños deje a Alex en el auto...- respondió Blaine, Kurt lo miro atento, sabía que ya eso no le agradaba. Blaine suspiro pesado, solo había una manera de decirlo. -se robaron el auto y el sujeto dejo a Alex sentado en la acera.-

Kurt lo miro sin entender, Blaine le dio un momento para que procesara lo que le había comentado, Kurt miro a Alex quien le sonrió y luego a Blaine.

-Como?.-

-Un idiota tomo el auto cuando estaba dentro de la casa, escuche el motor y salí, Alex estaba sentado en la acera, no me di cuenta que se habían llevado el auto, no entendía porque Alex estaba allí...luego caí en la cuenta que se habían robado el auto...revise a Alex y estaba bien, solo quería al conejo...- Blaine se sentó en una silla, el peso de sus palabras y la realidad que había en ellas cayó sobre él angustiándolo. -yo...fui un...no debí dejarlo sólo en el auto...- dijo mirando a su hijo que estaba sentado sobre la mesa, Kurt los sostenía con sus manos mientras lo miraba. -no puedo creerlo...-

Kurt solo lo miraba y a Alex, luego miro las manos de Blaine que tenía los nudillos lastimados.

-Que te sucedió en las manos?.- preguntó Kurt.

Blaine lo miro y luego sus manos, no había notado que estaban lastimadas.

-Lo agarre a golpes al sujeto cuando la policía lo encontró...-

Kurt lo miraba sin decir nada, estaba intentando entender todo, Blaine parecía triste.

-Le sucedió algo a Alex?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No, estaba sentado, luego quiso su conejo, no se dio cuenta de nada...lamento haberlo dejado en el auto, no sé que hubiera hecho si se lo llevaba.-

Kurt acarició la cabeza de su hijo y luego le dio un beso.

-No lo dejes nunca más en el auto solo Blaine.- dijo en un tono serio Kurt.

-No, jamás lo dejare de nuevo solo.-

Kurt lo miro serio, no estaba enojado pero si molesto, Blaine estaba triste, mirando a su hijo y a él, sabía que no era su culpa, así que le sonrió de lado y se cerco para darle un beso.

-Ve a lavarte las manos, y a curarte.-

Blaine lo miro lleno de amor y le dio otro beso en los labios.

-Emmm...también tienes que firmar un papel por lo del robo, aunque lo encontraron a unas calles, la policía quiere que firmes unos papeles porque eres el dueño del auto...a la tarde si quieres vamos.-

Kurt lo miro, no quería saber nada con policías, pero si Blaine decía que debía firmar un papel lo haría.

Blaine se acercó nuevamente y lo volvió a besar, Kurt sonrió de lado.

No volvieron a mencionar nada respecto a lo sucedido, Blaine sabía que Kurt lo entendía, y no estaba enojado, pero él se quedó con esa sensación en el cuerpo, su hijo era lo más importante.

Lo hizo dormir a Alex y ellos durmieron una siesta, más allá que Kurt dormía abrazando a su hijo, él también lo hizo, los abrazo a ambos, porque ellos eran toda su vida.


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

Kurt se llevaba a Alex al invernadero de mañana y tarde, le había llegado de manera tardía el enojo, Blaine no dijo nada, si lo contrariaba sería peor.

-Así que éste es tu hijo?.- pregunto un jóven rubio mirando a Alex jugar con una pequeña pala y tierra.

-Si, es Alex.- respondió Kurt.

-Vaya!, es igual a ti.- dijo el joven.

-Él no tiene mi sangre sino la de Blaine.- respondió Kurt mirándolo.

-Pues cualquiera diría que es tuyo.- dijo Dave mirando a Alex.

-Es muy apegado a Kurt.- comento Carol mientras llenaba una plantilla.

Dave miraba a Kurt con curiosidad, era una persona muy llamativa para él, muy especial.

Alex dio vuelta una maseta y miro a Kurt quien se acerco a limpiar.

-Con estas masetas no bebé, juega con esa y la tierra.- dijo a su hijo.

Éste lo miro con la pequeña pala en la mano.

Dave lo observaba, Carol se acerco a él y le entrego unos papeles.

-Aquí están, gracias por venir a traerlos, había olvidado firmarlos.- dijo ésta.

-De nada, no se preocupe...- sintió algo aferrarse a sus piernas y miro hacia abajo, Alex lo miraba sonriéndole.

Él toco su cabecita mientras Carol le sonreía.

Blaine entro y se quedo mirándolo, Kurt lo observó mientras terminaba de limpiar, Alex vio a su papá y camino hacia Blaine sonriéndole.

-Hola hijo.- Alzo a su hijo mirando serio al rubio que tenía en frente.

-Buenos días.- dijo Carol.

-Hola.- Blaine observaba al joven con muy mala cara.

-Hola buen día.- dijo Dave con una sonrisa.

-Hola.- saludo Kurt caminando hacia él.

Blaine lo miro respirando profundo intentando dejar su molestia de lado.

-Hola amor, terminaste?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si, ya casi.- respondió éste.

-No te preocupes Kurt por cerrar la cortina, yo lo hago, ve con tu familia.- le dijo Carol.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y fue en busca del bolso de Alex, Blaine solo miraba al joven, éste le sonreía un poco incomodo.

-Hasta luego.- dijo Kurt despidiéndose de ellos.

-Adiós.- dijo Blaine.

-Adiós...adiós bebé.- le dijo Carol a Blaine y Alex.

El pequeño le sonrió con el chupete en la boca, Kurt se acercó a ellos para salir del local pero Blaine lo tomo por la mano para salir juntos, Kurt sonrió de lado enamorado.

Subieron al auto luego de dejar a Alex en su asiento, Kurt limpio las manos de su hijo con unas toallas húmedas que siempre llevaban en el bolso, cuando se sentó junto a su esposo miraba a Blaine que estaba en silencio, no sabía que le sucedía.

-Te sucedió algo?.- pregunto Kurt mientras Blaine conducía hacia su casa.

-No...no me sucedió nada, y a ti?, sucedió algo...ese...ese era el del invernadero del otro pueblo verdad?.-

-Si, Dave, vino a dejarle unos papeles a Carol.-

-Ahh...- fue lo único que dijo.

-Estas enojado?.- preguntó Kurt.

Blaine lo miro y se dio cuenta que estaba preocupado.

-No amor, no estoy enojado, solo...estoy un poco cansado.-

Le había molestado ver al rubio allí, y más acariciando a su hijo, Kurt estaba ajeno a eso, no se daba cuenta de lo que él suponía y era que el tal Dave venia al local a ver a Kurt.

Llegaron a su hogar y bajaron del auto, ni bien entraron Kurt dejo a Alex caminar por la casa, Blaine tomo su mano y lo beso, no quería que Kurt creyera que estaba enojado con él, pero tampoco que quería decirle que estaba celoso.

Kurt le sonrió y lo abrazo por el cuello.

-Te amo.- dijo Blaine atrayéndolo por la cintura.

-Yo también.- respondió Kurt besándolo de nuevo.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, Alex había sacado un cajón de la mesada y había quedado tirado en el suelo, el sonido les llamo la atención a ambos, Alex los miraba y a las cosas que habían en el suelo.

-Bebé, no lo saques o te vas a lastimar.- dijo Blaine volviendo a poner en su lugar el cajón.

Kurt busco unos juguetes para que jugara.

-Hare algo para comer, luego podemos dormir una siesta?.- pregunto Blaine mirando a su esposo con una sonrisa.

Kurt se acerco y beso sus labios.

-Voy a lavarme las manos.- dijo Blaine y salió rumbo al baño.

Kurt dejo a Alex jugando en la cocina y fue la sala a buscar la mamadera vacía, buscó de la bolsa de pañales que tenia para reponer los del bolso, escucho unos golpes en una puerta, miro hacia el baño y Alex estaba de pie golpeado con ambas manos la puerta, Blaine la abrió y le sonrió a su hijo.

-Mira lo que me encontré!.- dijo Blaine levantándolo y besando sus mejillas.

-Camina muy rápido.- comento Kurt mientras lavaba la mamadera.

Blaine dejo a su hijo de pie en el suelo y se dispuso a hacer el almuerzo, Kurt puso ropa a lavar, ya que había mucha ropa, ninguno de los dos noto cuando Alex fue hasta un mueble de la sala y abrió un cajón de éste, lo cerro nuevamente apretándose un dedo.

-Pa...pá!...papá...- dijo Alex llorando

Blaine se acerco a él corriendo y lo levantó del suelo, Kurt hizo lo mismo, Alex lloraba a todo pulmón, Blaine reviso su mano sin encontrar nada.

-Que te duele?...la mano?...el dedo?.- pregunto Blaine casi desesperado.

Alex solo lloraba y llevo su mano hacia Kurt.

-Es la mano.- dijo éste revisándola, y notando su dedo rojo. -se lastimó el dedo, ven vamos a lavarle la mano con agua fría.-

Alex lloraba y balbuceaba algo inentendible, Blaine fue con él en sus brazos hasta la cocina y Kurt lavo su mano dejando su dedo bajo el agua fría, hasta que Alex dejo de llorar y solo los miraba.

-Se debe haber apretado el dedo, no parece que este fracturado.- dijo Blaine revisándolo nuevamente.

-Ya se le paso, ya no duele?...- preguntó Kurt a su hijo.

Éste estiro los brazos hacia él y Blaine se lo entrego.

-Me pareció a mi o dijo papá?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo.

-Creo que si.- respondió Kurt.

Alex apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt mirando a Blaine.

Este acaricio su cabeza sonriéndole.

-Dijiste papá?.- le pregunto a su hijo.

Éste solo lo miraba aun hipando por el llanto.

-Tráele el chupete, está en el bolso.- pidió Kurt.

Blaine le sonrió a su hijo y fue a buscar el chupete, Kurt acaricio los cabellos de su hijo y se sentó en una silla, Alex se puso de pie sobre su regazo mirándolo triste.

-Toma...- Blaine le dio el chupete a su hijo y lo coloco en su boca. -Dijo papá, estoy seguro.-

-Ya lo dirá de nuevo.-

Ambos se quedaron mirándolo hasta que Blaine termino de hacer la comida, Kurt se quedo con Alex sobre él, acariciándolo hasta que se calmó completamente, luego lo puso de pie en el suelo y Alex fue en busca de su muñeco.

Kurt termino con el lavado de la ropa pero sin quitarle la vista de encima de su hijo, Alex jugaba por la cocina, Blaine lo miraba también, Kurt salió hacia el jardín a colgar ropa y Alex se quedo mirando hacia la puerta.

-Papá...- balbuceo con el chupete en la boca.

Blaine lo miro con una sonrisa, Alex camino hacia la puerta mirando hacia afuera.

-Llámalo...dile papá...- dijo Blaine a su hijo con una sonrisa.

Alex lo miro y a Kurt que estaba tendiendo ropa.

-Papá...- dijo nuevamente.

Blaine se acerco y le quito el chupete.

-Dile, papá... Papá.-

-Papá...- dijo más claro Alex.

Kurt se giro al oírlo y lo miro, Alex le sonrió al igual que Blaine.

-Dijo papá... Te dijo papá.- Blaine le dijo a su esposo con una sonrisa.

Este se acerco y Alex levanto sus brazos para que lo alzara, Kurt beso sus mejillas con mucha emoción, su hijo le dijo papá, eso era un regalo único de la vida. Blaine estaba tan feliz que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Ves que eres su papá.-

Kurt sonrió de lado suspirando con esa emoción en su interior.

Blaine beso sus labios, sabía lo que significaba para su esposo ésto.

Ese día fue un día para recordar, terminaron los quehaceres y durmieron una pequeña siesta, para la tarde estaban más descansados, Blaine salió a hacer arreglos con Benjamín, mientras Kurt trabajaba en el invernadero.

Cuando salió del local de Carol cruzo a la ferretería, Blaine estaba terminando su trabajo, abrió la puerta y dejo que Alex caminara hacia su padre como si estuviera en su casa, le sonreía y era evidente la felicidad que tenia Alex de ver a Blaine.

-Hola!...- saludo Blaine levantando a su bebé y besando sus mejillas. -Hola amor.- dijo a Kurt y beso sus labios.

Éste sonrió ante el acto, Benjamín apareció con una sonrisa como de costumbre.

-Buenas tardes Kurt.-

-Hola.- saludo éste.

-Hola bebé... así que ahora dices papá?... Quien es papá?.- le pregunto Benjamín a Alex.

Éste tenía su chupete en la boca y miro a Kurt y a Blaine.

-Él es papá?.- pregunto Benjamín con una sonrisa.

Alex sonrió y se aferro al cuello de Blaine.

-Creo que si.- respondió Blaine sonriendo.

-Adiós hombrecito.- dijo Benjamín tomando la pequeña mano de Alex éste le sonrió.

-Adiós, nos vemos mañana.- se despidió Blaine.

-Adiós Benjamín.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-Adiós muchacho.-

Ambos salieron del la ferretería, Alex estaba muy animado, Blaine lo dejo en su asiento con el conejo y se sentó junto a Kurt.

-Como te fue amor?.- preguntó a su esposo.

-Bien, estuvo tranquilo, y a ti?.- respondió Kurt conduciendo hasta la casa.

-Bien, tranquilo también, se nota que se está terminando el verano, ya casi no hay turistas.-

-Si.-

Blaine miro hacia el asiento de su hijo, Alex jugaba con el conejo y balbuceaba.

-Como se comporto?.-

-Bien, camina por doquier, y juego toda la tarde, no durmió nada.-

-Espero esta noche duerma.-

Llegaron a su casa y comenzaron la misma rutina de siempre, esa noche Alex se durmió después de cenar, así que ellos se fueron a dormir temprano para descansar.

Al día siguiente Kurt se levantó temprano para ducharse, Blaine despertó y decidió seguir a su esposo, entro al baño y Kurt aun no estaba dentro de la ducha.

-Te desperté?.- preguntó Kurt.

-No...- dijo Blaine acercándose y besando a su esposo. -buen día.-

-Hola.- saludo Kurt con una sonrisa y abrazándolo por la cintura.

Blaine no quería solo un beso, así que sus labios poco a poco viajaron a su cuello, provocando una sonrisa en Kurt, éste se dejo acariciar por sus labios, disfrutando. Se separaron y se volvieron a besar con ternura, repasando sus manos por el cuerpo del otro hasta quedar ambos desnudos. Se internaron bajo la ducha entre mas besos y caricias, Kurt se giro y Blaine beso su cuello tomando el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios provocando una sonrisa en él, Blaine beso su espalda adornada por las cicatrices que ya no importaban, eran algo más del hermoso cuerpo de Kurt y él se lo hacía notar siempre que hacían el amor, besando cada pulgada de su piel, sin importar nada. Busco un preservativo y se lo coloco, Kurt lo miraba de costado esperándolo, Blaine volvió a besarlo y sus hombros nuevamente, lo tomo por la cintura y Kurt abrió las piernas cediéndole el paso a su esposo, quien no se hizo esperar, lo penetro lento, entre suspiros ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacían el amor. Kurt movió sus caderas luego de unos momentos, Blaine comenzó a embestirlo lentamente, lleno de amor, lo abrazo apegándose a él, moviendo sus caderas, penetrándolo profundamente provocando gemidos en Kurt, ambos necesitaban ese momento y a ese ritmo, Kurt disfrutaba de todo, de las caricias, los besos, las embestidas suaves pero profundas, erizando su piel en cada toque, hasta que todo su interior se removió cuando Blaine tocó ese punto dentro de él y aumento el ritmo pero no frenéticamente, entre gemidos suaves llegaron al orgasmo juntos. Kurt se giro y se abrazaron, entre besos dulces, Blaine abrió más el grifo del agua y se ducharon mutuamente entre besos y caricias, disfrutando de ese momento.

Terminaron de ducharse y pasaron por la puerta de la habitación para asegurarse que Alex dormía, y luego fueron a la cocina a desayunar entre más besos, se sentaron uno junto al otro cuando Blaine casi se atora de la sorpresa al ver a su hijo caminando hacia ellos.

-Alex?...- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

Kurt giro y lo observo caminar hacia ellos.

-Como salió de la cama?...como se bajo?.- preguntó Blaine.

Kurt levantó a su hijo mirándolo y peinando sus cabellos.

-No se.- respondió preocupado.

Blaine se levanto y fue hasta la habitación, no encontró nada fuera de lugar y regreso junto a su esposo.

-No sé cómo bajo.-

-No parece haberse golpeado.- dijo Kurt con Alex sentado en su regazo.

-Estaría a los gritos si así fuera...como bajaste de la cama?.- le preguntó a Alex.

Éste bostezo aun con sueño.

-Le voy a cambiar el pañal.- dijo Kurt levantándose con su hijo.

-Yo hago la mamadera y la papilla.-

Blaine comenzó a preparar la mamadera de su hijo, había comenzado a comer papilla y era un ritual alimentarlo, lo que también llevaba casi toda la mañana y ahora que al parecer se bajaba sólo de la cama seguramente sería algo nuevo a lo que habituarse.

Ese día comenzó de esa manera, ellos entre besos y con Alex comiendo sentado sobre el regazo de Kurt ya que no quería sentarse en su silla, nunca lo hacía, su padre lo alimentaba con una cuchara de plástico que compraron hacia un tiempo.

Blaine no dejaba de mirarlos, fue un milagro para él conocer a Kurt, y esta familia un regalo de la vida.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

Los meses volaron y pasaron por sus vidas dejando los mejores recuerdos, Alex cumplió dos años y medio pueblo fue a su cumpleaños, crecía hermoso y feliz, eran amigos con Lili a pesar de la reticencia de ambos desde un primer momento.

A veces iban a la playa aunque Kurt no era muy amigo de eso, temía que el sol afectara a Alex, pero Blaine quería que su hijo disfrutara del mar y de la playa como ellos no lo hicieron de niños.

Kurt llevaba las sillas reposeras y una pequeña conservadora, Blaine cargaba a Alex mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la playa, estaban a unos metros de su casa pero Alex no podía bajarlas solo.

Ni bien piso la arena bajo a su hijo para ayudarle a Kurt, pero Alex salió corriendo hacia el mar, Blaine corrió detrás de él.

-Alex!.-

Éste siguió corriendo y riendo, Blaine lo alcanzo alzándolo en brazos.

-Al mar solo no, ya te lo dije...-

Kurt los miraba mientras acomodaba las sillas.

-Ponle el gorro Blaine.-

Le colocó una gorra a Alex y éste al llegar a Kurt estiro los brazos hacia él riendo, su padre lo tomo en brazos y beso su mejilla, Blaine se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios a su esposo, Kurt sonrió mientras dejaba a Alex en la arena de nuevo.

-Toma tus juguetes, no vayas al mar solo Alex.- dijo Kurt a su hijo.

Éste saco un bolso que traía Kurt entre las silla, y Blaine le ayudo a abrirlo, saco los juguetes para jugar con la arena, tenía una colección de palas y rastrillos así que se entretenía con eso.

Blaine se sentó en una silla, y Kurt junto a él, miraban atentos a Alex, era muy escurridizo, solía salir corriendo hacia cualquier lugar, incluso cuando estaban trabajando, Alex ya sabía que cruzando la plaza estaba alguno de sus padres y al terminar la jornada solía salir corriendo.

-Papá...la tilla...la tilla.- dijo Alex señalando su sandalia.

-Tienes arena en la sandalia?, te las quito?.- preguntó Blaine..

-No se las quites porque se puede cortar con algo.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-La tilla...- dijo Alex nuevamente.

-Te quito la arena...- Blaine se acerco y le quito la sandalia limpiándola y volviendo a colocársela. -Y es sandalia bebé, no zapatilla.-

Alex siguió jugando con la arena, Blaine se sentó nuevamente junto a Kurt y saco una cerveza de la conservadora.

-Le cuesta decir algunas palabras, al conejo le sigue diciendo ito.- comento Kurt.

-Quieres jugo?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine saco una botella de jugo para su esposo y se la entrego.

Disfrutaron de su tarde junto a su hijo, jugaron con él hasta que quedó agotado.

Para bañarlo fue un suceso, durante todo el año Kurt le colocaba protector solar, pero en verano mas y la arena se le pegaba, así que tardaban mucho en sus baños, siempre tenían que meter todos los juguetes y a veces hasta que no entraba uno de ellos a la bañera Alex no se dejaba bañar.

Blaine lo secaba sobre la cama, Alex estaba más calmado y con sueño, ya era de noche, Kurt terminaba de limpiar el lío que quedo en el baño.

-Vamos a cenar?, ven vamos a ponerte el pantalón.- dijo Blaine.

Ya le había puesto el pañal ya que Alex no había dejado de usarlos, ni el chupete, algo que ya el médico les había advertido que debían sacarle, pero realmente no sabían cómo hacerlo, Alex no hablaba mucho, y cuando intentaban quitarle el chupete era una pesadilla de llanto.

-Papi...- dijo Alex.

-Si, papi está limpiando... Ya cenamos...bebé...vamos a ponerte las zapatillas...donde las deje...-

Blaine miro hacia los lados sin encontrarlas, fue hasta el mueble buscando entre la ropa de su hijo, Alex se bajo de la cama buscando a Kurt, entro al baño donde su padre estaba ordenando.

-Papi...- dijo el pequeño mirando a su padre.

-Alex...porque estas descalzo...- Kurt lo alzo en brazos. - Blaine porque esta descalzo Alex?!.-

Blaine hizo una mueca al ver que su hijo no estaba en la habitación.

-No encuentro las zapatillas.-

Kurt entro mirándolo mal, busco a un lado de la cama las zapatillas, y sentó a Alex en la misma para ponerle el calzado.

-Bueno no soy adivino, pensé que estaban en el armario.- dijo Blaine observando la molestia de su esposo.

-Están allí desde la mañana.- respondió Kurt.

-Ok...soy un idiota que no mira bien entonces.- dijo Blaine saliendo de la habitación.

Kurt no dijo nada, Blaine no le prestaba atención a las cosas, si fuera por él Alex andaría en pañales todo el verano.

Blaine se dispuso a hacer la cena, no quería discutir con Kurt, a veces surgían esas pequeñas cosas que después de tres años de convivencia había aprendido a ignorar o terminaban discutiendo.

Kurt fue a la cocina con Alex, miro su esposo y dejo a su hijo sentado sobre la mesa mientras acomodaba su ropa, Blaine no le hablaba, bajo a su hijo quien fue en busca de su muñeco.

-Quieres que haga la cena?.- preguntó Kurt.

-No, la haré yo.- respondió Blaine sin girarse.

-Te ayudo?.- pregunto nuevamente Kurt, sabía que su esposo estaba molesto con él.

Blaine lo miro de soslayo.

-Alcánzame las zanahorias.- pidió Blaine.

Kurt fue en busca de las verduras, Blaine lo miro, sabía que ya a esta hora ambos estaban sobrepasados, se levantaban a las siete de la mañana o antes cuando Alex se despertaba solo, y normalmente no se dormían hasta las doce de la noche, pero aun así no cambiaba nada por otra noche con ese hombre al que amaba con locura.

Kurt le alcanzó las verduras y las dejo junto a él, Blaine lo tomo por la cintura y lo beso, Kurt se sorprendió pero siguió el beso, paso sus brazos por detrás de su cuello mientras Blaine lo atraía hacia él, se separaron y Blaine sonrió, Kurt también lo hizo mirándolo con adoración.

-Me vuelves loco sabes?.- pregunto Blaine sonriéndole.

Kurt le sonrió enamorado y volvió a juntar sus labios en un beso lleno de amor.

-Te amo.- susurro Kurt en sus labios.

-Yo mas...mucho mas.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Papi!...mame...- dijo Alex aferrándose a las piernas de Kurt.

Éste lo levantó en brazos.

-Quieres la mamadera?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Mame...- dijo Alex aferrándose al cuello de Kurt.

-Tiene sueño.- Kurt acaricio la espalda de su hijo, ya era tarde para él.

-Dale la mamadera mientras preparo algo rápido para comer.- pidió Blaine.

Kurt fue a la heladera para buscar la leche, intento dejar a Alex en la silla pero éste se aferro a su cuello, no quería bajarse, tuvo que preparar la mamadera con su hijo a cuestas, Blaine lo miraba pero no dijo nada, solo negó con la cabeza, Alex estaba muy mal acostumbrado pero era su único hijo así que ninguno de los dos les ponía limites tampoco.

Termino de hacer la cena y Alex seguía con hambre, Kurt lo sentó en su regazo y le dio de comer hasta que su hijo se puso fastidioso y lo arrullo en su regazo hasta que se durmió.

-Lo llevo a la cama?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine lo tomo con cuidado para que no despierte, lo llevo a su cama matrimonial ya que Alex no dormía en su habitación, lo recostó y cubrió, sabía que sin ellos se despertaría pronto, siempre sucedía eso.

Kurt termino de cenar, Blaine regreso a la mesa con su esposo y termino su comida.

-Mañana vamos al invernadero.- dijo Kurt.

-Ahh...ok, vas con Carol?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, ella quiere comprar una fuente de agua, no sé si la traeremos nosotros o la traen ellos, pero es grande, como esta mesa.- respondió Kurt mostrándole a su esposo el tamaño de la fuente.

-Vaya, es grande, y donde va a ponerla?.-

-En el jardín de invierno.-

-Mmmm... y Dave sigue intentando convencer a Carol de ser socios?.- pregunto Blaine sabiendo que varias veces el padre y el hijo querían comprar el invernadero, Carol no acepto pero estaba pensando si sería su socia.

-Si, pero ella no respondió nada aun.- respondió Kurt.

A Blaine no le caía bien Dave, un par de veces lo cruzo en el invernadero y lo observaba cuando miraba a Kurt, era obvio que sentía algo por él, no creía que le haya dado a entender algo a su esposo ya que éste no le había comentado nada, y Kurt no le daba más importancia que al resto de los vecinos del pueblo, pero estaba seguro que el sujeto sentía algo por Kurt.

Se acerco a Kurt y beso sus labios.

-Te amo conejito.-

Kurt sonrió.

-Aun me llamas así.-

-Eres mi conejito, siempre vas a serlo.- dijo Blaine besándolo de nuevo.

-Te amo mucho.- Kurt sentía su corazón saltar dentro de él cuando escuchaba a su esposo decir esas cosas.

-Papi!...papá!...- llamo llorando Alex.

-Yo voy...luego te ayudo a limpiar.- dijo Blaine.

-Yo limpio, después voy.-

-Ok.-

Blaine salió hacia su habitación, Alex estaba sentado en la cama llorando.

-Que sucede bebé?... Vamos a dormir.- Blaine se recostó junto a él, intentando que se acueste de nuevo.

-Papi...- dijo Alex.

-Ahora viene papi, vamos a dormir.-

Alex se recostó tomando su conejo entre sus brazos, Blaine lo abrazo y busco el chupete para ponérselo a su hijo, lo arrullo en su pecho y lo cubrió con la manta, acaricio su cabeza mientras tarareaba una melodía. Kurt tardo varios minutos antes de ir a la habitación, Blaine tenia a Alex entre los brazos, éste se había dormido, se recostó junto a ellos bajo la mirada de su esposo, Blaine movió un poco a Alex para que descansara cómodo, Alex se despertó pero volvió a dormirse.

Kurt sonrió al ver la cara de terror de Blaine de que despertara su hijo, abrazo a Alex porque sabía que se despertaba durante la noche buscándolos. Se miraron con Blaine sonriéndose mutuamente, éste tomo su mano besándola.

-Hasta mañana.-

-Hasta mañana.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

Esa noche descansaron como tantas otras, junto a su hijo, después de un día agotador y largo como los últimos.

...

-Quiero hacer pis...cuando tengas ganas de hacer pis, debes decir quiero hacer pis.- dijo Kurt cuando le coloco un pequeño bóxer sin el pañal a su hijo. -entendiste?.-

Alex asintió con la cabeza.

Blaine dejo la caja de herramientas sobre la mesa, abriéndola y buscando algo.

Kurt camino hasta la cocina con Alex a cuestas y lo observó.

-Esta sucia la caja.- dijo Kurt dejando a su hijo de pie en el suelo.

-Si...es que ...perdí una caja de tuercas...estaba aquí.- dijo Blaine revisando sus cosas.

-No es esa?.- preguntó Kurt señalando una caja de plástico transparente sobre un mueble.

-Si!...es esa...que...que hace allí?.- pregunto Blaine tomándola.

-Alex estaba jugando con ella ayer.- respondió Kurt buscando la mamadera para llevarla en el bolso a su trabajo.

-Y que hacia Alex jugando con ésto?.- pregunto Blaine guardando la pequeña caja en la caja de herramientas.

-No lo sé, ayer estaba jugando con ella.- respondió Kurt.

-Es una luz, te giras y ya metió la mano en algún lado...- dijo mirando a su hijo que estaba abriendo una puerta de un mueble. -ves?.-

-No...- Kurt lo saco de donde estaba y cerró la puerta con seguro. -aprendió a abrir los seguros.-

-Si, los abre más rápido que yo.-

-Ya estamos listos.- dijo Kurt con el bolso de Alex en la mano.

-Ok, vamos...- Blaine tomo la caja.

Alex salió corriendo hacia el auto esperando que Kurt lo suba, tenía su conejo en las manos, Kurt abrió la puerta y lo subió a su silla, Blaine dejo la caja de herramientas en el baúl del auto y subió junto a su esposo, estaban felices esa mañana.

Ni bien llego a la ferretería Benjamín lo esperaba para salir a hacer arreglos, debían reparar una grifería, subieron a la camioneta de su jefe y salieron rumbo a su trabajo, ni bien llegaron vieron a un grupo de jóvenes sentados en unos troncos cerca de ellos, hablaban y bebían cervezas.

-Quiénes son?.- pregunto Blaine al no reconocerlos.

-Mmmh...- Benjamín se giro y los observó molesto. -el que tiene chaqueta celeste es el hijo menor de Lou Duckson, fue jefe de policía pero hace cinco años la esposa se fue del pueblo, Lou la golpeaba, y cuando ella se fue, la siguió hasta donde vive ahora, allí la golpeo otra vez, ella lo denuncio y le quitaron la placa, perdió el trabajo, el hijo mayor se fue a la universidad y el menor se quedó con ella, pero creo que vino a visitar al padre, hace unas semanas que esta aquí y ya esta juntándose con esos idiotas que andan de balneario en balneario...se echara a perder si sigue así.-

Blaine lo observo de soslayo mientras entraban a la casa, se sentía identificado con esos jóvenes, de adolescente era igual a ellos, ahora, ya con su hijo y su familia deseaba que Alex no conociera esa vida nunca.

Les tomo toda la mañana el arreglo, para cuando salieron ya era casi mediodía y esos jóvenes seguían allí, uno de ellos parecía tener algo entre sus manos, ni Blaine ni Benjamín les prestó atención, hasta que se oyó un sonido seco y fuerte, muy conocido por Blaine pero no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, ya que sintió que lo golpeaban por el hombro hacia la puerta de la camioneta, y un dolor que se esparcía por su cuerpo dejándolo sin aire.

Benjamín miro a los jóvenes que observaban a Blaine con pánico en sus ojos, él estaba subiendo las cajas de herramientas en la parte trasera cuando escucho el sonido, miro hacia donde estaba Blaine y este estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en la puerta de la camioneta, Benjamín se acerco a él a toda prisa y vio que tenía sangre en la ropa.

-Que sucedió?.- Benjamín no sabía qué hacer.

Blaine no podía hablar del dolor, su cuerpo parecía no responderle y no podía incorporarse.

-Philip!...Philip ayúdame!.- grito Benjamín al dueño de la casa donde habían trabajado hasta hace unos minutos.

Un hombre alto salió de la casa mirándolos con sorpresa, se apresuró a llegar a ellos, y entre los dos subieron a Blaine en la camioneta.

-Kurt...Kurt...- susurro Blaine.

-Que dice?.- pregunto Benjamín mientras conducía a toda velocidad hacia el hospital del pueblo.

-Kurt, dice Kurt... Esta sangrando mucho...le dispararon?, eso fue lo que se escucho?, un disparo?.-

-Creó que esos muchachos le dispararon.- dijo Benjamín preocupado.

Llegaron al hospital y entre los dos bajaron a Blaine, Loraine estaba en el mercado cuando vio la camionera de su esposo estacionar en el hospital y salió a ver que sucedía, preocupada por Benjamín fue hasta el lugar.

Kurt estaba acomodando las masetas alrededor de la fuente que habían traído esa mañana, le parecía hermosa, Alex jugaba con unas masetas vacías mientras Carol preparaba unas plantas.

-Debería haber una de estas en la plaza.- dijo Kurt.

-Si, es cierto, una más grande.-

Loraine entro al local consternada mirando a Kurt.

\- Blaine...esta en el hospital...debes ir...-

Kurt miró a Carol sin entender nada.

\- Blaine?...que le sucedió?.-

-Ven...ven conmigo...esta en el hospital.- dijo Loraine.

Kurt cargo a Alex y tomo el bolso, salió junto a Loraine, Carol buscó las llaves del local y cerró la puerta del invernadero tras ella.

Kurt vio la camioneta con sangre, entro al hospital con la respiración entrecortada, no había nadie en la recepción, Kurt camino hacia un pasillo y vio a Benjamín hablando con un policía.

-Y Blaine?...donde está Blaine?.- preguntó preocupado.

-Kurt...le dispararon y esta con los doctores...- dijo Benjamín angustiado.

-Donde?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Allí...- respondió Benjamín señalando una puerta de dos hojas al final del pasillo.

Kurt se dirigió hacia allí empujando la puerta con Alex a cuestas y el bolso, no pudo abrirla porque estaba cerrada.

-Señor...señor no puede entrar, deben esperar a que el doctor salga.- dijo el policía al ver que Kurt insistía en abrir la puerta. -señor.-

El hombre se acerco a él pero Kurt se alejo aferrándose a Alex, y quedándose en un rincón del pasillo mirando el suelo, el policía miro a Benjamín que intento acercarse pero Kurt le esquivo, se sentía mal, muy mal, sentía miedo, un terror que hacía años no recorría su cuerpo, comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Querido, ven siéntate, seguramente los doctores lo están atendiendo y cuando terminen te buscaran para hablar contigo, ven siéntate, así estas más cómodo y Alex también.- dijo Carol sentándose en unas sillas que habían cerca.

Kurt la miro y a Alex que solo miraba sin entender nada, se sentó en una silla dejando el bolso en el suelo, pero no soltó a Alex, lo mantuvo en su regazo pegado a él, Loraine se sentó junto a Carol, se miro con ésta sabiendo que era mejor así, Benjamín no dijo nada, podía ver la incomodidad de Kurt, siempre sospecho que él era especial, y esperaba que tomara las cosas con calma, salió con el oficial de policía hacia la recepción.

-Quieres que llame a tus padres?.- preguntó Loraine.

-Grecia.- susurro Kurt.

Busco su celular en el bolso, pero estaba tan nervioso que había olvidado cómo usarlo, se desespero por un momento intentado recordar.

-Si quieres lo llamó y tu le hablas.- dijo Carol junto a él.

Kurt asintió y le entrego el teléfono, ella busco el contacto, y llamo.

-Esta sonando.- dijo entregándole el celular a Kurt.

Este lo tomo y espero a que Grecia atendiera.

-Hola.-

-Grecia.- dijo Kurt con angustia.

-Que sucedió?.- preguntó la mujer conociendo ese tono en él.

\- Blaine...esta en el hospital...no sé bien que sucedió pero...me dijeron que le dispararon...- dijo Kurt al borde del llanto.

-...estas en el hospital?.-

-Si.- respondió Kurt.

-Alex esta contigo?.- pregunto Grecia.

-Si, esta conmigo.-

-Bien...Chad y yo salimos hacia allá, tardaremos un par de horas, si llega a suceder algo me llamas nuevamente...no te preocupes, a más tardar esta noche estamos allí...tú estás solo?.-

-No...Carol y Loraine están conmigo.- respondió Kurt mirando a ambas mujeres.

-Bien, quédate con ellas, no te despegues de Alex.-

-No, no lo haré.- respondió Kurt sujetando a su hijo.

-Bien, saldremos hacia allá...no te preocupes pequeño, todo estará bien... Blaine es fuerte...se crió en la calle, esto solo es algo más que superar...llegaremos en una par de horas, tu quédate tranquilo.-

-Esta bien, te espero.- dijo Kurt más tranquilo.

Grecia termino la llamada y miro a Carol.

-Llegan en un par de horas.-

-Bien, aquí nos quedaremos.- dijo Carol tomando su mano y mirando a Loraine quien asintió con la cabeza.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, miro la puerta donde estaba Blaine, y se abrazo a Alex, no podía perder a su esposo, sentía un miedo enorme aunque por momentos la presencia de Alex lo traía a la realidad nuevamente, su bebé lo necesitaba allí, y él debía ser fuerte por ambos.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

-Papi pis.- dijo Alex.

Kurt lo miro, habían pasado un tiempo sentado y Alex había estado jugando a su lado.

-Allí hay un baño, llévalo yo te aviso si sale el doctor.- dijo Carol señalando una puerta.

Kurt tomo la mano de Alex y el bolso, y salió hacia el baño. Era la segunda vez en la mañana que su hijo pedía ir al baño, así que intento concentrarse en eso, ayudo a su pequeño y luego lavo sus manos, Alex comenzó a tocar todo dentro del baño, entonces le lavo las manos a él también y lo cargo hasta salir de allí, Carol seguía en su silla al igual que Loraine.

-Aun no salen...no quieres comer algo?.- pregunto Carol.

-No.- respondió Kurt.

-Pero Alex debe tener hambre.- dijo ésta.

Kurt miro a su hijo que estaba sentado en su regazo tocando sus menos recién lavadas, busco en el bolso la mamadera pero estaba vacía, Alex la había tomado temprano.

-Que come él?, le haré algo para que coma y traeré algo para nosotros.- dijo Loraine.

-Come papilla de papa con leche y manteca.- dijo Kurt.

-Bien.- Loraine salió hacia la puerta de salida.

Carol miro a Kurt y Alex que solo observaba.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya veras, son muy buenos doctores los que atienden a Blaine.-

-Pero no salen a hablar.- dijo preocupado Kurt.

-Ya saldrán, no te preocupes.- respondió ella intentando calmarlo.

Kurt estaba muy preocupado y nervioso, Alex estaba tranquilo por el momento, pero con hambre.

-Familiares de Anderson...- dijo un doctor desde otra puerta.

Kurt se puso de pie con Alex a cuestas y salió hacia donde estaba el doctor.

-Yo...yo soy el esposo.- dijo Kurt mirándolo atento.

-Bien...su esposo esta estable, la bala entro y salió sin romper el hueso del hombro, aparentemente no habrá mayores complicaciones, solo una larga recuperación del musculo, perdió sangre en la operación pero se estabilizo.-

-Está bien entonces?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, está en observación pero estable.- respondió el doctor.

-Puedo verlo?.- preguntó Kurt ansioso.

-En este momento no, lo están trasladando a una sala, cuando esté listo le avisare para que pueda verlo.- respondió el doctor.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, el doctor se retiro por la misma puerta por donde salió, él regreso a la silla y se abrazo a Alex nuevamente.

-Está bien...ya lo escuchaste...- dijo Carol con una sonrisa.

Kurt no decía nada, solo miraba el suelo aferrado a su hijo, solo quería ver a Blaine e irse con él a su hogar.

Benjamín entro por el pasillo mirándolos, había estado con la policía hasta ese momento.

-Y?, dijeron como esta?.-

-Si, dijo el doctor que está bien, la bala entro y salió pero no rompió nada, dijo que lo llevarían a otra sala y allí podre verlo.- respondió Kurt.

Benjamín suspiro aliviado, se sentó junto a Carol con mejor semblante.

-Yo...fui con la policía a la casa de Lou Duckson, su hijo y sus amigos estaban allí cuando le dispararon a Blaine, al parecer, el hijo le saco el arma para alardear con sus amigos y se le escapo un disparo...la policía está con ellos.-

Kurt lo miraba atento, habían huido de Chicago entre las balas, para salvar sus vidas y ahora sucedía ésto, en ese lugar que creían su paraíso, donde su vida era perfecta junto a su hijo, parecía un juego del destino, una marca que jamás podrían dejar atrás por mas lejos que fueran.

Benjamín se miraba con Carol al ver a Kurt tan perdido, no había que ser muy despierto para notar que era una persona especial, y que Blaine era su soporte, pero estaban preocupados por él, y por Alex ahora que Blaine debía quedar en el hospital y su familia aun no había llegado al pueblo.

Loraine entro con la comida, y Benjamín le comento lo sucedido, ella se acerco a Kurt con unas viandas de comida.

-Te traje pollo, y al él la papilla y un licuado de bananas y frutillas.-

-Gracias...muchas gracias.- dijo Kurt tomando las cosas.

-No me agradezcas, somos vecinos, y ahora debemos estar contigo.- respondió ella.

Kurt le dio una media sonrisa.

-Mame...mame papi...- dijo Alex ya con hambre al ver la comida.

Loraine sonrió al oírlo.

-Ya tiene hambre.-

-Si.- dijo Kurt.

Sentó a Alex en la silla de al lado y abrió la vianda, con una cuchara le dio de comer a su hijo, Loraine, Benjamín y Carol también comieron allí, entre comentarios, Benjamín les hablo sobre lo sucedido con la policía, Kurt no hablaba nada, solo alimentaba a su hijo, estaba más tranquilo, Alex se ponía nervioso cuando él se alteraba, así que intentaba estar tranquilo, su hijo lo miraba atento, esto era novedoso para él y a veces se distraía mirando a Carol, Kurt beso su mejilla haciéndolo sonreír, él le sonrió de nuevo algo opacado por la tristeza, pero Alex necesitaba estar tranquilo, y más a la hora de comer.

Loraine y Benjamín lo miraban con disimulo, Carol ya estaba habituada a verlo darle de comer a Alex, para Kurt era todo un ritual, aunque para los demás parecía algo curioso.

Dos horas después Alex dormía en sus brazos, ya eran media tarde, los doctores no habían salido a hablar nuevamente, él estaba nervioso, esperaba que todo estuviera bien, Grecia aprecio por el pasillo buscándolo.

-Chad!.- dijo en voz alta al ver a Kurt.

Ella se acerco a Kurt y lo abrazo.

-Como esta?.- pregunto casi en un susurro al separarse de él.

Chad entro por el pasillo y le tendió la mano a Benjamín y a las señoras junto a él, se acercó a Kurt y acaricio sus cabellos.

-El doctor dice que está bien, le dispararon en el hombro, pero me dijo el doctor que estaba bien, que lo operaron y se va a poner bien, pero no pude verlo aún.- respondió Kurt.

Grecia acaricio los cabellos de Alex.

-Quien fue?.- pregunto Chad.

-Benjamín sabe.- respondió Kurt.

Chad miro a Benjamín serio.

-Fue el hijo de un vecino de aquí, le saco el arma a su padre y se le escapo el disparo, la policía está con ellos.- dijo Benjamín.

Chad no dijo nada pero se miro con Grecia, Kurt sabía que Chad no se quedaría con esa respuesta, el siempre arreglaba las cosas a su manera.

Grecia miro hacia donde estaban los vecinos de Kurt.

-Hola...gracias por acompañarlo.-

\- Kurt es nuestro vecino, él y Blaine son muy amables.- dijo Carol.

Grecia no dijo nada, miro a Alex dormir pensando en toda la situación.

-Anderson?.- llamo una enfermera.

Kurt se puso de pie con Alex dormido y camino hasta la puerta.

-Es mi esposo.-

-Pase...pero el niño no puede pasar.- dijo la enfermera.

Kurt la miro y a Grecia.

-Yo lo cuido, tu ve con Blaine.-

Kurt le entregó a Alex que despertó y comenzó a llorar.

-Papi!...papi!...- dijo llorando Alex estirando sus brazos hacía su papá.

Kurt no sabía qué hacer, si quedarse con Alex o seguir a la enfermera.

-Ve, yo lo entretengo.- dijo Grecia llevando a Alex hacia el pasillo donde estaba su bolso.

Kurt entro con la enfermera a otra zona del hospital, habían varias salas, en una de ellas estaba Blaine dormido, Kurt lo observo con mucha tristeza, estaba conectado a aparatos y sondas, tenía un vendaje en un hombro hasta su pecho, Kurt acaricio su rostro con sus dedos temblorosos.

-Blaine...Blaine.- susurro.

-Esta sedado, cuando despertó pregunto por usted.- dijo la enfermera.

Kurt limpio una lágrima de su mejilla.

-Cuando va a despertar?.-

-En unas horas probablemente, si este analgésico le causa efecto, sino seguirá sedado, pero no se preocupe, él se recuperar.-

Kurt la miro y asintió con la cabeza.

Unos minutos después tuvo que salir de la habitación y regreso a la sala de espera, Alex seguía llorando y llamándolo, Grecia lo paseaba a cuestas para calmarlo pero ni bien vio a su papá estiro sus brazos hacia él.

Kurt lo tomo en brazos y Alex se aferro a él por el cuello.

-Esta sedado porque le dolía, pero dijo la enfermera que está bien, que me llamo también.- dijo Kurt.

Benjamín se acerco a él y palmeo su espalda.

-Es de hierro Blaine, va a estar bien, porque no vas a tu casa y descansas, Alex necesita atención y descansar.-

Kurt miro a su hijo, él estaba agotado.

-Yo me quedo, si sucede algo te llamo.- le dijo Chad.

-Voy contigo, si, no podemos hacer nada por Blaine, cuando despierte te avisaran, y regresamos, Alex debe dormir en su cama, este no es lugar para un bebé.- dijo Grecia mirándolo.

Kurt suspiro y asintió, Grecia tomo el bolso mientras Chad se acercaba a ella y hablaba con Grecia.

Kurt se acerco a Carol y le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias por quedarse conmigo.-

Carol le sonrió, Kurt abrazo a Loraine quien sonrió triste también.

-Gracias Benjamín.- le dijo al hombre que estaba a su lado.

-No hay de que, aprecio mucho a Blaine y a ti también, me quedare a acompañar a Chad, no es de aquí y puede necesitar algo.-

-Gracias.- dijo Kurt asintiendo con la cabeza.

Grecia y Chad estaban minándolo un tanto asombrados, jamás creyeron ver a Kurt en esa situación, abrazando a alguien que no fueran ellos, en estos años él había cambiado mucho, y le preocupaba a ambos que retrocediera con lo sucedido con Blaine.

-Tu auto?.- preguntó Grecia.

-En el invernadero, aquí cerca.-

-Bien, vamos en tu auto y Chad se queda con el auto que alquilamos.- respondió ella.

Kurt tenía a Alex aferrado a él, hipando, limpio sus lágrimas y beso sus mejillas.

Salieron con Grecia, Carol y Loraine también se fueron, Benjamín se quedo con Chad en el hospital, Alex no quiso quedarse en su silla, comenzó a llorar, entonces Grecia lo llevo en su regazo, así se quedaba más tranquilo.

Ni bien llegaron a la casa, Kurt aseo a su hijo y lo cambio de ropa, Grecia preparo comida porque sabía que serian días largos. Cuando Alex ya estaba limpio Kurt fue a preparar la habitación para Chad y Grecia, se hacía difícil concentrarse con su pensamiento en Blaine, sentía un vacío dentro de él, una pena que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, por momentos le recordaba a esos días grises, donde ese sentimiento lo consumía, pero luego llegaba Alex a su memoria, sabía que su hijo dependía de él, y cuando lo veía así de triste lo quedaba observando, y él no quería eso, no quería que su hijo se pusiera triste, Blaine y él siempre hacían todo para que su hijo fuera feliz y él debía hacerlo solo ahora.

\- Kurt.- llamo Grecia desde la puerta de la habitación.

Éste se giro regresando a la realidad.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto Grecia.

-Si...estoy preocupado por Blaine.- respondió éste.

-Estará bien, recuerdas cuando le dispararon a Chad?, fue difícil también, pero él salió adelante, y allí está, como nuevo...él supero tanto ...como tú...somos sobrevivientes, vivimos tormentas terribles, y muchas las tuvimos que vivir solos, pero Blaine y tú se tienen el uno al otro, y a éste milagrito de la vida...- dijo señalando a Alex que estaba mirándolos atento. -por él y por ti, Blaine saldrá adelante.-

Kurt miro a su hijo, lo notaba apagado, no estaba jugando ni riendo como solía hacerlo. Se acerco a él y lo alzo en brazos, beso su mejilla queriendo borrar cualquier tristeza.

-No quiero que este triste, no hablo en todo el día, solo pidió hacer pis y comida, y lloro mucho, no quiero eso.- dijo abrazándose a él.

-Pues...él te sigue a donde tú vayas, hará lo que tú hagas, y sentirá lo que tú le trasmitas...él es muy apegado a ti, seguirá tú ejemplo.-

-Yo quiero que sea feliz.- respondió Kurt mirándolo a su hijo.

-Pues, si te ve bien, él estará bien...sé que éste momento es feo, pero pasara, lentamente, pero pasará y volverán los días felices.- dijo ella. -ven, vamos a comer.-

-Yo almorcé ya.- respondió Kurt.

-Son las ocho de la noche, hay que cenar, luego cuando Alex duerma, me quedo con él y vas al hospital, seguramente no te dejaran quedarte de noche así que mañana a la mañana regresas y te quedas allá.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, llevo a Alex a la cocina para prepararlo para comer, Grecia le ayudo en todo hasta que hizo dormir a Alex, lo dejo en la cama matrimonial mientras Grecia limpiaba, ella lo cuidaría y él estaba tranquilo con eso.

-Le digo a Chad que regrese?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, que regrese contigo...- respondió Grecia, se acerco a él y beso su frente. -todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes.-

Kurt asintió respirando profundo.

Salió de su casa y fue al hospital caminando, se le hicieron eternas esas calles, cuando llego al hospital, Benjamín hablaba con Chad, estos le dieron una media sonrisa al verlo.

-Hola.-

-Hola pequeño.- dijo Chad.

-Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches Benjamín, gracias por quedarse.-

-No es nada, aprendí mucho de autos en estas horas, y ahora me voy con mi esposa...nos vemos mañana...si sucede algo llámame.- le dijo a Kurt antes de salir de la sala de espera.

-Como está?, dijeron algo?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No, le pregunte a una enfermera y me dijo que esta sedado.- respondió Chad. -ve a la recepción, ella seguro te dirá.-

Kurt asintió y se dirigió donde estaba la enfermera, ella lo guió hasta la habitación de Blaine, este estaba descansando.

Kurt se sentó junto a él y la enfermera los dejó solos, volvió a acariciar su rostro y Blaine despertó.

-Amor...- susurro Blaine mirándolo aun sedado.

-Hola...como estas?, te sientes bien?.- pregunto preocupado Kurt.

-...me duele pero estoy bien...estoy bien...donde esta Alex?.- preguntó Blaine en un tono tranquilo.

-Durmiendo en casa, Grecia lo está cuidando.- respondió Kurt.

-Ella está aquí?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, Chad también...- respondió Kurt mirándolo.

Blaine noto esa tristeza en sus ojos, levanto la mano contraria al brazo herido y acaricio su rostro.

-Conejito...no estés triste...estoy bien...el doctor me dijo que tuve suerte, no tengo más daño que el orificio y seguramente estaré en casa en unos días...quiero que estés tranquilo si?, que pienses en Alex... Yo estoy bien...los extraño mucho pero estoy bien.-

-Estas solo aquí.- dijo Kurt con tristeza.

-No, los enfermeros vienen cada quince minutos a verme, esperó me dejen dormir tranquilo.- respondió Blaine.

-Señor, mañana a las ocho puede regresar, ahora debe retirarse.- dijo la enfermera desde la puerta.

-Está bien.- respondió Kurt.

-Te amo...ve a casa y descansa con Alex, él te necesita...si?...quédate tranquilo conejito, yo estoy bien, te espero mañana.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y Blaine le hizo una seña para que se acerque a él y poder darle un beso.

Se retiró de la sala más tranquilo y con una media sonrisa, ver a Blaine bien lo hizo sentirse mejor.

Salió del hospital con Chad, ni bien llego a su casa oyó a Alex llorar, entro a su habitación y Grecia intentaba consolarlo pero Alex no dejaba de llorar.

-Se despertó y empezó a preguntar por ti.- dijo ella con él en brazos.

Kurt lo tomo en sus brazos y Alex se aferro a él llorando.

-Shhh...papi esta aquí...shhh...- dijo Kurt limpiando el rostro de Alex.

Alex se calmo y se recostó en su pecho.

Grecia acaricio su espalda y salió hacia la cocina para atender a Chad, Kurt busco el chupete de su bebé y se lo puso en la boca, lo paseo por la habitación unos momentos hasta que se calmo, busco el conejo y se lo entrego, Alex lo tomo y lo abrazo mientras seguía en brazos de su padre, hipando, deambuló por la habitación pero Alex no se dormía, así que decidió ir a la cocina con él en brazos, Chad estaba cenando, así que se quedo con él y Grecia hasta que ellos se fueron a descansar, Alex tardo en dormirse, cuando lo recostó se despertó pero él se acostó también, lo abrazo y Alex se durmió.

Se quedo mirándolo, nunca apagaban la luz de noche, él no podía dormir con la luz apagada, y Blaine se acostumbro a dormir así, para Alex no era problema ya que desde que nació duerme con la luz encendida. Le costó conciliar el sueño, podía oír a Grecia y a Chad hablar, hacía años que no dormía solo, cuando al fin se durmió, la imagen de su familia apareció en sus sueños, aun con un dejo de tristeza instalado en su pecho, soñó con su pequeña familia, en ese lugar que hicieron su hogar.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

-Estábamos caminando por el sendero hacia la playa, por el centro del pueblo, se veía a lo lejos el mar e íbamos despacio con Alex caminando junto a nosotros.- contó Kurt.

Estaba sentado junto a la cama de Blaine, éste le sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Alex que estaba sentado junto a él sobre la cama, los habían dejado pasar unos momentos a pesar que no era la hora de visita.

-Ese sueño se hará realidad.- aseguro Blaine sonriéndole a su esposo. -Se comporto bien?.-

-Lloro cuando no me vio anoche, luego se durmió.- respondió Kurt.

-Eso es porque tú eres su papá preferido...sabes?, después que te fuiste me quede hablando con la enfermera, y le conté que Alex era así de apegado a ti, ella me pregunto quién lo recibió cuando nació, le conté que Samantha no lo quiso y fuiste tú con el que paso sus primeras horas de vida, ella me dijo que era por eso, él creó un vinculo contigo que nada puede romper, él conoce tu olor, tu voz, dijo papá y te busco a ti...es porque sintió el rechazo de su madre y el amor que tú le diste, ella dijo que es como los pollitos, que lo primero que ven lo adoptan como mamá, sea gallina o no, eso le sucede a Alex contigo, yo soy su papá y me ama, pero tú eres el papá con el que se siente más apegado, te ama porque te adoptó como papá... eres su papá y su mamá.- dijo sonriéndole a Kurt.

Éste lo miro y luego a Alex que los miraba a ambos mientras jugaba con su conejo.

-Por eso ama ese conejo.- comento Blaine tomando una oreja del conejo haciendo sonreír a su hijo.

-Él te ama también.- dijo Kurt.

-Si, mucho, pero seguro que sin ti no duerme, y sin mi si, o me equivoco?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo con cierta gracia. -yo tampoco duermo sin ti, me costó conciliar el sueño anoche, esta no es mi cama y sin ti ni Alex...es difícil...pero...el doctor vino a verme y me dijo que saldré mañana si sigo bien.-

-Mañana?.- pregunto con una sonrisa Kurt.

-Si, no prometió nada, pero me dijo que si estaba bien, mañana salgo de aquí.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt sonrió feliz, esperaba que su esposo se repusiera pronto.

Alex miraba todo a su alrededor, los aparatos llamaban su atención, a pesar que Blaine ya estaba mejor, habían muchos cables y aparatos cerca de él, era peligroso para Alex porque podía tocar algo, por eso y porque Blaine quería tenerlo cerca es que lo sentó junto a él.

Beso su cabeza sintiendo el aroma del perfume a bebé que Kurt le ponía.

-Los extrañe mucho.-

-También nosotros.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-Ven dame un beso.- pidió Blaine con una media sonrisa a su esposo.

Kurt se acerco y beso sus labios varias veces, podía sentir a su esposo triste.

-Mañana estarás en casa.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-Si, si no me dan el alta, me escapo.-

-No, no hagas eso, si el doctor dice que puedes irte está bien, pero si no, te quedas unos días más, no te escapes.- le dijo Kurt serio.

Blaine sonrió y le hizo una seña con un dedo para darle un beso.

Alex se recostó sobre Blaine, éste sonrió y lo abrazo besando sus cabellos.

-Como está el conejito?.- Pregunto a su hijo.

Éste levanto el conejo mostrándoselo.

Blaine sonrió, Alex no hablaba mucho, pero entendía todo.

-Pide hacer pis, ayer y hoy no uso pañal, solo de noche.- dijo Kurt.

-Oh!, que bien!, mi bebé dejo el pañal, ya eres todo un niño!.- le dijo Blaine a su hijo que solo sonreía. -no hablo nada mas?.-

-No.- respondió Kurt.

-Se termino la visita, a las cinco es el horario.- dijo la enfermera que dejo entrar a Kurt desde la puerta.

-Está bien, gracias.- respondió Kurt.

La enfermera se retiró y Kurt suspiro pesado, Blaine lo miraba preocupado.

-Todo va a estar bien, un día mas y estaremos todos juntos en casa de nuevo.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y volvió a darle varios besos en los labios.

-A las cinco volvemos, Chad quiere verte y Benjamín también.-

-Bien...adiós bebé.- dijo Blaine besando las mejillas de su hijo.

Kurt lo alzo para sacarlo de la cama, volvió besar a Blaine y éste se despidió nuevamente de su hijo.

Salió de la habitación con Alex mirando hacia la habitación.

-Papá... Papá...- dijo su hijo señalando hacia la puerta de la habitación de Blaine.

-En un ratito volvemos a ver a papá.- le dijo Kurt mientras regresaban a la sala de espera.

-Papá...- repitió Alex a punto de llorar.

-Shhh...vamos a comer la papilla, si?, llevamos al conejito...- dijo Kurt intentando distraer a su hijo.

Blaine podía oírlos hasta que cerraron la puerta de la sala de espera, se le hizo un nudo en el pecho con las lágrimas en sus ojos, respiro hondo sintiendo nuevamente el dolor en su hombro. Odiaba su suerte, toda su vida escapando de las balas, en esa vida que le toco, arreglándose como podía para no caer en las manos de la policía, y ahora, aquí, donde ya no tenía una vida de delincuente, donde su felicidad era palpable y real, allí en ese paraíso en el que habían formado su familia, había caído en la desgracia de ser baleado, debía agradecer de estar vivo, y poder ver a su hijo crecer, pero le dolía el alma esta situación. Había estado en hospitales antes, pero en esta ocasión tenia a alguien esperándolo, y una familia por la que luchar.

El silencio era ensordecedor, se le cruzo en la cabeza el momento en el que atacaron a Kurt, él estaba solo con trece años, sabe por Chad que paso meses en terapia, que luego de eso odiaba los hospitales, y ahora estaba allí, a su lado, sin importar nada, tal vez Kurt había superado eso, o la necesidad de estar cerca de él lo hacía olvidarse, pero temía que su esposo retrocediera todo lo avanzado hasta ese día.

No podía evitar preocuparse por Kurt y Alex, a pesar que su esposo era el ser más responsable con su hijo, Kurt muy dentro de él, seguía siendo ese niño de trece años.

Intentaba concentrarse en que Chad y Grecia estaban con él y lo ayudarían, pero sabía que en los momentos de soledad, Kurt volvía a ese lugar oscuro y del que tanto le costó salir.

Respiro profundo sintiendo otra vez el dolor en su hombro, en cuanto saliera de ese lugar y estuviera mejor, mataría al que le disparo.

...

Esa noche no durmió, a primera hora de la mañana dejo a Alex durmiendo y fue al hospital esperando que le dieran el alta a Blaine .

El doctor tenía que revisarlo, no había podido entrar a verlo y tardaban mucho, ya era media mañana y Alex seguramente ya estaba despierto, Chad estaba con él sentado a su lado, esperando, también ansioso.

Benjamín apareció, había visitado a Blaine el día anterior y sabia que le darían el alta ese día.

-Buenos días, y?...nada aún?.- Pregunto Benjamín.

-Hola, no nadie salió para llamarme ni dicen nada.- respondió Kurt.

-Se tardan mucho.- dijo Chad sentado junto a Kurt.

-No te llamaron de la administración?.- preguntó Benjamín sentándose junto a ellos.

-No, no me llamo nadie.- respondió Kurt algo triste.

Un hombre y un joven aparecieron por el pasillo, acercándose a ellos.

-Señor Anderson.- dijo el hombre mayor.

Benjamín lo miro mal y se puso de pie.

-No, soy su esposo.-

-Lamento molestarlo, soy Lou Duckson, mi hijo quiere disculparse por lo sucedido con su esposo.-

Kurt miraba al joven sin entender nada, no sabía que sucedía.

-Disculparse?.- preguntó Chad poniéndose de pie. -Tú le disparaste a Blaine?.-

-Lo...lo siento mucho.- dijo el jóven con evidente miedo.

Kurt no dijo nada solo lo miraba, ese muchacho que parecía tener quince años era quien le había disparado a su esposo.

-De donde sacaste el arma niño?.- pregunto Chad al joven.

-No le alcanza con que se disculpe?.- le dijo el hombre a Chad en un tono prepotente.

-No. Pudo matarlo, además su hijo debe enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, o que pensó?, que viniendo aquí a disculparse, no levantarían cargos en su contra?.- respondió Chad mirándolo serio. -es su arma verdad?, él tomo su arma.-

-Si, fue un accidente.- respondió el hombre sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Chad.

-No, un accidente es que se dispare en su casa mientras la limpia, no en la calle a plena luz del día y que hiera a alguien más...-

-No sé quién es usted y no me importa su opinión.- dijo el sujeto y miro a Kurt.

-Soy el que le va a sacar la piel del trasero a patadas si no se va de aquí, me importa una mierda quien sea en este pueblo, pero no es más que Blaine o que Kurt, ni su hijo tampoco, así que tome sus disculpas y váyase bien al diablo me escucho.- Chad se paro frente al sujeto casi respirándole en el rostro, éste lo miro mal apretando los dientes.

-Lou mejor vete, ellos necesitan estar tranquilos después de lo que sucedió, que la justicia se encargue de las cosas, no empeores la situación.- podio Benjamín notando la tensión entre ambos hombres.

Kurt estaba muy nervioso, comenzó a temblar al ver que ni Chad, ni el otro sujeto se movía ni un centímetro, hasta que el padre del joven miro hacia un lado y salió caminando junto a su hijo que parecía aterrado.

-Idiota...tú no te dejes amedrentar por éste imbécil Kurt, Blaine pudo morir si la bala le daba dos centímetros más arriba, él tiene que pagar como también su hijo.- le dijo Chad enojado.

Kurt solo asintió con la cabeza en silencio, Benjamín respiro profundo, se notaba que Chad tenía su genio, pero sabía que Lou también y no quería hacerse cargo de lo que su hijo hizo.

-Llamare a un abogado amigo para que se encargue, aquí la policía respeta a Lou, es mejor que alguien los ayude.- dijo Benjamín a Kurt sentándose nuevamente junto a él.

-Lo respetan porque?.- pregunto curioso Chad ya más calmado.

-Por que fue jefe de policía de aquí muchos años.- respondió Benjamín.

-Ah!, ya me parecía, un idiota con placa.- dijo Chad negando con la cabeza mientras caminaba por la sala.

Kurt solo miraba, estaba más tranquilo pero hacía años que no se sentía así, se sobresalto un poco cuando Benjamín palmeo su pierna.

-Me voy a la ferretería, si sucede algo, si necesitan algo, lo que sea, llámame.- dijo Benjamín.

-Gracias.- respondió Kurt.

Benjamín saludo a Chad y se retiro de la sala, éste estaba más tranquilo y se sentó junto a Kurt quien sólo lo miraba.

-Lamento exaltarme...pero conozco a esos sujetos y sé como son.-

-Señor...- dijo una enfermera.

Kurt se puso de pie y fue hacia donde ella estaba.

-Necesito los documentos del paciente, y que firme unos papeles para el alta del hospital.- dijo ésta.

-Ya puede irse?.- preguntó esperanzado Kurt caminando junto a ella a la recepción.

-Si, se está alistando para retirarse.- respondió ésta.

Kurt sonrió ampliamente y sacó de su bolsillo los documentos de Blaine, Chad estaba junto a él agradecido que Blaine ya estuviera por salir de allí, aunque por experiencia propia, sabía bien que no había terminado nada, recién comenzaba, seria larga la recuperación de Blaine.

Termino de hacer los papeles y Grecia apareció con Alex llorando.

-No pude calmarlo, desde que despertó y no te encontró, no ha dejado de llorar.- dijo Grecia cuando Kurt se acerco a ella preocupado.

-Papi...- dijo entre sollozos, aferrándose a él cuando Kurt lo tomo en brazos.

-Bebé...shhhh...vine a buscar a papá para que volvamos a casa...- dijo Kurt limpiando las lágrimas con la mano.

-Papá?...- dijo Alex mirándolo.

-Si, papá...ya va a regresar a casa.-

-Aún no sale?.- pregunto Grecia.

-No, recién me llamaron para hacer los papeles.- respondió Kurt.

-Que llorón resultaste.- dijo Chad mirando a Alex con una sonrisa.

Éste se aferro al cuello de Kurt quien acaricio su espalda, Alex estaba angustiado, él creyó que Blaine saldría más temprano pero no fue así, ya era casi mediodía y aún no salía del hospital.

Esperaron en la sala de espera unos minutos hasta que Blaine apareció en silla de ruedas y una enfermera llevaba la misma hacia donde ellos estaban.

Kurt sonrió ampliamente al verlo y Blaine también sonrió, toda su familia estaba allí esperándolo.

-Bien, ya estamos listo.- dijo la enfermera.

-Hola amor.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios, Blaine también le dio un beso a su hijo notando que había llorado.

-Que le paso?.- pregunto a Kurt.

-Grecia lo trajo porque lloraba, se despertó y no me vio.- respondió Kurt.

-Bien, vamos?, traje el auto también.- pregunto Grecia.

\- Blaine, y yo vamos en el alquilado, tú y Kurt vayan en el otro.- respondió Chad.

-Nos vamos...muchas gracias...- le dijo Blaine a la enfermera.

-No hay de que.- respondió ella.

Chad llevo la silla de ruedas de Blaine hasta la salida, Kurt sentó a Alex en su silla que comenzó a llorar pero Grecia se quedó con él, fue a ayudar a su esposo a incorporarse y sentarse en el asiento del acompañante.

Blaine se sentó y suspiro, le dolía la herida, pero estaba agradecido de regresar a su casa, Chad regreso con la silla adentro, y volvió a salir.

Kurt se acerco a su rostro y deposito en beso en sus labios.

-Te amo conejito.-

-Yo también te amo.-

-Bien, nos vamos?.- pregunto Chad sentándose en el asiento del conductor.

-Si.- respondió Kurt y cerró la puerta del auto, fue a su auto y Grecia ya estaba lista.

Salieron rumbo a su casa, Chad entro el auto lo más cerca de la puerta para que Blaine no camine tanto, aunque éste ni bien entro se sentó en el sillón y se quejo por el dolor.

-Te duele?.- preguntó Kurt preocupado bajando a Alex de sus brazos.

-Un poco.- respondió Blaine.

Alex quería subir al sillón y Kurt lo sentó junto a su padre.

-Te extrañe bebé.- dijo Blaine acariciando su cabello.

Éste le sonrió mirándolo y se abrazo a él, Blaine lo abrazo con el brazo sano besando su cabeza.

-Ve a recostarte, haré el almuerzo.- Dijo Grecia.

-Yo te ayudo.-

Kurt ayudó a su esposo a levantarse mientras Alex los miraba, fueron a la habitación y Blaine se recostó en su cama.

-No sabes lo que extrañe ésto, lo que te extrañe y a mi bebé.- dijo Blaine mirando a Alex que los miraba desde la puerta. -Ven...ven con papá.-

Alex corrió hacia él subiendo a la cama y sentándose junto a su padre, Blaine lo abrazo y beso su cabeza.

Kurt se acerco y le dio un beso a su esposo, y le coloco unos almohadones en la espalda.

-Él va a almorzar conmigo... verdad bebé?.- Blaine miro a su hijo que solo sonría.

-Bien.- dijo Kurt y le sonrió a su esposo y a su hijo.

Chad estaciono los dos autos y entro a la casa, Grecia estaba preparando el almuerzo junto a Kurt, le agrado ver esa imagen, estaban más animados.

-Voy a ver a Blaine.- dijo caminando hacia la habitación.

Sonrió al ver a Alex jugando con el conejo junto a Blaine que sonreía.

-El pequeño te extrañaba.- dijo Chad.

-Yo también, mucho.- respondió Blaine.

-Bien, sabes que tienes para largo verdad?.-

-Si, el doctor me dio todo anotado.- respondió Blaine.

-Mmmm...hay algo...el que te disparo y su padre vinieron a disculparse con Kurt hoy a la mañana, el sujeto, el padre, es un idiota, ex policía, y pensó que con disculparse alcanza, no quieren que levantes cargos, y tengo la sensación que no se va a quedar en su lugar, francamente se comportó como un idiota.-

-Benjamín me dijo quien era...-

-Si, le dijo a Kurt que le recomendaría un abogado amigo, pero ese sujeto no parece alguien que quiera entender razones, por si las dudas acompañare a Kurt al pueblo cuando tengan que ir, me da idea ese idiota.- dijo Chad.

Blaine lo miro y entendió lo que decía, Kurt no tenia maldad y no la entendía a pesar de haberla sufrido en todas sus formas, pero esperaba que ese sujeto no se pasara de astuto, ya tenía suficiente con la herida en el brazo.

-Mema papi...- pidió Alex mirándolo recostado sobre él.

-Papi está haciendo la comida...y vas a comer con tenedor conmigo...nada de papilla...ya estas grande...- le dijo a su hijo con una sonrisa oculta.

Alex sonrió y busco su chupete entre las almohadas.

-Es más astuto que todos nosotros.- dijo Chad sentándose a los pies de la cama.

-Kurt lo tiene muy malcriado, le hace papilla si ya puede comer en plato, conmigo lo hace, pero aparece Kurt y es papilla de todos los colores.-

-Y la mema es la mamadera no?.- pregunto Chad mirando a Alex que se recostó junto a su padre con el conejo entre sus brazos.

-Es la mamadera, la papilla, la fruta, todo lo que se coma...cuesta para que diga las cosas por su nombre y eso que Kurt y yo pasamos horas mostrándole figuras con los nombres y lo corregimos cuando dice algo mal, pero entiende todo.-

Chad sonreía al verlos, a pesar que Alex no se parecía físicamente a Blaine, tenía más parecido a Kurt, en todos los sentidos, sabía que la crianza influía mucho y era más que evidente en éste caso.

Kurt trajo una fuente con dos platos aunque Blaine le dio de comer a Alex de su plato, Chad observaba a Kurt cortar todo en trocitos y a Alex mirándolo, sonreía, Kurt tenía su pequeña familia establecida, él y Grecia ocupaban el lugar de abuelos, y lo hacían bien, y Blaine junto a Kurt eran los padres mas amorosos y responsables que había conocido, a pesar que ninguno de los dos conoció la imagen de una familia tradicional, ellos lo habían logrado.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34

Blaine sintió una punzada de dolor en su hombro, se despertó y miro a su hijo y a Kurt durmiendo, se levanto despacio, hacia un mes que estaba así, le dolía pero no tanto como antes, los primeros días fueron terribles, ahora ya estaba más habituado, Grecia le cambiaba el vendaje y le enseño a Kurt a hacerlo, ella y Chad habían vuelto a Chicago, y ellos se iban habituando a esta nueva realidad.

Se sentó en la silla de la cocina intentando acomodar su brazo en el cabestrillo, odiaba estar así, no podía alzar a Alex ni ayudar a Kurt en nada, no podía trabajar, a veces iba a la ferretería a saludar a Benjamín y luego a Kurt, Alex se quedaba con él en la casa, lo cual agradecía, pasar tiempo con su hijo era importante para él aunque muchas veces se le complicaba.

Se dispuso a prepara café y el desayuno para Kurt y su bebé, todo con una mano, busco un analgésico en un mueble, a veces el dolor no lo dejaba pensar.

Benjamín apareció una tarde por su casa con un carpintero que también era abogado, él demando al padre del muchacho que le disparo, lo cual no hizo feliz al hombre pero no los molesto, Blaine temía que intentara acercarse a Kurt pero eso no sucedió, luego de un tiempo se entero que el sujeto había echado a su hijo de la casa y el joven regreso con su madre, se notaba que tenia mal carácter el hombre. El abogado consiguió que Lou pagara los gastos médicos y una pensión para Blaine porque no podía trabajar, más allá de la demanda en sí, la cual seguía en trámite. Benjamín lo había aconsejado mucho, y le dijo que no se preocupe por el trabajo, su puesto estaría esperándolo cuando se recuperara, y él esperaba que eso sucediera pronto.

Se sentó en la silla nuevamente, se sentía agotado por no poder dormir bien, preparo unas masas en un plato y otro de cereales que comenzó a comer con la mano. Kurt tenía un batido con leche y frutas para Alex, su hijo comía eso con la mamadera y galletas de cereales que aprendió a hacer Kurt.

Estaba sólo bebiendo su café y comiendo cereales cuando vio a su hijo caminar hacia él.

-Ey...bebé... Que haces?.- pregunto Blaine sonriendo al verlo despeinado, y tomando el conejo con una mano.

Alex dejo el muñeco en el suelo y comenzó a quitarse el pañal.

-Espera...espera que busco tu ropa...- Blaine se puso de pie y salió rumbo a la habitación.

Kurt dormía aún, se había acostado tarde atendiéndolos a ambos, a él y a su hijo, había terminado exhausto, entre el trabajo, la casa y ellos.

Tomo de un mueble la muda ropa de Alex, su hijo usaba pañal para dormir para evitar accidentes, cuando fue a la cocina, Alex estaba desnudo buscando sus juguetes.

-Nudista ven aquí, mira si te ve Kurt así...ven Alex que tengo tu ropa.- Blaine se sentó en el sillón mientras Alex se acercaba a él.

Vestirlo con una mano era un trabajo a parte, por suerte Alex colaboraba mucho, había aprendido a sacarse el pañal cuando comenzó a pedir ir al baño, y sabía cómo colocarse la ropa aunque solo no lo hacía, así que ellos lo ayudaban cuando Alex quería hacerlo solo, su hijo tenía sus días, por momentos quería hacer todo solo y por momentos tenían que vestirlo ellos.

-Vamos a desayunar.- dijo Blaine luego de vestirlo.

-Mame...-

-Si...ven.- Blaine lo sentó en su silla, cada vez que hacia un esfuerzo el dolor en su brazo era intenso.

Le preparo la mamadera y un tazón con el batido, eso mas las masas era su desayuno preferido, costaba que Alex comiera variado, pero las verduras que Kurt preparaba, las comía bien.

Ni bien se sentó Alex quiso sentarse sobre él, Blaine lo sentó en su regazo pero le costaba ayudarlo a comer, se sentía un inútil, tenía que hacer todo con una sola mano y le costaba mucho.

Kurt apareció medio dormido mirándolo.

-Hola...buen día.- saludo Blaine.

-Hola... Deja yo lo alimento...- dijo Kurt acercándose a él.

Blaine suspiro pesado, Kurt tomo a Alex y le dio un beso en los labios a su esposo provocando una sonrisa en él.

-Me siento un inútil, no puedo ni alimentar a mi hijo.- dijo con pesar Blaine.

-Ya vas a reponerte, el doctor dijo que estabas mucho mejor, solo debes cuidarte y no hacer esfuerzo.-

-Si pero no puedo hacer nada.-

Kurt lo observo, sabía que Blaine se sentía de esa manera desde hacia tiempo, no le gustaba verlo así pero no podía hacer nada _._

Se acerco a él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, Blaine sonrió y lo miró con amor, Kurt siempre era así de dulce con él, solo quería hacerlo sentir bien.

-Te amo conejito.-

-Yo también te amo.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Ito!.- dijo Alex mirando a su papá.

-Si, tu conejito se parece al mío.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Ito...ito...ito...ito...- comenzó a decir Alex divertido.

Kurt sonrió intentando que su hijo comiera el desayuno, Blaine sonreía, le encantaba verlos así.

Terminaron de desayunar y Kurt se fue a trabajar, Blaine se quedaba con Alex, normalmente no era un problema siempre y cuando no quisiera que lo alzara, el resto del tiempo jugaba con él.

Kurt se llevaba el auto ya que Blaine no podía conducir, esa mañana estaba ideal para salir a caminar así que fueron con Alex en su carro con forma de Mickey Mouse que guiaba Blaine con una mano, camino hasta la plaza y fue a saludar a Benjamín, Alex estaba muy animado, llevaba a su conejo en su carro sentado frente a él, ni bien entraron Alex se bajo del carro y fue hacia Benjamín para que lo saludara, Benjamín lo levanto y beso sus mejillas.

-Como está el bebé?.- preguntó Benjamín dejándolo en el suelo nuevamente.

Alex sonrió y fue hacia el mostrador mirando las cajas de mercadería.

-Hola Benjamín.- saludo Blaine saludándolo.

-Como estas?.- preguntó Benjamín.

-Mejor...intentando no volverme loco en casa.-

-Pues cuando quieras ven a llenar la plantilla de mercadería, tu letra es inentendible, podrías ser médico si quisieras.-

Blaine sonrió.

-Lo hice adrede para que tenga que llamarme.-

Benjamín sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, busco un cuaderno y se lo entrego a Blaine.

-Los repuestos no son estos.- dijo Blaine leyendo el recibo y lo que él había escrito en el cuaderno.

-No, esos son del pedido anterior, hay que agregar estos.- dijo dejando otros recibos.

Blaine tomo un bolígrafo y comenzó a transcribir los recibos para tener asentado los pedidos nuevos.

Necesitaba hacer algo para entretenerse, y si bien eso no era nada comparado con lo que hacía esperaba regresar a trabajar pronto.

Alex abrió una caja mirando dentro, Benjamín sonreía y salió hacia el patio trasero, regreso con una caja y la dejo a su lado mirando Alex quien se acerco curioso al ver la caja abierta y se encontró con una tortuga dentro.

-Sabes qué es?.- pregunto Benjamín mirándolo.

Alex solo lo miraba y al animal.

-Que es?.- pregunto Blaine acercándose.

-Una tortuga, la encontré en la calle, no tengo idea de donde pudo salir.- respondió Benjamín.

Blaine observo al animal, Alex miraba también curioso, Benjamín la saco de la caja y se la mostró a Alex que observaba, Blaine la toco y Alex hizo lo mismo acariciándola.

-Que la harás?.- pregunto Blaine.

-La llevare a casa, seguro Loraine sabe que hacer.-

-Bien, vamos bebé que papi se irá sin nosotros y si llega a casa y no nos encuentra va a enloquecer.-

-Bien, y ya sabes, cuando quieras pasa, pero hasta que el doctor no te lo diga no puedes trabajar.- dijo a Blaine dejando la tortuga en la caja nuevamente.

-Si, ya lo sé, debo verlo esta semana, vamos bebé, sube al carro.-

Blaine se despidió de Benjamín y ayudo a su hijo, cruzaron la plaza y Kurt sonrió al verlos entrar en el local.

-Hola.- se acerco a Blaine y beso a su esposo, Alex extendió sus brazos y lo levanto basando sus mejillas.

-Hola amor, vinimos a buscarte.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt abrazaba a Alex sonriendo.

-Buen día...hola precioso...- dijo Carol acariciando la mejilla de Alex. -Hola Blaine como estas?, como sigues del hombro?.-

-Bien, mejor, empecé a hacer los movimientos que me dijo el médico, a veces duele pero vamos bien y usted?, como está?.- respondió Blaine mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Bien, muy bien...ve con tu familia querido, yo termino con ésto.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y fue en busca de sus cosas con Alex aún aferrado a su cuello.

-Es muy apegado a Kurt ese bebé.- dijo ella mirándolos.

-Muchísimo.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt regreso con su hijo y se despidieron de Carol, subió a su hijo al auto sentándolo en su silla a pesar de que Alex no quería, metió el carro en el baúl mientras Blaine se sentaba en el asiento del acompañante, se sentó junto a él y volvió a besar sus labios.

-Como te fue?.- pregunto Blaine ya en camino hacia su hogar.

-Bien, llegaron una plantas nuevas, Carol me regalo una para que la plante en el jardín.- respondió Kurt animado.

-A si?, y que es?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Es una flor muy linda, de color fucsia y acampanada.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, le encantaba ver a Kurt así, animado, entusiasta en lo que hacía, él deseaba regresar al trabajo, aunque no tenían problemas de dinero, él quería regresar al trabajo.

Llegaron a su casa y procuraron pasar una linda tarde, durante la noche Kurt le ayudaba a Blaine a hacer sus ejercicios, mover su hombro y que no doliera era un desafío, pero de a poco se iba recuperando.

...

Pasaron varios meses, Blaine se recupero bastante mejor de lo que esperaba, Carol se tomo unas vacaciones y viajo a la casa de una amiga, Kurt ocupaba su tiempo con Alex y sus hortalizas, habían regresado a su rutina, viajaban de vez en cuando a Chicago, y ese fin de semana lo harían, Kurt guardo la ultima maleta en el baúl del auto mientras Blaine terminaba de abrigar a Alex, hacía frío y en Chicago aun más, lo subió al auto abrochando los seguros, Alex tomaba a su conejo entre sus brazos mirando a su papá.

Kurt entro a la casa nuevamente cerciorándose que todo estuviese cerrado y en orden, Blaine reviso el auto, para no tener algún imprevisto camino al pueblo vecino, también reviso los papeles y los boletos, Kurt entro al auto con las llaves de la casa en la mano.

-Esta todo cerrado?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si.- respondió Kurt.

-Bien, estamos listos...- dijo Blaine mirando hacia su hijo quien sonrió.

-Papi...- dijo Alex cuando Blaine encendió el auto.

-Que bebé?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo.

-Pis.- dijo Alex.

Kurt miro a Blaine quien apago el motor del auto con una mueca.

-Lo hace a propósito.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt bajo del auto y abrió la puerta de Alex, desabrocho sus cinturones y lo bajo del auto para dirigirse a su casa nuevamente.

Blaine espero a que su hijo hiciera pis, Alex era lo más oportuno, pero era mejor así, al menos no pidió ir a medio camino.

Kurt regreso con Alex y volvió a sentarlo y abrocho sus cinturones nuevamente, se sentó junto a su esposo y Blaine no pregunto nada mas, encendió el auto y salieron rumbo al pueblo.

El viaje era largo, para cuando subieron al avión Alex se durmió, tenían un par de horas hasta Chicago, por suerte el viaje fue tranquilo.

Ni bien llegaron, Grecia y Chad los esperaban en el aeropuerto, el reencuentro siempre era emotivo, Grecia cargo a Alex emocionada, Chad estaba sonriente, como siempre y volvía la familia estar unida.

Ese viernes cenaron en la casa de Grecia y descansaron, Alex jugo hasta cansarse con Chad, y para la hora de dormir estaba exhausto.

Al día siguiente salieron de paseo, deambularon por el centro de la ciudad, que parecía cambiar constantemente, Blaine llevaba a Alex a cuestas, no le gustaba que caminara solo porque solía salir corriendo y era peligroso en la ciudad.

Kurt estuvo haciendo llamadas telefónicas lo que llamo la atención de Blaine, pero entre la salida y el almuerzo en un local de comida y la visita al parque Blaine olvido preguntar. Ya de noche, luego de cenar, Kurt le pidió salir al centro, a Blaine le pareció curioso pero creyó que quería ir al auto cine, hicieron dormir a Alex que se quedo con Grecia y salieron en el auto de ésta hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-Hacia dónde vamos?, iremos al auto cine?.- preguntó Blaine mientras que Kurt conducía.

-Le dije a Grecia que si.- respondió éste con una media sonrisa.

-Y a donde vamos?.- pregunto mirándolo curioso.

Kurt oculto una sonrisa.

-Creí que podíamos tener un momento para nosotros y aquí si hay de éstos.-

Blaine lo observó sin entender y miro hacia el exterior notando que había un motel cerca, sonrió comprendiendo las intenciones de su esposo, lo miro con una sonrisa.

-La última vez que vinimos a uno de éstos fue en tu cumpleaños, hace...cuánto...tres...cuatro años...vaya!, hace una eternidad.-

-Por eso quería venir.- dijo Kurt estacionando el auto.

Ni bien entraron a la habitación Blaine lo tomo por la cintura mientras Kurt le abría la chaqueta.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo...-

-De todas formas quiero que sea especial.- dijo Blaine tomando sus manos y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Kurt estaba de pie frente a él, Blaine le ayudo a quitarse la chaqueta y levantó su playera, comenzó a besar su abdomen, Kurt no hacía ejercicios pero no lo necesitaba, tenía un cuerpo de envidia, y él adoraba eso. Acaricio con su lengua cada pulgada mientras Kurt acariciaba sus cabellos mordiéndose el labio, Blaine desabrocho su jean tomándose el tiempo y los bajo junto a su bóxer, Kurt se los quito junto a su calzado, Blaine sonrió al notar la prisa de su esposo, así que tomo su miembro para besarlo y meterlo en su boca provocando esos suspiros en Kurt que tanto amaba oír. Le dio placer a su amado hasta que su propia necesidad lo supero, se alejo de esa zona tan apetecible para él y recibió el beso necesitado de su esposo, luego se quito la ropa con ayuda de Kurt, quería disfrutar se tener a su esposo en la cama, algo que hacía mucho tiempo no tenia.

Se acariciaron mutuamente hasta que Kurt busco un preservativo en el mueble junto a la cama.

-No es de arcoíris?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No, no hice tiempo de comprar.- respondió Kurt abriendo el sobre plateado.

Le coloco el preservativo a su esposo pero Blaine se sentó para besarlo, y entre mas besos lo dejo debajo de él para disfrutar del cuerpo de Kurt, entre caricias y besos ardientes comenzó a penetrarlo, ubicado entre sus piernas, acariciándolo y mirándolo a los ojos, comenzaron a hacer el amor con suavidad, hasta que ambos impusieron el ritmo que sus cuerpo necesitaba, entre gemidos y besos desesperados ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

Se abrazaron y entre caricias, y besos volvieron a hacer el amor, no era como cuando fueron la primera vez allí, ambos se sentían diferente, habían encontrado al amor de su vida en el otro, la pasión del comienzo se transformó en amor, mezclado con ternura, mirando al otro con el futuro escrito en sus frentes, ese futuro que empezaron a escribir el día que se eligieron mutuamente.


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

Regresaron al pueblo con una sonrisa en sus rostros, Kurt le había contado a Grecia que Carol buscaba un socio, ella le ofreció que fuera él, pero no sabía si aceptar, Blaine le dijo que aceptara pero era mucho dinero, Grecia le daría el dinero y Kurt aceptaría, Blaine estaba feliz por su esposo, él estaba muy animado con eso.

Alex se había dormido en el regreso a su hogar, llegaron entrada la noche, Kurt bajo a su hijo y Blaine guardo el auto, la casa estaba cálida, como sus corazones.

Recostó a Alex en la cama y le quito el abrigo, luego puso el conejo sobre su pecho, Alex se dormía tranquilo así. Blaine ingreso suspirando feliz, amaba ese aroma a hogar, al perfume que tenía su casa, Kurt le sonrió al verlo, se acerco a él y se abrazaron.

-Hogar dulce hogar.- dijo Blaine mirando a los ojos a su esposo.

Kurt le sonrió enamorado y beso sus labios.

-Quieres cenar?.- lo preguntó éste.

-Si, hay lasaña?.- respondió Blaine caminando con su esposo tomados de la mano hacia la cocina.

-Si, y hay una lata de salsa...iré a ver mis plantas.- dijo Kurt caminando hacia el jardín trasero.

Blaine busco las cacerolas y comenzó a hacer la cena, Kurt encendió la luz de afuera y le dio un vistazo a su huerta, todo parecía marchar bien, ese fin de semana había llovido en el pueblo y a veces el agua no escurría bien, quedando un barrial en el jardín.

Hacia un tiempo habían levantado un pequeño muro alrededor de su propiedad y habían enredaderas en el, hicieron eso luego que un día Alex descubrió que el cerco de madera podía treparse, por suerte Blaine lo vio cuando comenzó a caminar entre los arbustos hacia los viejos arboles que sobrevivieron del incendio de los antiguos dueños, él lo alcanzo a las corridas, de allí a la playa habían unos cien metros, no había bajada por ese lugar, solo arbustos altos y una caída de diez metros hacia la arena, ellos lo habían caminado antes que Alex naciera y nunca más regresaron porque no parecía seguro, obviamente menos seguro era para un niño de dos años.

Kurt trasplanto la huerta hacia un rincón del jardín, tenía más espacio allí y los muros ayudaban con la sombra, el jardín lo dejo bajo la ventana de la cocina y planto mas flores debajo de la ventana de su habitación, por el lado de la casa donde estaba la habitación que sería de Alex solo había espacio para un pasillo, y del otro lado de la casa, donde no habían ventanas, Blaine hizo el garaje con puerta y todo para mas seguridad por las tormentas, así que solo le quedaba espacio para plantar flores en el frente, lo cual haría cuando llegara la primavera.

Él era feliz con eso, hacia un par de años eran unos extraños allí, y ahora estaban asentados, no se imaginaba la vida en otro lugar, ese era su hogar.

Oyó a Alex llorar en su habitación y fue a buscarlo, Blaine estaba cocinando y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Ya despertó.-

-Si, lo oí...- dijo mirando a su pequeño que caminaba hacia él con cara de dormido y llorando. -shhh, no llores.- Kurt lo levanto en sus brazos y beso sus mejillas.

-Parece que fue corta la siesta.- comento Blaine, mirando a su hijo.

Kurt se sentó en una silla con Alex en su regazo, acaricio sus cabellos desordenados con cuidado, Blaine los observaba con una sonrisa, a veces miraba hacia atrás, a su pasado, sin creer que el tiempo voló y el destino tejió su futuro dejándolo allí, con Kurt como su esposo y su pequeño hijo mirándolo, su suerte había cambiado el día que entro a esa pensión, y ni bien dio unos pasos dentro de ella, sus ojos y su alma se posaron en ese jóven de ojos claros que miraba tv sentado en una repisa, toda su vida cambio desde ese momento.

-Se te va a quemar la comida.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

Blaine le sonrió, y volvió su atención a la cacerola, sin perder esa sensación en su cuerpo.

Kurt beso la cabeza de Alex una vez que se calmo, lo levanto para dejarlo en el suelo y Alex fue hacia su caja de juguetes, Kurt fue a buscar los utensilios para la cena, tenía hambre después del viaje, busco el celular y le envió un mensaje a Grecia para avisarle que llegaron bien.

-Eres hermoso.- dijo de la nada Blaine mirándolo.

Kurt sonrió y se acerco a él para besarlo en los labios.

-Tú eres más hermoso.-

-No, yo soy lindo, tú eres hermoso.- contradijo Blaine en un beso.

Kurt sonrió y tomo los platos para preparar la mesa.

-Mañana hablarás con Carol?.- pregunto Blaine mientras terminaba de preparar la comida.

-Si, le diré que tengo el dinero, crees que pueda hacerlo, es difícil un negocio así de grande.- respondió Kurt mirándolo.

-Tú sabes de plantas, y has llevado bien el negocio cuando Carol no estaba, supongo que ella te enseñara a llevar los números y eso, yo puedo ayudarte si quieres, lo hice con Benjamín, no es muy difícil.-

-No lo sé, no entiendo de números, me cuestan mucho, además no termine la escuela, creo que no se todos los números.- dijo Kurt preocupado.

-Amor...- Blaine se acercó a él con la fuente con la comida. -Los números son fáciles, y tú eres inteligente, leíste muchos libros, eso hacen los inteligentes no lo olvides.-

Kurt solo lo observó dudoso, Blaine beso sus labios y lo miro a los ojos.

-Todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro.-

Kurt le sonrió de lado, confiaría en su esposo como siempre lo hacía.

-Mame!...- dijo Alex junto a él intentando mirar sobre mesa, casi colgándose de ella.

-No bebé, te vas a lastimar.- dijo Kurt levantándolo y sentándolo en una silla.

Alex se puso de pie en la silla acercándose a la fuente y Blaine lo levanto.

-Te vas a quemar!, quédate en la silla...ven...siéntate conmigo.-

-Mame!...mame!.- dijo Alex sentado sobre el regazo de Blaine.

-Ya, espera que lo corte...- le dijo a su hijo que estaba impaciente.

Kurt le sirvió a su esposo la comida y luego se sirvió él, Blaine corto la comida en trozos para darle a su hijo, cenaron tranquilos entre comentarios y sonrisas.

Kurt arrullo a su hijo hasta que se durmió, Blaine se recostó y Kurt recostó a Alex y luego se acostó junto a él, descansaron luego del viaje tomados de la mano junto a lo más importante de su vida.

...

-Debes firmar allí y ya está.- dijo Carol mostrándole los papeles a Kurt para la sociedad del invernadero.

Estaban en el local, Blaine estaba a su lado con Alex a cuestas, había un escribano que firmaría después que lo hicieran ellos, Kurt escribió su nombre y apellido completo junto a la firma de Carol, Blaine le sonrió cuando su esposo lo miro, estaba muy orgulloso de él, de cómo había crecido en estos años.

-Muy bien.- dijo el escribano, firmando el también. -Aquí está la copia, señor...Hu…Hummel, vaya!, que apellido, de donde es?.- pregunto éste entregándole un papel a Kurt.

-De mi madre.- respondió Kurt tomando el papel.

Blaine oculto una sonrisa como también Carol, se despidieron del escribano y Blaine deposito un beso en los labios de su esposo, estaba muy emocionado.

-Bien socio, vamos a festejar.- dijo Carol abriendo una nevera pequeña.

Kurt sonrió, Blaine bajo a Alex y éste fue a jugar con las masetas, volvió a besar a su esposo con una sonrisa amplia, Carol se acerco con un vino muy costoso para brindar, sirvió en tres copas y brindaron por la nueva sociedad.

Ya era media tarde, Carol le enseño a Kurt como se llevaba la contabilidad del negocio, tendría que sentarse con Blaine en su casa para que le ayudara a entender, se le hacía muy difícil y se ponía nervioso.

-No es tan difícil, en esta columna esta lo que cobras y en esta lo que pagas, le pones aquí cobrar y aquí pagar y no vas a confundirte, luego, al final del día, sumas esto, y ésto, y luego restas lo que pagaste de lo que cobraste, y ya, esa es la ganancia del día.- explicó Blaine una vez que estaban en su casa.

-Es muy difícil.- dijo Kurt mirando los números.

-Con practica será mas fácil, yo lo hecho en la ferretería, y eso que odio los números.-

Kurt miraba serio el papel donde Blaine le enseñaba como hacer el balance del día, estaba preocupado, él no sabía cómo se hacía, era muchas cosas juntas y temía no poder aprender.

-Conejito...- dijo Blaine al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos. -Yo voy a ayudarte, cuando tengas que hacerlo, yo te ayudo, será fácil, ya lo veras.-

Kurt lo miro y Blaine tomo su mano besándola y luego deposito un beso en sus labios.

-No te preocupes.- susurro Blaine.

Alex arrastró una caja con masetas vacías y había metido en ellas sus juguetes.

-Esas son tus masetas?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo.

-Si, déjalo prefiero que juegue con ellas cuando están vacías.-

Blaine lo miro y a su esposo.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.-

-De mi?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, eres mi orgullo, tu y Alex, son lo mejor que me paso en la vida.- respondió Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

Kurt le sonrió con amor.

-Te amo.-

-Yo también, mucho.- dijo Blaine besándolo.

Se abrazaron unos momentos y se besaron nuevamente.

Blaine recordó algo y lo miro a los ojos con una media sonrisa.

-Vamos a la playa.-

-Que?, hace frío Blaine y pronto será de noche.- dijo Kurt.

-No importa...bebé ven, vamos a pasear.- Blaine busco una chaqueta abrigada para su hijo.

-Hace frio, se va a enfermar.- Kurt no estaba muy de acuerdo con salir a esa hora.

-Sera un paseo, y veremos la puesta del sol, nunca lo hacemos.-

Blaine le coloco el abrigo a su hijo que estaba jugando.

-Toma el conejito, vamos a pasear con papi.- dijo a su hijo.

Alex buscó su muñeco y Kurt se coloco un abrigo mirando a Blaine que también se colocaba un abrigo.

-Vamos al auto.- Blaine levantó a su hijo y Kurt fue con ellos.

-A que vamos?.- pregunto Kurt mientras Blaine sentaba a Alex en su asiento.

-Ya verás.- respondió Blaine.

Llegaron al pueblo y bajaron del auto, caminaron hasta la bajada principal hacia la playa, el sol estaba por ocultarse pintando el horizonte de un naranja rojizo, Alex camino delante de ellos hasta la arena y Blaine tomo su mano para seguir por la playa, tomo con su otra mano la de Kurt y caminaron por la playa los tres juntos.

-Recuerdas cuando estaba internado, que me contaste un sueño en el caminábamos los tres juntos?.-

-Si.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Pues aquí estamos, ves que si se hizo realidad.-

Kurt miro la playa y a su hijo, se acerco a Blaine y beso sus labios, estaba emocionado, como su esposo, su hijo los miraba con una sonrisa mientras caminaban. Esa era su familia, la que deseo desde su niñez, ese era su lugar en el mundo, el que él adopto como su hogar, junto a las personas más importantes, su amor, y su pequeño hijo.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por comentar siempre. Les comentó que estoy trabajando en la última temporada de la versión original de esta historia; asique cuando comience a subir los primeros capítulos, estaré adaptando para subir la tercer parte del fic.


	36. Chapter 36

Ya está disponible la última parte de esta trilogia, Marcas del Pasado. Disfruten la lectura.


End file.
